Rivalidade contra Desejo
by brokenaangel
Summary: Fanfic Jily. Um grupo de estudantes de Hogwarts da mesma casa tem esta rivalidade, que, com ela, trará vários problemas, brincadeiras, risadas, detenções, e alguns sentimentos e deveriam ou não surgir. Marotos contra garotas. Sempre terá a rivalidade.
1. Trailer

**_Quando a rivalidade surge_**

\- Aposto que você não tem coragem – James disse, encarando a ruiva a sua frente.

\- Você realmente não me conhece – Lily disse, encarando de volta, meio vermelha.

 ** _Não há nada que possa mudar_**

\- Nunca vai parar de tentar derrotar James né? – Katie disse cansada. Lily negou, sorrindo feito uma criança sapeca.

 ** _Ou era o que pensavam_**

\- Pronto Lily? – James olhou para a garota ao seu lado, não vendo muita coisa, somente seu sorriso maroto.

\- Pronto Potter.

 ** _Inimigos podem ficar próximos_**

\- Sua boca é tão... chamativa – o maroto olhava para a boca dela, sem piscar.

\- É o brilho – ela riu da expressão de bobo.

 ** _Podem misturar sentimentos_**

\- EU TE ODEIO POTTER – gritou a plenos pulmões, só que ninguém ouviria é claro. James puxou-a pela nuca, colando seus lábios.

 ** _E deixar pessoas malucas_**

\- Qual é o problema comigo? – Lily disse se jogando na cama, dramaticamente.

\- E comigo? – Marlene fez o mesmo.

\- Vocês só se apaixonaram – Katie riu.

 ** _Uma história de Mariana Menezes_**

 ** _Com Lílian Evans_**

\- EU SEI DIFERENCIAR UM GIGANTE DO PÉ GRANDE.

 ** _Marlene McKinnon_**

\- Parece ser enfezado. Gosto dele.

 ** _Katie Greengrass_**

\- Eu sou um anjo pessoal – disse como se fosse óbvio.

 ** _James Potter_**

\- Ruivinha – James disse fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e olhar para ele – Nossos lábios foram feito para ficarem colados.

 ** _Sirius Black_**

\- Existe sim a perfeição. Tem duas letras. E-U. – Sirius disse apontando os polegares para si mesmo, balançando-os.

 ** _Remus Lupin_**

\- Ei! Eu também tenho que aguentar esses babacas – Remus disse apontando para James e Sirius.

 ** _E Peter Pettigrew_**

\- É! Deixa eles serem felizes.

 ** _Em breve._**


	2. Estão a caminho

Lily Evans se olhava no espelho. Estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca básica, com rendinha nas bordas, e usava uma sapatilha vermelha.

\- Bom, não tem como melhorar – se demorou mais alguns minutos, mexendo nos seus cabelos vermelhos, coisa que a tornava famosa na escola em que estudava. Seus olhos e sua inteligência também.

\- Vamos filha. Já estamos atrasadas – sua mãe apareceu em seu quarto. Ela estava em sua casa, esperando dar 10 horas para sair da mesma e ir para a estação de trens Kings Cross.

Para ir pra sua escola, ela precisaria pegar uma locomotiva vermelha, gigante, que a levava sempre para o norte. Tem sido desse jeito desde seu primeiro ano. Ela estava no seu sexto. Estava ansiosa por isso. Passou dois meses das férias de verão trancada dentro de sua casa com sua irmã Petúnia maltratando-a. Ela só tinha amigas da escola, do outro mundo. Antes dos seus onze anos não tinha feito nenhum amigo no mundo dos trouxas, por exceção de Severus Snape, mas agora eles não eram mais amigos.

Se olhou novamente no espelho, pensando se deveria passar alguma maquiagem. Nunca foi ligada nessas cosas, mas depois que se atinge a puberdade se pensa melhor a respeito disso. Já tinha passado duas camadas de rímel, e achou que se passasse um batom não a faria ficar com cara de vadia, igual as meninas de sua escola. Pegou seu batom rosa claro e passou em seus lábios. Guardou-o em sua bolsinha, que levaria consigo.

\- LILY! – sua mãe gritara novamente, impaciente. A garota olhou em seu relógio, do lado de sua cama. Já era 10:10. Pegou sua bolsinha e passou pela porta. Virou-se, olhou uma última vez para seu quarto com suas paredes verdes bem clarinhas, com sua cama bem no canto, ao lado de sua janela que dava para o jardim, com seu guarda-roupa grande, marrom e antigo, com sua estante que ia até o teto com vários livros. Suspirou, fechando a porta.

Por mais que amasse tudo em Hogwarts, ela sentia falta de seu quarto, seu cantinho. Em seu dormitório dormia mais três garotas. Marlene McKinnon, Katie Greengrass e Alice Lake. As duas primeiras eram suas melhores amigas, a outra nem tanto. Depois que começou a namorar Frank Longbottom se separaram. Por isso ela prometeu para si mesma que quando começasse a namorar nunca iria mudar com suas amigas.

Suas duas melhores amigas sempre estavam a seu lado, sempre se apoiando, se divertindo, aprontando. Isso mesmo. Não era só porque era garota, monitora da sua casa em Hogwarts e uma aluna exemplar que ela não fazia brincadeiras com todos da escola como os marotos. No quarto ano os marotos desafiaram as três garotas a soltarem bombas de bosta no banheiro feminino quando estivesse mais lotado. E, bom, sempre que as desafiavam elas sempre aceitavam o desafio, mesmo Katie não sendo tão maluca quanto Lily e Marlene juntas, e Marlene sendo ainda mais louca que Lily. E foi daí que nasceu essa pequena "rixa" entre os marotos e as garotas. Desde então elas competem com eles para ver quem consegue mais atenção. Mas os marotos deixa para depois. Voltando às garotas.

Marlene e Katie eram as garotas mais bonitas e desejadas de toda Hogwarts, juntando com Lily. Os garotos sempre as tinham em seus próprios assuntos. Isso se tornou mais frequente no ano anterior, quando as três se desenvolveram tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

Marlene era bem branca, com cabelos pretos, ondulados até os ombros, parecendo a branca de neve, e com os olhos azuis um pouco escuros, quase parecendo o céu à noite. Ela era um pouco baixa para sua idade, mas tinha um corpo perfeito para o padrão de beleza geral. Era a mais louca de todas. Se metia em todas as brincadeiras e não se importava se levaria detenção ou não.

Katie era branquinha também, mas com os cabelos loiros meio ondulados até seus seios. Seus olhos eram de um azul bem claro, tornando-os angelicais. Parecia a cinderela. Era um pouco maior que Marlene, e também tinha um corpo adepto à beleza. Ela era a mais tranquila, não tinha o tempo todo em mente fazer brincadeiras que deixassem os marotos no chinelo.

Lily, como as outras,era branca, mas com cabelos ruivos, cor de fogo, longos e ondulados. Parecendo a Ariel. Seus olhos verdes vivos encantavam a todos, até mesmo os professores. Era do tamanho de Katie, e também tinha o corpo escultural. Se metia nas provocações contra os marotos, mesmo sendo a monitora, e possível monitora chefe.

Juntas, as três atraiam os olhares de todos, por onde passavam, tanto dos meninos, que as vangloriavam, quanto as meninas, maldosas, sempre fazendo comentários ridículos e invejosos.

Mesmo causando essa impressão, Lily não se sentia tão confiante quanto aparentava. Sempre tinha crises achando que não era boa o suficiente ou bonita o suficiente para fazer os garotos olhá-la e elogiá-la. Até aquele momento ela não tinha tido um namorado, mesmo que suas amigas dissessem que era somente porque não queria, pois havia uma fila enorme a sua espera. Fila essa que ela nunca viu.

Desceu as escadas até a sala, onde sua mãe a esperava, ao lado de seu malão e sua coruja marrom clara, Athena.

\- Já são 10:15. Vamos antes de pegar engarrafamento – sua mãe a apressou. Ela era a cópia exata de Lily, somente tinha alguns anos a mais, e a pele estava meio enrugada nos cantos dos olhos, e tinha olheiras profundas.

\- Mãe, a estação é daqui 15 minutos. E não vai ter engarrafamento em pleno domingo.

\- Mas pode ter – a garota revirou os olhos, sem que a mãe notasse, porque senão iria ralhar com ela. Pegou sua gaiola e pôs no carro junto com sua bolsinha. Voltou para dentro de sua casa para então arrastar seu malão. Viu que lá em cima da escada sua irmã estava parada, somente observando-a de cara fechada e braços cruzados.

\- Finalmente vai embora – Petúnia disse, carrancuda.

\- Também vou sentir sua falta irmãzinha – disse irônica

\- Eu vou ser mais feliz com você longe daqui.

\- Não gosto de ir e ficar brigada com você – ela olhou meigamente para irmã.

\- Não ligo – disse descendo as escadas.

\- Tudo bem Petúnia – ela suspirou, se abaixando para pegar o malão e arrastá-lo – Adeus e até as férias. Vou sentir sua falta – saiu, antes de ouvir a resposta dela, fechando a porta de sua casa. Colocou, com ajuda de sua mãe, o malão no porta-malas de seu carro, entrando nele em seguida e indo para a estação.

\- Então, animada para o penúltimo ano? – a Sra. Evans perguntou para a filha depois de mais de cinco minutos em silêncio.

\- Não quero falar disso – Lily disse tristemente.

\- Por que querida? – demonstrou preocupação franzindo o cenho e olhando para a filha pouco mais de dois segundos.

\- Porque – suspirou – é o penúltimo ano. Só falta esse e mais outro. E ai acaba. Acaba Hogwarts, acaba Marlene e Katie, acaba tudo – ainda olhava para a frente, mexendo na sua pulseirinha que seu pai dera logo que recebe a carta de Hogwarts quando tinha onze anos e soube que era bruxa.

Adorava aquela pulseirinha. Era prata com várias argolas, uma entrelaçando na outra. E em volta tinha pequenos pingentes. O primeiro fora de seu pai, quando comprara a pulseira. Era uma mini coruja prateada. Ela amava corujas. A segunda, de sua mãe, era um lírio. Tá certo que gostar de flores era clichê, mas ela amava flores, e o lírio era sua favorita, por conta do significado de seu nome. A terceira e a quarta foram dadas ao mesmo tempo por suas duas melhores amigas. Marlene dera um leão, em homenagem à Grifinória, pois sabia que Hogwarts era o sonho perfeito de Lily. E Katie dera uma pena, pois Lily amava penas, as de escrever. Tinha uma pequena coleção, com cinco penas.

Uma era branca e plumada, outra era marrom claro com pequenas manchas brancas, como era sua coruja Athena, outra era âmbar, da cor dos olhos da mesma, outra era preta, e a última que comprara era meio verde meio azul.

\- Eu sei querida – sua mãe olhara novamente por alguns segundos. – Sei que Hogwarts é muito importante para você. Mas depois que terminar você ainda estará cercada por magia.

\- Não vai ser a mesma coisa – olhara, por fim, para sua mãe.

\- Sei que não. Mas seus amigos vão estar ao seu redor também. Todos temos que passar por isso algum dia. Meu último dia do colégio foi triste também, mas eu sabia que uma nova etapa da minha vida iria surgir e olha onde eu estou.

\- É, eu sei mamãe. Ser chefe das enfermeiras sempre fora seu sonho. Você sempre diz isso. – sorriu fracamente e voltou a olhar para frente.

\- Então você não tem com o que se preocupar. Só viva cada dia. Faça coisas diferentes todos os dias. Se divirta, se apaixone, brinque, curta seus amigos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você mudará a fase de sua vida.

\- Tem razão – ela concordou, suspirando. Sua mãe sabia sempre o que falar. Sempre que precisava de algum conselho ela sempre pedia a sua mãe. Não tanto como antes, porque agora tinha Marlene e Katie, e esperar por uma resposta de sua mãe poderia levar alguns dias. Vários deles. Mas ainda prezava sua inteligência.

Durante os quinze minuto que ficaram no carro, continuou silêncio. Já era 10:40 e as mãe acabara de estacionar o carro na estação de trem. Desceram e foram juntas pegar o malão de Lily porque era muito pesada para uma só carregar.

O Sr. Evans costumava ir com Lily todas as vezes, mas naquele ano ele teve que resolver um problema no banco em que trabalhava. Ele era o gerente. Eram raros esses momentos, mas sempre que aconteciam era em um momento especial. Aniversários, noites em família, cinema pai-e-filha, parque de diversão, piqueniques. Mesmo Lily dizendo que estava tudo bem, tranquilizando seu pai, lá no fundo ela ficava triste por ele não estar por perto. Dos dois pais, o Sr. Evans era o mais próximo de Lily. Eles sempre estavam um perto do outro, mesmo tendo diminuído quando ela entrou para Hogwarts.

Tiraram o malão do carro e Lily foi achar um carrinho. Tinha um bem próximo a ela. Pegou-o trazendo até o carro. Colocou o malão com as letras L.E. em dourado, bem na frente do mesmo, colocou a gaiola de Athena junto dela e a bolsinha. Empurrou o carrinho durante todo o trajeto, em silêncio. Chegou entre a plataforma 9 e 10. Olhou para os lados. As pessoas passavam, mas não olhavam. Sua mãe colocou a mão em seu ombro, e, juntas, passaram pela parede que parecia sólida mas não era.

E quando pôs o pé pra fora dessa parede ouviu o apito do trem, as vozes, a correria, sentiu o cheiro da fumaça da locomotiva vermelha e preta enorme. Sorriu, sentindo acalentar-se. Andou mais, até achar um compartimento vazio onde poderia colocar seu malão, onde guardou o mesmo, junto com a bolsinha que carregara junto dela até aquele momento. Em sua mão só estava a gaiola de Athena, que estava impaciente, querendo sair. Foi para um canto dando espaço para os outros.

\- Já viu suas amiguinhas? – sua mãe disse. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Já disse que não são amiguinhas, mãe – disse impaciente. – São amigas. Melhores amigas.

\- Tudo bem – ela riu. – Já viu elas?

\- ainda não. Costumam chegar neste horário – não tinha nem terminado de falar e viu uma cabeleira loira brilhante a poucos metros. Levantou a mão, abanando-a e sorrindo. A garota loira viu e cutucou uma com um cabelo preto e longo. Ambas foram ao encontro da ruiva.

\- LILY! – gritaram, se jogando em cima da garota quase a derrubando.

\- Kay! Lene! – ela disse rindo – Que saudade de vocês.

\- Também estava menina – Marlene disse assim que se separaram.

\- Você tinha que ter ido visitar a gente – Katie completou.

\- É. Eu sei. Mas me acomodei em casa.

\- Esse é seu problema. Você sempre se acomoda. E muito fácil. – Marlene disse, revirando os olhos.

\- Olá meninas – a mãe de Lily se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde a chegada das garotas.

\- Tia Dorea! – ambas falaram e foram dar um abraço na cópia exata, só mais velha, de sua amiga.

\- A senhora não pode deixar a Lily se acomodar – disse Katie.

\- Eu sei – disse culpada – Mas é difícil tirar ela do quarto quando ela deita na cama. Só se for comprar alguma coisa pra ela.

\- Interesseira – Marlene disse, fazendo as três rirem – Tia, essas férias a senhora, o tio Charlus e a Petúnia vão lá pra casa. Já falei com minha mãe e ela adorou a ideia.

\- Melhor deixar a Petúnia de fora – Lily disse sem graça.

\- Bom, ainda tem você, a tia e o tio. Pronto. Tá feito – Marlene disse, quebrando a tensão.

\- Tudo bem. Falo com o Charlus e aviso a Lily – a Sra. Evans sorriu, graciosamente.

\- Acho melhor a gente subir no trem. Faltam dez minutos pra ele sair e fica uma loucura – Katie disse.

\- Tudo bem – Lily concordou.

\- Tchau filha – sua mãe abraçou-a, afagando seus cabelos.

\- Tchau mãe – ela disse, fechando os olhos e escondendo o rosto nos cabelos macios e cheirosos de sua mãe.

\- Juízo meninas. Se comportem – disse enquanto abraçava Katie e Marlene.

\- E quem disse que não temos? Não fazemos nada, nunca. – Marlene disse fingindo estar ofendida.

\- Não é o que diz as cartas da professora McGonagall que chegam em casa todos os meses – as três garotas riram, juntando os polegares e indicadores circularmente e colocando em cima de suas cabeças fingindo uma auréola e se afastando – É sério! Comportem-se, - continuou, gritando em meio as conversas, para as garotas ouvirem. Concordaram ainda com os sorrisos marotos e as mãos em cima da cabeça.

\- Que sua mãe acha que nós somos? – Marlene perguntou.

\- Umas macacas – Lily respondendo fazendo-as rirem.

\- Não tenho culpa se os marotos nos provocam toda hora – continuou, fazendo-se de santa.

\- E falando em marotos – Katie disse olhando para algo na sua frente, fazendo as outras duas seguirem sem olhar. Eram os quatro marotos, vindo em suas direções, fazendo todas as meninas olharem e cochicharem e os meninos se afastarem.

\- Só pode tá brincando comigo – disse Lily após seus olhos recaírem nele.

James Potter.

O motivo de todos os gritos de Lily, de todas as brincadeiras que fazia por ser desafiada ou querer demonstrar que é melhor. O motivo de noites mal dormidas por estar pensando em maneiras de matá-lo da forma mais dolorosa possível pelos vários beijos que ele roubava dela.

Lá estava ele, em seu ápice de beleza. Com seus cabelos negros apontando para todos os lados. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhantes atrás de óculos redondos. Seus músculos propriamente distribuídos por todo seu 1,85 de altura. O garoto mais desejado de toda Hogwarts.

Estava ao lado de Sirius, ambos no meio do quarteto. Sirius, com seus cabelos pretos ondulados e um pouco grandes jogados no rosto de um jeito que o deixava sexy. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados, intensos. Músculos e mais músculos devido sua posição de batedor no time de quadribol de sua casa. E enorme, como James, só uns centímetros a mais.

Ao lado dele, Remus, o único com o cabelo claro, quase loiro. Seu cabelo era pouco comportado, como ele. Somente um topete em sua franja, deixando visíveis seus olhos cor de âmbar, a mesma cor dos olhos da coruja de Lily. Era somente alguns centímetros mais baixo que James. Também tinha um corpo forte, com vários músculos do braço aparecendo sob a camisa branca, mas não era tanto quanto seus amigos, devido ao quadribol.

E fechando o quarteto, Peter. O menor, visivelmente assustado por tantos olhares nele. Era um palmo menor que James. Não tinha nenhum músculo aparente, pois não fazia nada. Seus cabelos eram castanho escuro e um pouco curtos, e seus olhos eram também castanhos, pouco brilhantes.

"Caralho, que gostoso!", Lily pensou, involuntariamente é claro.

"Tá louca garota?"

"Por que estaria?"

"Ele é James Potter! James! Potter!"

"Continua o mesmo gostoso"

"ACORDA! Você odeia ele"

"Continua o mesmo gostoso"

"TAP!"

Ninguém ouviu, é claro, a mini discussão com sua própria consciência, nem, é claro também, o tapa estalado. Saiu de seus devaneios bem na hora que os marotos se postaram na frente dela e de suas amigas.

\- Olá meninas! – Remus disse, educadamente.

\- Oi Remus! – as três responderam em uníssono.

\- E ai ruivinha! Já sabe a roupa que vai colocar no nosso encontro? – James disse, galanteador, arrepiando os cabelos com a mão.

\- Desde quando nós temos um encontro? – ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha. "Já começou", pensou irônica.

\- Você disse. Lembra?

\- Ah é! – concordou, irônica novamente. Todos olharam assustados para ela. Desde quando Lílian Evans concordava que tinha um encontro com James Potter?, todos pensaram. – A Lily do seu sonho parece ter um SÉRIO problema mental. – disse sorrindo desdenhosa.

\- Ui! – todos disseram em uníssono, rindo.

\- Cinco minutos! – alguém em cima do trem gritou, e logo em seguida assoprou o apito.

\- Vamos antes de você perder a dignidade no que tem entre as pernas – Sirius disse, ainda rindo, com a mão no ombro do amigo – Garotas – fez uma mini reverência, se despedindo delas. As três sorriram. Então os marotos entraram no trem.

\- Como pode ficar mais gostoso que antes? – Marlene disse, olhando os garotos entrarem na locomotiva.

\- Sirius? – Lily perguntou rindo.

\- Quem mais seria? – Katie disse, rindo também.

\- Olha a bunda dele – Marlene continuou. Inclinou a cabeça, vendo de outro ângulo. Colocou as mãos para frente apalpando o ar e fazendo biquinho.

\- Tá bom safada. Vamos entrar para achar algum lugar – Lily disse ainda rindo e empurrando a amiga. Sentiu falta daquilo. Suas amigas, os marotos, as brincadeiras. Na sua casa era difícil rir. Ela só ficava na sua cama, lendo, dormindo, ouvindo música ou olhando as estrelas e a lua florescente que pregara no seu teto, ou os pisca-piscas brancos em cascata que pregara na sua parede, acima de sua cama. Ela ria de verdade, quando chegava as cartas de suas amigas e seus comentários.

\- Desde o primeiro ano, nas férias de Natal e de verão, elas mandavam cartas, mas não eram cartas convencionais, era tipo correio ambulante. Era a mesma folha e as três escreviam nela. Tipo os bilhetinhos que elas trocavam em sala quando a aula era chata, ou quando precisavam falar algo urgente e não podiam esperar a aula terminar.

Quando acabava o espaço na carta, pegavam outra folha e faziam um resumo da última que escreveu e assim conversavam em grupo. Lily sempre mandava a carta para Katie, e Katie sempre mandava para Marlene, e a mesma para a Lily, continuando o círculo. Era mais fácil e mais engraçado, pois sempre ria com as discussões de Marlene e Katie (elas sempre discutiam, sobre tudo, por seu uma o oposto da outra).

Suspirou, pensando em como seria dali a dois anos, sem nada daquilo. Balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos. Ia fazer o que sua mãe dissera. Ia viver cada dia fazendo coisas diferentes, não pensando no final daquilo.

Lily, Katie e Marlene andavam pelo corredor do trem, que ainda estava parado, esperando dar 11 horas em ponto para começar a se mover rumo ao norte. Na medida em que andavam as pessoas nas cabines e no imenso corredor olhavam, sorrindo, cochichando, acenando, dando "ois" para o trio. Querendo ou não eram conhecidas, assim como os marotos, e pelas mesmas causas: aprontando nas aulas, fazendo brincadeiras nos banheiros ou no Salão Comunal ou no Salão Principal, sendo os melhores na sala no quesito de notas, sempre fazendo brincadeiras com os outros, principalmente Sonserinos, que odiavam mais que tudo. Na verdade a escola inteira odiava a Sonserina. Não tinha uma pessoa nesta casa que salvava, eram todos mesquinhos, metidos, se achando os melhores por serem de uma longa família de puro-sangue, sempre ricos e com muitas influências no mundo mágico, e odiando pessoas que eles chamavam de traidores de sangue e sangue-ruim.

\- Oi Lily! – uma terceiranista disse um pouco alto e empolgadamente. Era Milly Hanfield. Ela tinha uma pequena... obsessão por Lily, por assim dizer.

Desde seu primeiro ano, quando Lily estava no quarto ano, ela queria sempre estar por perto da garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, e queria também ser uma aluna aplicada. Sempre perguntava coisas sobre as matérias para Lily, sempre ficava na biblioteca, perto dela, praticamente o dia todo. Ela era uma garotinha grifinória bem baixa, de cabelos pretos até os ombros, bem lisos, e com lindos olhos cor de mel. Ela era uma linda garotinha, sempre animada. Lily a adorava, mesmo que às vezes se irritava com ela. Não tinha muitos amigos, não era muito boa em se socializar. Tinha somente duas amigas, aparentemente, que sempre estavam juntas a ela, coladas.

\- Oi Milly – disse gentil, sorrindo. – Como foram as férias?

\- Fiquei lendo os dois livros de transfiguração que você me emprestou – ela respondeu, ainda empolgada. – Eu te entrego quando chegar no dormitório.

\- Ah, sem problemas! Não precisa ter pressa – sorriu meiga, e continuou a andar.

\- Lily, Lily, Lily – Marlene disse em falsete, esganiçada, imitando a pequena garota – Não sei como você aguenta ela.

\- Ela é legal Lene. Não seja maldosa. – Katie disse.

\- Concordo com a Kay. Mesmo ela sendo esganiçada, eu gosto dela. Ela lembra eu nos primeiros anos.

\- Eu não tenho paciência. – Marlene revirou os olhos. Neste momento o relógio lá fora bateu apontando ser 11 horas em ponto. O trem começou a andar, bem devagar, quase despercebido. – Oh! Olá garotos! – continuou, dizendo galanteadora, passando pela cabine de corvinais sextanistas, depois de eles sorrirem, acenando.

\- Larga desse fogo Marlene – Katie disse, rindo.

\- O que eu posso dizer se corvinais são sempre os mais lindos? – a garota respondeu, depois de se virar pra frente, ainda acenando para as pessoas que as cumprimentavam. Marlene gostava de toda essa atenção. Era a que mais se divertia com isso tudo. Gostava de ser sempre o assunto de todos.

\- Tenho certeza que os grifinórios são bem melhores – Lily disse e Marlene balançou os ombros, não se preocupando. Quase no final do vagão em que estavam acharam uma cabine totalmente vazia. Entraram e logo fecharam a porta. Lily abriu a gaiola, soltando Athena pela janela. A coruja saiu rapidamente, feliz por estar livre e não mais dentro de um espaço pequeno em que não podia abrir totalmente suas asas.

\- Acho que Athena odeia a gaiola dela – Lily disse vendo sua coruja marrom clara voando para longe da locomotiva.

\- Nenhum pássaro gosta de ficar preso Lil – Katie disse, se sentando do lado da janela.

\- Filosofou Katie – Marlene disse irônica, se sentando em frente a amiga.

\- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Lily disse, e saiu da cabine, deixando as amigas conversando.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, assim como antes, as pessoas a olhava, e como ainda não a tinha visto, lãs acenavam, e a garota os cumprimentava de volta, com um pequeno sorriso. Foi então que ela ouviu uma risada/latido. Ela sabia que essa era a marca de Sirius Black. Parou, antes de chegar na cabine onde aparentemente parecia estar os marotos.

\- Essa é uma boa brincadeira Sirius, mas eu tenho uma melhor – Lily reconheceu a voz de Potter.

\- Então fala – Sirius disse parecendo impaciente.

-Nós podemos colocar bombas de bosta nos frangos da mesa da Sonserina – James disse, aparentemente tentando esconder a empolgação, mas sem sucesso.

\- Nossa. Essa foi boa – Sirius riu, como costuma rir.

\- E você acha que o Dumbledore não vai ligar isso aos marotos? – Lily reconheceu a voz de Remus.

\- Você tem que estragar né Remus? – ela ouviu a indignação na voz de James.

\- É! Deixa eles serem felizes – Peter se manifestou pela primeira vez desde a chegada da garota.

\- Deixa "ELES" – Sirius indagou. Lily percebeu ele frisando a última palavra.

\- Você acha que vai sair ileso disso? Ainda acha isso? – James pareceu achar graça – Que inocente – riu.

\- Então como vamos fazer isso? – Para Lily, aparentemente, Peter não conseguia ganhar uma guerra em que James usava seu tom persuasivo.

\- Esse é o Peter que conheço – o garoto continuou – Quando chegarmos lá vamos direto pra cozinha, colocamos as bombas no frango o mais rápido possível, sem os elfos perceberem, e voltamos enquanto todos ainda estão se arrumando, pra ninguém perceber. Simples.

\- Bolou tudo isso nas férias? – Lily percebeu a ironia na voz de Remus.

\- Isso e mais dez pegadinhas. Oito contra sonserinos.

\- Bom, então já sabemos o que fazer pro início do ano.- Remus concluiu, ainda em ironia. – Será que as meninas vão fazer alguma coisa? Elas sempre fazem.

\- Acho que não. Bom, pelo menos não tá na cara delas que vão fazer algo né – Sirius disse.

\- E você é um ótimo dedutor de caras né? – James disse irônico.

\- Dedutor? Essa palavra nem existe James – Remus disse, parecendo rir.

Quando Lily percebeu que eles não iam falar mais disso, porque ela não queria que soubessem que ela estava escutando, então passou pela cabine deles, andando rápido.

\- Lily, meu amor! Pronta pro nosso encontro? – ela ouviu James dizendo galante.

\- Só no seu sonho – disse sobre o ombro, sem se importar em se virar, até mesmo porque ele ainda estava em sua cabine, e não colocara a cabeça para fora da mesma para acompanhar a ruiva.

-x-

Essa não é minha primeira fanfic Jily, mas é minha primeira aqui no fanfiction. Eu já tenho até o décimo cap posto em outros sites, mas eu vou dar um tempo de dois dias pra postar aqui. Espero realmente que gostem da fanfic, e que não desistam dela. Aceito reviews tanto elogiando quanto reclamando sobre algo. Realmente quero saber se eu to no caminho certo da fic


	3. Bom estar em casa

**Eu disse que postaria um dia sim e um dia não, mas eu vou viajar, e vou estar sem internet amanhã. Então postei mais cedo. Aproveitem.**

* * *

Lily andou rápido até o banheiro, e, quando chegou, entrou rapidamente se trancando em um dos pequenos boxes. Sentou-se no vaso sanitário, com a tampa fechada, e cruzou as pernas, estilo indiozinho. E começou a pensar: o que fazer para ser melhor que os marotos na brincadeira que planejaram?

Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada muito bom durante os cinco minutos que passou trancada dentro do boxe, mesmo tendo pessoas batendo na porta várias vezes perguntando se estava ocupado. Por que ela não conseguia pensar em nada? Em nenhuma brincadeira? Ela sempre tinha ideias boas, mas naquele momento não conseguia. Tudo o que ela queria era ser melhor que James Potter, que, aliás, estava muito bom pra ser somente um garoto de 16 anos.

Ela não parou de pensar no quanto Potter mudara desde o começo do ano. Como ele pudera ficar ainda mais bonito? Ou mais charmoso? Ou ganhar mais músculos? E por que ela estava pensando nisso agora sendo que ELA PRECISAVA DE UMA BRINCADEIRA MELHOR QUE A DOS MAROTOS? Bufou, impaciente, e resolveu sair do banheiro. Talvez as meninas tivessem alguma boa ideia. Foi em direção a porta e ouviu uma menina falar "baixo" para sua amiga.

\- Ela nem lavou as mãos. Será que os trouxas são tão imundos quanto aparentam ser? – ela revirou os olhos se forçando a sair do banheiro sem voar no pescoço da tal garota que dissera aquilo. A coisa que ela mais odiava era quando as pessoas falavam dos nascidos trouxas. Os bruxos e os meio bruxos meio trouxas sempre menosprezavam os nascidos trouxas dizendo que nunca souberam da existência de magia até o momento em que eram chamados para estudar em Hogwarts ou em qualquer outra escola de magia e feitiçaria, e por causa disso faziam comentários ridículos e maldosos, que no final viravam estereótipos, como por exemplo trouxas serem sujos, nunca limparem sua bagunça por não ter magia para ajudá-los, ou até serem descrentes em tudo e somente acreditarem no que veem, ou até mesmo terem expressões, frases bobas de incentivo e que não faziam o menor sentido, tornando-os incapazes de ter um raciocínio rápido.

Conseguiu voltar para sua cabine, onde suas amigas conversavam sobre algo que não lhe interessava.

\- Meninas, não acreditam o...

\- Por que demorou? – Marlene a cortou – Você ficou brincando com o sabonete líquido colorido do banheiro de novo Lily? Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso já passou – revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que não sua idiota – Lily deu um tapinha no braço da amiga, que deu uma risadinha – Só fiz isso uma vez no segundo ano – tentou se justificar – Mas não é isso o que vim falar.

\- Vai dizer que viu o pé grande em alguma montanha? – Katie disse risonha.

\- Ei! Eu vi sim. Uma coisa enorme e com um pé imenso. O que você acha que é? Não ria disso, porque ele é real.

\- Era um gigante Lil – Marlene disse – Eles vivem nas montanhas pra se esconderem, lembra?

\- EU SEI DIFERENCIAR UM GIGANTE DO PÉ GRANDE – se exaltou, olhando incrédula para as amigas. Elas nunca acreditaram nessas coisas de Pé Grande e Monstro do Lago Ness. Para elas era uma invenção dos trouxas para os gigantes e para algum bicho marinho gigante, respectivamente, para que eles não ligassem isso à magia.

\- Até porque você já viu o pé grande né? – Katie disse, ainda rindo.

\- Vocês não deixam eu falar – Lily rosnou, indignada. As duas respiraram fundo, tentando cessar as risadas para a amiga falar. Concordaram com a cabeça assim que conseguiram parar de rir. – Obrigada. O que eu quis dizer é que eu sei o que os marotos vão fazer no Grande Salão – elas sorriram, mostrando interesse – Eles vão por bombas de bosta nos frangos da mesa da Sonserina.

\- Que clichê! – Marlene desdenhou. – Pensei que podiam fazer melhor.

\- A questão não é essa. É o que NÓS vamos fazer – Lily continuou.

\- Podemos jogar tinta quando os sonserinos se sentarem – Katie disse.

\- Muito besta – Marlene completou – Podemos colocar fogo nas velas que ficam na mesa dos professores.

\- Muito sério – Lily disse – Ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho lá fora. Um barulho de explosão.

ESPERA.

Explosão?

As três se entreolharam e foram para fora. Logo várias pessoas também estavam pra fora de suas cabines, querendo saber o que eram os barulhos de explosão.

Viram, ao longe, várias faíscas no ar, brilhantes, e dando pequenas explosões. Perceberam um movimento mais perto delas. Eram quatro pessoas correndo.

Ou melhor, quatro garotos.

Ou melhor ainda, os marotos.

Os marotos estavam correndo na direção delas, gritando "SAI DA FRENTE", fugindo do que parecia ser um grupo de sonserinos liderados por ninguém menos que Severus Snape. O grupo era de quatro garotos, todos com expressões iradas e rostos meio pretos, sujos. Parecia que os marotos soltaram mais alguns dos famosos fogos Filibusteiros nos sonserinos, aparentemente em seus rostos.

Os marotos passaram pelas garotas, sorrindo brincalhões, e cumprimentando-as. Elas riram e entraram em sua cabine, bem em tempo de escaparem de serem atropeladas por quatro sonserinos furiosos e impiedosos com quem estivesse no caminho, pois acabaram de passar por cima do que parecia ser um primeiranista.

\- Oh meu Deus! – Katie disse com as mãos na boca. Lily foi correndo para o pequeno garotinho que estava estirado no chão.

\- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou gentilmente.

\- Ah! Claro! O que era aquilo? Um bando de rinocerontes? – ele disse, num fio de voz.

\- Rinote o que? – Marlene disse sem entender.

\- Rinocerontes – Katie repetiu. Marlene era de uma família de puro-sangue em todas as gerações. Ela não sabia de nada do mundo dos trouxas. Sabia só o que Lily falava. Katie era meio-sangue. Ela vivera cercada de magia, mas sabia várias coisas trouxas por sua mãe ser de família trouxa.

\- Vejo que você tem sangue trouxa – Lily comentou.

\- É! Eu sou nascido trouxa – o garotinho sorriu amarelo, se levantando. Era um palmo e meio menor que Lily. Tinha os cabelos pretos, bem escuros, e olhos verdes, quase da cor dos de Lily – Você também é? – perguntou pra ela.

\- Sou sim – respondeu sorrindo – A Katie é meio a meio, e a Marlene é puro-sangue – disse apontando.

\- Ah! Sou Luke Adams, a propósito – disse.

\- Lily – a garota cumprimentou-o. – Tem certeza que tá bem? Os sonserinos podem ser bem maldosos.

\- To sim. Obrigado. E que bom saber como são sonserinos.

\- É! São a pior espécie – Marlene disse.

\- Tem que ser rápido, ágil e inteligente pra lutar com eles – Katie aconselhou.

\- Vou fazer meu melhor – ele disse, sorrindo, e saindo de perto.

\- Que garotinho mais fofinho – Lily comentou assim que se sentou no banco, perto da porta.

\- Parece ser enfezado. Gosto dele – Marlene disse fazendo as outras duas rirem.

\- Então, voltando à pegadinha – Lily lembrou.

\- Não faço a menor ideia – Katie franziu o cenho.

\- Que tal fogos? – Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Perfeito! – Lily sorriu marota – Podemos colocar debaixo dos bancos dos sonserinos, os mais fortes, para fazer os bancos saltarem e eles caírem.

\- Uh! Adorei – Marlene disse rindo maleficamente.

\- Como vamos fazer isso sem eles perceberem? – Katie disse, ainda de cenho franzido.

\- A gente pode pegar a capa de invisibilidade do Potter, esconder os fogos e ela debaixo da mesa. Ai durante a seleção só uma entra debaixo da capa e coloca os fogos embaixo dos bancos – Lily disse rapidamente.

\- Tá se tornando uma pessoa com mente criminosa. Ai que orgulho – Marlene brincou.

-Ok. Quem faz o que? – Katie perguntou.

\- Você pega a capa Katie. A Marlene esconde os fogos e a capa. E eu coloco debaixo dos bancos.

\- Sempre fica com a melhor parte – Marlene fez biquinho.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? – Katie levantou uma sobrancelha. – Peço a capa pro James?

\- Não! Ele não vai dar e vai fazer perguntas. É pra ser surpresa. Eles acham que só eles vão fazer pegadinha esse ano. – Lily disse – Nós fazemos meio que uma confusão na hora de tirarem os malões – apontou para si e para Marlene – e você tira a capa do malão dele bem rápido.

\- Muito arriscado.

\- É o único jeito – Marlene disse – E a minha parte?

\- Você esconde a capa da invisibilidade com os fogos na minha bolsinha. Vou jogar o feitiço indetectável de extensão. Ai você esconde no seu peito, já que tem o maior de todos – Marlene riu, olhando para seus seios e concordando. Lily revirou os olhos. – E eu, bom, vou por baixo da mesa, pego a capa e os fogos, e saio distribuindo a felicidade.

\- E como você acha que não vão perceber que você sumiu? – Katie indagou.

\- E é por isso que pela primeira vez sentaremos no canto, perto da porta, pra ninguém perceber nada.

\- Os marotos vão. Sempre percebem – continuou.

\- Mas eles vão estar prestando atenção na brincadeira deles.

\- E quando vai estourar? – Marlene perguntou.

\- Depois da explosão dos garotos – Lily respondeu – Não vamos dar tempo nem deles respirarem. – Sorriu marota, fazendo Marlene rir de forma maléfica novamente e Katie revirar os olhos.

Já estava na metade do dia e as garotas não perceberam, como sempre, por estarem absortas em sua conversa sobre as férias de cada uma. A mulher idosa do carrinho de comida tinha acabado de chegar na cabine delas.

\- Doces queridas? – perguntou com a voz gentil.

\- Siiiiiiiiim. To mooooooorta de fome – Lily disse fazendo caras e bocas no que a mulher riu – Eu quero cinco sapos de chocolate, três varinhas de alcaçuz, três tortinhas de abóbora e a caixinha menor dos feijõezinhos – pegou tudo, pagou, sentou-se no banco e colocou os doces em cima do mesmo, começando a comer.

\- Eu quero três sapos de chocolate e a caixinha pequena de feijõezinhos – Katie disse, pegando seus doces e pagando.

\- Eu só quero cinco tortinhas de abóbora – Marlene disse fazendo o mesmo que suas amigas e voltando ao seu lugar, enquanto a mulher ia embora. Já tinha aberto a primeira tortinha.

\- Só isso Lene? Vai ficar com fome depois. – Katie disse olhando a amiga.

\- To fazendo dieta.

\- Ai Merlin! Dieta Marlene? – Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Eu to fazendo há três dias. To morrendo de fome, mas vou aguentar – disse abrindo a embalagem da segunda tortinha.

\- Para com isso Lene. Você não precisa disso – Katie disse preocupada.

\- É pra saúde. Vai melhorar se eu comer certo, a quantidade certa no tempo certo. E fazer exercício também.

\- Isso a gente faz subindo aquele monte de escada. – Lily disse terminando suas varinhas e começando as tortinhas.

\- Ainda não acho necessário – Katie continuou.

\- Relaxa gente. Eu sei o que to fazendo. Fiz algumas pesquisas – Marlene tentou acalmar as garotas.

\- Tudo bem – as duas disseram em uníssono continuando a comer.

Naquele mesmo momento os marotos passaram pela porta da cabine, e sentando nos bancos.

\- Super lotação. Super lotação – Katie disse, praticamente sem ar, sendo esmagada na janela.

\- Olá garotas – Remus cumprimentou-as. Estava ao lado de Katie, apertando-a. Ao seu lado estava Lily, e ao lado da ruiva, James. Na frente do garoto estava Peter, ao lado de Sirius, fechando com Marlene.

\- Vocês estão matando a Kay – Marlene disse. A garota começara a ficar vermelha.

\- Me desculpa Katie – Remus disse se sentando mais perto de Lily.

\- Vai pra lá Potter – ela disse cutucando a costela do garoto.

\- Ai Lily! Se eu for pra lá saio da cabine.

\- Boa ideia.

\- Então, o que estavam fazendo? – Sirius disse, olhando para Marlene ao seu lado.

\- Só conversando e comendo – ela respondeu.

\- Comida – Peter se ajeitou no banco.

\- POTTER SAI DE CIMA DOS MEUS FEIJÕEZINHOS – Lily gritou, no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o pular. Todos riram. A garota pegou a caixinha que estava um pouco amassada e abraçou-a – Não foi nada – passou a mão "acalmando". Riram mais ainda.

\- Ainda tem sapos de chocolate? – Peter disse.

\- Tem sim Peterzinho. Aqui – a ruiva entregou sorrindo.

\- Eu quero um. – James disse levantando a mão para pegar os sapos no colo da garota, onde ainda tinham dois, uma tortinha e a caixinha dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores meio amassada. Mas ela deu um tapa em sua mão.

\- Não toque nos meus sapos – franziu o cenho.

\- E por que o Peter ganha?

\- Porque ele tem que te aguentar – todos riram novamente, menos James, que fez bico.

\- Ei! Eu também tenho que aguentar esses babacas – Remus disse apontando para James e Sirius.

\- Você fala como se fosse ruim – Sirius disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- E é! É terrível – Remus continuou.

\- Partiu meu coração – James disse, pondo a mão sobre o peito do lado esquerdo – Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntaram em uníssono "o que" – Que isso tudo ai é inveja. Inveja da perfeição.

\- Não existe perfeição – Lily disse sem tirar os olhos de sua última tortinha.

\- Existe sim a perfeição. Tem duas letras. E-U. – Sirius disse apontando os polegares para si mesmo, balançando-os.

\- Ai meu Merlin. Santa paciência – Marlene disse, revirando os olhos e batendo na cabeça dele.

\- Obrigado. Daqui é difícil fazer isso – Remus disse.

\- Tem mais comida? – Peter disse.

\- Você acabou de comer seus doces – Sirius disse revirando os olhos.

\- E daí? Eu ainda tenho fome.

\- Deixa ele comer o que ele quer gente – Katie protegeu-o – Ainda tem alguns feijõezinhos Peter. Eu não quero mais – disse entregando a caixinha.

\- Ruivinha – James disse fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e olhar para ele – Nossos lábios foram feito para ficarem colados.

\- Ai meu Merlin – colocou a palma da mão no rosto dele, empurrando-o para longe dela.

\- Taí um cara guerreiro – Sirius apontou para o amigo, rindo.

\- Ele nunca vai conseguir – Katie disse.

\- Que encorajador – James foi um pouco para frente para olhar a loira encostada na janela.

\- É a verdade – deu de ombros.

\- E ainda dizem que você é a meiga – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu sou um anjo pessoal – disse como se fosse óbvio. Todos riram. E então seguiu silêncio.

Ainda estava no meio da viagem, mas não tinha o que fazer. Lily comia o último doce, os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, fingindo não se importar que James a olhasse de cinco em cinco segundos. Peter continuava a comer o doce de Katie. Sirius estava olhando para o nada. Marlene estava encostada na janela assim como Katie, que estava olhando a paisagem, e Remus estava mexendo em um fiapo solto de sua camiseta branca.

Mesmo que o tempo todo eles brigassem feito cães e gatos, não suportando ficar perto um do outro por mais de cinco minutos, todos eram colegas, ou até amigos. Quem juntava o grupo dos marotos com o grupo das meninas era Remus e Lily. Por serem ambos monitores, estudiosos e estudantes aplicados, tinham muito em comum, e isso fez com que se aproximassem, tornando-se grandes amigos, mesmo que ele ainda escondesse o segredo de ser lobisomem. Somente os professores e os marotos sabiam desse segredo.

Os outros cinco, Katie, Marlene, James, Sirius e Peter não eram muito próximos, só ficavam conversando, fazendo algumas brincadeiras e se enfrentando em marotices com as outras pessoas.

Durante a outra metade da viagem não se falaram muito. Somente um ou dois comentários, sem prolongamento de conversa. Os marotos saíram da cabine faltando pouco menos que meia hora para o trem parar na estação de Hogsmeade.

\- Aposto que foram arrumar as bombas de bosta – Marlene disse revirando os olhos. Já que faltava pouco tempo até a chegada a Hogwarts começaram a tirar as vestes trouxas e colocar seus respectivos uniformes.

\- E os nossos fogos? Cadê? – Katie disse.

\- Tá na minha bolsinha – Marlene disse, apontando para cima. Era mais uma maleta do que uma bolsinha.

\- São fortes? – Lily disse.

\- Alguns. Tem que separá-los – respondeu. Depois de dez minutos estava tudo pronto. Bom, praticamente. Lily tinha tirado tudo o que tinha em sua bolsinha, lançado o feitiço na mesma e colocado suas coisas na maleta de Marlene. Colocou os fogos mais fortes em sua bolsinha e a entregou para a amiga. Marlene enfiou a bolsinha, que dava pra dobrar no meio, e colocou em seus seios. – É. Dá pra esconder – disse olhando para baixo e rindo, fazendo suas amigas revirarem os olhos.

\- Ok. O que eu posso fazer de distração? – Lily franziu o cenho e ficou pensando.

\- Você pode entregar a gaiola da Athena para eles levarem, ai pode derrubar e sair derrubando mais coisas – Katie sugeriu.

\- Boa ideia. A Lily é estabanada mesmo – elas riram, e Lily revirou os olhos mostrando a língua ao comentário de Marlene. Naquele momento sentiram o trem ir mais devagar. Tinham acabado de chegar na estação de Hogsmeade.

\- Hora do show – Lily disse sorrindo marota.

Pegaram tudo o que era delas em sua cabine e saíram da mesma, fazendo o mesmo que os outros. O corredor estava lotado, como sempre acontecia. Davam um pequeno passo a cada segundo, e demoraram uns bons cinco minutos até chegarem na porta mais próxima onde poderiam sair.

\- A gente esqueceu um detalhe – Katie disse sobre os ombros para as amigas que estavam atrás dela.

\- O quê? – as duas perguntaram em uníssono.

\- Onde foi que James colocou o malão dele?

\- Ai merda – Lily suspirou. Por que ela não tinha pensado nisso antes? Poderia ter tocado no assunto discretamente enquanto o garoto estava na cabine junto com os outros. – Vai na sorte.

\- Ok – Katie suspirou, começando a duvidar do plano quase perfeito.

E então fizeram como tinham planejado há dez minutos. Saíram no trem e já viram o Sr. Filch começando a tirar as coisas de dentro do compartimento embaixo do vagão em que estavam. Lily foi até ele com a gaiola de Athena na mão e com Marlene seguindo-a. Sorriu amarelo.

\- Sr. Filch, o senhor poderia levar a gaiola de Athena também?

\- E por que você não leva? – disse olhando para ela bravo.

\- Porque vamos pro Grande Salão, e não pro dormitório – Marlene disse como se fosse óbvio. – Larga de ser preguiçoso.

\- Quem é preguiçoso aqui, menina? – ele se exaltou, falando cuspindo nas garotas. Então Lily aproveitou e deixou cair a gaiola de sua coruja em cima de um dos malões que já estavam no chão, derrubando-os.

\- Oh meu Merlin. Me desculpe Sr. Filch – disse fingindo se preocupar. Abaixou-se fingindo pegar a gaiola, mas empurrou outro malão, fazendo-o abrir sem querer. – Ah meu Deus. Como sou estabanada.

\- Pare de mexer nos malões garota – o Sr. Filch chiou, ficando de costas para as garotas e arrumando os outros malões. Mas a cada malão que ele levantava Lily e Marlene derrubavam dois, dando assim espaço para Katie procurar pelo malão de James. Ela olhou em todos que estavam no chão, não achando. Começou a procurar pelo compartimento. Tinha muitos malões, talvez não iria dar tempo. Pessoas já começavam a olhar o que estava acontecendo.

"Tomara que os garotos não desçam agora", disse, ainda procurando. Ouvia Lily se desculpar e derrubar mais e mais malões, junto com Marlene, que estava "tentando" ajudar o Sr. Filch. Ouviu o homem se descontrolar, e começar a gritar mais alto. Deu uma risadinha. Era até um pouco cômico, se não fosse muito arriscado.

E então, lá no fundo, em cima de alguns malões, ela viu um malão marrom, cor de carvalho, com dois adesivos: um de pomo de ouro que batia suas asas e um de leão, com um cachecol enrolado no pescoço, vermelho, com listras em ouro, que rugia a pelos pulmões. E do lado, virado para ela, as letras J. P. grandes, e douradas. Olhou para os lados pra ver se alguém estava prestando atenção. Mas ninguém estava interessado nela, mas sim no Sr. Filch quase tendo um ataque cardíaco ralhando com suas amigas.

\- Accio – murmurou apontando sua varinha para o malão do garoto, que caiu suavemente a sua frente. Foi até o fecho, só que estava trancado. Suspirou. – Será que... Alohomora – o fecho abriu com um clique, e ela sorriu. "Achava que ele era mais cuidadoso e reservado", ela pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Olhou para os lados novamente e ainda ninguém prestava atenção nela. Abriu o malão e se assustou.

Não era nem de longe um malão organizado. As roupas estavam emboladas, postas de qualquer jeito. Parecia que tinham socado elas para caber mais coisas. Os livros estavam por cima, dos lados e por baixo. Começou a vasculhar a procura da capa. Mexeu de um lado, mexeu do outro, só que estava difícil achar alguma coisa naquela bagunça. "Será que a capa está com ele?", pensou. Isso poderia estragar o plano completamente. Mas então, quando já estava esgotando suas esperanças, tocou em algo macio, parecendo seda. Ergueu-a até seus olhos e notou que era mesmo a capa de invisibilidade de James Potter.

Ninguém sabia sobre essa capa, somente algumas pessoas, como os marotos, obviamente, e as garotas. Só que eles não sabiam que elas sabiam da existência desta capa. Um dia elas estavam escondidas, olhando para os marotos para verem o que estavam aprontando, e para elas darem o troco neles. Então do nada, James tirou a capa do bolso, abriu-a, e se enfiou debaixo dela, desaparecendo totalmente. Logo depois foi Sirius, seguido de Remus e depois Peter. E todos eles já não estavam mais ali. Estavam debaixo da capa que os tornavam invisíveis.

Elas custaram a acreditar nisso, mas no fim foram pra biblioteca pesquisar sobre esse assunto, e concluíram que era verdade o que seus olhos testemunharam. Existia uma capa que fazia as pessoas ficarem invisíveis. Isso foi no quarto ano, quando a rivalidade entre eles começou.

Katie pegou a capa e dobrou-a, escondendo em suas vestes. Olhou para suas amigas, e viu que ambas já não estavam mais derrubando os malões, mas estavam discutindo com o Sr. Filch, que parecia rugir, e ficar muito vermelho. Fechou o malão com um estalo na varinha, e com a mesma colocou-o onde estava antes. Abanou as mãos para cima, pulando, para que suas amigas a vissem. Elas viraram, e ela concordou com a cabeça. Falaram mais alguma coisa para o homem e saíram correndo. Ele ainda estava gritando. Chegaram até ela.

\- Achou? – Lily disse, meio vermelha, e com a respiração rápida.

\- Sim. Tá aqui no meu bolso – Katie sorriu.

\- Ainda bem. Não aguentava mais aquele velho cuspindo na minha cara. Que nojo. To com vermes Filch – Marlene disse fazendo cara de nojo. Lily e Katie riram.

\- Pareceu uma boa briga – Katie disse. – Não queriam parar mais.

\- Ele é um babaca preguiçoso. Só porque eu derrubei alguns malões – Lily disse, fingindo inocência, fazendo-as rirem novamente. Caminharam até as carruagens que andavam sozinhas, e encontraram uma que estava sem ninguém. Entraram nela o mais rápido possível para que ninguém entrasse mais. E depois que fecharam as portas a carruagem começou a se mover.

\- Tá aqui a capa – Katie entregou para Lily.

\- Uh, macia – apalpou a capa, passando-a no rosto.

\- Tentando pegar o cheiro do Potter, Lily? – Marlene disse rindo.

\- Ai que engraçada você é Marlene McKinnon – disse irônica. Colocou a capa no bolso de suas vestes. Durante o trajeto até o castelo não falaram mais nada. Ficaram só olhando o caminho que a carruagem fazia, na estrada. Finalmente ela parou, e elas desceram. Andaram rápido até o Grande Salão, para sentar no cantinho, perto da porta, para ninguém perceber nada. Acharam o lugar. Ainda tinham muitos lugares vagos. Não tinha chego muitas pessoas. Elas ainda pegavam a carruagem. Sentaram Lily de frente à Katie e do lado de Marlene.

\- To com fome – Marlene disse.

\- É porque você não comeu direito – Lily disse levantando uma sobrancelha pra amiga, que mostrou a língua. Ficaram em silêncio, novamente, apenas olhando as pessoas que surgiam da porta. Viram os marotos entrarem, e perceberam a inquietação das garotas, para olharem eles, cochicharem sobre eles, mandarem "oi", beijos. As três reviraram os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo. Depois então de uns cinco minutos a professora McGonagall apareceu, indo até a frente, falar que os primeiranistas estavam prestes a entrar. Voltou saindo novamente do Grande Salão. Depois de mais cinco minutos abriu as portas e surgiu novamente, mas desta vez com umas cinquenta crianças, bem pequenas, todas apavoradas para prestarem atenção na decoração que fizeram especialmente para sua chegada.

Quando todas as novas crianças estavam lá na frente, e todos estavam encarando elas, Lily foi para debaixo da mesa, tirando a capa de invisibilidade de James, e jogando-a em seu corpo, ficando invisível. Ouviu a professora falar:

\- Quando eu colocar esse chapéu em suas cabeças irá demorar alguns segundos para ele decidir em qual casa de Hogwarts que vocês irão ficar. Vou chamar cada um, e quem eu chamar, por favor, sente neste banquinho – Lily sorriu. Ela adorou quando foi sua vez de sentar no banquinho, e adorou mais ainda quando o chapéu seletor gritou "GRIFINÓRIA".

\- Adams, Luke – era o garotinho que ela ajudara depois de Snape e sua gangue passarem por cima do pobre menininho. Saiu debaixo da mesa bem devagar, para que a capa não escorregasse e mostrasse alguma parte de seu corpo. Cutucou Marlene, e ela passou sua bolsinha, em que estavam os fogos.

\- GRIFINÓRIA – o chapéu seletor gritou, e ela ouviu suas amigas gritarem pelo menininho.

Então começou a andar pelo corredor que dividia a mesa da Grifinória com a mesa da Sonserina. Colocou bem no canto, perto da porta, o primeiro fogo, deu dois passos e colocou o outro, deu mais dois passos e colocou o outro. Fez isso repetidamente embaixo dos bancos, dos dois lados. Então sobraram dois fogos. Pensou bem no que fazer com eles. Sorriu marota. Foi até onde Snape estava junto com seu grupo, e colocou aqueles dois fogos bem embaixo de onde o garoto sentara. "Nunca mais mexa com um futuro grifinório", pensou brava.

Voltou para seu lugar. Nem tinha prestado atenção na seleção. Só às vezes que uma das casas gritava. Passou pelo banco, devagar, para ir debaixo da mesa. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, ninguém estava prestando atenção em ninguém da Grifinória, então tirou a capa, e a guardou em seu bolso, voltando para o banco e se sentando.

\- E ai? – Marlene disse, olhando para ela.

\- Vai ter muita festa – ela sorriu marota.

\- Como vamos devolver a capa pro James? – Katie disse.

\- A gente pode fazer uma visitinha a eles, e colocar no malão dele, sem ele perceber – Lily disse, não se importando muito.

\- Acho que ele vai perceber que sumiu a capa – Katie disse.

\- Tão otimista essa menina – Marlene disse irônica. Neste momento a mesa da Corvinal aplaudiu. A última criança fora para sua casa. Então Dumbledore se levantou e foi para frente, para seu famoso discurso de começo do ano.

\- Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Bem-vindos novos alunos, e bom retorno alunos velhos – alguns protestaram, brincando. Ele riu. – Alguns avisos antes de nos empanturrar com essas delícias. A Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome diz, é proibida para os alunos – nesse momento olhou diretamente para os marotos, que riram, marotamente. – O Sr. Filch me pediu, como sempre, para falar que bombas de bostas, fogos, pântanos portáteis, e todo esse tipo de travessura é proibido, o que acarretará em uma detenção ou advertência. Quem quiser saber mais sobre isso tem uma lista na sala do Sr. Filch, e tenho plena certeza que ele ficará encantado em mostrá-la.

\- Ah claro, com certeza. E as correntes também, e aproveitará e nos prenderá nelas pra sempre – Marlene disse irônica.

\- Bom, por último, as aulas começam amanhã às oito e meia. Espero que esse ano seja muito bom, e que não tenha muitas travessuras – olhou para os marotos, e depois para as garotas. Os dois grupos riram, fazendo Dumbledore rir também. – Então vamos comer. – bateu palmas duas vezes, e um verdadeiro banquete apareceu em todas as mesas. Mas só foi o primeiro sonserino colocar o garfo em somente um frango que fez explodir as bombas de bosta, fazendo assim um efeito dominó com os outros frangos. Os sonserinos gritaram, tentando se salvar, se escondendo embaixo da mesa, ou colocando as mãos na frente do rosto, mas já era tarde demais. Todos estavam sujos com as bombas de bostas e gritavam enfurecidos.

Uma explosão de risos ecoou por todo salão, feito por todas as casas. Riram até passarem mal. E então, quando a última bomba de bosta foi estourada, Lily murmurou:

\- Agora. – E todos os fogos, que ninguém percebera até aquele momento, explodiram de uma só vez, fazendo os sonserinos, novamente, gritarem, mas de susto. Muitos caíram no chão, com as mãos no peito. Outros gritaram mais que tudo. Snape e seu grupo estavam no chão, por ter tido três fogos debaixo deles.

Outra explosão de riso ecoou. Não conseguiram parar de rir. Estavam, todos, com lágrimas nos olhos, com as mãos na barriga, batendo com os punhos na mesa, se inclinando para trás, tentando recuperar o fôlego para então começarem a rir novamente. As garotas olharam para Dumbledore, e este era o único da mesa dos professores que estava rindo. Os outros todos estavam ou bravos ou surpresos. O olhar delas recaiu nos marotos, que as olhavam como culpadas. Elas sorriram marotas, e eles retribuíram com o mesmo sorriso maroto.

\- SILÊNCIO – ouviram a voz de Dumbledore em meio a tantas risadas e gritos – Esse foi um ótimo jeito de começar o ano não foi? – disse ainda rindo, olhando para os professores, só que ninguém concordou com ele. – Não foi? Claro que foi – tentou persuadi-los, mas quando percebeu que não iria conseguir abanou a mão e voltou para os alunos. – Então, meninas – ele disse, e olhou para as três que ainda riam. Pararam de rir, e tentaram olhar do jeito mais sério e inocente que conseguiam. – O fato de vocês três sentarem ai no fundo, longe de tudo, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram aqui na escola, não influencia em nada do que acabou de acontecer? – olhou por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

\- O quêêêêêêêê? – Lily disse com a voz fina.

\- Claro que não professor Dumbledore – Marlene disse.

\- Somente uma coincidência – Katie disse sorrindo amarelo. As três tentavam ser convincentes, sem muito sucesso.

\- E vocês garotos? – olhou para os marotos, que também tentavam parecer inocentes. – Pareceram surpresos pelos fogos, mas não pelas bombas de bosta...

\- QUE AINDA TÁ AQUI E FEDENDO – uma sonserina que estava com os cabelos sujos das bombas gritou brava.

\- Ah é, desculpa. Me esqueci. – Dumbledore riu. Fez um floreio com a varinha, fazendo desaparecer toda a sujeira. – Como eu estava dizendo: Vocês marotos não me pareceram surpresos com as bombas de bosta.

\- Nós ficamos sim professor – James disse concordando com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Super surpresos – Sirius concordou, tentando não rir.

\- É – Remus e Peter disseram em uníssono, concordando.

\- Pois bem. Depois resolverei isso – ele disse, ainda rindo. – Então, bom apetite. Aproveitem ainda o que resta – sorriu e se sentou novamente.

O barulho costumeiro de conversa durante o jantar começou, e todos começaram a comer. Até Marlene. Pegou duas coxinhas de frango, um monte enorme de purê de batata, e suco de abóbora até encher seu copo.

\- E a dieta? – Katie disse rindo.

\- Cansei. Passo muita fome com isso. Não aguento – disse começando a comer. As amigas riram, mas pararam, porque a professora McGonagall vinha ao encontro delas com uma cara não muito boa.

\- Quando Dumbledore mandar todos irem dormir vocês vão para a minha sala – disse, tentando manter a calma.

\- Mas eu sou monitora... – Lily começou a falar, só que ela a cortou.

\- Outra pessoa fará seu trabalho hoje. Assim como o Sr. Lupin que também será substituído.

\- Mas por que professora? Não tem prov... – Marlene disse, mas já parou. As narinas da professora começaram a ficar grandes. Ela saiu de lá e as meninas voltaram a comer, em silêncio. Então, depois da sobremesa, Dumbledore mandou todos pra cama. Mas as meninas seguiram para a sala da professora McGonagall. E não foram as únicas. Os marotos apareceram lá depois de cinco minutos.

\- Muito boa a ideia dos fogos – Sirius disse rindo, assim que parou de frente as amigas.

\- E o que te faz pensar que fomos nós? – Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah McKinnon. Nós sempre sabemos disso. Só queríamos saber como colocaram tudo debaixo dos bancos deles – James disse levantando uma sobrancelha, e olhando para Lily que fez o mesmo, desviando o olhar em seguida.

\- Entrem – uma voz atrás deles fizeram-nos se assustar. Perceberam que era a McGonagall e fizeram o que ela mandou. Ela conjurou sete cadeiras colocando na frente dela, e eles se sentaram, quietos, olhando para o chão.

\- Isso foi inaceitável da parte de vocês. Principalmente vocês Sra. Evans e Sr. Lupin. Vocês são monitores e deveriam dar o exemplo para seus amigos. Onde já se viu fazerem uma coisa dessas com a Sonserina. É por isso que ainda existe essa rivalidade entre vocês. Quando vão parar com isso? E não me venham falar que eu não tenho prova o suficiente pra incriminar vocês, porque esse tipo de delinquência é só vocês que fazem. – a professora estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. E suas narinas iam se alargando ao passo da vermelhidão em seu rosto – Vão pegar três dias de detenções, e não quero ouvir mais nada. Vão para seus dormitórios – ela disse apontando para a porta. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, os sete se levantaram correndo e saíram da sala.

\- Só três dias não é muita coisa – Sirius disse rindo.

\- Não é pra você – Katie disse, olhando brava pra ele.

\- Vocês tiveram o que mereceram – James disse, rindo com o amigo.

\- Vocês estão acostumados com detenções de mais de três dias. – Marlene disse.

\- Mas vocês ultimamente estão pegando detenções também – Remus disse.

\- É. Mas só de um dia. Nunca de três. – Lily disse, também brava.

\- Não sei por que estão bravas. Não foi culpa nossa se pegaram todo esse tempo de detenção. Foram vocês quem explodiram os fogos. – James disse.

\- E quem está brava aqui? – Lily vociferou para ele, meio vermelha. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e riu.

Mesmo tendo pegado esses três dias de detenção, eles não ligaram muito. Todos os sete. Foi engraçado, e se pudessem faziam de novo e de novo e de novo, porque isso nunca perderia a graça. Gostavam de estar em Hogwarts. Gostavam de fazer essas travessuras, gostavam de como elas se repercutiam. Gostavam de tudo o que Hogwarts tinha, mesmo tendo responsabilidades lá, e deveres. Eles estavam num lugar em que gostavam de tudo o que tinha. Ao mesmo tempo os sete pensaram a mesma coisa. Era bom estar em casa.


	4. Isso tá certo?

**Mara:** tá certo, eu aceito o seu review, você tem todo direito de expressar sua opinião. Eu só quero saber onde meus personagens são superficiais, egoístas e preconceituosos, porque obviamente essa não foi minha intenção. Então me fala que eu to disposta a arrumá-los.

* * *

Eram sete horas da manhã, hora normal para todos acordarem para começarem a se arrumar. Era o primeiro dia de aula, e mesmo conhecendo tudo, todo mundo ficava ansioso e nervoso.

Lily, no dormitório das meninas, era sempre a que acordava primeiro. Depois ela ia nas três camas acordando cada uma de suas amigas. Enquanto levantavam, ela aproveitava para tomar banho.

Marlene era a que sempre levantava por último, e que demorava mais para se arrumar porque, diferente de Lily, Katie e Alice, ela arrumava demais seu cabelo, e passava maquiagem. E neste ano não foi diferente. Mas ela sempre passava o básico: rímel, blush e batom.

Katie só passava rímel, igual Lily, e Alice, tendo namorado, passava o mesmo que Marlene, e complementava com a sombra, sempre de cor diferente, acompanhando seu humor. Ela era supersticiosa sobre este tipo de coisa, e muitas outras.

Depois de muita enrolação para ficarem prontas, maior parte pela Marlene, elas desceram até o Grande Salão, para tomar café. Ainda faltavam dez minutos para as oito. As aulas começavam às oito e meia, parava onze e meia, para o almoço,e retornava uma hora, e ficava até quatro da tarde.

A professora Minerva McGonagall passava pela mesa da Grifinória entregando os horários respectivos para cada aluno. Chegou nas meninas, mas em vez de dar seus papeis contendo os horários, ela disse:

\- Hoje, amanhã, e depois vocês e os garotos cumprirão suas detenções. Já escolhi as duas pessoas para o monitoramento. São os novos monitores do quinto ano: Ana Rinkel e Tate Hudson. – Lily, Marlene e Katie bufaram ao ouvir o nome da garota. Ana Rinkel era a menina, na opinião delas, mais metida, ridícula, egocêntrica e insuportável que conheciam, tirando James Potter, por parte de Lily. Desde o primeiro ano de Rinkel, ela importunava as três garotas querendo ser a melhor em tudo, e agora sendo monitora elas achavam que ela ficaria ainda mais insuportável. Por sorte a professora não as ouviu bufar – Começará as nove e irá até às dez e meia. – concluiu – Agora os seus horários – pegou três papeizinhos e entregou a cada uma. Lily olhou o seu:

Seg Ter Qua Qui Sex

8:30 Feitiços Runas DCAT DCAT Aritmância

9:30 Feitiços Runas DCAT Transfiguração Aritmância

10:30 Transfiguração Herbologia Transfiguração Poções His. da Magia

11:30 Almoço Almoço Almoço Almoço Almoço

13:00 Transfiguração Hora Livre Astronomia Poções T. C. Mágicas

14:00 Herbologia Hora Livre Astronomia Feitiços Estudo dos Trouxas

15:00 Poções T. C. Mágicas His. da Magia Hora Livre Estudo dos Trouxas

16:00 Poções T. C. Mágicas Hora Livre Herbologia Herbologia

O horário das três eram os mesmos, somente Marlene que tirara Aritmância e Estudo dos Trouxas, e colocara Adivinhação logo depois do almoço de terça, junto a Katie.

\- Até que tá razoável. Só segunda e sexta não tem horário livre – Lily disse.

\- Eu tenho aula na terça – Marlene disse revirando os olhos.

\- Sorte sua ter largado ano passado Adivinhação, Lily - Katie disse ainda olhando seu papel.

\- Adivinhação é muito vago – concordou, começando a comer seu café da manhã.

\- Só porque não conseguia ver nada na bola de cristal – Marlene disse risonha.

\- Ver ou não ver algo numa bola que eu compro em qualquer lojinha de esquina é uma coisa ridícula – disse brava. As amigas riram e seguiram seu exemplo, começando a comer panquecas.

-x-

\- Acorda logo, todos vocês – Remus gritou, no meio do quarto. Como Lily, era sempre o primeiro a acordar, pra depois acordar os outros. Ninguém respondeu nada. Peter estava com a boca entreaberta, onde escorria um líquido viscoso e brilhante da mesma. Remus olhou aquilo e fez cara de nojo. Sirius estava com a boca um pouco mais aberta que a de Peter, roncando, e James era o único normal, por assim dizer, porque estava com um estranho sorriso no rosto. – ACORDA – Remus gritou, novamente, mas não adiantou de nada. Foi até a cama de James e puxou seu travesseiro, fazendo-o bater a face no colchão. Isso o fez acordar e resmungar.

\- Ótimo jeito de ser acordado – disse, com os olhos fechados, ainda sonolento. Ainda estava em sua mão o travesseiro de seu amigo, então o jogou em Peter, fazendo-o acordar assustado.

\- Não. Não fui eu. Não fui não. – olhava de um lado pro outro, com os olhos pouco arregalados. James e Remus riram fraco.

\- Deixa que eu acordo meu querido Almofadinhas – James disse, com um sorriso maroto. Chegou perto de seu amigo, bem devagar, apontou a varinha um pouco acima de sua cabeça e murmurou "aguamenti". Um jorro de água saiu da ponta de sua varinha fazendo com que inundasse a cama de Sirius fazendo-o levantar assustado.

\- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – disse, tossindo, e tirando um pouco da água do rosto.

\- Ótimo. Todos acordaram – Remus disse, sorrindo, e entrou pro banheiro.

\- Não, Remus, eu tenho que ir primeiro, porque algum veado me ensopou.

\- Cervo. Ceeeeeervo. Galhada lembra? – James disse, mal-humorado colocando os dedos acima da cabeça, fazendo Sirius soltar um risinho. – ACORDA Peter – ele disse, batendo palma bem forte, de frente ao amigo, que pulou da cama. Ele havia se encostado no canto de sua cama. Sirius e James riram.

Demorou pouco mais de meia hora para todos ficarem prontos. Já era quase oito e dez quando eles desceram para o Grande Salão.

-x-

\- Olha quem tá ali gente – Katie disse apontando com a cabeça alguém ao lado de Lily. Era Luke Adams, o garotinho que elas ajudaram no trem, depois de enormes sonserinos passarem por cima do pobre garoto.

\- Luke – Lily disse meio alto, acenando para o garoto dos olhos verdes, quase iguais aos de Lily. Ele estava conversando com um menino com a mesma cor de cabelo do pequeno garoto. Olhou para quem o tinha chamado, e sorriu, minimamente, indo de encontro às três garotas.

\- Olá – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

\- Oi – as três responderam em uníssono.

\- Vejo que ficou na Grifinória – Lily disse, sorrindo.

\- Eu agradeci mentalmente a Merlin por isso – disse, rindo fraco.

\- Ainda bem que ficou aqui. Fui com a sua cara desde o começo. – Marlene disse, sorrindo para o garoto.

\- Quem é aquele garoto grandão que você estava conversando? – Katie disse.

\- Ah, é meu irmão. Brand.

\- Pensei que tinha dito que era nascido trouxa – Lily disse franzindo a testa.

\- Sim, eu sou. Por quê?

\- Bom, é que normalmente os nascidos trouxas vem sozinhos, nunca tem irmãos também bruxos – Marlene explicou.

\- Tá vendo aquela garota ali? – Lily apontou para uma menina com os cabelos bem negros, até o meio das costas, na mesa da Corvinal. – Ela é nascida trouxa, e tem uma irmã gêmea. Só foi ela quem foi chamada. E aquele garoto ali – apontou novamente, mas agora para um menino loiro na mesa da Grifinória – ele tem uma irmã e um irmão, mas só veio ele. E eu tenho uma irmã, mas fui a única chamada.

\- Estranho – Luke disse.

\- Diferente e único – Katie disse.

\- Deve estar destinado a algo – Marlene disse misteriosamente, pra depois rir da cara de espanto do garotinho.

\- Isso, assusta ele Marlene – Katie disse batendo de leve no ombro da amiga.

\- Mas seu irmão não é da Grifinória né? – Lily continuou.

\- Não. Ele é da lufa-lufa. Digamos que em matéria de fazer coisas pra depois levar a culpa, eu sou o que faz mais, e encaro as consequências – ele disse, rindo.

\- Sabia que você tinha algo de especial – Marlene disse, encantada. – Casa comigo? – brincou, e depois riu, fazendo as duas amigas e o garoto rirem com ela.

\- Com certeza – concordou Luke.

\- Luke? – o garoto com a mesma cor de cabelo do garotinho que estava na frente das garotas parou atrás dele. Era seu irmão. Ele tinha os olhos pretos, e um pouco grandes. Tinha um porte físico grande, com músculos ressaltados sob a camiseta branca do uniforme. Tinha um pouco da fisionomia do irmão menor.

\- Oi? – Luke respondeu.

\- Você já sabe seus horários? – ele disse, meio sem jeito, olhando para as três meninas.

\- Sim – o irmão respondeu. – Ah, essas são Lily, Marlene e Katie – ele disse apontando para as garotas na ordem em que falou seus nomes – Foram elas quem me ajudaram depois que os sonserinos me atropelaram.

\- Oh. Nossa, obrigado. Eu deveria estar olhando ele, mas ele sumiu do nada. Muito obrigado – o garoto disse olhando para as três, e sorrindo.

\- Não foi nada. – Lily disse sorrindo.

\- Nós meio que protegemos os primeiranistas dos sonserinos. São os alvos preferidos deles. – Katie disse.

\- É, eu me lembro no meu primeiro ano. Eu tive que ficar trancado no banheiro uma boa parte da viagem. Não conhecia ninguém quando eu vim – disse.

\- Eu também não. – Lily continuou – Eu fiquei com medo, porque eu ouvi algumas sonserinas mais velhas falando disso enquanto eu tava no banheiro. Ai eu encontrei elas duas num compartimento – ela apontou para as amigas.

\- E, bom, minha prima não iria me machucar, ou quem estivesse comigo, mesmo nós não sendo muito... amigáveis uma com a outra – Katie concluiu.

\- Quem é sua prima? – Brand perguntou, olhando para a garota.

\- Ophelia Greengrass – disse meio envergonhada.

\- A que anda com a Narcisa Black? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Exatamente – Marlene disse, meio rindo, meio irônica.

\- Uau. Agora eu acredito que nem todos na família são iguais – ele disse.

\- Bom, o Sirius Black também é diferente. Toda a família dele é da Sonserina. Só deu ele na Grifinória. E ele é primo da Narcisa, da Bellatrix, irmão do Regulus. Tudo sonserino. – Katie concluiu.

\- Tem tudo nesse mundo – Brand disse rindo fraco. – Eu deveria ir. Ainda preciso tomar meu café da manhã. Obrigado por terem cuidado do Luke – disse saindo de perto delas e acenando.

\- Eu nunca vi o seu irmão – Lily disse ainda olhando as costas do garoto.

\- Bom, ele é de casa e de ano diferente – Luke disse começando a comer panquecas.

\- Que ano? – ela continuou.

\- Quinto.

\- Nossa, parece que ele é bem mais velho – Lily disse.

\- Todos dizem isso. – o garoto disse, rindo fraco, continuando a comer suas panquecas.

\- Oi ruivinha – Lily revirou os olhos ao ouvir. Ela nem precisava ver quem era para saber que era James Potter querendo sua atenção. Nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para o garoto, pois ele se sentou ao seu lado, sendo seguido pelos marotos. Peter sentou ao lado dele, e Sirius e Remus, lado a lado, na frente dos amigos.

\- E quem é esse garotinho ai? – Sirius disse notando a presença de Luke.

\- Esse é o Luke. Novo grifinório – Katie disse, olhando para o lado, onde Sirius sentara.

\- Parabéns cara. Essa é a melhor casa – Sirius disse sorrindo para o garotinho, que sorria também.

\- Era exatamente essa casa que eu queria.

\- Que bom que sempre pensou assim, porque o Chapéu Seletor vai pela sua escolha – Remus disse, olhando para o garoto.

\- Pensei que era o que estava dentro da minha cabeça.

\- Todos dizem isso, mas se você quer tanto uma casa, se é essa a sua escolha, então é pra essa casa que ele te manda.

\- E porque a professora McGonagall fala isso?

\- Talvez pra não confundir a cabeça dos novatos. Já tem muita coisa pra assimilarem – Sirius continuou.

\- Você é bom no quadribol? – James disse, trocando totalmente o assunto, e quase subindo em cima de Lily para ver o garoto melhor.

\- Que vai adiantar se ele ainda está no primeiro ano? – Lily disse levantando uma sobrancelha para o garoto, que estava com o rosto bem próximo do seu. Ele se virou um pouco, a fim de ficar um pouco mais de frente para ela. Por um milésimo de segundo ficou estática, olhando os olhos dele, e sentindo sua respiração em seu rosto.

\- Acontece ruivinha, que eu posso fazer a Mimi mudar de ideia – ele disse galanteador e sorrindo para a garota, olhando bem em seus olhos.

\- Mimi? – Luke disse sem entender.

\- A professora Minerva McGonagall – Katie explicou – Mas nunca chame ela assim. Ela odeia.

\- Odeia quando os outros falam – James finalmente saiu de cima da ruiva, que conseguiu respirar normalmente. – Ela ama quando eu falo.

\- Ela odeia ainda mais quando você fala, porque foi você que inventou – Lily disse revirando os olhos e tomando um pouco de seu suco de abóbora.

\- Que seja. Você é bom ou não no quadribol? – Sirius cortou o amigo, temendo uma briga logo no café da manhã do primeiro dia de aula.

\- Bom, eu não tenho uma visão de como é realmente um campo de quadribol, mas eu sei as regras, meu irmão me ensinou. E me ensinou também a montar na vassoura dele. Ele disse que eu sou ágil por ser pequeno – Luke disse olhando de James para Sirius.

\- Quem é seu irmão? – Sirius mostrou interesse.

\- Brand Adams.

\- Da lufa-lufa? O artilheiro? – James disse se encostando um pouco na mesa, para olhá-lo novamente.

\- Esse mesmo.

\- Você é irmão dele?

\- Sim.

\- Dele mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Tem certeza?

\- A menos que minha mãe tenha pulado a cerca... – Luke disse rindo e fazendo Lily e Katie rirem com ele. Os outros não entenderam.

\- Pular a cerca é um jeito meio de brincadeira de falar que a pessoa traiu a outra – Katie explicou, e os outros exclamaram entendimento.

\- Eu nunca pularia a cerca se estivesse com você lírio – James disse apoiando a bochecha na mão, e o cotovelo na mesa, olhando para a garota, com um sorriso de lado.

\- Essa seria a primeira coisa que você iria fazer – ela disse irônica.

\- Nunca vai desistir esse ai – Peter finalmente dissera, suspirando. Ele tinha chegado à mesa e já começado a comer. Somente agora havia parado o ritmo acelerado.

\- Eles são namorados? Tiveram algum caso? – Luke perguntou, sem entender.

\- Bem que James queria – Remus disse, fazendo todos rirem, menos Lily.

\- Ele persegue a Lily desde o ano passado. – Sirius explicou para o garotinho, e ele acenou com a cabeça, entendendo.

\- Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin e Sr. Pettigrew – uma voz meio rouca falara ao lado do grupo, e todos olharam. Era a professora McGonagall. – Aqui estão os seus horários – ela entregou para cada garoto uma folha. – E a respeito de suas detenções – eles suspiraram – serão hoje, amanhã, e depois. – E saiu, indo para a mesa dos professores.

\- Nós temos quase as mesmas aulas – Sirius disse, conferindo com o horário de Katie, que estava ao seu lado. – Eu só não tenho Aritmância, Runas, Estudo dos Trouxas e Adivinhação. Vou ter muito tempo livre – riu, meio maroto.

\- Oh meu Merlin. Vai ter ainda mais garotas chorando pelos cantos da escola – Marlene revirou os olhos.

\- Com ciúmes Lene? – provocou-a.

\- Só no seu sonho né?

\- Ele também persegue a Marlene? – Luke perguntou para Lily.

\- Sim, desde o terceiro ano. Esses dois – apontou para James e Sirius – querem ficar com o número máximo de meninas que puderem, na semana. O objetivo deles é beijar todas as meninas na escola.

\- Coisa que eles não vão conseguir – Katie disse.

\- Posso saber o porquê Kay? – Sirius disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e se virando para a menina ao seu lado.

\- Porque vocês nunca vão ficar com nós três – ela disse, olhando para ele, com a sobrancelha também levantada.

\- É o que veremos – ele disse, com um olhar meio maléfico, rindo, baixinho.

\- Se você tocar na minha ruivinha eu te mato Almofadinhas – James disse olhando sério para o amigo.

\- Primeiro: não sou sua ruivinha, nem nada. Segundo: pra você é Evans. Terceiro: o Black pode me tocar quando quiser porque não tenho dono. E quarto: que diabos é esse apelido ridículo de vocês?

\- Olha só, eu posso tocar na ruivinha – Sirius disse rindo da cara de bravo de James.

\- Pra você também sou Evans – ela se virou olhando para o garoto.

\- Então você é a bruta? A ativa? Sinto informar que não dou meu cargo a ninguém – Sirius disse sorrindo de lado, maroto.

\- Pessoal, tem crianças na mesa – Katie disse apontando para Luke, que só ria.

\- Ele vai ter que se acostumar com isso. Sempre vai ter isso ao nosso redor – Lily disse olhando para a amiga.

\- Quer dizer que eu posso ficar com vocês? – ele disse esperançoso, com os olhos meio brilhantes.

\- Claro que sim fofura – Marlene disse com voz de quem fala com bebê.

\- Tá assustando o garoto – Lily disse, rindo. – Se você quiser ficar com a gente pode ficar. A gente te protegeu, e ainda teremos que te proteger por esse ano, até você se cuidar sozinho. Não vai ter seu irmão sempre por perto, mas nós sim – se virou para o garoto, sorrindo gentil. Passou os braços ao redor da pequena pessoa, apertando-o contra o peito.

\- Não encosta na minha ruivinha, baixinho – James disse cutucando Lily, pra chamar a sua atenção. Ela se soltou de Luke e deu um tapa na mão do maroto.

\- Não encoste em mim – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Por que você não é gentil assim comigo? – ele disse, fazendo um pequeno bico, onde todos ao redor riram de seu ato meio infantil.

\- Porque você não merece – ela disse, sorrindo vitoriosa. Ouviram o sinal bater.

\- Vamos logo que nossa aula é no segundo andar – Katie disse já levantando.

\- Espera. Qual sua primeira aula baixinho? – Sirius disse. Luke colocou a mão no bolso de suas vestes tirando um papel do mesmo jeito que os dos outros, só um pouco menor.

\- Hum, Transfiguração – disse.

\- É no primeiro andar. Tá no nosso caminho – Sirius disse. – Vamos que a gente te leva.

\- Olha só, Sirius Black cuidando do novato – Marlene disse brincalhona.

\- Vocês não disseram que é seu protegido? Só to tentando ajudar – ele disse normalmente. Marlene sorriu de lado, então juntos, os oito alunos começaram a andar.

Por onde passavam James e Sirius cumprimentavam as pessoas, principalmente as garotas, que davam risinhos e gritinhos, fazendo Lily, Marlene e Katie revirarem os olhos. Os olhos masculinos recaíam nas garotas. Suas saias, um pouco mais curtas neste ano por ganharem mais corpo, faziam com que as cabeças masculinas se torcessem até não conseguirem mais ver as coxas e bundas das três. Elas usavam os uniformes como todos: camiseta branca por baixo, gravata de sua respectiva casa, um casaco vermelho por cima, saia preta, meio rodada, e botas de cano alto, que iam até a metade de suas panturrilhas, sendo de bico fino e com saltos altos. Os garotos também usavam camiseta branca, gravatas e casacos. As únicas diferenças eram que usavam calças e sapatos.

Chegaram no primeiro andar, deixando o garotinho na sala de Transfiguração.

\- Nos encontramos no almoço – Lily disse sobre todas as cabecinhas pequeninas e novatas que faziam fila para entrarem na sala da professora Minerva.

\- Você parece uma mãe-coruja que não quer deixar o filho no primeiro dia de aula – Marlene disse, rindo da amiga.

\- Só quero cuidar dele. Posso? – ela disse, meio irritada.

\- Você alguma hora vai envergonhar o pobre menino – Remus disse, rindo fraco.

\- Eu não tenho um irmãzinho menor pra poder cuidar. Eu me identifiquei muito com ele. Ele é o mais próximo de irmão que eu posso ter. Então posso cuidar dele por favor? – disse rápida, meio alto.

\- Não precisa ficar brava – Katie disse passando a mão no braço da amiga, delicadamente.

\- Não to brava – disse, ainda meio alto.

\- Não precisa gritar – Sirius disse, rindo da garota.

\- Não to gritando – ela retrucou.

\- Já chega – Marlene se impôs. – Vamos entrar logo.

Tinham poucas pessoas dentro da sala de aula, e o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Todos foram pro fundo, porque, sendo bons alunos ou não, gostavam de ficar no fundo, e não na frente, na cara do professor. Deixavam isso pra quem realmente queria a atenção do mesmo.

Sirius foi o primeiro a sentar, na última carteira da fileira do meio. Remus ia se sentar na sua frente, mas James o puxou e sussurrou:

\- Senta com o Sirius – ele olhou sem entender, é claro, porque desde o primeiro ano James e Sirius sentavam juntos. Mas não disse nada. Depois ele pediria para o garoto explicar. James foi pra perto de Marlene, sem ninguém perceber também sussurrou – Senta com a Katie. – a garota concordou meio indecisa, mas teve alguma ideia do que seria, e sorriu um pouco marota. A garota puxou a amiga, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, se sentando ao lado de Sirius e Remus. James sorriu, e se sentou na frente dos amigos.

Lily ainda estava entrando na sala. Parou para falar com as pessoas que estavam na frente. Peter estava quase sentando do lado de James, só que ele o parou, falando:

\- Senta com o Jake, Peter, por favor – o amigo disse, com um olhar urgente. Peter não entendeu, mas se sentou com o garoto que estava na frente de Marlene e Katie. Jake Peterson era um garoto magro, e um pouco pequeno para sua idade. Tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos da mesma cor. Não era muito bom na escola, tinha muitas dificuldades em aprender rapidamente, e Peter se identificava com o garoto. Sempre estavam conversando, apesar de Peter sempre andar com os marotos.

Lily parou de falar com as pessoas e estava indo pro fundo. Olhou da carteira das meninas, para a carteira em que Peter estava, e depois pra onde Remus e Sirius se sentaram, e por fim seu olhar recaiu na carteira em que somente estava Potter. Ele estava se controlando para não sorrir, mas não conseguiu muita coisa com isso. Ela foi até suas amigas:

\- Por favor não me deixem sentar com o Potter? – disse meio urgente.

\- Ah Lily. Não quero sair daqui – Marlene disse, fingindo estar cansada.

\- Eu não posso sentar com ele – disse com os olhos arregalados.

\- Será só por este dia – Katie disse, tentando acalmar a amiga. – A gente vai revezando.

\- Não consigo ficar um segundo perto dele.

\- Por quê? Não vai conseguir controlar seu desejo insaciável de beija-lo? – Marlene disse marota, e recebeu um tapa um pouco forte de sua amiga. Riu.

\- Não falem mais comigo – Lily disse, e se virou dramaticamente, indo para o lugar do lado de James. Suas amigas riram fraco, balançando a cabeça.

\- Então decidiu se sentar comigo ruivinha? – James disse, sorrindo, e olhando para a garota.

\- Se você não percebeu não tem mais lugar aqui no fundo. E não me chame de ruivinha, Potter. – ela disse sem olhá-lo. – Tenho quase certeza que tem dedo seu nisso – ela se virou para olhá-lo brava. Ele deu uma risadinha.

O professor Flitwick chegou, e ela se virou para frente, mas ele continuou olhando ela, sorrindo de lado. Mas logo se virou para prestar atenção no professor.

\- Bom dia alunos. Que bom que tem muita gente que conseguiu nota suficiente nos N. pra continuar na minha aula – todos olharam em volta e perceberam que a sala estava bem cheia. Até porque só tinha alunos de duas salas: Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. – Esse ano vai ser um pouco mais pesado que o anterior, mas não tanto quanto o ano que vem. Este ano todos os professores estarão em cima de vocês para os prepararem para o final da vida de vocês nesta escola – disse com um ligeiro sorriso, mas Lily não pôde deixar de abaixar os olhos.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não queria que ninguém percebesse. Mas James percebeu, estava olhando-a de lado. Ela não conseguiu pensar otimistamente em relação a este término de mais uma fase na vida dela, não estava pensando no que a mãe dela falara, no que prometera para a mesma. Ela iria de qualquer jeito ficar triste com tudo isso. Foi o primeiro momento em que descobriu a magia, sempre iria sentir falta.

\- Tá tudo bem? – James abaixou um pouco o rosto a fim de ficar mais perto do rosto da garota. Ela levantou seu próprio rosto e olhou pra ele. O garoto parecia preocupado com o que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

\- Claro – ela deu um sorriso mínimo e voltou a olhar para o professor pequenino, e ele fez o mesmo, mas de vez em quando olhava para ela.

Enquanto a aula corria Lily ficava entediada. Não queria falar com as amigas, iria dar um gelo nelas pelo menos nessas duas primeiras aulas. Prestava atenção no que o professor falava, e como sempre, fazia algumas anotações importantes. James olhava para ela a cada cinco segundos, no que a deixava irritada. Virou-se para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Algum problema?

\- Nenhum – ele sussurrou, sorrindo.

\- Então por que tá me olhando?

\- Porque você é linda – ela revirou os olhos suspirando. Virou-se para frente novamente. – Quer sair comigo? – ela suspirou novamente, e revirando os olhos.

\- Você adora ouvir um não né? – ela se virou para ele, que sorriu, meio maroto.

\- É só você falar sim, ai vou adorar ainda mais.

\- Me diz por que eu sairia com você?

\- Porque eu sou lindo? – sussurrou, arrepiando os cabelos com a mão.

\- Tente outra vez.

\- Porque sou o garoto mais desejado da escola? – riu, desdenhoso.

\- Mais uma vez.

\- Porque sou incrível? – riu fraco.

\- E está ai porque eu não saio com você – disse, entre um sorriso, e se virou, mais uma vez, para frente.

\- Porque sou irresistível?

\- Porque você se acha a melhor pessoa no mundo, e se não o tiver não terá o melhor da vida – não olhou para ele por nenhum segundo. Passaram uns cinco minutos e ela tomou um pouco de coragem, se virando pra ele e presenciando-o olhar para ela no mesmo momento. – Me diz por que só agora me chama pra sair? Depois de todo esse tempo.

\- Porque me deu coragem agora – ele sorriu, minimamente.

\- Errado. Porque só agora que eu evolui. Porque só agora todos os garotos me olham quando eu passo por eles, assim acontece com a Lene e a Kay. Vocês, meninos, são muito imaturos porque só se preocupam com as meninas depois que elas ganham corpo, ganham forma. Não se preocupam se elas são boas pessoas ou não.

\- Uau, você pensou nisso tudo enquanto tentava descobrir o porquê de eu nunca ter te dado bola antes? – ele sorriu, mais uma vez, desdenhoso.

\- Você é insuportável Potter. É impossível falar com você. Sinto pena das garotas ridículas que caem na sua conversa. – se virou uma última vez para o professor, pra continuar a prestar atenção no que ele falava. Ficou assim até tocar o sinal para saírem para a próxima aula. Mas antes de saírem o professor disse:

\- Só um momento por favor. Venho avisar que esse ano mudou uma coisa sobre as aulas. As pessoas ao seu lado deveram se sentar com vocês pro resto do ano letivo. E será sua dupla em praticamente todas as atividades – disse e todos sorriram, menos, é claro, Lily, que ficou estática no seu lugar olhando de boca aberta para o professor.

\- Olha só, nós iremos ficar muito tempo juntos – James disse rindo da cara da garota, e passou delicadamente seus dedos no queixo da mesma. Ela se desvencilhou e bateu na mão do garoto, que riu.

\- Eu não vou conseguir. Eu preciso ir na torre de Astronomia – ela disse quando suas amigas chegaram em seu lugar.

\- Por quê? – Katie disse.

\- Pra me jogar de lá, é claro – e se levantou rapidamente, mas Marlene segurou um braço e Katie o outro, rindo. Ambas a puxaram até sair da sala de aula.

\- Kay – Sirius chamou a garota, e ela olhou-o desconfiada. Ele nunca a chamou pra falar nada, e não seria agora que mudaria isso.

\- Sim? – perguntou indecisa. E sem mais nem menos ele deu um selinho rápido nela, se afastando no mesmo segundo. Ela ficou sem ação, somente o olhando com os olhos arregalados. Suas amigas e os marotos também estavam da mesma maneira.

\- Agora só falta a Marlene e a Lily – Sirius disse rindo, mas no segundo seguinte sua face esquerda ardeu com o tapa que Katie dera nele.

\- Tarantallegra – ela disse e as pernas do garoto começaram a se mexer por conta própria, como uma dança. - Não faça mais isso Sirius Black – disse como se fosse óbvio, todos começaram a rir, inclusive Sirius.

\- Um sinal de nunca mexer com a Katie – Remus disse tentando cessar a risada.

\- Vamos pra sala logo – Marlene ainda estava com um riso no rosto, puxando Katie para que ela não fizesse nada.

Logo chegaram na sala de Transfiguração. Lily estava atrás, como sempre, porque era a que andava mais devagar. Remus, desta vez, estava ao seu lado. Estavam entrando na sala e ela o puxou para mais perto de si.

\- Por favor senta comigo? – disse olhando para ele de um jeito desesperador. Ele olhou pra ela meio surpreso e ficou indeciso. Não queria dizer não, mas também não queria desapontar James. Mas não teve jeito, o olhar de Lily naquele momento era de uma garotinha que estava prestes a chorar se ninguém a ajudasse. Logo aceitou, sentando-se no lugar que outrora estava sentada a ruiva e James.

\- É tão ruim sentar perto do James? – ele levantou a sobrancelha, falando baixo no ouvido da garota porque James acabara de passar por ele sentando-se atrás dos mesmos. Não estava com a cara muito boa.

\- Você não imagina. Toda hora ele fica me encarando, toda hora me cantando, toda hora me chamando pra sair. Já to cheia disso. No começo achei que era só por diversão, por eu ser a única a dizer não para ele, mas agora acho que ele é doente – ele riu – É sério. – tentou convencê-lo.

\- Eu sei que é. Ri porque finalmente alguém concorda comigo. Eu acho que ele tá em cima de você porque deve sentir alguma coisa.

\- Impossível. O Potter é sem coração. Não pode sentir nada – Lily disse irônica.

\- Não seja tão dura – Remus riu fraco. – Ele só é persistente. - Ela suspirou. A professora acabara de chegar e já estava dando boas vindas e os recados que o professor Flitwick dera na outra aula deles. Essa aula eles tinham tanto com Lufa-Lufa quanto com Corvinal. Eram poucos os que tiveram suficientes N.O.M's para continuar essa aula.

Lily achou que Remus era a melhor companhia que alguém poderia ter. Ele prestava atenção na professora, em todas as palavras dela, anotava o que achava importante, e o melhor de tudo não a chamava pra sair. Toda hora ela olhava de soslaio para ver se ele estava mesmo prestando atenção, e ele realmente estava. Ela via a testa do garoto ter três ondinhas quando ele a enrugava e sorriu. Naquele momento percebeu que ela estava fazendo o que James fazia com ela: olhar de três em três segundos para o lado.

Espantou esse pensamento tentando prestar atenção na professora. Ela estava falando sobre conjuração.

\- Pode-se conjurar qualquer coisa se fizerem o movimento com a varinha corretamente e se disserem o feitiço também corretamente. Mas, como sabem, há as limitações do que conjurar, como dinheiro, comida, o que tem nas Leis de Gamp... – a professora dizia para toda a sala, mas a mente de Lily não estava totalmente focalizada nas palavras da professora. - ... Flitwick disse anteriormente, que agora vocês deverão pensar no feitiço, não falá-lo... – ela ainda olhava Remus de soslaio, focalizando nas ruguinhas em sua testa.

"Por que você tá olhando isso?"

"Não sei."

"Presta atenção na aula."

"Não tá vendo que eu to tentando?"

"Não tá parecendo."

"Me deixa em paz."

"Para de ficar olhando o Remus."

"Você não fala o que eu devo fazer ou não."

"Você tá gostando do Remus?"

"Por que mudou de assunto?"

"Quero saber."

"Não vou te responder."

\- Lily? – Remus cutucou a garota assustando-a de leve. Parou de discutir com sua consciência.

\- Hum?

\- Acabou a aula – ele deu uma risada fraca mostrando que todos estavam saindo da sala. – Você tava viajando mesmo hein.

\- É – concordou e arrumou seu material saindo da sala. – Obrigada por ter sentado comigo hoje. Vi a cara do Potter quando ele passou pela gente – ela sorriu.

\- Sem problemas – ele sorriu e do nada seu estômago afundou, parecendo que ela tinha errado um degrau da escada e pensado que ia cair de cara no chão, mas já tinha se recuperado. Ela olhou pra frente, amedrontada. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar. Ela queria falar com suas amigas. Mas elas estavam na sua frente brincando com James, Sirius e Peter.

De repente sentiu um peso no seu ombro. Era o braço de Remus, dando um meio abraço nela. Olhou para o lado e de novo seu estômago afundou. Seu coração começou a bater rápido, sem ela querer que ocorresse. O cheiro do perfume do garoto, que estava muito colado nela, entrou no seu pulmão, deixando o cheiro exalar por todo seu corpo. Ela estava dura. Não conseguia respirar. Temesse que se respirasse não saberia como fazer certo, e assustasse o garoto.

Respirou pausadamente, tentando não fazer barulho, mas mesmo assim fazendo. Remus somente andava, sem fazer mais nada, somente olhando para as pessoas por onde passava, e ainda com o braço inocentemente posto no ombro da amiga. Finalmente chegaram no Salão Comunal e ela pôde sair do mini aperto dele e ir de frente para suas amigas, deixando-o longe, com seus próprios amigos. Sentou-se na cadeira e respirou profundamente, tentando pegar o ar que não conseguira pegar anteriormente.

\- Tá tudo bem Lily? – Marlene perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim. Tudo. Por quê? – disse apressada.

\- Parece que tava sem ar – Katie complementou.

\- Ah, não. Tá tudo bem – sorriu e pegou a jarra de suco de laranja, colocando um pouco no seu copo sob olhares desconfiados de suas amigas.

\- Se livrou do Potter né? – Marlene disse, meio rindo.

\- Ainda bem. Não iria aguentar mais uma hora ele me olhando a cada três segundos – ela revirou os olhos concordando. – Ele é louco, não é possível – as amigas riram. Ouviram a risada/latido de Sirius e olharam.

Os quatro estavam rindo do que parecia ser uma piada que James contara, porque ele ainda falava, mas não aguentava muito e ria com os amigos, não terminando o que tinha que falar. O olhar de Lily recaiu em Remus. Ele estava de olhos fechados, inclinado para trás, dando uma gargalhada que ela conseguia ouvir. Ela sorriu minimamente, mas logo parou, virando-se para a lagosta que estava à sua frente, aberta, para ela pegar sua carne macia.

Cutucou o bicho assado tentando tirar o máximo que conseguia, e pôs em seu prato. Viu bacon ao lado e pegou algumas fatias. Havia cinco omeletes, empilhados, no prato próximo a elas, e ela pegou um, colocando também em seu prato e começando a comer.

Mastigou por um momento e novamente olhou para o garoto. Ele olhava para os amigos, sorrindo. Ela percebeu que formava algumas rugas no canto dos olhos dele. Suspirou. Seu estômago estava meio estranho. Parecia que estava formigando, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com um tipo de cócegas. Olhou para sua comida e descansou seus talheres. Olhou para suas amigas.

\- Eu preciso contar uma coisa – ela disse pausadamente. Marlene e Katie a incentivaram a continuar. – Acho... Eu posso... – ela suspirou brava – Pode ter algum por cento de chance de eu gostar do Remus – as amigas levantaram a sobrancelha e pararam de comer.

\- Como? – Marlene perguntou, pensando ter ouvido errado.

\- Eu posso ter sentimentos pelo Remus, que eu acabei de descobrir. – Lily repetiu.

\- Como é possível? – Katie disse, ainda tentando assimilar.

\- Eu não sei. Lá na aula de Transfiguração quando ele prestava atenção no que a professora falava ele fazia algumas ruguinhas na testa – ela disse meio rindo, passando a mão na própria testa. – Ai no caminho pra cá ele pôs o braço no meu ombro, e do nada parecia que tinha borboletas no meu estômago. E agora, ele sorrindo desse jeitinho lindinho, tá tendo de novo as borboletas – concluiu desesperada.

\- Pode ser um simples afeto? – a loira continuou.

\- Não. Eu nunca senti isso. E do nada isso começar? – ela disse, meio espantada.

\- Relaxa que isso pode não se tornar nada – Marlene a tranquilizou.

\- E se se tornar?

\- Oi – Luke acabara de chegar na mesa. Lily se assustou, mas logo sorriu vendo que era ele. – Desculpa se te assustei – riu, se sentando do lado da garota.

\- Não foi nada – tranquilizou-o. – E ai? Como foram as primeiras aulas?

\- Foi simplesmente fantástico – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sabia que ia achar – ela continuou sorrindo. – Tá com fome?

\- Faminto – disse, arregalando os olhos e passando a mão na barriga, fazendo as garotas rirem.


	5. Problemas de Lily e Detenção

Dedico esse capítulo a Amandaas2005 que favoritou a história. Obrigada (:

Era pra eu ter postado ontem, mas esqueci, perdão.

* * *

As aulas depois do almoço foram a mesma coisa pra todos, menos, é claro, pra Lily, porque James percebera que ela iria sempre fugir dele e ele chegava mais cedo do que ela, e empurrava os seus amigos para que se sentassem juntos, e deixassem a carteira livre para a ruiva. E ela, bom, sempre se atrasava, porque andava mais devagar que todos, e parava pra conversar com as outras pessoas, mas logo se arrependia por isso.

As duas últimas aulas foram as de Poções. Mesmo tendo grandes mesas, e finalmente Lily poderia sair de perto de James e ficar com suas amigas, não melhorou muito por ter os sonserinos na mesma sala.

Surpreendentemente haviam várias pessoas que tiveram excelentes N. O. M 's. A sala só tinha grifinórios e sonserinos. Na mesa em que Lily estava, todos os outros estavam também, por exceção de Peter, o único que não conseguira nota suficiente para continuar.

Mesmo com seis pessoas numa mesma mesa, a mesma não estava apertada. As garotas estavam lado a lado e na frente dos marotos, que estavam iguais a elas. A sala ainda estava normal, com poucos murmúrios, até que o professor Slughorn chegara e cessara a conversa.

\- Bom dia alunos. – disse com um sorriso amarelo. Poucos responderam de volta, e um deles fora Lily. Para ela essa era a melhor aula, tirando feitiços. Ela conseguia fazer tudo tão perfeitamente que era difícil falar que ainda era estudante, e estava lá para aprender mais coisas, pois sempre sabia de tudo. – Vocês já estão sabendo de tudo, porque com certeza todos os professores já falaram como vai ser esse ano. – todos concordaram, e Lily baixou a cabeça.

Repudiou-se novamente por ter pensado o que não deveria pensar. Prometera para sua mãe que não iria pensar que a escola já estava acabando, mas ela o fez do mesmo jeito. Era incrível como ela queria pensar nisso, mesmo que machucasse. Talvez gostava de se machucar. Mas pelo menos ela se lembrava de todas as coisas que ela passara naquela escola até aquele dia. Talvez era por isso que gostava de pensar que acabaria daqui dois anos. A fazia sentir falta de tempos passados, a fazia se sentir mais viva do que antes.

\- Lily? – Marlene que estava ao seu lado cutucou a amiga. – Tá tudo bem?

\- Tá. Por quê? – olhou para a amiga.

\- É que o professor acabou de falar que devemos pegar nossa dupla das salas e ir fazer a poção – ela apontou o quadro negro.

\- Quê? – perguntou assustada, com os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha que preparar Veritaserum. E sua dupla tinha que ser James que estava olhando-a com um sorriso torto. Ela suspirou e foi até ao seu lado. – Tá bom Potter, você corta os ingredientes e eu faço a mistura.

\- Você gosta de mandar né? – disse rindo, mas já pegando o primeiro ingrediente que estava na sua frente.

\- E você gosta de me irritar né? – disse sem olhar para ele.

\- Você se irrita por qualquer coisa.

\- Na verdade não.

\- Ah é, verdade. Você só se irrita com a minha exuberante presença.

\- Que século você tá? Dezessete? – disse irônica, por fim o olhando por dois segundos e se voltando para seu caldeirão que soltava uma fumaça meio branca.

\- Só me responde uma coisa ruiva – James disse parando de fazer o que antes fazia e se virando para olhar para a garota. Ela revirou os olhos pelo apelido, mas se virou para olhá-lo. – Por que você é assim só comigo? Com todas as pessoas você é a mais gentil e educada, mas comigo só me falta colocar numa caixa de fósforos.

\- Isso não é uma má ideia – disse fazendo cara de pensamento.

\- Se atenha à pergunta – foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos.

\- Por que eu deveria ser gentil com você? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você sempre tem que responder com uma pergunta. – revirou os olhos novamente. – Eu acho que não há necessidade de você ser grossa comigo, porque eu nunca te fiz nada.

\- Óbvio que você iria esquecer. Tão típico – ela riu irônica, falando meio baixo e se virou novamente para o caldeirão.

\- O que disse? – James continuou a encará-la.

\- Não sei por que não sou gentil. Instinto – disse um pouco alto, e mudando a resposta. Obviamente ela não queria que ele soubesse o porquê de ela odiar ele tanto. E, bom, se ele esqueceu isso, não seria ela quem iria trazer tudo a tona. Seu peito ardeu um pouco, se lembrando do acontecimento. Na verdade dos dois, um seguido do outro. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de não ligar mais e voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes.

Finalmente a aula acabara e Lily foi a primeira a sair, o que surpreendeu suas amigas, e fez com que elas fossem atrás para saberem o porquê.

\- LILY – Katie gritava sobre as cabeças que acumulavam o corredor das masmorras. Marlene e ela tentavam passar por todos, empurrando-os sem querer, e levando xingamentos. Mas elas não ligavam. O cabelo ruivo ia desaparecendo na multidão, mas mesmo assim poderia ainda vê-lo, pois era o único cabelo cor de fogo daquela escola.

Ambas continuavam gritando e empurrando todos, e recebendo ainda mais xingamentos. Desceram todas as escadas e não encontraram Lily. Saíram do saguão e foram em direção ao Grande Salão. E lá estava uma cabeleira ruiva, uma das poucas pessoas que estavam sentadas na grande mesa da Grifinória.

\- O que deu em você? – Marlene disse, se sentando na frente dela, e Katie se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

\- Tava com fome – ela sorriu amarelo pegando um pãozinho que estava na sua frente e cortando-o com a mão. Pegou o pote de geleia de morango e passou um pouco no pedacinho de pão.

\- Ah tá. Até parece – Katie riu, um pouco irônica. – Conta.

\- É só que... – ela suspirou – Só que o Potter esqueceu o porquê de eu o odiar tanto.

\- Mas ele sabe que foi por causa disso que você o odeia? – Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ele disse que nunca tinha feito nada comigo – Lily riu irônica, mordendo seu pão.

\- Ah, mas você conseguiu consertar a pulseirinha – Katie disse amigável.

\- Mas não foi só por causa da pulseirinha né, Katie – a ruiva olhou para a amiga ao seu lado, sorrindo fraco.

\- É, eu sei o que ele fez. Mas já passou, Lily. Foi há três anos – continuou.

\- Mesmo assim. Feriu meu orgulho – disse, tentando brincar, mas não sorriu muito.

\- Isso ai. Não se esqueça do que ele te fez ruivinha – Marlene disse, meio brincalhona. Lily fez cara de repulsa com o apelido.

\- Nunca mais diga isso, por favor.

\- Desculpa – sorriu amarelo.

\- Enfim, eu ainda tenho que entregar a capa pra ele. Acho que vou agora fazer isso antes que ele veja – Lily disse, se levantando.

\- Quer que a gente vá com você? – Katie disse olhando a amiga.

\- Não. Vai dar muito na cara. Depois eu vejo vocês. – acenou e saiu do Grande Salão.

Algumas pessoas ainda estavam saindo das salas e aglomeravam o Hall de Entrada, fazendo a passagem de Lily ser dificultada. Tentou ir o mais rápido possível antes de James entrar em seu quarto. Sua capa estava escondida no malão da garota, para que ninguém a vesse lá e a chamasse de ladra. Se bem que eram poucas as garotas que entravam no dormitório dela e de suas amigas.

Finalmente depois de dez minutos no tumulto conseguiu chegar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ia subindo as escadas para ir pro seu quarto, mas uma garotinha entrou na sua frente. Era Milly Hanfield, a pequena garota que idolatrava Lily.

\- Oi Lily – disse com a voz fininha. Lily se assustou um pouco.

\- Oi Milly – disse apressada. – Como vai?

\- Ótima, e você? Tá aqui seus livros, não te encontrei mais cedo pra entregá-los, mas tá aqui – disse um pouco rápido estendendo três livros de capa azul escuro.

\- Ah é, tinha me esquecido deles. – ela pegou e sorriu, tentando ser delicada. Olhou para a garota mais alguns segundos e teve uma ideia para sair de lá. Conhecia Milly o suficiente pra saber que ela iria querer alongar essa conversa até a noite, na hora do jantar se Lily não desse uma boa desculpa. – Milly, preciso de um favor. Uma pequena missão – falou fingindo animação.

\- Sim – a garotinha disse sorrindo abertamente, se segurando para não dar pulinhos de emoção.

\- Eu preciso que você fique aqui até James Potter chegar, e que você prenda ele. Preciso entrar no quarto dele sem ele notar.

\- Tudo bem. E se eu não conseguir enrolar ele?

\- Você vai conseguir – tentou passar segurança, duvidando um pouco. Milly era uma garotinha muito gentil e esperta, tentava se espelhar em Lily, mas às vezes ela não conseguia identificar o limite para que Lily não se irritasse com ela. Mas numa coisa ela era boa: jogar conversa fora. Isso iria manter James afastado de seu quarto.

A ruiva correu até seu dormitório largando os três livros em sua cama de qualquer jeito e correndo para seu malão abriu-o rapidamente começando a procurar a capa. Logo seus dedos tocaram no tecido fino da capa. Pegou-a, escondendo em suas vestes e saiu correndo para o quarto masculino.

Quando chegou ao quarto dos quatro marotos abriu a porta abruptamente, mas levou um susto. Os quatro garotos já estavam no quarto. Ficou olhando de um para o outro, e eles a olharam de volta.

\- Não sabe bater? – James perguntou irônico. Ela se recompôs.

\- Sei, mas como era o seu quarto nem me importei em ser uma pessoa educada – disse Lily.

\- Muito educada essa garota que você gosta, James – Sirius disse irônico.

\- Gosto de irritar – James disse, tentando não ficar sem graça com o pequeno comentário do amigo. Lily revirou os olhos.

Mais rápido do que nunca, ela precisaria pensar em uma desculpa por estar lá. Não tinha pensado na possibilidade dos garotos estarem em seu dormitório. Olhou para Remus que mexia em seu caderno, e teve uma ideia.

\- Eu vim aqui pra pedir suas anotações emprestadas Remus. De transfiguração – ela disse indo para perto do garoto. Olhou para baixo e viu um malão. Tentou ver suas iniciais. "Perfeito", pensou. Era o malão de James. Foi mais pra perto do malão.

\- Ah. Claro. Me deixa procurar aqui – Remus disse e foi para a cama ao lado daquela em que estava anteriormente. Lily ficou de costas para o malão e cruzou os braços. Tirou a capa do bolso de suas vestes. Descruzou-o, aproveitando que todos os olhos estavam em Remus, e deslizou a capa para o malão de Potter.

\- Por que você quer as anotações dele? – Peter disse olhando para a garota

\- Hãn? – ela nem prestara atenção, estava tentando colocar a capa de volta em seu lugar de origem.

\- Verdade. Pensei que você copiava tudo – James disse olhando para a menina.

\- Eu perdi uma parte porque você não parava de falar com o Sirius sobre coisas fúteis – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Então tava prestando atenção em mim ruivinha? – James disse maroto, e ela revirou os olhos.

\- No dia que eu prestar atenção em você Potter, Merlin descerá até a terra pra te dar um oizinho. E se ele fizer isso eu te dou um beijo – disse com um sorriso de lado, brincando com o garoto que sorriu. Remus percebera o sorriso, pensando onde ele já tinha visto. Ela foi até ele pegar as folhas. – Obrigada – ela sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta. Ela viu os três risquinhos, agora mais nítido, no canto dos olhos do garoto, e seu estômago afundou. Tentou afastar esse pensamento antes de dar bobeira na frente dos garotos. Passou por Sirius, só que ele a parou e sussurrou:

\- Boa ideia de se esconder na capa e colocar os fogos embaixo da mesa da Sonserina sem ninguém ver – ele riu maroto, olhando para ela.

\- Não fale o que você não pode provar – ela riu, marota, olhando-o desafiadora. Ele deu sua risada/latido.

\- Que vocês estavam falando? – James perguntou assim que a garota fechou a porta.

\- Que dia é melhor pra gente sair – ele disse maroto. James fechou a cara, e se virou fingindo mexer em seu malão, bagunçando-o, sem nem perceber que a capa estava por cima. Agora ela já tinha ido para o fundo do malão.

\- Espera ai. Você tá com ciúmes Pontas? – Sirius disse rindo, olhando para as costas do garoto.

\- Claro que não. Por que eu teria ciúmes dela? – disse, ainda mexendo em suas coisas.

\- Eu acho que ele gosta dela – Remus disse, entrando na conversa.

\- Mas o James não gosta de ninguém – Peter disse, inocente.

\- Obrigado Rabicho, por ter essa imagem sobre mim – James disse irônico. Peter sorriu amarelo.

\- Você gosta da Lily, Pontas – Remus disse com convicção.

\- O quê? A lua cheia chegando e bagunçando seu cérebro? – James disse, finalmente olhando para os amigos.

\- Tá na defensiva? – Sirius disse, rindo.

\- Claro que não – disse meio alto. O amigo riu novamente.

\- Olha, eu vi o sorriso que você deu quando ela disse em te beijar – Remus disse.

\- Claro. É meu sorriso galanteador – James disse, tentando mudar o ponto de vista.

\- Mas eu vi ele hoje quando eu fui acordar vocês. Aposto que você tava sonhando com a Lily. Você gosta dela e não quer admitir – concluiu.

\- Eu só gosto de irritar ela, nada mais. Só quero irritar a foguinho – James disse revirando os olhos.

\- E dar uns beijinhos – Sirius disse, rindo de novo.

\- Fazer o que se ela beija bem? – disse maroto para o amigo. Remus revirou os olhos.

\- Por que você continua negando? Tá claramente explícito, na tua cara, que você gosta da Lily. Gostar de alguém não é tão ruim assim – Remus disse, mas James nem quis ouvir, foi para o banheiro. Ele suspirou olhando para Sirius. – Por que ele não admite?

\- Por que ele é James Potter. Não se apaixona pelas garotas. As garotas é que se apaixonam por ele. – Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros. Remus revirou os olhos de novo. Pegou seu livro de poções e começou a lê-lo deitado em sua cama.

James olhava para o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Os cabelos bagunçados, espetados, rebeldes, negros como a noite. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás das lentes de seu óculos redondo.

Não estava entendendo a si próprio quando se tratava de Lílian Evans. Ele adorava vê-la brava, ficar da cor de seus cabelos. Adorava roubar um beijo ou outro dela. Mesmo ela não correspondendo, e mesmo que não fosse realmente um beijo de verdade, ele sentia a maciez dos lábios da ruiva. E gostava disso. Quando a agarrava pela cintura, puxando-a para si, sentia a respiração da garota pesada, tentando se soltar dos braços dele. Sentia também o leve cheiro de seu perfume, um pouco doce. Aquele cheiro doce não era enjoativo como os demais que ele já sentira.

Por sempre ficar com várias garotas, praticamente três a cada semana, sentia uma mistura de cheiros de perfume. Ia dos mais doces até os que irritavam seu nariz. Cada garota tinha seu próprio cheiro. Misturava o cheiro do perfume com o do sabonete. Era sempre assim. Até parecia que as garotas tomavam banho antes de encontrá-lo.

Mas mesmo com todos os cheiros diferentes, o que mais gostava era o de Lílian. O cheiro doce, não muito forte, e delicado que emanava de sua pele era o melhor jeito de ficar chapado, como uma droga ilícita, que quando tomada, parecia que o mundo era um lugar melhor, parecia que estava vivendo no melhor momento, parecia que nunca iria sair daquele momento, e não queria sair.

Por alguns instantes aquele cheiro pregava na camiseta branca e fina do garoto, e ali ficava. Mas logo saía quando chegava em seu dormitório. E quando o cheiro ficava em sua roupa ele gostava de levantá-la até suas narinas para então cheirá-la, deixar aquele cheiro vivo em sua memória.

E, também, mesmo levando um tapa ardido em sua face logo depois do beijo roubado, ele ria, porque conseguia sentir a maciez dos lábios de Lily, conseguia sentir o leve cheiro doce de seu perfume, e conseguia que este cheiro ficasse por alguns segundos grudados em si próprio. Esse, para ele, era um momento bom, e nunca iria parar com aquilo.

Fechou o buraco da pia para logo em seguida abrir a torneira para enchê-la quase por completo. Abaixou a cabeça, pegou um pouco da água em suas mãos e jogou em seu rosto nem se importando se molhara sua roupa ou seu cabelo. Levantou-se e olhou novamente para o reflexo, agora com gotículas de água descendo por todo seu rosto.

Será mesmo que ele estava gostando da ruiva? Ele nunca sentira isso antes na sua vida. Sempre pensou que depois que saísse de Hogwarts iria trabalhar em alguma coisa, e ainda continuaria saindo com várias garotas ao longo da semana. Sempre pensou que sua vida iria ser igual a que tinha na escola. Mas agora ele não sabia de mais nada.

-x-

\- Eu ainda não acredito que a Minerva colocou a gente de detenção. E ainda por três dias – Marlene disse, andando ao lado de Lily e Katie. Estavam indo para a sala dos troféus, onde deveriam encontrar os marotos e os monitores, Ana Rinkel e Tate Hudson.

\- Ainda tá nisso Lene? – Kay disse, rindo.

\- Sim. Porque ela não tem nenhuma prova de que realmente foi a gente que fez isso.

\- Nós nos entregamos por bobeira. Não deveríamos ter sentado lá no fundo – Katie continuou.

\- Se não fizéssemos isso não teríamos nossa brincadeira – Marlene disse como se fosse óbvio – Pelo menos valeu a pena. Viu a cara das Black? Impagável – riu com gosto. O som de sua risada ecoou pelo corredor deserto e mal iluminado.

\- Tenho que admitir. Foi bem engraçado – Katie por fim concordou – Lily? – olhou para seu lado direito. A ruiva não tinha dito uma palavra sequer durante o trajeto até ali. Somente estava andando. – Tá tudo bem? – a amiga pôs a mão no braço da garota.

\- Hãn? Ah! Tá. Tá tudo bem sim – sorriu fraco.

\- Tá pensando no Remus? – Lene levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não – mentiu, descarada. Não conseguiu enganá-las. Suas amigas olharam-na desconfiadas. – Tá bom, eu to pensando nele – disse derrotada.

\- Lily, quanto mais você pensar, mais vai ser difícil diferenciar se é amizade ou... – Katie não terminou a frase.

\- Eu sei. É que hoje, quando fui entregar a capa, quero dizer, colocar de volta no malão do Potter sem ele perceber que a gente roubou – as amigas reviraram os olhos – eu peguei as anotações do Remus e...

\- Espera ai. Você não anota tudo? Não é por isso que nunca fala com a gente? – Lene disse.

\- Eu tive que inventar isso porque não pensei que eles estariam no quarto. Enfim, eu agradeci e sorri simpática. Ai ele vai e sorri e aparecem as ruguinhas nos cantos dos olhos dele. Pra que ele fazer isso? Pra quê?

\- Isso ai é falta de homem – Marlene riu.

\- Cala a boca que o assunto é sério – Lily ficara um pouco vermelha. Não sabia o porquê.

Você não pode se desesperar Lily – Katie disse.

\- Mas eu to tá bom? – ela elevou a voz um pouco, andando meio rápido e gesticulando as mãos, nervosa. – Eu não senti nada parecido com isso na minha vida. E eu não consigo entender o que é, não sei explicar, não sei falar o que to sentindo, não sei reagir a isso, não sei nem mais ser natural perto da pessoa que eu passava um bom tempo junto. – acabou suspirando cansada, sem fôlego. Não queria ter gritado, porque qualquer um poderia ouvir. Odiou ter que admitir aquilo, mesmo que fosse para suas amigas. Mas não teve jeito. Estava consumindo cada segundo desse dia. E era somente o primeiro.

Um vulto se projetou no cruzamento dos corredores. Elas pararam, surpresas. Ele andou mais um pouco até elas e se revelou ser Remus. "E agora?", Lily pensou. Ele poderia ter ouvido tudo, e talvez tinha se ligado que era dele de quem ela estava falando. Ela estava muda, estática, gelada. Só olhava para o garoto a sua frente e xingando Merlin mentalmente pelo que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

\- Pensei ter ouvido sua voz delicada – Remus disse, em tom de ironia, só que ela não entendera. Naquele momento não raciocinava muito bem. Marlene e Katie riram, um pouco exageradas. Lily olhou de soslaio para elas e fingiu rir. – Só tá faltando vocês.

\- A Lily tava surtando um pouquinho – Marlene disse pra quebrar a tensão que Lily tinha posto naquele espaço. Remus deu uma risadinha. O estômago de Lily afundou, pela quarta vez naquele dia.

\- Por quê? – ele se virou para olhar a ruiva, que ainda estava estática. "Espera ai, como é que se respira mesmo?", pensou.

\- Por causa de um menino – Katie disse inocentemente, e Lily virou somente a cabeça em sua direção, lentamente. Katie foi fuzilada pelo olhar sanguinário de Lily. Marlene não conseguia controlar o riso. Tentava respirar, rir e parar de rir ao mesmo tempo. Não era um bom som de se ouvir. Kay se encolheu perante o olhar da amiga.

\- O que ela quer dizer – Marlene interviu, antes que Lily voasse no pescoço da pobre loira – é que Lily tem uma pequena queda pelo irmão do Luke – e foi a vez de Marlene ser metralhada pelo olhar da ruiva. Ela arregalou os olhos, e com isso fez com que parecesse que mataria um búfalo, tamanha era sua raiva.

\- Daquele garotinho? – Marlene assentiu. – O irmão dele não é o da Lufa-Lufa, é? – assentiu de novo – Oh, James não vai ficar feliz.

\- Pera o quê?- finalmente Lily olhara para o menino, e conseguira se mexer, não acreditando no que ouvia. "E o que Potter tem a ver com isso?"

\- Bom – Remus tentou escolher as palavras certas, Lily começara a ficar da cor de seus cabelos – Ele... Odeia... Não... Ele não gosta muito do Adams. James acha que Adams quer se mostrar só porque ele é artilheiro do time da Lufa-Lufa. – Lily riu irônica.

\- E por acaso Potter não faz o mesmo com aquele maldito pomo? – levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Vai entender o James né? – Remus riu nervoso, passando a mão na nuca. – Mas a questão é que ele não gosta de te ver com outros garotos. – "Ui, palavras erradas", Marlene e Katie pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Por quê? – Lily tentou se controlar. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais, e seu sangue borbulhar por todos os vasos sanguíneos distribuídos pelo seu corpo.

\- Porque ele tá atrás de você. E eu tenho quase certeza que ele gosta de você – ele sorriu meio fraco, mas desta vez Lily não prestou atenção. Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil tentando pensar numa maneira de matar Potter do jeito mais doloroso que existia.

\- Ele não tem coração. É impossível ele gostar de alguém. Já te disse isso. E ele não tem que se meter na minha vida, principalmente a pessoal. Então estou pouco me importando se ele vai gostar disso ou não – ela disse em tom mais alto, mais vermelha, e tremia. Não se importava se essa historia do irmão de Luke era verdadeira, mas só de pensar que Potter iria ficar bravo por algo que Lily fizesse, a fez ficar brava e esquecer todo o resto. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Não tinha nada com ela. Nem amigos eles eram. Ele não iria controlar sua vida.

\- É melhor irmos. Já estamos atrasados – Remus disse temendo o que viria a seguir se ele continuasse nesse assunto. Lily tentou se acalmar e seguiu o garoto e suas amigas até a sala dos troféus, onde já estavam todos.

\- Não sabem ver hora? – Ana Rinkel foi a primeira a se pronunciar, com sua voz fina, rascante. As garotas reviraram os olhos. Ela só queria irritá-las e se possível colocá-las mais algumas noites em detenção, elas pensaram.

\- Sabe o que é? Nós achamos que você se perderia na escola por ser burra e cega. Então demos uns minutinhos pra você, como vantagem – Marlene disse irônica. Lily e Katie tentaram se controlar. James e Sirius não conseguiram e riram abafados. Todos ali, menos Tate Hudson, sabiam do ódio entre as quatro garotas.

-Tá muito engraçadinha pra quem ficou de detenção três dias – Ana alfinetou. Marlene revirou os olhos – Até hoje nunca fizeram alguma anotação ruim sobre mim. Quanto mais uma detenção – se vangloriou.

\- É porque você lambe a bunda de todos os professores pra te adorarem porque você não faz por merecer. Não é boa o suficiente pra isso – Marlene alfinetou de volta. Ana começara a ficar vermelha. Tate tomou conta da situação.

\- Bom, a professora McGonagall nos disse para dividi-los em grupos – ele começou – um grupo ficaria com a Ana aqui na sala dos troféus e o outro na biblioteca, comigo.

\- E quais vão ser os grupos? – Lily disse.

\- Ele não terminou de falar, sem educação. – Ana disse com sua voz fina, irritante.

\- Hudson? – Lily complementou apenas olhando para o garoto, que deu uma risadinha. Ela deu uma boa olhada para ele. Até que ele não era tão feio assim.

Ele era bem alto, esguio. Muito magro. Não tinha músculos e por isso as veias de seu braço faziam relevo sob a pele muito branca. Seus cabelos eram loiros, quase platinados, lisos, jogados de qualquer maneira em seu rosto. Seus olhos eram pretos, bem escuros, muito escuros mesmo. Parecendo uma sala fechada, sem nenhuma janela ou lâmpada para iluminá-la.

\- Bom, decidi separar os meninos e as meninas – todos soltaram um muxoxo. – Desculpem, mas vocês podem se distrair e terem de ficar mais um dia – disse compreensível. – Com a Ana vão ficar Pettigrew, Black e Greengrass. – a garota suspirou – Comigo vão ficar o resto: Evans, McKinnon, Potter e Lupin. – todos assentiram – Então vamos – começou a andar rumo à biblioteca, e os quatro foram atrás dele.

\- Olha o destino nos deixando juntos ruivinha – James disse para a parte de trás da garota, mas especificamente a bunda e coxa. Ela não usava a capa, e o babado de sua saia se mexia conforme seu quadril. Ela e Marlene estavam à frente dele e de Remus. A garota nem se importou de se virar e fuzilá-lo com seu olhar.

\- Destino que se chama Minerva McGonagall, que nos forçou a isso. Acho que isso não é destino não Potter. É um mau karma pra mim – disse irônica, ainda olhando para frente.

\- Depois diz que não gosta dela. Só fica tentando chamar a atenção da garota – Remus sussurrou para somente o amigo ouvir. James olhou-o com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- Para com essa história. Não existe nada – sussurrou de volta.

\- Um dia eu vou falar "eu te disse" com um ar vitorioso – Remus disse com um sorriso travesso, fazendo James revirar os olhos.

\- Ai que saco. Ter que ficar arrumando a biblioteca até mais de dez horas – Marlene disse, fingindo cansaço. Lily riu.

\- Vai passar rápido. Te garanto.

\- Mesmo com Potter toda hora te chamando de ruivinha? – Marlene disse rindo.

\- Nem me lembra disso. Nossa – disse arregalando os olhos um pouco, se lembrando de algo – Eu e o Remus ainda temos que fazer nossa parte da ronda.

\- Vai ficar bem? Sozinha com ele? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vou ver no que vai dar. Vai ser bom ficarmos sozinhos né? – disse mais para si, tentando se convencer, do que para sua amiga que deu de ombros.

-x-

\- Eu nunca tenho sorte na vida. Incrível – Katie disse começando a tirar os troféus das prateleiras e colocá-los no chão. Fez cara de tédio.

\- Por quê? – Sirius disse achando graça da garota.

\- Porque eu to aqui com ela – apontou Rinkel com a cabeça.

\- Menos conversa e mais trabalho – disse com a voz fina. Sirius riu fraco também tirando os troféus.

\- Estranho nós ficarmos juntos né? – ele disse com certo ar de malícia.

\- Você quer que eu te azare de novo? – Katie o olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Já tive o suficiente por hoje, obrigado – ele riu, ela o seguiu.

\- Vocês não estão sozinhos – uma voz meio baixa disse, embaixo deles. Peter estava tirando os troféus da prateleira debaixo.

\- Nós sabemos – Katie respondeu e riu fraco.

\- Me fala Kay – Sirius olhou para ela, que continuou a tirar troféus. – Foi tão ruim me beijar? – ela suspirou, parando de novo o que estava fazendo e o olhou.

\- É ruim pensar que sou só mais uma na lista gigante de Sirius Black, e é isso o que significa pra ele. Mais um número.

\- Nunca pensei dessa forma.

\- Mas deveria – ela sorriu fraco – Tenho certeza que várias garotas sentem o mesmo. Dezenas delas. – ela riu, um pouco mais forte, e ele a acompanhou.

\- Vocês querem mais um dia de detenção? – a voz fina e rascante apareceu atrás dele, que se sobressaltaram e voltaram a tirar os troféus das prateleiras empoeiradas.

-x-

Estavam há uma hora limpando a biblioteca. Parecia que era um trabalho interminável. Lily estava pegando todos os livros das mesas, na parte em que estava responsável, e colocando em seus respectivos lugares. Quando terminava limpava a mesa onde antes havia os livros. James fazia o mesmo que ela. Pouco menos, mas o mesmo. Remus e Marlene trabalhavam juntos, um guardando os livros, e o outro limpando a mesa, ora revezando-se.

James limpara a sua parte rapidamente, não muito bem feita, e foi para onde estava Lily, com o intuito de chateá-la. Queria vê-la com o rosto vermelho, quase da cor de seus cabelos. Ele se divertia com isso. Chegou ao corredor onde ela estava, sem que ela percebesse sua presença, e se pôs a fitá-la. Ela estava na ponta nos pés, tentando colocar um livro na prateleira de cima, mas sem sucesso. Mesmo ela usando salto, não ajudava muito.

Ele a olhou, de baixo para cima, com todas as suas curvas. Sorriu maroto, e foi para onde ela estava, se postando atrás dela, sem que a mesma percebesse. A ruiva estava ocupada pensando em como colocaria aquele livro onde deveria estar sem usa magia.

O garoto chegou bem perto dela, colocando sua boca no ouvido da garota, e sussurrou:

\- Você é muito baixinha pra isso – como ele esperara, ela se assustou e gritou abafada, largando o livro, que caíra no chão. Virou-se rapidamente para saber quem tinha feito isso com ela, e não se surpreendeu em saber que era Potter. Ela encostou-se à prateleira e levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Potter?

\- Nenhum. Só que gosto de ficar atrás de você – disse malicioso, com um sorriso de canto em seus lábios finos. Deu um pequeno passo para frente, para acabar um pouco com a distância entre os dois, mesmo esta sendo pequena.

\- E eu adoro ficar o mais longe possível de você – ela disse indo pro lado, mas ele fora mais rápido e colocara o braço encostando-o na prateleira de livros, de um dos lados do corpo dela. Ela olhou pra ele de novo, com a sobrancelha arqueada e tentou sair pelo outro lado, mas foi impedida também pelo outro braço dele. – Vai me prender aqui? – perguntou irônica. Ele alargou seu sorriso, tentando mostrar quantos dentes ele conseguia.

\- Só quero ficar bem próximo de você – deu mais um passo pequeno, deixando a distância entre ambos em milímetros. Ela começara a respirar pesadamente, tentando pegar algum ar. De repente aquele local ficara quente. O peito da garota subia e descia rapidamente, conforme sua respiração ia ficando mais rápida.

O garoto percebera a inquietação dela por conta de tal ato e riu fracamente, onde seu curto sopro atingiu o rosto dela, fazendo-a sentir um leve aroma de menta. Ele, agora, conseguia sentir o doce perfume dela, bem delicado, e torceu para que grudasse em seu corpo por um longo tempo.

Sem querer demorar mais, James foi aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Lily, olhando de seus dois olhos para sua boca, se lembrando de como esta era macia. A garota, por sua vez, olhava de um olho castanho-esverdeado para outro, um pouco assustada, não sabendo como sairia daquele aperto.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Marlene apareceu do nada no começo do corredor, perguntando com fingida inocência, e com um sorriso maroto. Remus e Tate estavam ao seu lado olhando para os dois, ali, encostados um no outro. Lily se assustara com a amiga e empurrara James forte, fazendo-o sair de perto dela.

\- Nada – respondeu rápida. Corara ligeiramente.

\- Assim, nós deveríamos estar limpando a biblioteca, e não se agarrando nela – a amiga brincou. Lily fuzilou-a com o olhar, e ela apenas riu.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui James? – Remus perguntou, tentando deixar a garota menos sem graça, se isso era possível.

\- Eu terminei minha parte – disse sorrindo, vitorioso.

\- Sério? – Tate se surpreendeu. James assentiu. – Ajude Lily com a parte dela.

\- Eu posso fazer sozinha – disse depressa.

\- Mas eu quero que ele te ajude – disse curto. Ela suspirou, com cansaço. James riu fraco. Todos saíram de lá, deixando-os sozinhos. O garoto pegou sua toalha e seu balde com água e trouxe para onde Lily estava.

\- Você limpa as mesas e eu guardo os livros – ela disse sem olhar para ele, e colocando os livros em seus respectivos lugares.

\- Como quiser – disse, ainda achando graça da situação.

E por meia hora fizeram a mesma coisa. Lily tirava os livros das mesas, e os colocavam em seus lugares, e James ia molhando o pano na água, e passando nas mesas para tirar a poeira que os livros deixavam para trás.

O maroto estava com tédio. Era sempre assim em todas as detenções que ele pegara. Sempre fazia a mesma coisa por horas, e depois da primeira meia hora ficava entediado e tentava fazer alguma coisa engraçada. Molhou o pano mais uma vez, olhando para a água e teve uma ideia.

Deixou o mesmo de lado, e pegou um pouco de água em suas mãos. Lily estava à sua frente, e não via nada. Somente guardava os livros. Ele sorriu de lado e jogou a água nos cabelos da ruiva que se virou rapidamente, brava.

\- Que pensa que tá fazendo? – falou meio esganiçada.

\- Do que você tá falando? – disse, fingindo inocência.

\- Você sabe muito bem – continuou brava, e ele se controlava para não rir. Ela se virou novamente. Ele pegou mais um pouco de água e jogara nela, novamente, que se virou. Ele, outra vez, fez cara de inocência, e mais uma vez ela se virou. Ele riu. Pegou mais um pouco de água, jogando mais uma vez no cabelo dela. Mas dessa vez ela se virou e já pulou em cima do garoto com o punho fechado, socando em cada lugar que conseguia alcançar.

Mas não bastou somente socá-lo, dava tapas em suas costas, bem ardido, fazendo barulhos bem altos. Ele tentava se desviar e segurar as mãos da garota para não atingi-lo, só que ela sempre conseguia soltá-los e bater nele novamente.

\- Para... De... Me... Encher – disse pausadamente, entre tapas e socos. Ele ria da situação, e exclamava dor de vez em quando.

Conseguiu segurar uma das mãos dela bem fortemente. Mas ela ainda batia com a outra. Tentava desviar seu rosto das pequenas mãos, mas não o resto de seu corpo. Finalmente conseguiu prender o outro pulso firmemente em suas mãos.

Com as duas mãos da garota seguradas firmes em suas grandes mãos, consegui controlá-la. Puxou-a mais para perto dele, e passou as mãos para as costas de Lily, juntamente com as mãos da garota. Agora estavam colados um no outro. Não tinha nenhuma distância entre ambos. Seus rostos também ficaram pertos. E novamente Lily ficara sem ação.

Seu coração bateu descompassadamente, fazendo seu peito subir e descer descontroladamente, conforme sua respiração rápida. Um pouco pelo esforço de bater no garoto, e outro pela situação atual.

Desta vez Lily se perdera. Ela não estava raciocinando muito bem. Olhava para os lábios finos e bem vermelhos do garoto, somente pensando em como seria bom beijá-los. Porque, mesmo James tendo roubado tantos beijos, não seria a mesma coisa que um beijo de verdade, com direito a apalpações e fincadas de unha, da parte dela, é claro.

Ele olhava dos olhos verdes vivos para a boca rosada dela, e de novo para os olhos. Estavam um pouco arregalados, mas estavam com certo brilho. Um brilho diferente, que ele nunca vira antes. Era pequeno, mas ele percebera mesmo assim, devido a curta distância.

Lily estava parada, estática. Não fazia nada, somente olhava. Sua consciência se fora fazia muito tempo. Deixara-a sozinha com a pior pessoa que deveria ter deixado.

E mais uma vez naquela noite, James se aproximou do rosto da garota, por fim roçando seus lábios. Ele já fechara os olhos, mas ela ainda relutava em fechar os seus próprios. Ainda havia um resto de consciência, que não a fazia aprofundar aquele beijo naquele momento.

\- Lily? – Marlene interrompeu o momento pré-beijo de James e Lily pela segunda vez. Ela poderia ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Adorava Lily com James. Eles até que combinavam no pensamento dela, mas devido à posição dos braços da ruiva, ela pensou que Lily realmente não iria querer aquilo. Foi por isso que atrapalhou.

A ruiva se sobressaltou e deu um passo grande para trás, conseguindo se soltar dos braços de James. Aproveitou pegando impulso em seu braço e tacando sua mão bem aberta na face esquerda dele, dando um estalo muito forte fazendo um barulho muito alto na biblioteca quase completamente vazia.

-x-

\- Será que tá tudo bem lá na biblioteca? – Katie perguntou, finalmente colocando os troféus limpos nas prateleiras limpas.

\- Por que a pergunta? – Sirius disse pegando os troféus das mãos de Peter, que os limpava, e entregando-os para a loira.

\- Lily e James no mesmo cômodo nunca dá certo – ela explicou. Sirius deu uma risadinha.

\- Mas tem o Remus pra salvar o Pontas.

\- Que diabos é Pontas? – Katie olhou-o curiosa.

\- É só um apelido – deu de ombros, pegando um dos últimos troféus que fora entregado por Peter.

\- Por que desse apelido? – pegou o troféu e guardou na prateleira.

\- O cabelo – disse sem muita importância.

\- E o seu? Do Remus? Do Peter? Todos vocês tem apelidos né?

\- Sim. O meu é Almofadinhas. Do Peter é Rabicho e do Remus é Aluado.

\- Por que tanto apelido estranho? – ela riu fraco.

\- Ah... Eu... Eu não sei – ele ficara sem graça. Aqueles apelidos eram por conta das suas transformações em animagos, e Remus, em lobisomem. Ele não poderia explicar sem falar sobre isso. E eles eram obrigados a guardar esse segredo, porque serem animagos ilegais, com as consequências de os outros saberem disso, não seria uma boa coisa para eles viverem. E Remus não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele era lobisomem, e não iria trair a confiança do amigo de nenhum jeito.

Katie percebera que ele mentira, e que não iria falar. Então deixou quieto, e guardou o último troféu na prateleira de cima.

\- Finalmente acabou – Peter disse, se levantando, e se espreguiçando.

\- Disse o que eu diria Rabicho – Sirius também se levantara e estava estalando suas costas e seu pescoço. A garota também se levantou, tirando a poeira de suas vestes.

\- Vocês já podem ir pro Salão Comunal – Ana disse recolhendo os panos e baldes com água suja. Colocou a água dos dois baldes em um só, e pegou os panos em sua mão.

\- Não quer ajuda? – Sirius disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não precisa – disse cansada. Mas mesmo assim Sirius pegou os baldes e colocou um em cima do outro. Deu alguns passos para frente, mas parou, olhando para trás, vendo que a garota não o seguia.

\- Não vai levar esses panos? – olhou para as mãos dela.

\- Ah. Claro. Vou – ela disse rápida, e então começou a andar ao seu lado. A garota se surpreendeu por Sirius Black estar ajudando-a. Ele não tinha essa fama. Sua fama era de ficar com todas as meninas possíveis e depois as largar sem dar alguma explicação. Será que ela era alguma dessas meninas estúpidas? Mesmo ela sendo chata e irritante com Evans, Greengrass e McKinnon, não significava que era estúpida. E não significa também que era burra e cega o suficiente de ficar com o maior galinha de Hogwarts. Mesmo não parecendo, era uma pessoa de princípios, e em seus princípios não tinha nenhuma palavra sobre beijar o menino que mais tinha beijado meninas em seis anos, que ela conhecia. – Por que tá fazendo isso? – perguntou desconfiada.

\- Só queria ajudar – deu de ombros.

\- Não é muito do seu feitio.

\- Que bom saber a opinião dos outros sobre mim. – ele riu fraco, e ela o acompanhou. Sirius sempre teve uma ideia dela. A ideia das garotas. Achava que ela era irritante, competitiva, fazia de tudo para que as garotas se dessem mal. Mas olhando agora para ela, longe de Lily, Marlene e Katie, ela não parecia essa pessoa. Parecia uma pessoa cansada de tentar ter algum brilho ao lado das três garotas perfeitas da escola. Cansada de ser posta em segundo lugar em tudo. Ele a olhou de soslaio e percebera que ela não era feia. Na realidade ela era bonita.

Era loira, com os cabelos que batiam até sua cintura, totalmente cacheados. Seus olhos eram cor de mel. Sua pele era meio branca, um pouco bronzeada. Ela era alta. Não chegava a passá-lo, mas era mais alta que a maioria das garotas. Seu rosto era fino e seus lábios um pouco carnudos. "Esse é meu tipo", ele pensou maroto. Mas mesmo assim, ele não estava com vontade de fazer nada com a menina. E estranhou isso.

Talvez fosse porque naquele momento ela estava cansada, ou meio vulnerável. Não queria se aproveitar da garota, mesmo que anos atrás ele teria feito isso sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ou mesmo nesse ano. Meio que não se importava se a garota estava bem, ou se estava vulnerável, se queria ou não queria. Ele conseguia o que queria.

Guardaram os baldes e panos em um dos armários de limpeza e foram rumo à Sala Comunal.

-x-

\- Finalmente – Marlene disse escandalosa, pulando pelo corredor escuro. Lily riu. – Estou livre. – levantou os braços e girou em volta de si mesma.

\- Você sabe que temos mais dois dias de detenção né? – Lily disse, ainda rindo. A garota parou e olhou a amiga, brava.

\- Tinha que ser a estraga-prazeres. – revirou os olhos.

\- Lílian Evans é tão insensível que estraga a vida até da amiga – James disse atrás das garotas, rindo.

\- Não sou eu, nesse corredor, que é insensível Potter. – disse sem se virar para o garoto.

\- Quer dizer que sou eu o insensível? – o garoto retrucou.

\- Não fui eu quem falou isso. Você falou por si só. – ela se virou, mas continuou andando de costas. Deu de ombros, rindo fraco.

\- Acho melhor não discutir com a Lily – Remus disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Sábias palavras Remus – a ruiva disse e se virou novamente, andando ao lado de Marlene. Ela, a amiga e Tate riram do comentário. Remus ficou com o riso segurado na garganta, em respeito ao amigo. Caminharam até o retrato da Mulher Gorda em silêncio.

\- Senha? – a mulher do retrato perguntou, com a voz meio embargada. Lily viu uma garrafa de vinho largada no chão da pintura, e a taça na mão gorda da mulher. Ela cutucou Marlene e apontou discretamente. Ambas riram fraco.

\- Sopro de dragão. – Tate disse, e ela abriu o retrato.

\- Ah, Remus – Lily se virou para o garoto que estava atrás de si. – Ainda temos que fazer nossa ronda.

\- Verdade – franziu o cenho. – Tinha me esquecido disso.

\- Bom, pensei que vocês lembrariam, porque eu e a Ana já supervisionamos vocês – Tate disse.

\- Estávamos tão cansados que nem lembramos – Lily disse olhando o monitor. – Eu preciso pegar meu distintivo. Você tá com o seu? – voltou-se para o amigo.

\- To sim. Fico te esperando – disse e encostou-se na parede, dando passagem para os outros. Katie e Peter tinham acabado de chegar.

\- Cadê o Sirius? – Remus perguntou. Era o único que sobrara.

\- Ele foi ajudar a Rinkel – Katie disse revirando os olhos. Remus riu. Sabia muito bem o que significa "ajudar" na cabeça do amigo. Os dois que tinham acabado de chegar também entraram para a Sala Comunal. Passado alguns segundos Sirius e Ana apareceram. – Demoraram – Remus deu um olhar significativo para o amigo.

\- Sirius me ajudou – Ana disse sorrindo.

\- Foi, é? – Remus levantou a sobrancelha. Olhou da garota para o amigo. Ela entrou. – Você não presta né Sirius.

\- Que foi que eu fiz agora? – disse levantando as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

\- Você beijou a Katie hoje, e beijou a Rinkel. Mesmo pra você é muita coisa.

\- Juro que não fiz nada com a Rinkel – disse dando um olhar significativo. – Eu bem que queria – sorriu maroto fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos. – Mas não fiz.

\- Por quê?

\- Sei lá. Não tinha vontade. Ela parecia cansada e vulnerável – deu de ombros.

\- E desde quando isso te impede?

\- Exatamente. – disse com convicção passando pelo buraco no retrato. – Acho que passo tempo demais com você, e to ficando igual. – terminou, sobre ombros. Lily passara por ele naquele momento.

\- Ele deveria passar ainda mais tempo com você. Talvez pare de ser do jeito que é – disse andando ao lado dele.

\- Ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. – Remus riu.

\- Não condiz com sua aparência, atos.

\- Você julga muito Lily – Remus riu fraco e ela corou um pouco.

\- Só digo o que penso – deu de ombros.

\- Não quero julgar também, mas é que você julgando desse jeito, bom... As pessoas podem pensar coisas ruins sobre você.

\- Já pensam só por eu ser nascida trouxa – disse rápida e meio ríspida. Suspirou. – Desculpa, não queria falar assim – ela olhou para ele. – É que é muita pressão sobre mim. As pessoas me julgam desde o primeiro dia. Como julgam os outros nascidos trouxas.

\- Deve ser horrível – ele disse franzindo o cenho. Pensou em como seria se as pessoas soubessem que ele era lobisomem. Somente com a lembrança do olhar aterrorizado da pobre criancinha há alguns anos atrás quando o olhou, arrepiou-o. Não quis mais pensar naquilo.

\- Tá tudo bem Remus? – Lily disse preocupada, colocando a mão no ombro dele, levando um leve choque pelo simples ato. Ela percebeu que ele não respirou certo naquele instante. Ele respirou mais rápido e descompassado, parecendo que tinha acabado de percorrer uma longa distância correndo.

\- Tá sim – tentou mudar de assunto. – E o que foi que aconteceu hoje na biblioteca? – riu um pouco fraco. Lily revirou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Potter é um idiota. E o melhor jeito pra ele de me beijar é me agarrar, e me forçar a isso.

\- Não parecia que ele tava forçando você – ele riu, agora mais forte. Ela deu um tapa em seu braço, um pouco forte. – Ai – riu novamente. – Mas é sério. A cena que eu vi não pareceu que você tava tentando evitar. Você tava parada. Parecia que tava esperando ele fazer alguma coisa.

\- Er... Eu não tava esperando – ela disse meio sem graça. Nem ela tinha entendido seu ato anteriormente. Ela não sabia o porquê de ter ficado parada somente olhando o garoto. – Eu sabia que ele não iria fazer nada. Por isso não fiz nada.

\- Você sabia é? Como? – Remus ainda ria.

\- Não quero mais falar sobre isso – disse irritada e andou mais rápido.

\- Ah Lily. Me desculpa. Não queria te aborrecer – ele tentou acompanhá-la. Riu fraco, meneando a cabeça. – Não seja tão chata – ele disse e passou um braço sobre o ombro da garota, apertando-a contra seu peito largo.

E como acontecera mais cedo, no almoço, o estômago de Lily afundou, e ela não sabia mais respirar direito. "Pronto, não tem mais escapatória", pensou, desesperada. Olhou para o lado e viu a boca dele sorrindo para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, sem perceber tal ato, ainda olhando para os lábios do amigo.

Respirou profundamente e se virou, tentando esquecer o que estava acontecendo no seu estômago. Parecia que a comida que comera aquele dia iria voltar. Mas no segundo seguinte parecia que ela estava intacta. Parecia que tinha algum bicho voador em sua barriga, descontrolado, tentando sair da mesma, igual a alguma mosca tentando sair de algum lugar, mas só batesse na janela.

Tentou respirar tranquilamente. Logo, logo ele tiraria aquele braço, e ela poderia ficar a uma distância segura. A uma distância em que não desse uma vontade de pular nele e beijá-lo da forma mais selvagem, violenta e sedenta que ela conseguiria no momento.

Mas aquele momento não vinha. E parecia durar uma eternidade. O cheiro do perfume do garoto já estava dentro dela, acordando os instintos femininos da garota. Ela olhava de soslaio e o que conseguia ver era a boca do garoto, sem fazer nada. "Essa boca sem ter outra colada nela, é um desperdício total", pensou, não tendo muita força para se controlar.

Seu coração batia muito rápido. Três batidas a cada segundo. E ela se perguntava como ele não ouvia aquele coração quase saindo do peito da garota de tão forte que estava sua batida. As mãos dela ainda estavam ao lado de seu corpo. Uma dela sendo esmagada pela lateral do corpo dos dois.

Ela se arrepiava de cinco em cinco segundos. E seus instintos femininos estavam devorando-a por dentro, e não sabia mais o que fazer para controlá-los, porque ela não conseguia mais controlar seus pensamentos, o que não requereria muito esforço.

Então, Merlin atendera seus pensamentos desesperados, e eles acabaram a ronda. Ele se soltou dela e foi em direção a Mulher Gorda. Mas antes ela o chamou:

\- Remus. Espera ai – as palavras saíram rápido, antes que ela pudesse pensar no que diria a seguir. Ela ficou o dia todo pensando se deveria falar alguma coisa do que acontecera naquele dia. Decidiu não falar nada, mas naquele momento tinha se esquecido de tudo.

\- Sim? – respondeu se virando para ela.

\- Eu queria falar sobre... Sobre... Um menino – disse sem pensar, mas se arrependeu depois.

\- Oh! Claro. Mas por que eu? – ele disse meio indeciso.

\- Eu quero uma opinião masculina – sorriu fraco. Ele assentiu para ela continuar. – Tem esse menino. Que até então eu não sabia que poderia acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente. – ele concordou, mostrando que estava prestando atenção – Não tinha acontecido nada até então. Mas hoje aconteceu. E foi novo. Algo que nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. E não sei se eu queria que isso acontecesse, porque pode ficar estranho entre a gente. Mas é bom o que to sentindo quando fico perto dele. – ela parou e respirou profundamente.

\- Eu acho que sei de quem você tá falando – ele disse, assim que ela parou de falar.

\- Sabe? – o coração dela começou a acelerar. Disse com expectativa.

\- Sim. Do irmão do Luke. Aquele que a Marlene disse que você tem uma queda. – o coração dela desacelerou. Ela franziu o cenho, meio desapontada. "É você seu idiota".

\- Ah é. É sim, o Brand. – concordou, meio relutante, e mentindo. – Então... O que eu devo fazer?

\- Bom, eu acho que você deveria falar pra ele isso. Se é novo, e você nunca sentiu, pode ser que você goste de verdade dele, e não que não seja uma mera paixonite. – disse carinhoso.

\- Tem razão – ela sorriu, e ele acompanhou-a sorrindo também. – Acho que vou falar pra ele sim.

\- Que bom que te ajudei. – ele disse e a puxou para um abraço acolhedor. Os braços dele foram para as costas dela, inteira, e os dela foram para o pescoço dele. O rosto dela também estava no pescoço de Remus e ela sentiu o perfume do garoto mais forte naquele momento, e se arrependeu por não ter coragem o suficiente de contar logo a verdade. Sentiu-o apertar ela mais contra seu corpo e ela sorriu, involuntariamente. Separaram-se e foram cada um para seu próprio dormitório.

-x-

\- E entããããããão – Marlene cantarolou assim que Lily fechara a porta atrás de si.

\- Não aconteceu nada – disse desapontada.

\- Que houve? – Katie disse.

\- Eu disse, sem citar nomes, o que eu tava sentindo, que era novo e tal, que nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Ai ele disse que sabia de quem eu estava falando. – as amigas pararam de respirar. – E ele disse que era o Brand – elas reviraram os olhos.

\- O Remus é muito lerdo – Marlene disse.

\- Ele não falaria isso se você não tivesse inventado isso naquela hora – Lily disse se despindo e colocando seu pijama.

\- Eu tava tentando arrumar a caca que a Kay fez – Marlene apontou para a loira.

\- Eu só tava tentando ajudar – disse com as mãos levantadas, em sinal de rendição.

\- Que seja – Lily deu de ombros. – Tá claro que ele não gosta de mim. E não vou me expor a isso.

\- Mas Lily... – Katie começou, mas foi cortada pela amiga.

\- Mas nada Kay. Vou deixar do jeito que está – dito isso entrou em sua cama e puxou o cortinado. As amigas perceberam que esse seria o "boa noite" da amiga e fizeram o mesmo que ela. Foram dormir.


	6. Luke, o estranho

Obrigada por continuarem a ler. Fico feliz que tenha pessoas que leiam.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou, mas Lily não estava muito bem de humor. Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram em seu quarto e passaram pela pequena fresta entre seu cortinado ela acordou e se lembrou da noite passada, pensando que quase disse o que sentia pra Remus. Sentiu-se meio aliviada de não ter falado, porque sabia que ele não sentia o mesmo. Percebera na noite anterior.

Mas mesmo estando aliviada ainda estava triste. "Amor não correspondido dá nisso", pensou se levantando de sua cama. Olhou para o pequeno despertador que estava na cômoda ao lado da mesma e vira que ele marcava seis horas. "Ótimo! Acordei uma hora mais cedo do que de costume". Suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ela gostava de acordar cedo, mas no horário certo, e não uma hora antes. Poderia estar aproveitando e dormindo, porque pelo menos não enchia a cabeça de pensamentos ridículos sobre a noite anterior.

O que ela poderia fazer até dar sete horas pra acordar suas amigas? Não tinha nada o que fazer. Seus deveres do primeiro dia, do dia anterior, foram poucos, e ela já os tinha feito quando chegara de suas aulas da tarde.

Pensou que fazia muito tempo que ela não tomava banho no banheiro dos monitores. Não teve tempo de fazê-lo quando voltara pra escola. Então decidiu ficar no mínimo meia hora naquela banheira com espumas e bolhas coloridas para relaxar. Pegou sua toalha e seu uniforme, e desceu para o banheiro.

Incrivelmente o castelo estava quieto. Não tinha ninguém nos corredores, e estes ainda estavam meio escuros e um pouco frios. Nem os fantasmas se atreviam a sair naquele horário. Onde será que eles ficavam à noite? Será que dormiam? Se dormissem, será que era em pé ou deitado? "Ai que coisa estúpida de se pensar". Mas mesmo assim ela gostaria de perguntar isso para Nick quase-sem-cabeça, mesmo achando que se perguntasse iria ser rude e o fantasma que ela mais gosta poderia nunca mais falar com ela.

Às vezes ela conversava com Nick, para saber sobre as guerras que ele se lembrava ou que participara. Dificilmente acreditava no que ele falava que fizera. Eram coisas bem surreais, mesmo estando em um mundo mágico.

Lily chegou ao banheiro e sorriu em ver que estava sozinha naquele imenso espaço. Trancou a porta e se despiu, colocando sua toalha perto da banheira também enorme.

Entrou na mesma e teve que ficar na ponta dos pés, pois a banheira era muito funda. Havia alguns degraus em um dos cantos da mesma, e Lily foi se sentar neles.

\- Pra que fazer banheiras tão fundas? – murmurou olhando para a espuma que se fazia por cima da água. – Isso parece uma piscina.

Encostou sua cabeça em um dos degraus e deitou-se nos outros. Não era a posição perfeita, mas era melhor que nada. Fechou os olhos e relaxou. Aquele lugar era perfeito para não fazer nada e não pensar em nada.

Ela sentia a água se acalmando aos poucos, pois outrora ela entrara na banheira rapidamente, mexendo muito na água. Sentia também a espuma indo para as bordas, e como ela estava em um dos cantos, a espuma começou a tocar sua pele.

Nem se importou se seu cabelo iria ficar com espuma colorida, ela iria lavá-lo mesmo assim.

Mesmo que aquele lugar era para relaxar e não pensar em nada, sua mente começou a passar imagens de Remus do dia anterior. Das ruguinhas em sua testa, de sua risada, seu sorriso, dos riscos nos cantos dos seus olhos quando sorria, e quando ele a abraçou, nas duas vezes.

Não foi algo que ela se orgulhou naquele momento, mas gostou de se lembrar do que acontecera. Mesmo ele não dando sinais de que gostava dela. Ela queria que ele não a visse mais como sua amiga, companheira de monitoramento. Queria que a visse como uma garota, como todos os meninos a veem. Queria que ele sentisse desejo por ela, que sentisse vontade de beijá-la, de acariciá-la durante o beijo, queria que ele sentisse vontade de tocá-la a todo momento, que não conseguisse ficar por muito tempo longe dela e corresse para encontrá-la, para ficarem sozinhos, abraçados, fazendo carinhos um no outro, dando beijos calmos porque não conseguiriam manter suas bocas longes uma da outra, como aqueles estúpidos filmes de romance que mexe com a cabeça de garotinhas inocentes em quesito de amor.

Mas isso nunca iria acontecer, porque ele só a via como amiga. Aquela que ele poderia pedir mil favores, poderia confiar para contar segredos, para conversar sobre garotas, mesmo que fosse estranho esse assunto entre dois amigos de sexos diferentes. Mas ele não se importava porque era divertido saber a opinião de uma menina sobre outra menina. Ela sabia que ele se importava com ela, não do jeito que ela gostaria que se importasse, mas se importava. Ele cuidava dela, ele se considerava o irmão mais velho de Lily.

Se lembrou de um dia que ele a consolou por causa de um menino. Estava no quarto ano, ainda não tinha evoluído fisicamente. Ela se viu ter uma queda por um corvinal do sexto ano. Ele era bonito, inteligente, não era um trasgo como os outros meninos mais velhos, e parecia sempre se destacar em classe.

Então ela começou a conversar com ele, sobre as matérias, tentando fazer com que ele a conhecesse do jeito certo, e não como uma pessoa infantil, como todos os mais velhos faziam com os mais novos.

Um certo dia ela estava na biblioteca procurando alguns livros nas prateleiras e ouviu o tal garoto, Finn Durly, conversando com um amigo.

Este amigo insinuava que Lily era apaixonada por Finn e só estava se aproveitando para se aproximar dele, para que algum dia os dois ficassem. Foi então que Finn disse tudo aquilo que Lily não iria gostar de ouvir nunca em sua vida de um menino mais velho. Tudo em apenas uma frase: "Nunca ficaria com ela porque ela é muito criança".

Aquele a destruiu por dentro. Nunca pensou que encontraria alguém e gostasse do mesmo jeito que gostara de Finn. Ele despertou muitas coisas diferentes nela, e eram sempre coisas boas, emocionantes. Foi bom ela ter tido essa experiência de cortar o coração, porque ela aprendeu a nunca dar o coração por completo pra outra pessoa, mesmo que ela conhecesse essa pessoa, porque poderia de acontecer de esta pessoa não ser nada do que Lily achava que era. Ela nunca mais falou com ele, e o evitava nos corredores. Por sorte ele só tinha mais um ano na escola.

Remus percebera o jeito que ela ficara, e ele a consolou, abraçando-a a noite toda em um canto na sala comunal. Dizia que ela era maravilhosa em tudo. Era doce, gentil, sempre ajudava os outros e era muito madura pra sua idade, e que esse tal de Finn não sabia de nada, que era o maior babaca de todo o mundo. Que Remus a conhecia muito melhor. E quem ganhasse seu coração seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

No outro dia ela não deixou isso consumi-la e fingira não ter acontecido nada.

Ela mergulhou a cabeça, ficando algum tempo debaixo d'água, não ouvindo absolutamente nada e tentando não pensar em nada. Decidiu se lavar e se secar para colocar seu uniforme. Já devia ter passado bastante tempo. Se trocou em menos de cinco minutos.

Estava abrindo a porta do banheiro e de repente bateu em algo, ou melhor, em alguém, fazendo um barulho muito alto.

\- Ai meu Deus. Eu matei alguém – disse só vendo o par de pernas no chão, sem se mover. Então começaram a se mexer e Lily soltou um grito abafado. Abriu a porta toda e viu metade de uma barriga. A outra metade estava tampada com a camiseta branca, ou melhor, metade da camiseta branca, porque a outra estava engarranchada na cabeça e nos braços da pessoa, que parecia ser um menino.

\- Quem está ai? – o menino disse meio abafado e Lily reconheceu a voz de Remus.

\- Ai meu Merlin, Remus – disse com os olhos arregalados e se agachou para ajudá-lo, largando sua toalha no chão. Sem nenhuma intenção olhou para a metade da barriga dele e se deparou com uma barriga meio definida.

Mesmo não praticando nenhum esporte, Remus tinha um bom físico. E também não era magrelo, parecendo não ter carne, só ossos.

Ele ainda estava se atrapalhando com a camiseta. Lily tentou ajudá-lo puxando-a para baixo, revelando um rosto muito vermelho pelo esforço e um pequeno galo, quase invisível, na testa do garoto.

\- Lily – disse finalmente se levantando. – Não sabia que estava aqui.

\- Me desculpa Remus. Nem vi você quando abri a porta – sorriu sem graça.

\- Ah! Não tem problema não – riu fraco. – Nem doeu tanto assim – disse passando os dedos pelo galo e fazendo uma careta de dor.

\- É claro que doeu. Me deixa ver – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou seus dedos finos delicadamente na testa dele sentindo o galo pulsar bem fracamente.

Ela estava muito próxima dele, e pôde ver suas íris. Eram cor de mel, contrastando com a cor âmbar do resto de seus olhos. Ficou sem se mover, somente olhando para seus olhos. Remus também olhava para seus olhos verdes, de um para o outro. Ficou sem fazer nada, somente esperando ela fazer qualquer coisa.

Lily percebeu que ficara muito tempo nisso, então desceu das pontas dos pés e olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco.

\- Perdão. Acho... Acho melhor ir na enfermaria – disse rápido e se abaixou para pegar sua toalha, que ainda estava no chão.

\- Não é necessário – ele riu fraco, sendo acompanhado por Lily, que se levantou, mas olhava para a toalha. Ele só conseguia ver um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos.

\- Eu tenho que ir – disse ainda olhando para baixo, fingindo mexer em sua toalha. – Até mais tarde – continuou, sobre o ombro, saindo de lá. Correu até a Sala Comunal, gritando a senha para a Mulher Gorda e recebendo uma bufada de impaciência. Subiu as escadas dois degraus por vez entrando em seu dormitório e batendo a porta com força.

\- AI MEU DEUS, É TIRO! – Katie gritou assustada, pulando de sua cama. Olhou para Lily – Por Merlin, Lily, você me assustou – pôs a mão em seu coração, sentindo-o bater descompassado.

\- Desculpa, desculpa – disse se jogando em sua cama, respirando eufórica.

\- O que foi isso? – Alice também acordara e olhava de Lily para Katie, bocejando.

\- Nada – Lily respondeu rápido.

\- Se não fosse nada, não estaria assim, Lily – Alice disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, interrogativamente.

\- É do Remus? – Katie disse olhando para a amiga que a olhou assustada. – Quando você chega eufórica ou é porque brigou com Potter – Lily fez uma careta – ou é porque estava com o Remus. Isso é novo, mas eu sei.

\- O que tem o Remus? – Alice perguntou se virando para a Katie.

\- Você não sabe né?

\- Só fica com o Frank e esquece as amigas – Lily disse cruzando os braços, ainda deitada.

\- Essa conversa de novo não, por favor. O assunto é outro – Alice suspirou cansada.

\- Calem a boca! – Marlene disse com a voz embargada, ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Não. Tá na hora de acordar Lene. – Katie disse batendo na cama dela. Ela fungou e se sentou na cama, ainda sonolenta.

\- Essa foi fácil – Lily fez o mesmo que a amiga. Surpreendeu-se por ela ter acordado tão rápido assim. Normalmente tem que bater nela muitas e muitas vezes.

\- É que eu ouvi "Remus" – ela disse com os olhos fechado e rindo. Lily revirou os olhos – Conta logo.

\- Não. Espera. Eu preciso saber o que tem ele – Alice disse olhando significativamente para a ruiva.

\- Lily gosta do Remus – Katie disse.

\- Acho que gosto do Remus – corrigiu.

\- É mesmo? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas vocês são amigos.

\- Isso que é o problema. Não dá pra acontecer nada entre a gente – continuou.

\- Pronto. Esclareceu tudo. Agora conta – Lene disse ansiosa, com os olhos agora abertos.

\- Bom, eu fui tomar banho lá no banheiro dos monitores... – então Lily contou tudo. Contou o que aconteceu e o que sentiu, tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. – Eu não queria ter ficado naquela posição, olhando para os olhos dele. Pareceu uma eternidade e ele pode ter pensado exatamente o que não quero que ele pense. Que eu gosto dele.

\- E por que não? É tão ruim assim? – Alice disse.

\- É horrível, Li. É óbvio que ele não me vê de outra forma. Só me vê como amiga, como a irmã mais nova que ele tem o dever de proteger – sua voz saiu embargada.

\- Mas às vezes se você contar pode ser que desperte algo nele – ela continuou.

\- Não quero ninguém gostando de mim por pena.

\- Não seria por pena. Você é incrível Lil, ele iria se apaixonar por você se começasse a te ver de outra forma.

\- Mas ele não me vê de outra forma.

\- Talvez porque ele se sinta culpado por pensar assim.

\- Lice, acho melhor não colocar mais coisas na cabeça da Lily – Marlene disse.

\- Eu também acho. Ela já tá muito confusa. E isso só faz um dia que tá acontecendo. Você sabe como a Lily é complicada – Katie completou.

\- Obrigada? – Lily disse irônica pela última parte. – É Li. Eu to com elas. Talvez não seja nada demais. Talvez seja eu que esteja colocando coisas na minha cabeça. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

\- Você que sabe Lily. Só estou tentando ajudar – Alice deu de ombros.

\- Eu sei – se levantou e foi pra frente da amiga. – E eu agradeço – abraçou-a por alguns segundos.

\- Quanta melação – Marlene disse revirando os olhos. – Agora eu vou tomar banho enquanto Alice tá ocupada. – ela se levantou rapidamente e foi direto para o banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida.

\- Não! – Alice se separou de Lily que deu uma risadinha. – Lene, você tem que ser por último, é a que mais enrola – ficou batendo na porta, mas desistiu. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. – Saco. – se jogou na sua cama. Lily riu da atitude e começou a arrumar seu material, já que já tinha tomado banho.

-x-

Todos os sete já estavam no café da manhã há algum tempo. Peter estava comendo, como sempre; Remus estava lendo o livro de Runas, que era a próxima aula dele, de Lily, de James, de Sirius e de Katie; Katie ainda comia seu primeiro omelete; Sirius e Marlene estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa inteligível, algo como "Holyhead Harpies ser melhor que Chudley Cannons" por parte de Marlene, e a recíproca por parte de Sirius.

\- Você só diz que Chudley é melhor que as Harpies porque é machista o suficiente de não enxergar que elas ganharam os três últimos torneios britânicos seguidos, e os Chudley ganharam torneios com um espaçamento de tempo enorme – Marlene disse olhando para Sirius com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Mas eles têm mais número de Copa Mundial – Sirius deu de ombros tomando um gole do suco de abóbora.

\- Estamos falando sobre torneios e não Copa Mundial – ela começara a ficar irritada.

\- Porque você sabe que se falar de Copa Mundial você perde – ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso enviesado e irônico.

\- Então vamos falar de Copa Mundial – ela bateu na mesa com uma só mão assustando Peter. – E aquela Copa que os Chudley perderam tão ridiculamente de 370 a 150 dos Puddlemere United? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiadora. – Os Puddlemere fizeram 37 gols, e pra não ficar ainda mais ridícula os Chudley pegaram o pomo, porque não conseguiram fazer nenhum gol?

\- Isso... Isso foi um dia de fraqueza dos Chudley – Sirius disse desconcertado, se virando para terminar de comer seus bacons. Marlene sorriu vitoriosa. Lily, vendo a cena, meneou a cabeça, com um sorriso mínimo. James percebera e fitara-a por um longo tempo.

Lily percebeu, mas não quis falar nada. Não queria estragar ainda mais seu humor naquele dia. James estava irritando-a somente por olhá-la, mas ela não iria dar o gostinho a ele de ficar brava, porque era disso que ele gostava. Gostava de vê-la ficar da cor de seus cabelos e com os olhos brilhantes de tanta raiva.

Tentou não se incomodar com isso olhando pra frente e vendo Remus lendo seu livro, que estava aberto em suas mãos. Ela viu as ruguinhas em sua testa novamente, e tentou ignorar o solavanco dentro de seu estômago. Baixou os olhos para a boca dele e via-a se mexer conforme ele lia.

\- Oi pessoal – Luke chegara, se sentando ao lado de Lily e a tirando de seus devaneios.

\- Oi – disseram em uníssono. Lily se virou pra ele e sorriu. Um barulho um pouco alto de penas tiraram a atenção deles seja do que estavam fazendo. O correio chegara e Lily olhara pra cima a procura de sua coruja. Sorriu vendo uma mancha marrom com pequenos círculos brancos indo de encontro a ela. Athena pousou a sua frente e soltou o jornal matinal que estava segurando na cordinha que o amarrava. Lily acariciou sua cabeça dando uma noz.

\- Que linda sua coruja Lily – Luke disse aproximando seus dedos na coruja. E mal tocara em sua cabeça ela levantara voo.

\- É sim. Ela não veio ontem pra você ver ela. Provavelmente tava cansada de ficar na gaiola dela. – Lily riu fraco abrindo o Profeta Diário e não gostando do que via na manchete de primeira página "Mais quatro assassinatos em povoados trouxas no dia anterior". Ela suspirou, torcendo para que não fosse perto da casa de seus pais.

\- Tá péssimo isso né? – Luke deu uma olhada para o jornal. Lily assentiu. – Meus pais estão preocupados com essas mortes e Voldemort – um silêncio reinou naquela parte da mesa. Todos olharam para Luke meio boquiabertos por ele ter dito aquele nome. Ninguém acreditava que um garotinho de onze anos poderia ter tanta coragem para dizê-lo.

\- Por que você disse esse nome? – Lily disse num fio de voz.

\- Porque é o nome dele – Luke deu de ombros.

\- Ninguém diz o nome. Só Dumbledore. Aurores. Pessoas estúpidas o suficiente de não terem medo dele. – James disse franzindo o cenho.

\- Não é que eu não tenha medo dele. Eu morro de medo dele. Minha família mora em um povoado trouxa. É o petisco favorito dele. Mas nem assim vou deixar de falar o nome dele pensando que está amaldiçoado – o garotinho disse meio rápido, ficando um pouco vermelho. Todos o olharam meio assustados. Ele se virou para a jarra de suco de abóbora e colocou um pouco em seu copo.

Ficaram em silêncio, voltando a fazer o que antes faziam: comer. Luke ficara meio desconfortável por aquele momento, e não disse mais nada. Só comia um pouco rápido, querendo sair daquele lugar.

Não queria se achar a melhor pessoa por ter dito o nome de Voldemort. Mas ele dissera tantas vezes antes que não se assustava mais. Lembrou-se de um raio verde a alguns centímetros dele, mas logo meneou a cabeça, não querendo mais pensar nisso. Não estava em Hogwarts para ficar pensando nessas coisas. Ele mesmo fizera essa promessa para si.

\- Então... – Lily disse, pra cortar a tensão - ontem a gente não conversou sobre suas aulas.

\- Foram boas, muito boas – disse comendo um pedaço de torta de abóbora.

\- Suas primeiras aulas e você fala que foram "muito boas"? – ela tentou imitá-lo, não se saindo muito bem. Marlene e Katie riram fraco vendo a cena.

\- É ué. – deu de ombros – Foram um pouco monótonas e muito teóricas – olhou pra ela revirando os olhos.

\- Mas as primeiras aulas são assim – ela riu fraco.

\- É pra você começar a focar e colocar o seu poder no feitiço. Aprender a controlá-lo – Katie disse.

\- Mas eu queria que já fosse algo prático. Tipo – ele pegou sua varinha e disse – "Wingardium Leviosa" – o garfo que estava no prato de Lily começou a flutuar e todos os sete olharam, novamente, assustados para o pequeno garotinho de onze anos.

\- Como... Como fez isso? – Lily perguntou abobalhada.

\- Falando o feitiço – ele desfez e o garfo caiu suavemente. Lily revirou os olhos e ele riu. – Eu pesquisei um pouco e treinei.

\- Isso é impossível. Normalmente os professores fazem isso lá pra Outubro, e com uma pena, que nem tem peso – Katie disse olhando para o garotinho com o cenho franzido.

\- Tem alguma coisa em você que não tá certo Luke – Marlene disse olhando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Eu sou nascido trouxa e sou muito curioso. Eu só quero ficar pesquisando – deu de ombros, mais uma vez, e voltou para sua comida. Lily sorriu minimamente, se lembrando dela mesma no primeiro ano, em que sabia de tudo. Sabia os feitiços e como fazê-los, sabia as poções, sabia sobre os animais mágicos. Era muita curiosidade pra uma pessoa só. Mas mesmo assim ela não parou de ir pra biblioteca e pesquisar o quanto conseguia todos os dias.

Por causa disso que James começara a mexer com ela. Falava que ela um ratinho de biblioteca, que queria a atenção dos professores, queria saber mais que todos pra se destacar. Ela pensou que não era uma coisa ruim ser uma das melhores, e se destacar, afinal, em seu futuro ela poderia conseguir um bom emprego que podia se autossustentar, e viver muito bem. Ela não sentia vergonha em ser culta, sabe-tudo.

Mas com o passar dos anos ela percebeu que isso não atraía a atenção dos garotos. Nenhum garoto queria uma garota que só falasse sobre as aulas, coisas que eles não sabiam. Nenhum garoto gostava que uma garota fosse mais inteligente que ele.

Esse foi um dos motivos de ela concordar em começar com as marotices com as garotas. A outra ela superar Potter. Ele era um bom aluno também. Não era um bom exemplo, mas conseguia tirar notas boas, conseguia impressionar os professores fazendo os feitiços. Juntamente a Black, eram um dos melhores alunos da Grifinória, mas que não era bom exemplo. E Lily sempre odiou isso.

Ela se esforçava, passava horas na biblioteca, pedia explicações depois das aulas para os professores, somente pra ficar com boas notas. Mas James e Sirius, não prestando atenção nas aulas, conversando e brincando nas mesmas, fazendo marotices, ganhando detenções praticamente todos os dias, eram um dos que tiravam boas notas.

Então ela parou de frequentar a biblioteca tantas vezes no mesmo dia, parou de correr atrás dos professores, parou de se sentar na frente, e parou de levantar a mão todas as vezes que o professor fazia alguma pergunta. Ela levantava vez ou outra para ganhar pontos pra Grifinória, coisa que James e Sirius conseguiam perder em uma brincadeira com sonserinos.

O dia passou se arrastando de uma maneira enlouquecedora para Lily. Claro que James sentou-se ao seu lado, porque agora ele era seu companheiro de classe, e provavelmente tenha brigado com Remus por ter sentado ao lado de Lily no dia anterior. Mas não fora por isso que quase enlouqueceu.

Ela sentou-se na última carteira do meio, ao lado de suas amigas, e Remus se sentou na sua frente e de James, junto com Sirius. Mesmo antes tendo falado que não faria Runas, porque iria desistir esse ano, não conseguira tal feito com a professora McGonagall. Ela ainda estava irritada pela brincadeira no dia de boas vindas que não se deu o trabalho de considerar o pedido de Sirius.

Toda hora ela olhava para a nuca do garoto, para suas costas, seus braços que estavam um pouco à mostra. Quando o garoto se virava para mandar Sirius calar a boca por estar cantando, ou falar para parar de jogar bolinhas de papel, ou até mesmo de se encostar nos dois pés traseiros da cadeira e ficar balançando, e ainda conversar com James, ela conseguia ver seu rosto de perfil e seu estômago se afundava.

Antes era só se ela visse as ruguinhas na testa, os risquinhos nos cantos dos olhos ou quando ele a tocava. Mas agora, com um mero olhar, ela se arrepiava e se pegava contemplando-o.

Pensou em não ficar pensando nisso, em não prestar atenção em todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçando, ou a batida de seu coração ficar mais pesada, e bem mais rápida por pensar como seria beijá-lo, acariciar e passar as unhas em sua nuca, ser apertada gentilmente durante o beijo por aqueles braços. Tentou prestar atenção na aula, prestar atenção em cada palavra que os professores diziam para que ela pudesse anotar as coisas mais importantes, mas isso era a coisa mais impossível de se fazer naquele exato momento.

Ela nem se irritou por James ficar virando a cabeça de cinco em cinco segundos para encará-la. Na verdade ela nem prestou atenção se ele fazia isso ou não. Ele só fazia isso para que ela se irritasse, porque a única coisa que ele dizia gostar nela era ela se irritar, ficar vermelha até a raiz de seus cabelos. Ele adorava isso. Divertia-se em deixá-la puta da vida com ele, pra depois dar aquele sorriso maroto que ela já tinha gritado mil vezes que odiava.

Na última aula antes do almoço, James começou a ficar entediado por ela não se virar para ele, um pouco vermelha nas bochechas perguntando para ele "Algum problema Potter?". Ele começou a se irritar por ela não dar sinal algum de querer ralhar com ele. Ela só ficava olhando para a professora, prestando atenção no que ela falava. Ela só não estava anotando tudo. Anotava coisa ou outra, mas não muito como de costume.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que ela prestasse atenção nele pra ficar irritada e ficar vermelha. Mesmo sendo Herbologia, e eles estando nas estufas, ele ainda estava ao seu lado. Suas amigas estavam no seu outro lado e os meninos a sua frente. Eles tinham que virar as cabeças para olhar para a professora. Consequentemente James olhava as costas de Lily.

Pegou sua varinha, que guardava no cós da calça. Estava começando a treinar, desde o ano passado, a fazer feitiços sem dizê-los ou murmurá-los. Não tinha conseguido muito coisa, mas o suficiente para irritar Lilian Evans. Começou a balançar a varinha, como quem não quer nada, e de repente ela deu um estalo, bem fraco. Olhou de soslaio para a ruiva, mas esta somente olhava para a professora. Balançou-a de nova, fazendo um estalo um pouco mais forte, só que ela ainda não olhara. Só Sirius o olhou, não entendendo nada.

Pensou com mais concentração e balançou a varinha. Ela soltou faíscas pratas pra cima e estas estalaram bem fortes e fez um barulho bem alto. Lily pulou de susto, e o resto da sala olhou para James. Ele fingiu estar prestando atenção na professora, tentando não rir.

\- Algum problema senhor Potter? – disse a professora Sprout olhando-o com um guelricho na mão.

\- Nenhum, professora – ainda olhava-a tentando não rir. Ela continuou falando. Ele olhou para seu lado e viu Lily com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Algum problema Evans? – a imitou, sorrindo de lado em seguida.

\- Você adora chamar atenção né Potter? – disse dando um sorriso desdenhoso.

\- Não tenho ideia do que está falando lírio – ele sorriu marotamente, e ela começara a ficar vermelha. Rolou os olhos pra cima e se virou novamente para a professora. Ele conseguira fazê-la ficar irritada, nem que fora por alguns segundos. Provavelmente ela pensara em não se preocupar mais com James, e o que ele fazia para irritá-la. Pensara em não prestar atenção nele, assim talvez ele parasse. Mas com certeza ele iria continuar com isso, para irritá-la, e para que ela prestasse atenção nele. Ele era movido a atenções, e ele queria a atenção da ruiva.

Mal sabia ele que não era isso que fazia com que Lily não o olhasse.

A hora do almoço fora tranquila. De seu jeito. Katie comia normalmente, sem fazer nada, só olhando as outras pessoas comerem, conversarem; Remus comia e lia ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo livro de Runas que estava lendo mais cedo; Sirius se divertia com a comida, jogando bolinhas de queijo para Peter pegar no ar e comê-las; Marlene revirava os olhos murmurando "imaturos", mas ao mesmo tendo ria do momento hilário, em que todas as bolinhas de queijo arremessadas por Sirius para Peter ele conseguira pegá-las com a boca; James ficara entediado ao lado deles, e, como Peter estava no meio dele e de Sirius, começou a jogar também as bolinhas, revezando um e outro; Lily não ria, somente bufava e revirava os olhos de vez em quando, olhando para Remus, que não desgrudava os olhos de seu livro, e não tirava as ruguinhas de sua testa. Virou-se para sua torta de frango, não querendo mais prestar atenção nele.

O resto das aulas foi a mesma tortura para Lily, mesmo que ela tenha tido dois horários vagos, em que somente ela, Sirius, James e Peter que não tiveram, que era Adivinhação. Ela, como sempre, passou o tempo todo na biblioteca fazendo a redação sobre o alfabeto viking, pra aula de Runas.

Não se surpreendeu nem um pouco não vendo os outros três marotos fazendo algum trabalho, mas como eles eram, conseguiriam fazer em duas horas, o que ela demorava quase a tarde toda pra fazer, e ainda conseguiriam tirar a nota mais alta.

Eles poderiam ter mais consideração com as aulas. Potter e Black vivem falando que querem ser aurores para todo mundo. Certeza que é só um pretexto para beijar garotas que os acham heróis. Ela revirou os olhos pensando nisso. Balançou a cabeça e recomeçou a ler o capítulo de um dos três livros que pegara, que falava dos vikings.

Sempre que ela precisava fazer alguma redação ela não pegava somente um livro como todos. Ela gostava de pegar três ou mais, para saber a opinião de cada autor. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas adorava livros. Adora pegá-los e folhea-los, ler o que continham, sentir o cheiro de livros novos. Adora ter um livro na mão.

"Como todos sabem, os símbolos entalhados nas pedras e troncos eram retos, pois facilitava escrevê-los, em vez de serem arredondados.". Lily ouviu um estalo vindo do outro corredor, na estante em que estava ao lado. Provavelmente primeiranistas querendo produzir logo os feitiços. Pensou, e logo voltou para seu livro. "O alfabeto viking ajuda a desvendar o futuro, como tantos meios no mundo mágico.". Ela escreveu esse parágrafo em sua folha de rascunho, para ser melhor depois pra criar a redação.

Novamente ouviu o estalo. Começou a ficar irritada. Estava se atrapalhando. Não conseguiu terminar de ler uma página completa. Ela se levantou e foi até o corredor ao lado ver o que estava acontecendo, pois como era monitora, poderia fazê-los parar, seja lá quem fosse.

E não se surpreendeu em ver que eram James, Sirius e Peter.

\- Vocês tem o castelo todo pra fazer barulho. Mas aqui na biblioteca não é um desses lugares – disse olhando-os com os braços cruzados.

\- Nós estávamos estudando – Sirius disse sorrindo de lado, levantando um livro. Olhou pra ele com um sorrisinho.

\- Sabia que você era especial. Mas não sabia o quanto. Até consegue ler um livro de cabeça pra baixo – ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sirius riu fraco e logo virou o livro da maneira correta. – Vocês podem até azarar sonserinos, mas saem da biblioteca.

\- Nossa! Lilian Evans, monitora, a senhorita Certinha, falando para nós irmos azarar sonserinos. Estou chocado – James disse em deboche. Ela rolou os olhos.

\- Como se vocês não fizessem mesmo eu falando algo.

\- Nós estamos fazendo o trabalho – Peter disse dando de ombros.

\- Que trabalho?

\- Ah... O que a professora passou – disse meio desconcertado. Lily riu em deboche.

\- Eu to me irritando com esses estalos. E eu realmente não tenho tempo pra parar de fazer meus trabalhos e ficar de olho em vocês...

\- Então não fique – Sirius disse dando de ombros.

\- Então tenham a decência de fazer num lugar que não tenha uma enorme placa escrita "Silêncio" – ela apontou para a placa atrás dos três garotos, que a olharam e depois viraram para a ruiva. Ela girou nos calcanhares e voltou para seu lugar.

Não deu nem um minuto e os três desabaram nas carteiras em frente à mesa redonda em que ela estava. Bufou de impaciência.

\- Eu quero fazer meu trabalho – ela disse tentando controlar a raiva que já estava borbulhando em seu corpo todo.

\- E nós queremos ajudá-la – Sirius disse rindo e puxando o livro que estava embaixo do braço da garota.

\- Não pedi ajuda – ela puxou de volta.

\- Ah, então era isso que a professora de Runas tava falando? – Sirius olhou-a se divertindo com o ódio estampado na cara dela. Ela começara a ficar vermelha.

\- Se parasse de agir como criança na sala, saberia – disse voltando a olhar para seu livro, fingindo não ter ninguém.

\- Quem é criança aqui? – disse engrossando a voz, fazendo James e Peter darem risadas pouco escandalosas. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o garoto. – Qual é Evans. Para de ser tão chata. – ele cutucou de leve o braço dela.

\- Se tiver amor pelo seu braço, não me cutuque de volta – disse, ainda sem olhá-lo. Ele tirou a mão devagar, levantando-as em seguida, em sinal de rendição.

\- Nós somos os melhores alunos de Runas, ruivinha. A gente pode ajudar você pra ir mais rápido – James disse puxando um dos livros fechados em cima da mesa e abrindo-o.

\- Pela última vez não me chame de ruivinha, Potter. E eu não pedi ajuda de ninguém – por fim ela se levantou e olhou para ele. Ele riu de lado. Finalmente conseguira o que queria aquele dia: irritá-la. Ela já estava da cor de seus cabelos, começando a tremer de tanta raiva.

\- Por Merlin, ela vai se transformar em um lobisomem, cuidado – Sirius disse fingindo medo.

\- SAI DAQUI VOCÊS TRÊS – não aguentando mais, gritou. E os três riram, saindo de lá rapidamente, antes que Madame Pince chegasse lá e ralhasse com eles, cuspindo nas suas faces.

\- Que está acontecendo aqui? – a bibliotecária chegou onde Lily estava, com a cara de poucos amigos que ela nunca conseguira amenizar.

\- Black, Potter e Pettigrew como sempre – Lily disse revirando os olhos. Madame Pince olhou-a meio em dúvida, mas vendo os três livros na mesa da garota, e as folhas espalhadas pela mesma, não fez mais nada. Somente saiu de lá.

Lily respirou fundo, sentando-se novamente e recomeçou sua leitura. "Como todos sabem, os símbolos entalhados nas pedras e troncos eram retos...".

-x-

Estavam na aula de Criaturas Mágicas, estudando tronquilhos avançados. Seus livros estavam abertos na página sobre tal criatura, e estavam em grupos de sete desenhando detalhadamente o animal e descrevendo seus movimentos.

\- Coloca ai Almofadinhas: basicamente um tronquilho fica parado feito um tronco de árvore – James disse cutucando o bicho em cima da mesa. Ele mexeu-se minimamente.

\- Que perfeita dedução James – Marlene ironizou ajudando Katie a desenhar. – Você é o novo Sherlock Holmes – Lily olhou-a com o cenho franzido. – De tantas vezes você falar de Sherlock, eu gravei o nome – revirou os olhos e Lily sorriu. Inconscientemente James sorrira vendo a feição da ruiva e Sirius percebera.

\- Não vá babar no pobre tronquilho senão ele afoga – disse meio baixo, somente pro amigo ouvi-lo. Estavam as três garotas, lado a lado, com Katie no meio (era ela quem desenhava melhor); Lily ao seu lado esquerdo, e Marlene ao seu direito; James estava ao lado de Lily; Sirius ao lado de Peter que estava ao lado de Remus, os três estavam na frente dos outros quatro.

\- Você tá bem Lily? – Katie sussurrou para a amiga, mas continuava a desenhar.

\- To. Por quê? – disse olhando para o tronquilho, contando quantos riscos ele tinha em suas costas.

\- Tava meio perdida nas aulas, e ficou só olhando pro Remus. Ou melhor, pra nuca dele – Marlene ouvira e também sussurrara, concordando, chegando perto das duas. Lily mandou-as ficarem quietas. Olhou para Remus, que estava absorto no bicho. Peter estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa quase dormindo. Remus cutucou seu rosto, fazendo-o acordar meio assustado. Riu minimamente e voltou para o bicho a sua frente.

Lily respirou fundo vendo a cena, e voltou a contar os riscos das costas do animalzinho. Marlene percebera e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Escreveu:

"Não vai falar não?"

Entregou para Lily que levantou uma sobrancelha. Marlene imitou-a. Então a ruiva escreveu.

"Não dá né"

M - "Claro que dá"

L - "Tem curiosos"

A garota apontou para seu lado, em que James fingia ler algo do livro. Marlene o vira ler o pergaminho. Revirou os olhos.

"Bate nele"

L - "Bem que eu queria"

A morena viu a cara de espanto do garoto e riu meneando a cabeça.

"Você tem que esquecer isso"

L - "Eu já disse que é impossível"

M - "Você vai ficar louca"

K - "Você tem que tentar fazer outras coisas pra ocupar sua cabeça"

Katie pegara o pergaminho que passava de um lado para o outro acima de seu desenho.

"E parem com isso que eu tenho que desenhar essa coisa que classificam como animal"

Escreveu rapidamente e mostrou para Marlene e depois para Lily. Queimou o papelzinho jogando as cinzas no chão e voltando para seu desenho.

\- Estraga-prazeres – Marlene murmurou.

\- Eu ouvi McKinnon – Katie disse e a morena riu.

\- Depois a gente fala disso – sibilou para Lily que concordou, abrindo seu exemplar de "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam".

-x-

À noite, na detenção, foram divididos em grupos novamente: Lily, Katie e Peter ficariam com Tate na sala de troféus; Marlene, Sirius, James e Remus ficariam com Ana na biblioteca, novamente, como no dia anterior.

Como a sala de troféus era enorme dividiram-na em três lugares, para cada dia, e como a biblioteca sempre ficava bagunçada, sempre tinha trabalho a se fazer. O que mudaram foram somente os grupos.

A noite passou se arrastando, como sempre quando estavam na detenção. Parecia que a hora não passava. Dez e meia da noite parecia nunca estar próxima, e o trabalho monótono na sala de troféus nunca ajudava.

\- Ainda bem que é o Tate monitorando a gente – Lily disse passando os troféus para Katie colocá-los no chão. – Ele é bem legal, e não fica enchendo o saco, ou se metendo onde não é chamada.

\- Sorte sua de ter pego ele esses dois dias. Pegar a Rinkel é a coisa mais insuportável de se fazer – Katie rolou os olhos e Lily riu.

\- Ela fica querendo mandar a gente fazer as coisas sendo que sabemos o que devemos fazer- Peter disse a três prateleiras de onde estavam, e elas riram, concordando.

\- Então... Foi bom ficar do lado do Black depois que ele te beijou ontem? – Lily deu uma risadinha, olhando para a amiga que revirou os olhos.

\- Ele é divertido quando não está cantando ninguém. Sirius e James são pessoas legais, Lily – olhou para a amiga, tentando persuadi-la.

\- Você não vai conseguir fazer com que eu goste do Potter, Kay. Do Black até que vai, mas não do Potter – Lily bufou de impaciência.

\- Eles são praticamente iguais. – a loira deu de ombros – São bem divertidos quando querem.

\- Aposto que são – disse irônica.

\- Eu to falando sério Lily. Dê uma chance pra eles.

\- Nem em sonho – a loira bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Você é impossível Lilian Evans. – ela começou a limpar os troféus.

-x-

\- Por Merlin, eu quero me matar – Marlene disse fingindo exaustão pegando os livros sob as mesas.

\- Não antes de eu te dar uns beijinhos Lene – Sirius disse rindo e mandando beijos para a garota que revirou os olhos.

\- Só em sonhos, Black. E vai limpar as mesas agora. – ele sorriu de lado pegando o paninho e passando nas mesas imensas da biblioteca.

\- Isso é pior que um Avada Kedavra – ela continuou.

\- Não fala isso Marlene – Remus interviu ajudando-a a guardar os livros.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele é supersticioso – Sirius respondera revirando os olhos. – Ele pensa que falar isso e falar o nome de Voldemort traz coisas ruins.

\- Não fala o nome dele Sirius, que saco – Remus repreendeu o amigo, que só sorriu de lado.

\- Então vocês fazem festinhas e nem me chamam? – James chegara ao corredor em que estavam, e se apoiou em uma mesa.

\- Quem me dera se fosse festa. Ai eu poderia embebedar a McKinnon – Sirius se virou para a garota, sorrindo maroto. Ela se virou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Eu te embebedo antes de você me embebedar – cruzou os braços, e ele riu.

\- Por um acaso querem ter mais um dia de detenção? – Ana aparecera onde estavam, e eles voltaram a fazer seu trabalho. – E limpem direito, senão vão ter que voltar aqui na quinta-feira.

\- Não antes de me matar – Marlene murmurou, fazendo Sirius e James rirem.

\- Que disse McKinnon? – a monitora olhou para ela, com olhar desafiador.

\- Nada – disse com um sorriso de deboche.

\- Vocês dois – apontou para Remus e Sirius. – Vão pro outro corredor. – Sirius revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim foi, a contragosto.

\- Ela é pior que qualquer sonserino – Marlene murmurou para James, que estava ao seu lado ajudando-a a guardar os livros acima dela, onde ela não alcançava.

\- Assim está xingando-a. Ela não é tão ruim – ele disse sem olhá-la.

\- Você não precisa fingir gostar dela pra mim. Só faz isso com ela se quiser beijá-la – ela revirou os olhos e ele riu.

\- Não quero ficar com ela – começou a limpar as mesas. – Só estou falando que ela não é tão ruim quanto aparenta ser – Marlene bufou e revirou os olhos novamente.

-x-

\- E você com o Remus? – Katie disse limpando uma das prateleiras debaixo.

\- Shhh – Lily olhou-a assustada, vendo se Peter estava prestando atenção. Mas ele estava um pouco longe dela. – Depois a gente fala disso.

\- Não. Vamos falar agora – ela disse baixo. – Você não pode ficar empurrando isso Lily. Não vai te fazer bem.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu não quero lidar com isso nesse exato momento.

\- Não precisa lidar nesse exato momento.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – a ruiva disse meio brava, fazendo Katie rir fraco.

\- Talvez fosse bom você falar isso pra ele Lil.

\- Não. Ele não sente o mesmo. Não quero pagar como idiota.

\- Não vai ser.

\- Claro que vou – disse olhando para a amiga, com um olhar cansado. – Eu to cansada de gostar de meninos e eles nunca corresponderem. Primeiro foi o Finn, agora é o Remus.

\- Remus é totalmente diferente do Finn. Se ele souber...

\- Ele não vai saber – interrompeu-a.

\- Deixa eu terminar. – Lily suspirou. – Se Remus souber ele não vai agir como o Finn agiu. Ele nunca iria te menosprezar. Ele iria tentar suavizar a amizade de vocês. Pra que nada ficasse forçado. – ela passou a mão gentilmente no braço da amiga.

\- Não vai dar certo Kay. Esquece – disse guardando os troféus em suas prateleiras.

-x-

\- Isso aqui tá muito parado – James disse se espreguiçando.

\- Também acho – Marlene fez o mesmo, estalando seu pescoço. – Faz aqueles estalos de novo. Só que bem alto – ela sorriu marota.

\- A gente vai ficar com mais um dia em detenção – James disse rindo.

\- Ela não pode nos dar detenção. E nem tirar pontos. E se ela contar pra Minerva, ela não tem provas pra acusar a gente.

\- Uau. Você pensou em tudo – ambos riram. Ele pegou sua varinha, que estava no cós de sua calça. Concentrou-se o máximo possível que conseguiu naquele momento, e pensou no feitiço.

Faíscas saíram de sua varinha, estalando-se no ar. Ouviram um grito alto e bem esganiçado.

\- O QUE FOI ISSO? – ouviram a voz de Rinkel.

\- Calma Rinkel. Você se assusta muito fácil – Sirius disse, aparentemente segurando a risada. A garota aparecera no corredor em que estavam James e Marlene, e os encontrou guardando os livros.

\- Eu sei que foram vocês – disse começando a ficar vermelha.

\- Sabe? Você virou uma profetiza? – Marlene disse em desdenho.

\- Cala a boca McKinnon. Eu vou falar com a professora McGonagall e vocês dois – apontou para ambos – vão pegar mais um dia de detenção.

\- Você não tem provas – a morena desafiou a garota.

\- Ela vai acreditar em mim – cruzou os braços. Marlene riu forçado.

\- Pensa assim se você consegue dormir melhor – e saiu dali falando pelo ombro. – Já passou da hora de nós irmos embora. Mimi não ficará feliz se souber que você prendeu a gente aqui mais do que o suficiente. – Sirius e James abafaram os risos. Remus ficou impassível, mas mesmo assim queria rir da cara de ira que Ana Rinkel fizera.

-x-

Todos foram dormir. Aquela noite era monitoramento de Ana e Tate, e Lily gostou e odiou por isso. Ela queria ficar perto de Remus, porque nunca conseguia fazer isso a sós. Só que estava com medo do que podia acontecer se ela se descontrolasse um pouco.

O outro dia amanheceu bem claro, com um lindo sol lá fora. Setembro era um mês não tanto quente, mas também não tão frio. Era um mês perfeito.

Todos fizeram sua rotina matinal, mesmo que tenham demorado tanto em seus dormitórios por parte de Marlene, Sirius e James. Tomaram o café da manhã tranquilamente, recebendo o correio logo em seguida e vendo mais notícias de morte estampados na primeira página.

As aulas correram normalmente, mesmo que Lily tenha ficado do mesmo jeito que ficara no dia anterior em relação à Remus. James percebera que Lily não estava prestando muito atenção no que os professores falavam, como no outro dia e achou muito estranho. Algo poderia estar acontecendo na vida da ruiva, e não era bobagem, porque afetava seus estudos, e ninguém que ele conhecia era mais aplicado e dedicado nos estudos que Lilian Evans.

Pensou em perguntar se tinha algo errado, mas provavelmente ela iria entender mal e iria ralhar com ele. Mesmo gostando de vê-la brava ele não queria irritá-la. Obviamente não estava bem, e não existe coisa pior que uma pessoa enchendo a paciência no dia que você não está muito bem.

Marlene e Katie também perceberam a ruiva com o pensamento bem distante dali, e ficaram preocupadas. Aquilo não poderia acontecer sempre, senão seu rendimento escolar não seria muito bom, e depois Lily iria se arrepender por tudo aquilo, e possivelmente entraria em colapso nervoso de tanto estudar o que perdera.

Era sempre assim. Lily entrava em colapso na hora dos exames finais e deixava suas amigas à loucura. Lembravam-se do ano anterior, nos N.O.M's quando Lily ficara impossível de se lidar, e tiveram que levá-la na enfermaria para que Madame Pince desse alguma poção pra acalmar os nervos da garota, e para que ela dormisse bem, porque mal dormia. Se dormia quatro horas por noite era muito.

Lily tinha essa mania de se por à prova, de mostrar para todos que era tão boa quanto os nascidos bruxos. Recriminavam-na por ser nascida trouxa e ela nunca gostara daquilo, por isso era tão aplicada. Suas amigas tentavam acalmá-la falando que não era necessário tudo aquilo que ela fazia, e que ninguém tem nada a ver com a vida da ruiva, mas ela nunca ouvia, e ficava nervosa falando que as amigas não entendiam sua situação.

Novamente a detenção se arrastara. E novamente mudaram os grupos: Lily, Remus e James ficaram com Ana na sala de troféus, e o restante com Tate, na biblioteca.

James tentava irritá-la como sempre, e ela ficava vermelha de tanta raiva do maroto, e sempre explodia, sendo repreendida por Ana que mandava ela calar e continuar a limpar troféus. Remus tentava fazer com que o amigo parasse de fazer aquilo, e tentava acalmar a garota, que só sentia solavancos em seu estômago toda hora que ele a tocava ou olhava em seus olhos, falando com ela. E ela só conseguia olhar para a boca do garoto se mexendo, e ficando com mais vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo, não se importando se Rinkel ou Potter estavam olhando-os.

Finalmente acabara a detenção. Todos foram para a Sala Comunal menos Lily e Remus que ainda tinham que fazer a ronda na parte deles do castelo. Andavam lado a lado sem dizer uma só palavra.

Lily não olhava para ele. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos, e tentava controlá-los para que não fluíssem para Remus. Já estava cansada de ter que fazer isso toda hora. Estava cansada de ter que controlar sua vontade de beijá-lo, de abraçá-lo, de controlar sua respiração para que ele não percebesse nada, de tentar não ficar encarando-o todo momento.

Estava cansada de ter que ficar pensando nele o tempo todo e não poder contar nada do que tava sentindo há três dias, porque provavelmente o assustaria e ele se afastaria. E isso era a última coisa que ela queria que acontecesse.

Estava tão concentrada que nem prestara atenção quando ele colocara a mão em sua barriga fazendo-a parar. Ela olhou pra ele sem entender nada, e Remus levou o dedo nos próprios lábios, fazendo sinal para que ela não falasse nada. Ela não entendeu nada. Então ele apontou para algo atrás dela. Se virou e viu dois meninos discutindo. Nem perceberam da aparição dos dois.

Tinha uma armadura do lado de Lily e Remus, e eles foram para trás dela, sem fazer barulho. Lily olhou novamente para os dois garotos. Um era alto e o outro baixo, ambos magros. Tinha certeza que um era bem mais velho que o outro. Apurou os ouvidos tentando entender algo.

\- Eu to cansado disso – disse o mais alto.

\- Você tem que aguentar. Você concordou – o mais baixo retrucou, e Lily pensou conhecer a voz.

\- Eu ainda vou concordar.

\- Detalhes. Você tem que fazer tudo o que eu falei. E fingir certo. Estamos no terceiro dia ainda Brand – o menor disse com mais convicção. E então Lily percebera que era Luke quem falava. Era muito estranho. Parecia que Luke tinha controle sobre Brand.

\- Ainda no terceiro, mas já to me enchendo... Luke – Brand, irmão dele, frisou o nome, e Lily não entendera nada. Ambos pararam de falar, e deram as costas, uma para o outro, indo embora de lá.

\- Uau. Isso foi estranho – Remus disse saindo do esconderijo.

\- Muito. Tem alguma coisa de errado. Luke não é assim – Lily franziu o cenho.

\- Será que eles fizeram alguma coisa e agora são cúmplices?

\- Pode ser. Mas e aquele "ainda vou concordar"? Muito estranho. Não entendi nada.

\- É melhor deixar pra lá. Assunto de família a gente não se mete. – Remus riu fraco. Continuou a andar e Lily o acompanhou. – Então... – continuou – teve algum progresso com Brand?

\- Progresso? – Lily olhou para ele sem entender nada.

\- É. Contou pra ele que você gosta dele?

\- Ah. Não. Ainda não. Acho que vai ser estranho.

\- Estranho por quê?

\- Porque faz pouco tempo que eu o conheço. – deu de ombros.

\- O amor não espera – ele sorriu acalentador, e ela deu um risinho fraco. Chegaram no buraco do retrato.

\- É que, sei lá. É meio estranho – disse parando.

\- Não tanto – Remus também parou e ficou frente a frente com ela.

\- Eu o conheço só há três dias – insistiu.

\- Por isso que falam que amor é uma coisa que não tem como entender. É impossível tentar compreendê-lo. Ele faz com que você faça coisas absurdas, coisas que você jurava que nunca iria fazer se não tivesse amando. O amor é algo que só dá pra sentir, e só quem sente é que sabe como é ter amor, sentir amor por outra pessoa. Não tem como falar o que é o amor pra uma pessoa que nunca amou – disse. No final deu de ombros, e Lily ficou olhando-o, não pensando direito. Ouviu as palavras dele, mas não as assimilou tanto quanto queria.

Então de repente, sem nem pensar direito, ela pulou no pescoço de Remus, selando seus lábios. Ele ficou sem ação, com os olhos abertos e assustados e com as mãos no ar, desajeitadas. Lily beijava-o, sem seu consentimento, acariciando sua nuca e sua bochecha. Ele não fazia nada, ela que fazia o trabalho todo. Ele estava em choque, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ela também tentava entender o que ela estava fazendo. Então abriu os olhos e viu os olhos dele, ainda abertos. Soltou-se dele. Remus continuou olhando-a assustado. Lily não sabia o que fazer. Naquele momento se sentiu um pouco insignificante. O beijo de Remus, aquele que ela sonhara mil vezes durante três dias, aquele que ela achava ser o melhor beijo do mundo, no final foi um "tanto faz" ou até um "que seja". Não sentiu a paixão, não sentiu um calorzinho por seu corpo. As borboletas e os solavancos em seu estômago cessaram. E ela ainda tentava entender o porquê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido. Ou melhor. De nada ter acontecido.

\- O... Quê... Hum... Lily – Remus balbuciava estático, ainda com os olhos arregalados e os braços desajeitados.

\- Eu precisava saber – ela disse franzindo o cenho.

\- Saber... – balbuciou novamente.

\- Eu não gosto do Brand. Marlene tentou cobrir o que a Katie disse. Uma coisa que ela não deveria ter dito pra você. Mas eu gosto de alguém, e é sim, algo novo, que nunca tinha sentido nada. E não é pelo Brand – ela respirou fundo. – É por você. – então seguiu silêncio. Lily conseguia ouvir o cérebro de Remus trabalhando furiosamente, tentando assimilar aquela informação que acabara de receber.

Ele abria a boca tentando falar alguma coisa, tentando formar uma frase, mas apenas grunhia, e depois fechava. Piscava excessivamente e fungava. Estava claro que ele não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que falar. Então Lily tentou amenizar a situação.

\- Olha Remus, eu sei que é inesperado e estranho...

\- Muito inesperado e estranho – ele disse esganiçado. Lily respirou fundo antes de continuar:

\- Mas é que eu tava louca, tava cansada de ficar pensando nos meus sentimentos por você. Eu queria te contar, mas não quis te assustar.

\- Me assustar? Claro que não. Imagina – ainda tava com a voz esganiçada.

\- Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, por isso não quis me abrir pra você. Só que tava me matando por dentro. E isso foi só três dias. Imagina uma semana, ou um mês? Eu iria ficar louca – ele soltou um riso meio forçado e nervoso. – Eu tinha duas opções: te beijar pra ver se era sério o que eu sentia ou...

\- POR QUE NÃO ESCOLHEU A OUTRA OPÇÃO? – ele disse exaltado, e Lily se assustou um pouco. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

\- Você queria que eu explodisse por dentro? Não fazer nada a respeito? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso seria melhor não seria? Não acontecer nada entre a gente – sua voz voltou ao normal, mas era claro que ele estava um pouco nervoso.

\- Claro que não. Eu nunca iria descobrir se era mesmo amor.

\- E você não sabe quando é e quando não é amor? – começou a esganiçar-se novamente. Ficou um silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Não Remus. Nunca amei ninguém pra saber disso – disse meio cabisbaixa, e na hora ele se arrependeu de ter feito isso. Engoliu em seco. – Enfim, agora eu sei que era uma coisa passageira.

\- Como?

\- Vamos dizer que o seu beijo não surte efeitos – ela deu de ombros e ele abriu a boca, surpreso e ressentido. Ela riu fraco. – Eu não senti nada quando te beijei Remus. Então isso tá acabado. Era só uma coisa da minha cabeça. – ele continuou calado. – Então vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu. Ninguém precisa saber né? Vamos... Só vamos não pensar nisso porque sua amizade é muito importante pra mim. Não quero perdê-la porque fui idiota. – ela sorriu rapidamente e entrou na Sala Comunal, deixando Remus olhar suas costas.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar tudo. Não conseguira acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Ele tinha acabado de beijar Lilian Evans, e ficara estático, sem fazer nada, só assustado com a situação. Não a via de outra forma, somente como sua irmãzinha. Não queria estragar aquilo, mas parece que estragou uma amizade de seis anos em uma só noite.

Nem queria pensar naquilo, então subiu para seu dormitório pra dormir, e esperar que o dia seguinte chegasse, e que nada daquilo tivesse realmente acontecido.

-x-

\- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Marlene gritara surpresa.

\- Shhh – Lily olhou-a querendo dar-lhe um soco. – Eu beijei o Remus.

\- Você disse que não queria mais saber disso – Alice disse olhando a amiga, analisando-a.

\- Eu sei. É que ele começou a falar de amor e eu puf. Me desliguei total. Quando eu vi tava em cima do menino beijando ele. E eu fiz tudo sozinha. Ele tava por demais assustado e não fez coisa nenhuma – ela revirou os olhos se jogando na cama.

\- Por que fez isso? – Katie disse ainda surpresa.

\- Eu precisava ver se eu gostava dele ou não. Se era só coisa da minha cabeça. – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, nervosamente.

\- E concluiu...? – Marlene disse.

\- Conclui que era coisa da minha cabeça. Eu não senti nada.

\- Nada? – Katie disse.

\- Nadinha.

\- Nem umas borboletas? – Alice disse.

\- Não.

\- Nem um calorzinho naquela parte? – Marlene disse fazendo todas rirem.

\- Nem isso – Lily disse ainda rindo. Suspirou. – Talvez fosse o melhor né? Não iria dar certo mesmo. Então pra que eu me iludir. – as três concordaram. – Só não quero que fique estranho entre a gente.

\- Provavelmente não. Ele não quer te perder como amiga também – Katie disse se deitando em sua cama.

\- É. Tomara. E só pra lembrar: eu não contei isso pra vocês ok? Se algum dia a gente falar sobre isso finjam surpresa. – ela disse deitando em sua cama, e Alice e Marlene seguiram seu exemplo rindo fraco. – Boa noite meninas.

\- Boa noite – as três disseram em uníssono.


	7. Aquele do dia seguinte

Coloquei dois capítulos de uma vez porque tinha esquecido de postar. Obrigada por lerem.

* * *

\- Relaxa Lily! Vai ficar tudo bem – Marlene disse, olhando para a amiga.

\- É Lily – Katie concordou. – Vai ficar normal entre vocês dois.

\- Eu to sentindo que não vai ficar – Lily disse impaciente tomando um pouco de seu suco. Olhou para a porta do Salão Principal, pela milésima vez no último minuto, e seu estômago se afundou vendo que os marotos entravam pela ela. Sentaram-se ao lado delas; James no meio de Lily e Remus, Sirius ao lado de Marlene, que estava ao lado de Katie, fechando com Peter.

Lily olhou significativamente para Remus, enquanto este pegava torradas e as colocava em seu prato.

\- Bom dia Remus – ela disse, forçando o sorriso, para que não ficasse tremido. Ele somente sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, por milésimos de segundo, e depois voltou para suas torradas.

A garota olhou para suas amigas se esforçando para não derramar nenhuma lágrima. Kay e Lene a olharam de volta, franzindo o cenho, e tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, apesar de já saberem o que era.

\- Você tá linda hoje ruivinha – James disse sorrindo galante. Mas Lily não fez nada. Somente ficou olhando para frente. O garoto franziu o cenho, estranhando a atitude da garota. Ele pensou que ela iria revirar os olhos e falar algo como "você tem titica de coruja na cabeça" ou "você é um narcisista ridículo" ou até mesmo "a Lula Gigante tem mais inteligência que você". Ele até pensou em sua voz irônica, debochada, e em como ela fica quando revira os olhos. Mas não aconteceu nada daquilo que esperava acontecer. – Eu disse que tá linda, lírio – continuou, mais perto dela, e falando um pouco mais alto. Ela suspirou se virando para olhá-lo.

\- Hoje não Potter – e virou-se novamente para frente. Novamente, James, surpreendeu-se e deu uma risada seca.

\- Tá de TPM ruiva? – perguntou, tentando irritá-la de alguma maneira.

\- Eu disse hoje não – ela disse alto, se levantou abruptamente. Várias cabeças se viraram para ver a garota sair do Salão Principal rapidamente.

\- Oi Lily – Luke disse para o vento, pois a garota nem percebera que ele acabara de passar por ela. – O que deu nela?

\- Sei lá – Katie encolheu os ombros, e Marlene a imitou. Luke sentou-se no lugar em que antes Lily estava.

\- Ela deve tá de TPM mesmo – James disse começando a tomar seu café da manhã.

\- Não enche Potter – Marlene disse meio brava, olhando para ele.

\- Também tá McKinnon? – Sirius se intrometeu, olhando para o lado, onde ela estava.

\- Não começa, Black – ela também se virou, um pouco brava. Ele riu curto, e se virou para sua comida.

\- Não acredito que Remus vai fazer isso com ela – Katie disse quase sussurrando, somente para Marlene ouvir.

\- Pensei que ele iria agir diferente – Marlene disse, olhando de soslaio para o garoto. Ele pegara outro livro para ler. Dessa vez sobre Transfiguração – Acho que aqui não é um bom lugar pra falar sobre isso.

\- É. Tem razão. Daqui dez minutos bate o sinal. Vamos ficar esperando Lily na sala. – Katie disse.

\- Será que ela vai?

\- Ela ainda é Lilian Evans. Não vai ser por isso que vai faltar na aula.

\- Por isso o que? – James se intrometeu, tentando entender a conversa sussurrada das garotas.

\- Não te interessa – Marlene sorriu cinicamente, fazendo-o rir seco.

\- Tem algum problema com a Lily? – Luke disse, parecendo preocupado.

\- Parece que ela se enganou a respeito de algo – Marlene disse com a sobrancelha levantada, ainda olhando para o garoto. Levantou-se e saiu do Salão, acompanhada por Katie.

\- As mulheres são tão estranhas – Luke disse franzindo o cenho.

\- Tem algumas que são piores que isso – Sirius disse, fazendo o garotinho rir. – Qual é sua aula agora?

\- Herbologia.

\- Não vai dar pra gente te levar. É lá nas estufas.

\- Não tem problema. Eu consigo ir – ele sorriu, terminando de comer seus ovos com bacon. Sirius sorriu de volta. Olhou ao redor, percebendo algumas garotas o olhando, iludidas. Sorriu e piscou para elas. Elas deram risadinhas, e começaram a cochichar. Ele riu, meneando a cabeça.

-x-

Lily tinha ido para o sétimo andar, e sentou no chão, encostada em uma armadura. Queria ficar sozinha naquele momento. Ela ainda tentava entender o que tinha feito.

Repudiou-se por ter se exposto daquela maneira para Remus, e de tê-lo beijado. Mas mesmo assim ainda pensava que ele não iria deixar o acontecido interferir na amizade dos dois. Por tanto tempo foram amigos íntimos. Ela sabia de alguns segredos dele, e ele sabia de alguns segredos dela. Ele sempre a ajudou, e ela sempre retribuiu. Eram como irmãos.

Mas parecia que ele não pensava mais assim.

No momento que ele somente sorriu, forçadamente, aquele momento, foi pior que enfiar uma faca que tenha ficado no fogo por um dia inteiro, bem direto no seu coração.

Aquele foi o pior sentimento que sentiu em toda a sua vida. Foi o pior momento que vivenciou. Foi a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido com ela. Mas mesmo assim ela juntou todas suas forças para não chorar na frente dele.

Ela não entendia o porquê de ele ter feito isso. Ela disse que não significou nada, e que queria que ficasse normal. Pensou que iria ficar normal entre os dois.

Pura ilusão.

Estava se odiando por ter posto em risco a amizade tão querida deles. Odiava-se por ter acabado com uma amizade de anos em somente cinco minutos. Não entendia a si mesma, o porquê de ter feito o que fez. Ela deveria saber que o que sentia por ele nos dias passados era somente o coração dela tentando enganá-la. Tentando fazer com que ela se agarrasse em alguém porque precisava disso.

Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava enrolada com algum menino, que seu subconsciente se agarrou ao primeiro que foi gentil com ela. E o infeliz foi seu melhor amigo.

Ela odiava ainda mais seu subconsciente de tê-la traído daquela maneira. Pondo um fim em uma das mais importantes amizades que ela tinha.

Mas ainda odiava mais, acima de tudo, seu impulso. Impulso de ter falado para Remus que gostava dele, que era algo diferente. Impulso por ter se jogado em cima dele e de tê-lo beijado, sozinha, sem que ele fizesse mais nada. E impulso por ter falado que não era nada. Que se enganou naquilo.

Não que ela tivesse mentido para ele. Não. Porque ela realmente não gostava dele, não o amava. Ele era somente seu amigo mais importante, e querido.

Mas no momento ela ficara tão envergonhada e surpresa de ter descoberto que era tudo coisa de seu subconsciente que nem pensou direito no que deveria ou não falar.

Ela deveria ter explicado melhor o que era aquilo, o porquê de ter feito aquilo. E jurar que não iria fazer mais nada, que não iria comentar nada disso com ninguém. Queria ter falado que tava tudo bem, e que a amizade não deveria se corromper por mero deslize, pela estupidez que ela tinha feito.

Mas ela não fez.

Ela não teve forças para olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer tudo. Ela estava assustada. Como uma garotinha. Como uma garotinha que se assusta quando um galho seco bate em sua janela por causa do vento. Por ouvir os móveis de madeira se estalar, como sempre fazem, e pensar que é algum monstro andando pelo seu quarto, tentando assustá-la.

Ela não disse nada. Não fez nada do que queria ter feito. Somente correu, pra se esconder e pensar que foi um sonho. Que nunca acontecera. Que no dia seguinte eles iriam se abraçar, como irmãos, e ele ainda iria se importar com ela.

Mas lá estava ela, ouvindo o sinal bater, sentada no chão frio de mármore, chorando silenciosamente, tentando tirar o peso enorme que estava esmagando seu coração. Mesmo que fosse muito e ela teria que ficar dias e dias tentando tirá-lo para não esmagá-lo, fazendo com que ele partisse em mil pedaços.

Respirou fundo três vezes, tentando se acalmar. Ela não podia deixar isso abalá-la. Mesmo que já o tivesse feito. Limpou seu rosto encharcado e se levantou.

Deveria já estar na sala. E foi pra lá que ela andou.

-x-

As meninas estavam preocupadas. Fazia cinco minutos que batera o sinal para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e não tinha nenhum sinal de Lily. Geralmente o professor chegava depois de dez minutos do sinal batido, para dar tempo a todos para chegar na sala.

Mas Lily não estava lá. E elas ficaram preocupadas.

Ela não era disso, não se atrasava nas aulas. Só se fosse armar alguma peça. Mas tinham certeza absoluta que não era isso.

Toda hora que chegava alguém na sala elas olhavam, para ver se era a Lily, mas nunca era.

Todos já tinham entrado nela, e esperavam o professor, que estava cinco minutos atrasado, como normalmente.

\- Cadê a Evans? – James perguntara olhando de uma pra outra, com o cenho franzido.

\- Preocupada com ela James? – Marlene disse com a sobrancelha levantada e com um sorriso de canto. Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Ela não se atrasa né?

\- A gente não sabe onde ela tá – Katie disse cortando sua amiga, para que não prolongasse a conversa. Olhou para a porta e suspirou, apontando.

No instante que o professor passara pela porta, Lily apareceu. James foi se sentar em seu lugar; à frente de Sirius e Remus. Lily chegou, sem olhar para ninguém, e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e caiu um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho. "Onde você tava?", ela leu, conhecendo a letra de Marlene. Escreveu: "Depois te falo".

\- Não quer que ninguém saiba? – James disse baixo, olhando para ela.

\- Por que a pergunta? – disse irônica com a sobrancelha levantada. Ele riu fraco, e ela sorriu de lado.

E de repente o estômago do garoto afundou. Virou-se para frente rapidamente, assustando a garota, que nem ligou muito, pois o professor acabara de começar a falar.

"O que foi isso James Potter?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Não tente fazer joguinhos com sua consciência babaca."

"Que joguinhos?"

"Para de ser infantil."

"Eu não sei do que tá falando."

"Sabe sim. Por que seu estômago afundou?"

"Fome."

"JÁ DISSE PRA PARAR COM OS JOGUINHOS."

"EU NÃO SEI TÁ BOM. ELA SÓ SORRIU, E ELE AFUNDOU."

"Você gosta da Evans."

James balançou a cabeça tentando não parecer louco ao discutir com sua consciência.

Sua consciência errada e idiota, que não sabia diferenciar fome de gostar de alguém.

Ou será que ela sabia?

"Não. Eu não gosto da Evans. Só gosto de zoar ela, e a ver ficar brava. Vê-la ficar vermelha de tão brava. Vê-la revirar os olhos tão engraçadamente quando acha que estou sendo estúpido ou ridículo, ou seja, o tempo todo. Ficar olhando para ela de cinco em cinco segundos pra ver se ela já parou de ser tão linda assim. Caralho, eu gosto da Evans".

O garoto respirou fundo muitas vezes, tentando fazer seu coração parar de palpitar incessantemente e descompassado. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Arfava. Tentava se controlar. Mas não tinha muito sucesso.

Lily olhou para ele com o cenho franzido, percebendo o peito dele subir e descer muito rápido. Mas do que deveria em apenas meio segundo.

\- Tá tudo bem Potter? – ela disse baixo se virando para ele.

\- Hãn? – se assustou – Ah claro. Sim. Perfeitamente bem. – disse olhando para ela, forçando um sorriso. Ela continuava com o cenho franzido.

\- Tá com falta de ar? – sussurrou, chegando perto dele. E foi aí que ele sentiu o cheiro pouco doce do perfume da garota entrando pelas suas narinas.

"Pronto. Já era. To com o cérebro embaralhado."

\- Eu to. Faz respiração boca a boca em mim? – disse sem pensar, dando um selinho rápido na garota, antes dela perceber. Foi então que se arrependeu.

A cor do rosto da garota começou a ficar vermelho sangue. Jurava que conseguia ver fumaça saindo de seu coro cabeludo. Ela arfava também. Sua expressão mudou e ela poderia matar um rinoceronte com as próprias mãos.

TAP.

Todo mundo se virou na hora para ver o que acabara de acontecer e riram da cena: James acariciava sua face esquerda, vermelha, com a marca dos dedos da garota, com uma careta de dor e Lily cruzara os braços, olhando para frente, bufando.

\- Algum problema ai atrás? – o professor Hughes olhou para os dois com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Shaw Hughes era o professor mais "desejado" em Hogwarts. Ele lecionava há três anos, e era bem novo. Não passava de trinta anos. Era bonito. Muito bonito. Todas as garotas tinham uma queda por ele, até as mais novas, que nem sabia o que isso significa direito.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros, bem claros, com os olhos igualmente claros, cor de mel. Era bem alto, quase dois metros, e seus músculos eram bem definidos. Geralmente as garotas o via correr pelo castelo bem cedo, antes mesmo de todos acordarem. Não importando se estava muito frio ou muito quente. Todos os dias ele corria. E algumas garotas, na concepção de Lily, Marlene e Katie, eram estupidamente retardadas por acordarem mais cedo que costumam acordar e se sentarem nos bancos, fora do castelo, só para ver o professor passar por elas e dar um sorrisinho de bom dia.

\- Nenhum – Lily respondeu seca. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e voltou pra aula.

\- Até parece que não tá acostumada com isso ruivinha – James disse ainda passando a mão em sua bochecha.

\- Não vou discutir isso com você Potter – disse sem se virar para ele.

\- Por que você é sempre assim? Tão estressada com tudo? – ele ficou olhando para ela, esperando pela resposta, mas não veio nada. Ela só respirava um pouco rápido, e olhava para o professor. Ele riu fraco e se virou para o professor.

Outro pedaço de pergaminho voou e parou em frente à Lily. Novamente era a letra de Lene.

"Você não quebra a sua mão toda vez que dá tapa no James?"

\- Eu sinto seu osso quebrar no meu rosto – James sussurrou virando para ela e rindo. Ela só olhou pra ele brava, com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele riu novamente, se virando para frente.

"É bom descontar a raiva em alguém"

Escreveu e mandou de volta.

"Mas não em quem não tem nada a ver com isso"

\- Isso o que? – James disse, olhando-a novamente.

\- Isso é particular – disse brava. Ele pegou o pergaminho dela rapidamente e o escondeu na mão.

\- POTTER – gritou, e novamente todos olharam para ela.

\- Algum problema Srta. Evans? – o professor perguntou novamente. Ela poderia falar que Potter tinha pegado seu bilhete, mas ia ter que falar que estava trocando bilhetes enquanto deveria prestar atenção na aula.

\- Nenhum professor – disse meio corada. Não gostava muito desse tipo de atenção. Ele voltou a explicar a matéria. – Me dá esse pergaminho Potter. – virou-se para o garoto.

\- Ou o quê? – ele riu fraco, vendo-a ficar cada vez mais vermelha. Escreveu sem ela olhar. Mandou para as garotas. Lily bufou de impaciência e ele riu mais ainda. O pergaminho voltou para Lily, e ela o segurou firmemente na mão. Ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Tinha duas frases. Uma de James e outra de Marlene.

"Ela me ama, e se machuca só pra tocar em mim. E é, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas como eu disse, ela me ama, e só quer tocar em mim."

"Isso é um amor incondicional."

Olhou para o lado, onde as duas estavam. Ambas riam silenciosamente, tentando não fazer barulho para não chamar a atenção do professor.

\- Incendio – apontou sua varinha para o pergaminho e este se reduziu a cinzas em segundos. Marlene, Katie e James riram.

-x-

O dia passou como se nunca fosse acabar. Torturante. Lily sempre sentava atrás de Remus, porque todas as aulas que ela tinha, ele também tinha, e incrivelmente James tinha. E como o moreno era seu parceiro nas aulas sempre tinha que se sentar com ela, o que a irritava profundamente.

James quem tinha causado isso. Ela tinha certeza. Ele não tinha confessado, e ela também não iria perguntar pra ele se tinha feito eles se sentarem juntos na primeira aula do ano. Tinha certeza também que suas amigas tinham o ajudado. Ele deveria ter pedido pra elas sentarem juntas, e deixar Lily sozinha pra que ele se sentasse com ela.

Peter não sentava mais com Remus, como de costume, por conta disso. Remus sentava-se com Sirius, sendo que ele era inseparável de James.

Por tudo isso ela achava que sentar do lado de James não era pura coincidência, e sim porque ele fez isso acontecer.

E como sempre ele a chateava nas aulas. Em todas elas, porque ele sempre estava. Em todas. Não dava nenhum descanso. Parecia que o tapa que recebera na primeira aula não mudou em nada. Como sempre. Ele poderia apanhar o dia inteiro, repetidas vezes, mas ainda continuava chateando-a, fazendo-a ficar com raiva, e ficar vermelha. "Ele deve ser sado masoquista, não é possível", sempre pensava isso.

Até parecia que ele gostava disso. Gostava de vê-la nervosa. De receber inúmeros tapas dela. Mas nesse dia ela não estava muito a fim de notar o que ele falava. Só notou na primeira aula porque ele quase começou a beijá-la dentro da sala de aula.

James, obviamente, não sabia o porquê de ela estar ignorando todas as coisas que ele fazia ou falava. E estava preocupado. Assustado. Ela amava dar tapas na cara dele. Amava deixar a marca de sua mão pegando fogo na face dele. Só que naquele dia estava diferente. E ele percebera isso desde o café da manhã.

Começou a pensar sobre o bilhete de conversa entre Lilian e suas amigas, sobre ele não ter nada a ver com isso. Nada a ver com o quê? Ele queria saber. Talvez fosse por isso que ela estava estranha. Ela tinha escrito que era bom descontar a raiva em alguém. Ele queria saber por que ela estava brava.

Assim, todos os dias ela estava brava. Com ele. Mas naquele dia não era por causa dele. Ela já estava assim antes de ele ter falado alguma coisa.

Aquele dia era o dia mais estranho que já vivera até agora.

Estavam na aula de Feitiços. O almoço já tinha passado, e, James percebera, Lily mal comera. Suas amigas tentaram persuadi-la. Mesmo que ele estivesse tão longe delas ele conseguiu ouvi-las dizer que ela deveria se alimentar direito, senão iria passar mal depois.

Mas ela, como sempre teimosa, não queria comer mais que um pedaço da carne do dia. Saiu do Salão Principal rapidamente sem se preocupar com as amigas a chamando.

Estavam todos na aula, sentados como antes estavam na aula de DCAT. James olhava para Lily sem que ela notasse, pra ver se ela estava distante igual aos dias atrás. E novamente ela estava com o olhar fixo em algum ponto na parede, atrás do professor.

Ela mal anotava o que ele falava, e, mesmo o maroto não anotando nada em nenhuma aula, ele sabia que o professor estava falando coisa importante.

Ele lutou muito com seu consciente durante um minuto pra não falar com ela, pra não mostrar que estava preocupado com o que ela estava fazendo, mas mesmo assim a cutucou de leve.

\- Lily? – ela se virou para olhá-lo, com a cara meio brava. – Tá tudo bem com você? – ela assentiu e virou para o professor. Continuou. – Você tá tão distante daqui da sala, nem tá prestando muita atenção. Certeza que tá bem?

\- Eu to Potter. Muito bem – se virou para ele novamente, esboçando um sorriso, e voltou, mais uma vez para o professor à frente deles. Ele suspirou. Já sabia que não iria conseguir nada mesmo com ela. Mas não custou ter tentado.

Ficou quieto por um instante, pensando. Tentou lembrar se tinha feito algo horrível com ela, tão horrível que a fizesse ficar daquele jeito. Mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de nada. Ele fez todas as coisas que era acostumado a fazer com ela, todos os dias.

Foi então que em um lapso se lembrou do café da manhã, quando Lily dera oi para Remus e ele não foi educado como sempre era com ela. "Será que é isso? Será que eles brigaram por causa de alguma coisa?"

\- Lily? – cutucou a garota novamente.

\- Quê Potter? – ela se virou para olhá-lo com uma expressão de raiva. Ele podia deixar pra lá, e não perguntar, não mexer com a vida pessoal dela. Mas ele sabia muito bem que não iria conseguir fazer isso. Ele iria perguntar de qualquer forma.

– Você brigou com o Remus? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, e engoliu em seco.

\- Por quê? Ele te disse alguma coisa? – disse um pouco rápida.

\- Não. É só que eu te vi cumprimentando ele no café da manhã e ele mal olhou na sua cara.

\- Não... Não é nada. Não foi nada – se virou para frente rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

-x-

\- Vamos Lily – Marlene a cutucava repetidamente.

\- Não.

\- Por que nããããão? – continuou cutucando-a. Estavam na biblioteca. Todas estavam no horário livre. Mas somente Lily tinha pegado um livro de Feitiços para fazer o trabalho que o professor pedira.

\- Por que eu to com a cabeça muito cheia Lene.

\- E é por isso que deveria entrar na marotice – Katie reforçou.

\- Katie, lembra que você é a menos pirada de nós duas? A que não entra em confusão? – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para a amiga a sua frente.

\- Eu sei. Mas problemas drásticos requerem medidas drásticas. Por favor. Pelo menos vai tirar Remus da sua cabeça.

\- Acho isso impossível – a ruiva suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Ah Lily. – Marlene disse fazendo a amiga levantar a cabeça – Por favor, não sinta pena de você. Ele é um babaca por ter feito o que fez. Não deixe ele estragar seus dias. Vai. Vamos bolar alguma coisa pras sonserinas. – ela olhou significativamente para Lily, que demorou um pouco antes de suspirar.

\- Tá. Vocês venceram – Kay e Lene deram palminhas, rindo de leve.

\- E o que nós vamos fazer com seu alvo preferido Marlene? – Lily olhou para ela com um sorriso de lado. O sorriso que antes estava na morena se alargou, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

-x-

\- Remus? – James estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços atrás de sua cabeça, olhando para o céu meio embaçado que estava atrás da janela. Somente Remus estava no quarto com ele. Sirius tinha ido se encontrar com a "garota da semana", era como eles chamavam quando James ou Sirius saía com garotas, e Peter estava na cozinha, tentando pegar mais bolo da sobremesa do almoço.

\- Hãn? – ele estava lendo Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções deitado de barriga pra baixo em sua cama.

\- Você e a Lily brigaram? – disse sem hesitar. Remus olhou para o amigo por cima do livro. Engoliu em seco.

\- Por... Por quê?

\- Porque você nem cumprimentou ela no café da manhã. E normalmente você dá um sorriso tão grande que quase rasga sua boca de fora a fora. – se virou de lado para olhar Remus que revirou os olhos.

\- Não é nada.

\- Ela disse a mesma coisa quando eu perguntei isso pra ela – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você virou investigador agora? – Remus fez o mesmo.

\- Por que tá tão nervoso? Por que tá na defensiva? – James se sentou na cama franzindo o cenho. – Foi uma pergunta inocente.

\- Não tem nada de inocente em você James – virou-se na cama para deitar de barriga pra cima e de costas para o amigo.

\- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que está escondendo algo de mim Remus.

\- Você me conhece muito bem James.

\- Eu sei. – deu uma pausa olhando a parte de trás da cabeça do moreno. – E eu sei que você tá mentindo. – Remus largou o livro em sua cama e se virou para encarar James.

\- Como é que é?

\- Eu sei que você está mentindo. Eu sei que vocês dois brigaram. A sua cara entrega.

\- Tá claro que não me conhece. – saiu do quarto sem esperar James responder. O garoto respirou fundo olhando a porta recém fechada. Deitou-se novamente em sua cama com os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Eu vou descobrir o que os dois estão escondendo. Ah se vou – disse antes de fechar os olhos pra ver se conseguia tirar um cochilo rápido antes da última aula do dia.

-x-

\- Vai logo Lily, para de enrolar. Você sabe que é você quem vai fazer isso – Marlene disse empurrando a amiga para entrar na estufa antes que a professora chegasse.

\- Eu sei Lene. Para de me empurrar criatura – se virou para olhar a amiga. – Eu vou fazer isso. É só meio... nojento – fez cara de piedade.

\- Todas nós achamos – Katie interviu. – Mas você não falou "eu não" – deu de ombros e a ruiva revirou os olhos.

Entraram na estufa olhando de um lado para o outro pra ver se tinha alguém por perto. Tinham algumas pessoas, mas estavam longe, e não conseguiriam ver direito quem era as três pessoas que estavam invadindo a estufa quando não tinha ninguém nela. Lily pegou a caixinha que estava por baixo de sua capa, abrindo-a com uma cara de nojo.

\- Essa foi a pior ideia de toda. – ficou em frente a um dos vasos que estavam em cima das mesas grandes.

\- Que isso. Lembra dos explosivins? – Marlene disse incentivando-a. As três deram um riso curto lembrando a marotice daquele dia. – Vai logo.

\- Eu preciso de um papel – disse olhando em volta da estufa. Achou um pedaço de pergaminho solto na mesa da professora Sprout.

Colocou a caixa à sua frente, novamente com cara de nojo. Dentro dela tinham vários lagartos pequenos que se contorciam uns em cima dos outros. Cavou um pequeno buraco na terra que estava nos vasos com Ditamno, uma pequenina planta, parecida com cogumelo. Pegou alguns lagartos e colocou no buraco. Fez isso em todos os vasos daquela mesa.

A aula de Herbologia era com Sonserina. Elas sabiam que os sonserinos não iriam sentar na mesma mesa que os grifinórios. Então elas só tinham que chegar mais cedo e sentarem na outra mesa, para que as mesas, com os vasos cheios de lagartos, sejam onde os sonserinos irão sentar.

O resto do plano seria com Katie e Marlene.

Ultimamente estava difícil fazer bons planos para as marotices. Elas tinham feito muitos nos outros anos, que esgotaram suas criatividades. Os marotos sempre tinham uma nova a cada semana. Se bem que colocar os sonserinos de cabeça pra baixo não fosse realmente uma marotice, mesmo eles considerando isso.

As garotas só faziam esses planos, pra ninguém perceber que foram elas quem fizeram. Elas não encaravam os sonserinos e lançavam azarações. Mas ultimamente Marlene tem feito isso. Como Sirius e James.

Lilian e Katie desaprovavam. Algumas vezes. Porque nas outras os sonserinos mexiam com elas, e eles mereciam ficar com o tornozelo grudado no teto. Mesmo isso sendo coisa dos marotos, elas sabiam a azaração.

Voltaram correndo para o castelo, antes que alguém entrasse na estufa.

-x-

\- Quando vai explodir? – Katie perguntou para Marlene, olhando para os lados, nervosa.

\- Katie. Sossega. Vai entregar a gente – Marlene disse entre dentes.

\- Quem vai fazer o que mesmo? – continuou. Marlene revirou os olhos fazendo Lily dar uma risadinha.

\- Você os engrandece e a Lene explode – Lily sussurrou. A loira assentiu, ainda nervosa. Sirius, que estava à frente de Katie virou para ela.

\- Tá tudo bem Katie?

\- Sim. Por quê? – falou rapidamente.

\- Toda hora você tá me batendo – ele sorriu de lado. – Posso pensar que é uma vingança pessoal sobre o beijo? – ele levantou a sobrancelha fazendo Kay revirar os olhos.

\- Não tem nada a ver Sirius. Acha que o meu mundo gira em torno de vocês – foi a vez dela de levantar a sobrancelha. Ele riu.

\- Eu disse pra você relaxar. Já já entrega a gente pros marotos – Marlene a olhou meio brava. Ela suspirou. – Eu te dou o sinal. – assentiu.

Como elas tinham previsto, os sonserinos não se sentaram na mesma mesa que os grifinórios. Elas tinham chego mais cedo que o costume e sentaram-se onde combinaram.

Já tinham se passado cinco minutos desde quando a professora começara a falar sobre as plantinhas que estavam no vaso. Marlene achava que era a hora perfeita, senão já iriam começar a mexer nos potes e iriam descobrir os lagartinhos. Sussurrou "agora" para Katie, que se virou para ela, fingindo conversar, tampando a boca.

\- Engorgio – disse, olhando para os vasos dos sonserinos. A terra começou a subir, mas elas sabiam que era somente os vermes crescendo. Katie sorriu de lado e se virou novamente para a professora.

\- Só quero ver a cara da Ophelia – Marlene disse baixo para Lily, que deu uma risadinha. E fez a mesma coisa que Katie, tampando sua boca e murmurando – Bombarda.

Um segundo depois os vasos começaram a explodir, um por um, sujando o rosto de todos os sonserinos com a gosma dos lagartos. As garotas começaram a gritar, tentando limpar, e os garotos começaram a se enfurecer. Os grifinórios na mesma hora começaram a gargalhar, olhando para eles. As meninas seguiram o embalo para não suspeitarem de nada.

E pela primeira vez no dia Lily não estava pensando em Remus, e em como ele a evitou naquela manhã.

As garotas não conseguiram segurar as lágrimas, causadas pelas gargalhadas, como tantos outros grifinórios.

As sonserinas continuavam a gritar, e os sonserinos estavam possessos tentando fazer com que a professora Sprout tirasse pontos da Grifinória.

\- Acalmem-se – a professora tentava falar sob os gritos. – Parem de gritar. – continuavam a rir – SILÊNCIO – finalmente gritou, fazendo todos cessarem a risada, ou, no caso das garotas e dos marotos, colocarem a mão na boca para abafar o riso. – Eu quero saber quem foi que fez isso.

\- Claro que foram os de costume – gritou um sonserino.

\- Foram o Potter e o Black – Snape disse, em meio à concordância.

\- E me diz seboso: como consegue ver na bola de cristal que fomos nós sem que o nariz atrapalhe? – James disse fazendo irromper outra explosão de risos, da parte dos grifinórios.

\- JÁ CHEGA – a professora gritou novamente. – Eu vou descobrir quem foi. E quando descobrir essa pessoa ficará um mês na detenção. – as garotas engoliram em seco, fingindo não se preocupar. A professora limpou tudo com um simples floreio com a varinha e retomou a aula.

\- Boa brincadeira. Mas acho que foi usada. Nós já fizemos isso – Sirius disse olhando para Katie que levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vocês já fizeram muitas brincadeiras, mas com certeza essa é nova.

\- Então tá confessando que foram vocês.

\- Você que acha isso – ela sorriu de lado fazendo Sirius rir fraco e prestar atenção na aula, novamente.

-x-

\- Essa deve ter sido uma das melhores brincadeiras que já fizemos até hoje. Viram a cara da Ophelia? – Lily falava olhando para o teto de sua cama. – Sem ofensas Katie.

\- Seria ofensa se você me ligasse a ela – disse, também deitada olhando o teto de sua cama.

\- E o melhor de todos – Marlene parou, para suas amigas prestarem atenção nela. – Desconfiam dos marotos – sorriu abertamente.

\- Melhor coisa, com certeza – Lily disse rindo fraco.

\- Eu disse que iria ser bom Lily. Sempre escute meus conselhos – Lene disse olhando para a amiga.

\- Se eu fizesse isso já estaria a sete palmos do chão – disse se virando para olhar o céu através da janela de vidro. Ele ainda continha um pouco do azul do dia, mas já começava a ficar laranja por conta dos raios de sol se escondendo. Era uma visão linda, na definição de Lily. Ela sempre adorou o por do sol. Talvez porque a vista da janela de seu quarto dava quando acontecia. Ela nunca viu o sol nascer em sua casa, e em Hogwarts ela acordava depois de ele já ter surgido no céu.

Gostaria que algum dia conseguisse ficar acordada para finalmente ver o nascer do sol. Ou que acordasse antes do mesmo nascer. Provavelmente seria mais fácil a primeira opção.

\- Mas pelo menos não pensou naquilo – Katie disse se sentando na cama e levando um olhar reprovador de Marlene. A loira deu de ombros.

\- Obrigada por isso. Eu precisava mesmo – disse se sentando, como Katie. – Mas é que agora eu não tenho mais o que fazer. E involuntariamente fico pensando.

\- Vamos bolar outra – Lene disse rapidamente.

\- Não. Agora não. Depois. – se levantou de sua cama indo em direção à porta.

\- Pra onde vai? – Katie perguntou.

\- Andar um pouco. – saiu, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas no quarto.

\- Eu acho que deveríamos falar com o Remus – Katie continuou.

\- Se a gente mexer com isso a Lily vai ficar irada. Melhor não fazer nada – Marlene negou com a cabeça.

\- E deixar ela pra baixo desse jeito? – a loira levantou uma sobrancelha. Lene deu de ombros. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela mal presta atenção nas aulas.

\- Eu percebi.

\- E ainda não quer fazer nada? – Katie levantou um pouco sua voz.

\- Ficar brava não vai adiantar de nada.

\- Mas se importar vai.

\- E quem disse que eu não me importo? – Marlene também levantou a voz.

\- Não está parecendo.

\- Eu me importo muito com a Lilian, Katie. Me importo mesmo. Mas não vai adiantar nada a gente ir falar com o Remus se depois disso a Lily não falar mais com a gente.

\- Mas a gente pode tentar. Não vai custar nada.

\- Pode custar a paciência da Lilian. Você não tá entendendo – Marlene ficou frente a frente com a garota, que tinha se levantando.

\- Eu to entendendo que você não quer tentar arrumar isso por medo da Lily não falar mais com você. Ela vai entender.

\- Você conhece a Lily? – perguntou, sarcástica.

\- Conheço muito bem. Depois de um tempo brava ela vai esquecer.

\- Eu não quero me meter na vida da Lily, Katie. E você não deveria – apontou o dedo pra garota.

\- Eu vou. E você não vai me parar – saiu do quarto, batendo a porta forte. Marlene respirou fundo, passando as mãos no cabelo tentando se acalmar.

Era difícil perder sempre a paciência por tão pouco. As amigas dela eram acostumadas a sempre vê-la brava com alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse mínima. Mas a parte difícil era ficar brava com uma de suas amigas, principalmente por algo que não precisava ter ficado.

Mas quando se tratava de ajudar uma amiga que ela tinha certeza que não gostava que se metesse na vida dela, ela tentava ficar de fora, e tentar fazer com que não se metesse nos problemas dessa amiga.

Ela sabia que se aborrecesse Lily a garota não iria ficar bem durante alguns dias. Ela iria descontar em todos, mesmo que estes não tivessem nada a ver com o ocorrido, e ia ficar martelando durante dias, e não iria prestar atenção nas aulas. E depois ficaria maluca tentando ir atrás do tempo perdido.

Ela conhecia Lily muito bem pra saber que não deveria se meter na vida dela pra não tirá-la do sério e consequentemente atrapalhar o então perfeito currículo escolar da amiga.

Mas Katie parecia não pensar assim. Ela queria ajudar sempre. Ela sempre tinha boas intenções, e pensava que iriam entender o porquê de ela ter feito o que fez, mas normalmente as pessoas não entendiam, e ficavam bravas com ela. E demoravam pra voltar a se falarem normalmente.

Marlene sabia que era boa intenção, mas Katie não deveria fazer nada. Deveria deixar Lily resolver todo o caso sozinha. Sem interrupções. Mesmo que fossem das amigas.

Respirou fundo novamente e se deitou. O jantar não saia antes das sete, e ainda eram cinco horas da tarde. Tentou relaxar, deixar a raiva e o aborrecimento pela briga ocorrida mais cedo de lado.

-x-

Lily tinha acabado de sair de seu dormitório. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Remus. Involuntariamente, é claro. Se ela conseguisse controlar isso certamente não o faria. Pensaria em o que comeria naquele jantar.

Mas não estava com fome. Como no almoço.

Desceu as escadas que dava para a intersecção dos dormitórios, mas parou ao ouvir seu nome. Abaixou-se para que as pessoas não a vissem. Era Ana Rinkel e sua amiga de cabelos negros que sempre estava perto.

\- ... entregar a Evans.

\- Eu não vou entregar ela pra McGonagall, Tracy.

\- Mas deveria – a garota falou meio brava.

\- Por que você quer que eu faça isso? – Ana cruzou os braços.

\- E por que você não quer fazer isso? Que eu saiba você odeia as três. E você viu o cabelo gigante e vermelho cor de água de salsicha da Evans entrando nas estufas. A McGonagall vai ficar grata por você falar que foram elas quem colocaram os bichos nos vasos.

\- Eu não vou falar nada.

\- Qual é o teu problema?

\- Qual é o seu? Você tomou minhas dores por acaso? Que eu saiba não somos melhores amigas. Só andamos juntas quando você não tem mais nada pra fazer. Eu sou seu estepe e você toma minhas dores? – Rinkel começara a falar alto.

\- Só quero fazer elas pegarem detenção, como você sempre quis. E estragar o currículo da Evans pra que você possa ser a melhor da escola.

\- Isso quem decide sou eu e não você. E esse plano nem tá mais em execução. Eu nem penso mais nele. E você não deveria, já que não tem nada a ver com você. – a garota começou a descer os degraus, mas parou e se virou para olhar a morena. – E espero que você não abre o bico pra ninguém. Aliás, não foi você quem viu a Evans. Você não deveria falar por mim. – desceu o resto da escada. A morena foi em direção a Lily, que se esgueirou para trás do vaso com uma planta com folhas gigantes. A garota passou por ela sem notá-la, e ela respirou fundo.

\- Olha por onde anda, Greengrass – ouviu a garota gritando rude, e viu sua amiga passando por ela.

Iria chamá-la para contar o que acabara de ouvir, mas não o fez. Ela ainda queria ficar sozinha e ver a amiga agora não conseguiria mais. Com certeza ela iria pra fora. Marlene não estava com ela, e a loira não tinha que estudar agora. Então não tinha o porquê de se sentar na Sala Comunal.

Levantou-se e foi até onde dava pra ver toda a Sala Comuna. Viu a amiga andando e olhando para todos os lados. Parecia procurar alguém. E achou.

\- Remus. Vem aqui agora. Preciso falar com você – disse parando em frente ao garoto que estava com seus três amigos sentados nas cadeiras mais confortáveis.

\- O que você tá fazendo Katie? – sussurrou para si mesma. Ouviu a voz de Sirius:

\- Se eu fosse você, Aluado, iria sem objeções.

\- Cala a boca que eu não te mencionei Black – a ruiva percebeu que a amiga estava brava. Muito brava. E ela sabia o que a loira iria fazer, se não interrompesse. Saiu correndo até onde estava.

\- Katie – falou um pouco alto olhando significativamente para a amiga. – Te achei. Vamos?

\- Não. Eu preciso falar com ele – a garota firmou o pé e cruzou os braços.

\- Mas isso é mais importante – Lily se prostrou a sua frente.

\- Com certeza não é.

\- Katie – segurou o braço da amiga. – Esquece isso e vamos.

\- Não vou Lily.

\- Isso não tem a ver com você.

\- Mas tem com você.

\- Então me deixa resolver do meu jeito.

\- Só quero ajudar Lil – franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não quero sua ajuda Katie. Me deixa fazer do meu jeito. – as duas ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até a loira suspirar e murmurar "Ok".

\- Só eu que não entendi isso? – James disse olhando de uma para outra.

\- Você não tem nada a ver com isso – Lily se virou para o garoto.

\- Queria muito ter a ver com isso. Parece emocionante – sorriu de lado, sarcástico fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e murmurar "Babaca".

A garota passou o olho por Remus por dois segundos, na hora que ele a olhava. Nesses segundos deu um olhar de desprezo, tentando transmitir algo, e empinou o nariz.

\- Vamos Katie? – a loira concordou e saiu da Sala Comunal, junto com a ruiva. – O que tava pensando Katie? – disse assim que a porta se fechou atrás das duas.

\- Eu já disse. Eu queria te ajudar.

\- Mas eu não quero ajuda. Se quisesse eu pediria.

\- Eu sei Lily – Katie colocou uma mão no braço da amiga – mas eu queria fazer alguma coisa.

\- Agradeço, mas me deixa resolver isso sozinha. Ele tava achando que eu não tinha contado pra ninguém. Nem pra vocês. Agora ele percebeu que contei. E ele pode contar pra todo mundo e vão saber a idiotice que fiz. – Respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que já queimavam seus olhos, tentando saltar pelas suas órbitas.

\- Desculpa, Lily. Me desculpa – a loira abraçou a amiga forte, passando conforto.

\- Tá tudo bem – Lily murmurou.

As duas foram pro jardim. Ainda era a primeira semana de aula, e os alunos do primeiro ano ainda estavam fascinados por Hogwarts. Estavam andando de um lado pro outro, olhando tudo, tocando em tudo, tentando passar pela cabana de Hagrid, mas, sempre que davam um passo de sua casinha, ele saia e ralhava. E os pequenos estudantes saíam correndo para o castelo. Lily ria, vendo aquela cena, sentada em um dos banquinhos junto a Katie.

\- Eu me lembro do meu primeiro ano aqui. Queria tanto saber dos segredos de Hogwarts que ficava horas na biblioteca – Lily disse, rindo fraco, enquanto olhava os primeiranistas.

\- Foi onde conheceu Remus – Katie arriscou. – Eu sei que você não que falar sobre isso... – começou.

-Exato. Por que ainda tá falando? – olhou para ela.

\- Mas ainda acho que deveria esclarecer as coisas com Remus – continuou nem se importando com a pergunta da amiga.

\- Eu já disse Kay. Eu vou resolver do meu jeito – disse cansada, olhando para frente. O professor de DCAT, Hughes, estava fazendo a caminhada do pôr do sol. Algumas alunas estavam observando-o e cochichando, dando risadinhas.

\- Aparentemente esse não é o melhor jeito.

\- Mas é o meu jeito. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo – olhou significativamente para a amiga. – Já vai passar. Você vai ver.

\- Eu só não aguento ver o que acontece com você e não poder fazer nada. Você tá meio que se descuidando nas aulas, e você sabe disse – a ruiva, concordou. – Depois você fica toda paranoica. Para de comer só pra recuperar o tempo perdido, não sai da biblioteca, dorme de madrugada e acorda quando o sol nasce. Eu sei como você funciona Lily. Só quero ajudar.

\- Katie, eu agradeço o que tá tentando fazer. Mas se não se importa é o MEU problema, e não seu. Não se mete. – disse começando a ficar nervosa. Ninguém entedia que Lily não gostava que cuidassem da vida dela. E, aparentemente suas amigas, depois de seis anos, ainda não a conhecia o suficiente para ficar longe de seus problemas. Katie virou para frente, se encolhendo. Lily fechou os olhos, se lamentando pelo que acabara de acontecer. Suspirou, profundamente. – Kay, desculpa. Você sabe como eu fico exaltada quando se enfiam na minha vida.

\- Mas eu não sou qualquer um pra me enfiar na sua vida – ainda olhava pra frente.

\- Não. Não é. Você é minha melhor amiga, junto com a Marlene. Mas eu devo resolver meus próprios problemas.

\- Quando eu tenho os meus eu peço ajuda a vocês – agora ela se virou para encará-la. Franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, mas eu sou diferente. Eu peço conselhos, mas gosto de resolvê-los sozinha.

\- Tá – se virou novamente.

\- Ah Katie. Por favor, não fica brava.

\- Não to – disse áspera.

\- Tá sim. – ela cutucou a amiga no braço. – Kay – cutucou de novo. – Kayzinha – novamente. Ela se virou para a amiga com cara de nojo.

\- Kayzinha nunca mais – as duas riram. O professor estava passando por elas.

\- Bom dia meninas – disse meio ofegante olhando para as duas. Elas acenaram com a cabeça.

\- Ele piscou pra você Kay – Lily brincou e a loira empurrou-a de leve.

\- Uh! Aquelas não gostaram – apontou para um bando de garotas. Tinham cinco, provavelmente do quarto ano. Elas encaravam as duas, cochichando. Lily e Katie eram maduras o suficiente para não ficarem "bobas" perto do professor. Elas só acenavam para ele, assim como Marlene, de um jeito simpático. Diferente das outras garotas que ficavam de risinhos, e bobinhas apaixonadas pelo professor, que na visão das três era a atitude mais ridícula de garotas de 14, 15, 16 e 17 anos podiam tomar. O professor só era educado com as alunas, e elas ainda achavam que ele queria alguma coisa.

Corriam boatos pela escola, como sempre, que ele foi visto com uma aluna do sétimo ano, no primeiro ano dele como professor na escola, em algum armário de vassouras. Como sempre todos falaram sobre e inventavam mais coisas, aumentando-as, fazendo com que o professor ficasse com a pior imagem possível.

O professor Dumbledore o chamou em sua sala para conversar com ele sobre isso, pra saber se era verdade ou não, conforme os boatos. Ele negou. E como não tinha nenhuma prova concreta não aconteceu mais nada. Dizem que às vezes, tentando pela sorte, ele fica com alguma garota do sexto ou sétimo ano em algum armário de vassoura. Mas ninguém mais o viu saindo de algum armário de vassoura com ou sem aluna. Mas mesmo assim continuam tais boatos.

\- Nós estamos na mira dele esse ano – Lily disse rindo das garotas do quarto ano.

\- Na mira?

\- Ele sai com meninas do sexto e sétimo ano.

\- Ah – elas riram. – Que momento mágico não? – disse irônica. Riram novamente.

\- Já tá escurecendo. Vamos subir – Lily disse e Katie concordou. Passaram pelos corredores cumprimentando as pessoas, porque, querendo ou não, eram conhecidas. E todos queriam dar oi para elas. As duas davam oi de volta. Marlene não.

Ela tentava passar a imagem estereotipada de popular. Daquelas que mandam as pessoas saírem de seu caminho, que fazem maldades com os "não populares", que não ligam pra ninguém se não elas próprias. Mas era somente imagem, brincadeira de Marlene, porque no fundo ela não tinha intenções de machucar as pessoas sem terem feito nada. Ela só queria brincar, e deixar as pessoas com certo medo dela, para que ela pudesse proteger as amigas. Principalmente Lily dos sonserinos.

Lily e Katie não ligavam de serem populares, porque as duas sempre conversaram com todas as pessoas do castelo, não se importando com nada. Mesmo Katie que vinha de uma família de puro sangue. Seu pai era irmão da mãe de Ophelia. Mas se deserdou um ano antes de casar com a mãe de Katie, que era puro sangue também, mas daquelas famílias que não se importavam com tal detalhe.

A loira sempre viveu em uma mansão, mas não se importava com isso. E mesmo sendo puro sangue, seus pais não menosprezavam, e não a fizeram menosprezar os nascidos trouxas ou meio puros. Só se irritavam quando tinham jantar de família em sua casa no Natal ou no Ano Novo.

Chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda do Salão Comunal e ouviram a voz da Marlene gritando com uma pobre alma. Tentaram descobrir quem era, mas a risada latido de Sirius era estridente, e não deixava dúvidas de que era ele.

\- SEU ESTÚPIDO ARROGANTE. – ouviram Marlene assim que entraram no Salão Comunal. – VOCÊ É UM PORCO IDIOTA. NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM.

\- Não faz tanto drama McKinnon – disse entre risos.

\- DRAMA? – afinou a voz, sem querer - VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO AQUI É DRAMA? ISSO AQUI É VOCÊ NÃO TENDO RESPEITO ALGUM POR ALGUÉM.

\- Não é pra tanto. – ainda ria. Todos os olhares dali estavam neles, prestando atenção em cada palavra.

\- CLARO QUE É PRA TANTO. VOCÊ NÃO TEM RESPEITO PELAS MULHERES, E NUNCA VAI TER. TODAS AS GAROTAS QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU VÃO ME APOIAR DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ É UM PORCO ARROGANTE. – ela tirou a varinha do bolso tão rápido que não teve tempo dele pegar a sua própria. – EXPELLIARMUS – gritou forte e intensamente. Sirius voou dois metros de altura, caindo do outro lado em um sofá. Sua varinha caiu do outro lado da sala. As garotas aplaudiram Marlene, e ela sorriu, satisfeita. – Nunca se esqueçam desse dia onde Sirius Black foi vencido por uma garota – disse olhando para todos. Subiu para seu dormitório.

\- Que houve aqui? – Lily tinha sua atenção toda naquele momento para a briga, nem percebendo onde estava e quem estava do seu lado. Perguntou sem nem olhar antes. Mas ouviu um:

\- Bom... – era Remus. Ela se assustou. Olhou pro lado dele e viu James.

\- Que aconteceu James? – frisou seu nome, olhando para o garoto, fingindo nem se importar que Remus estivesse do seu lado. O garoto vendo aquela situação ergueu uma sobrancelha, rindo de lado.

\- Pra isso que eu sirvo então?

\- Se não quiser responder ótimo – se virou, começando a andar.

\- Não. Espera ai que eu te conto – ouviu o garoto atrás dela, fazendo-a virar para olhá-lo. Ele ria de lado ainda.

\- Pra que tá rindo? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, permanecendo séria.

\- Nada, é que, esse seu joguinho com o Remus tá ficando cada vez mais interessante.

\- Não tem nenhum joguinho.

\- Ah é? – levantou novamente a sobrancelha. – Então o que aconteceu agora foi...?

\- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Só queria ouvir por você – disse arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele riu, irônico.

\- Não subestime minha inteligência Evans.

\- Então não me irrite Potter.

\- Sempre tem resposta pra tudo.

\- Pra coisas idiotas vindas de você, claro. – ela cruzou os braços, fazendo-o dar uma risada curta. – Vai me falar o que aconteceu ou não?

\- Claro. – fungou rindo. – O meu bom amigo Sirius estava ao lado de sua amiga Marlene. Só estavam conversando...

\- Duvido muito – disse.

\- Posso terminar? – ele levantou, mais uma vez a sobrancelha, fazendo a garota suspirar nervosa. Ele riu, adorando vê-la nervosa por uma simples coisa. – Enfim, estavam conversando, ou discutindo sobre alguma coisa sem relevância. E sem querer Sirius apertou a bunda da Marlene.

\- Sem querer? – disse, desacreditando.

\- Quer contar a história Evans? – ela rolou os olhos. – Pois é, sem querer. Não foi culpa dele se ela estava tão perto assim. E ai deu no que deu. Você ouviu até que o começo da discussão. Onde as primeiras palavras cruelmente ditas por sua adorável amiga foram "O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU CACHORRO MISERÁVEL?" – disse em falsete. Lily riu de sua ignorância.

\- Com certeza ela estava perto o suficiente dele pra que ele apertasse sua bunda, com toda certeza. Ela deveria estar com a bunda virada pra ele também, e falando "aperte minha bunda Black" – disse irônica. Ele rolou os olhos.

\- Se não quiser, não acredite Evans. É a verdade.

\- Ah sim, eu estou concordando com você Potter.

\- Você adora ser irônica né?

\- Só com você – disse rindo de lado, fazendo-o franziu o cenho.

"Isso foi estranho", pensou. "Por que ela disse isso?". Ficou olhando a garota sair de perto dele, subindo as escadas para seu dormitório.


	8. Ainda é a segunda semana de aula

Obrigada por quem ainda está lendo a fanfic (:

* * *

Era o outro dia de aula, o posterior de quando Katie quase disse tudo na cara de Remus, a respeito dele e de Lily. Mas ela não o fez, por intervenção da ruiva.

Estavam no Salão Principal tomando café da manhã. Era sábado. Um dia tranquilo. Um dia em que não eram todos que acordavam sete horas da manhã para descer e tomar café da manhã. Alguns não ligavam de perdê-lo. Mas outros, como Peter, sempre queriam aproveitar a deliciosa comida feita pelos elfos, mesmo não sendo todos que sabiam disso.

As garotas estavam à mesa comendo e conversando como sempre. E os garotos também, só que estavam a alguns centímetros de distância delas. E como todos eles, Ana Rinkel estava sentada ao lado de Lily, comendo sozinha.

A ruiva olhou para a garota que não falava nada, que só olhava para a comida, pensativa, e pela primeira vez sentiu pena da garota. Sempre sentia raiva pela garota sempre se intrometer no que ela e as amigas faziam quando tentavam dar o troco nos marotos. Sempre pensara que a garota era um gênio do crime, igual aos livros de Sherlock Holmes, que sempre estava a espreita, tentando descobrir o que elas fariam a seguir pra ir dedurá-las a McGonagall no próximo segundo.

Mas vendo a garota ali sentada ao seu lado, sozinha, sem nenhuma amiga pra ficar jogando conversa fora, sentiu pena. E não era bom sentir pena. Ninguém gostava que sentissem pena de si mesmos. Não aquelas pessoas ansiosas por atenção. Lembrou da conversa dela com a outra garota, Tracy, na Sala Comunal. Ela tinha que agradecer a garota de algum jeito. E o melhor que ela mesma poderia fazer era falar com Rinkel.

\- Ahn... Rinkel? – disse, e suas amigas olharam para ela desconfiadas.

\- Sim? – Ana olhou para Lily tentando parecer indiferente.

\- Eu... Ahn... Eu ouvi você e sua amiga Tracy falando...

\- Ela não é minha amiga – interrompeu a garota.

\- Tudo bem. Eu ouvi você e a Tracy conversando na Sala Comunal.

\- Precisa ser mais específica. – Lily suspirou.

\- Sobre você entregar a gente pela brincadeira nas estufas – Lily disse olhando para a garota, tentando esquecer da raiva que já sentiu por ela. A garota suspirou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Não precisa se preocupar Evans. Não vou falar nada pra McGonagall – disse e se virou pra sua comida.

\- Não é isso que quero dizer – Lily disse e suas amigas estreitaram os olhos pra ela tentando descobrir o que ela iria falar. Suspirou pesadamente. – Eu quero agradecer por isso. – Rinkel se virou e olhou-a desconfiada. – É sério. Eu sei que você odeia a gente – a garota riu concordando. – Mas mesmo assim não falou nada. Você poderia fazer a gente pegar uma detenção, mas não o fez. E eu quero agradecer por isso.

\- Não foi nada – sorriu minimamente.

\- Aliás, aquela menina é um terror. – Rinkel riu concordando. – Não. É sério. Você não deveria andar com ela.

\- E com quem mais eu andaria se não tenho amigas? – disse pegando as três de surpresa. Lily franziu o cenho tentando responder algo educadamente, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. O bloqueio era devido a rixa que nunca acabaria entre elas. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava antes de ouvir a conversa dela e de Tracy.

\- Bom, só uma dica – Marlene interviu. – Não seja chata e arrogante como sempre é. – a garota concordou e voltou a comer sua panqueca. – O que foi isso?

\- Ela não delatou a gente.

\- E por isso vai agradecer? – Marlene disse em voz baixa.

\- Olha, Marlene. Às vezes as pessoas podem surpreender por simples ações.

\- Não a Rinkel.

\- Ela ajudou a gente – Lily repreendeu Lene.

\- Perai. Eu to ouvindo direito? – Sirius chegou perto das garotas. Estivera ouvindo toda a conversa de longe. – Lily tá defendendo sua arqui-inimiga? – fez falsa cara de espanto. Lily rolou os olhos.

\- Ela não entregou a gente. Só to agradecendo, não defendendo.

\- Ah. Então foram mesmo vocês quem fizeram aquilo nas estufas? – riu desdenhoso. – Nada original.

\- Você vai falar de originalidade Black? – Katie interviu. – E as bombas de bosta nos frangos sonserinos? – estreitou os olhos. Ele sorriu de lado.

\- Não sei do que está falando Greengrass.

\- Tá bom, finge que não sabe e nós fingiremos sobre a estufa – Katie sorriu levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele sorriu de volta.

\- Então, Evans – disse se virando para a ruiva que suspirou e olhou para ele. – Tá pronta pra admitir que a Rinkel não é tão ruim quanto vocês três fazem ela aparentar ser?

\- E você tá pronto pra admitir que ama a Lene? – Lily disse com um sorrisinho de lado, desdenhoso. Sirius riu, fungando.

\- Só to falando que eu não acho que ela seja ruim como vocês falam. Ela pode ser até que boa pessoa.

\- Ai meu Merlin, ele não admite que ama a Lene porque ele ama a Rinkel – Katie disse fingindo surpresa. Ele rolou os olhos.

\- Que ama nada. Ele só catou a menina e tá tentando defender – Lene disse rindo.

\- Nossa. Sério que pensam isso de mim? – disse, fingindo preocupação. As três concordaram e ele fingiu chorar. Riu. – Olha, é sério. Quando eu ajudei ela no dia da detenção...

\- O que quer dizer que passou a mão na bunda dela – Lene interrompeu.

\- Não. Não fiz isso porque passo tempo demais com Remus e to tendo...Sentimentos – disse como se fosse humanamente impossível falar essa palavra. As três riram. – Quando eu ajudei ela, ela não parecia ser um monstro. Na verdade ela parecia ser alguém cansada de ser rotulada pelas populares da escola – ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas. – Cansada de tentar mostrar que não é ruim. Que é até aceitável. Mas tava tão cansada disso que pegou o caminho mais fácil e fingiu ser o que a rotulavam.

\- Desde quando virou psicólogo? – Marlene disse, desdenhando. Ele suspirou, cansado.

\- Eu to falando sério McKinnon. Ela não é má pessoa. Você só deveria deixar de lado essa coisa ridícula de sempre rotular as pessoas que discordam de você, baixar essa postura de "nada me atinge" e ir falar com a garota.

\- Olha quem fala de sempre rotular – riu, incrédula. – E você e o Snape?

\- Snape é sonserino.

\- E o que você acabou de fazer? – ele suspirou novamente e rolou os olhos.

\- É impossível fazer você mudar de opinião. Até mais, garotas.

\- Até – somente Lily e Kay responderam. Lene voltou para seu café da manhã.

\- Sabe que eu acho que ele está certo? – Katie disse.

\- Não começa Katie – Marlene disse. As três olharam para o lado e viram Sirius indo falar com Ana. Ela no começo estranhou, mas começou a falar com ele normalmente.

Então Lily percebeu que tudo o que ela mais odiava em Black ela estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo com a Rinkel. Se sentiu suja e desumana. Se repudiou por ter feito tudo o que ela fez com a pobre garota. Suspirou e voltou a comer sua torrada com geleia de morango.

-x-

As garotas já estavam no Salão Principal tomando café da manhã. Faltavam só dez minutos para começar as aulas e elas tinham que comer rapidamente para não perdê-las, ou chegar atrasadas nestas. A demora foi por conta, como sempre, de Marlene, que não acordava e quando o fez demorou mais de meia hora tomando banho e se arrumando.

Quando terminou foi arrastada pelas três amigas durante todo o trajeto porque ela sempre parava para conversar com as pessoas, especialmente com os garotos, para jogar seu charme diário.

E era por isso, muitas das vezes, que se atrasavam para o café e tinham que comer rápido.

\- Não sei o porquê da pressa – Marlene dizia passando geleia em sua torrada.

\- Você sempre demora pra se arrumar Lene. E ainda é a segunda semana de aula. – Katie disse.

\- E fica jogando conversa fora com qualquer um que te cumprimenta – Lily completou.

\- Não com qualquer um – ela se defendeu.

\- Só com os garotos corvinais – Alice corrigiu passando manteiga no pão e dando para Frank, que retribuiu com um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. Ela sorriu.

\- Você sabe que virou a mãe do Frank né Lice? – Marlene disse revirando os olhos diante da cena. Alice mostrou-lhe a língua, rindo.

\- Quando você amar alguém vai entender isso e fazer do mesmo jeito – passou o antebraço pelo braço do namorado se encostando em seu ombro.

\- Nunca vai acontecer – Marlene riu desdenhosa.

\- Você entender ou fazer do mesmo jeito? – Kay perguntou enchendo seu copo com suco de abóbora.

\- Amar alguém – disse normalmente dando uma mordida em sua torrada. Katie e Lily se entreolharam. Elas sabiam do que se tratava.

Há dois anos, quando começavam o quarto ano, Marlene se interessou por um garoto do sétimo. Ele era bonito, jogava no time de quadribol da Grifinória, tinha muitas admiradoras por seu porte e beleza. Ela sabia que era difícil chegar nele de qualquer forma, sendo sempre cercado e tendo garotas mais velhas aos seus pés. Ele era do tipo Potter e Black só que mais velho, e um pouco mais maduro.

Ela ficava olhando ele sempre que aparecia perto dela, e ele às vezes retribuía o olhar, mas nada mais. Não parecia estar querendo nada com ela, mas continuava olhando algumas vezes.

Ficou nisso até no dia da visita à Hogsmead, que coincidia à véspera da viagem de volta pra casa pro Natal. E foi nesse dia que ele a chamou para sair.

Ela ficara extasiada, não parava de falar disso para Lily e Katie, e ficou sexta a noite inteira escolhendo a roupa perfeita, porém no final mudou completamente, como sempre fazia.

Ela descrevera como o encontro perfeito. Andaram por toda Hogsmead para no final tomarem cerveja amanteigada. Quando iam embora ele a levou para longe da multidão e a beijou. Maravilhosamente, como descrevera também.

Passou os feriados de Natal e Ano Novo pensando nele, pensando em como seria na escola quando voltasse, pensando em vários encontros e finalmente ele pedindo-a em namoro. E quanto mais ela imagina essas cenas, mais ela se apegava a tal fato tendo então um amor platônico, pois ele nunca correspondeu.

No dia que voltou as aulas ela foi procurá-lo. Mas ele disse que não tinha intenção de continuar com aquilo. Que foi somente uma vez na vida dela, e ela deveria agradecer a ele por proporcionar tal felicidade.

Aquilo a destruiu por completo, porque naquela época ela ainda era uma garotinha que se apegava e tinha paixonites. E esse amor platônico foi a única vez que chegou perto de amor. E desde então ela não acreditou mais em amor.

Dizia que amor era coisa de criança, que os homens falavam isso somente pras garotas ficarem mais apegadas a eles, para se iludirem e depois irem pra cama, para no dia seguinte darem o pé na bunda.

Ela não acreditava que existia amor. Ela saía com vários garotos, mas somente uma vez, para se sentir bem consigo mesma, porque quando ela se viu por baixo do garoto, jurou que nunca mais faria isso, nunca mais sentiria isso, que os garotos sentiriam isso em relação a ela.

\- Ainda nisso Lene? – Lily disse suspirando cansada, massageando as têmporas.

\- Sim. E pra sempre será – sorriu rapidamente e voltou para seu café.

Os garotos entraram no Salão Principal, e, como todas as vezes, saíam cumprimentando as pessoas, todas elas, praticamente. Sentaram-se ao lado das garotas.

\- Bom dia garotas – Remus disse educado, olhando para as quatro – E Frank. – o garoto cumprimentou-o com a cabeça. As garotas disseram em uníssono "oi", menos Lily. Remus olhou para a garota, que estava ao seu lado, meio desconfortável. – Oi Lily – ela mesmo assim não respondeu. Katie e Marlene olharam para a garota também desconfortáveis, mas mesmo assim não respondeu, nem olhou para o garoto, que ainda a fitava. Logo os marotos restantes olharam de Remus para Lily. Ela respirou fundo.

\- Encontro com vocês depois. Esqueci um livro – se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal.

\- Que deu nela? – Sirius franziu o cenho olhando de Katie para Marlene, que estavam ao seu lado.

\- Ela tem tantas matérias que sempre esquece algum livro – Katie riu nervosamente.

\- Acha que eu sou besta Greengrass? – fitou-a levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu acho que sim – Marlene interviu. Estava entre os dois.

\- Posso te mostrar que tá errada - ele sorriu de lado, meio cafajeste. Ela riu em desdenho.

\- Isso não funciona comigo Sirius.

\- Se eu insistir talvez funcione.

\- Ah não. Outro James e Lily não. – Katie disse alto pra atrair a atenção dos dois que riram e se voltaram para sua comida.

\- Como assim "outro James e Lily"? – James perguntou olhando para a garota que estava a sua frente.

\- As suas cantadas funciona em todas, menos na Lily. E você continua enchendo o saco da garota pra sair com você – Katie explicou. – E o charme do Sirius dá certo em todas, menos na Marlene, fazendo deles dois os novos James e Lily.

\- Funciona em todas hein, Greengrass? – Sirius se debruçou na mesa tentando olhar pra garota sorrindo marotamente de lado e fitando-a com intensidade.

\- Não começa Black – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Vai ser azarado de novo, Almofadinhas – Peter disse rindo, fazendo todos rirem e se lembrarem do incidente do primeiro dia de aula.

\- Eu ainda não beijei a Evans nem a McKinnon – Sirius disse ainda olhando a loira.

\- E não vai conseguir – Katie disse como se fosse óbvio.

\- Perai, porque a Evans? – James perguntou olhando para o amigo, com o cenho franzido.

\- Ciúmes de novo, Pontas? – Sirius alfinetou rindo de lado. James rolou os olhos. – Eu só to tentando manter minha promessa. De beijar as três. Uma já foi – e se virou mais uma vez para Katie sorrindo de lado.

\- Promessa essa que vai ter que quebrar – Marlene se intrometeu.

\- Por quê? – Sirius se virou agora para a morena.

\- Porque nunca vai conseguir nada comigo.

\- Tem tanta certeza disso? – deu-a um olhar de desafio. Manteve o olhar até ela quebrá-lo voltando, mais uma vez, para sua comida.

\- É mais fácil James e Lily namorarem do que eu dar um beijo em você Black.

\- Ei, ei, ei. Parou. Quem disse que vou namorar a Evans? – James se intrometeu.

\- É impossível isso – Remus se manifestou pela primeira vez desde o "bom dia".

\- Concordo Aluado – James disse. – Isso é impossível. Eu nunca vou me amarrar a ninguém, e a Evans, bom... – riu de lado – nunca vai querer nada sério comigo. Possivelmente uns beijos aqui e ali, mas querer algo sério... – parou, processando um pouco. – Pensando bem, acho que ela pode querer algo sim. Mas nunca vai conseguir – riu em desdenho. Katie e Marlene o fuzilaram com seus olhares e se levantaram, bem quando o sinal tocou.

-x-

Lily saiu do Salão Principal quase correndo. Não conseguia respirar direito. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e ela nem sabia o motivo. Remus conversou com ela, não tendo feito isso desde a semana passada. E era o que ela queria antes. Mas talvez tenha mudado por conta das atitudes que ele tomara anteriormente.

Ele passara o fim de semana inteiro sem olhar pra ela, sem se dirigir a ela, e magicamente, no meio da outra semana, vem falar com ela? Aquilo não estava certo.

Ele não conversou com ela nenhum momento. Quando os olhos se encontravam ele desviava rapidamente. Se estavam no mesmo grupo de amigos conversando, ele saia de perto pra não correr o risco de falar com ela por acidente, ela imaginava.

Durante praticamente uma semana ele não falara com ela por um segundo, e agora ele dera bom dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por orgulho ela não iria mais responder ele. Era estupidez e criancice, mas deveria ir conforme seus princípios. Ele a machucou muito tendo feito o que fez, e ela não iria entregar sua amizade novamente de mão beijada.

É claro que ela queria que tudo fosse como antes, que eles brincassem como irmãos, que falassem sobre coisas estúpidas que só eles entendiam, que entendessem o que estavam pensando somente com um olhar. Mas isso nunca mais aconteceria. E mesmo que ela estivesse com o coração partido, não voltaria a ser como era antes.

Ela nem percebera que esbarrara em uma coisa pequena com cabelos negros de tão profundamente que estava pensando.

\- Ah. Lily.

\- Luke – exclamou. – Quanto tempo a gente não se vê – sorriu.

\- Tempo mesmo. Quando eu chego no café da manhã vocês ainda não estão. E saio e vocês ainda não chegaram.

\- Culpa da Marlene – ambos riram. – Como está? Se adaptando muito rápido?

\- Sim. Mais ou menos – sorriu amarelo. – Tem aula por aqui?

\- Que andar a gente tá? – ela franziu o cenho. Olhou em volta e só viu primeiranistas e segundanistas. Definitivamente não era ali que tinha aula.

\- Primeiro.

\- Não. Minha aula é no terceiro. DCAT.

\- Ah. Tenho aula com ele hoje. 15 horas. Parece que vai ter Clube de Duelos.

\- Clube de Duelos? – ergueu as duas sobrancelhas analisando Luke. Ele assentiu. – Não tem isso há muito tempo. O último foi com a minha sala, ainda no segundo ano. Tá adiantado.

\- Talvez por causa da guerra – deu de ombros. Ouviram o sinal bater e os estudantes começaram a se dispersar.

\- Eu preciso ir. Subir dois andares – sorriu fraco.

\- Ah. Tudo bem. Até no Salão Comunal.

\- Até.

-x-

Lily estava na sala de aula e ainda pensava em Remus, e no ocorrido do café da manhã. Ela tinha jurado a si mesma que não iria se torturar com esse assunto, mas não conseguia. Sempre que pensava em outra coisa sua mente divagava e voltava para Remus. Já estava cansada de pensar tanto nele. E não era tão necessário assim. Nem percebera o pedaço de pergaminho que caíra na sua frente.

James vira. Cutucou a garota que o olhou sem paciência.

\- Suas amigas querem falar com você – apontou para o pergaminho.

Pegou-o em sua mão vendo a letra de Marlene: "Vai explicar o que aconteceu de manhã?".

Escreveu somente uma palavra "Depois". Devolveu o pergaminho.

\- O que aconteceu de manhã? – James perguntou já sabendo que ela não iria responder. E foi o que aconteceu. Ela nem se importou em se virar para ele para rolar os olhos. Ele riu de lado olhando-a de perfil.

Virou-se para frente olhando para a nuca de Sirius. Tentou pensar no que acontecera de manhã pra que Lily não quisesse que ele soubesse o assunto que falava com as amigas. Lembrou dela se levantando da mesa depois que eles chegaram. Depois que Remus olhara para ela e dissera "bom dia".

Era isso. Ainda estavam brigados. Ou pelo menos ela estava. Era a primeira vez que ele falara com ela desde a semana passada. Eles ainda continuavam brigados. Lily estava chateada com ele. Mas por quê? O que fizeram que seria sério ao ponto de pararem de falar? Será que discutiram por algum motivo irracional? Será que Lily fizera algo contra Remus? Ou ele contra ela? Será que se beijaram e se arrependeram?

Seu estômago afundou diante tal pergunta. "Merlin. Eles se beijaram. Ou será que não. Não. Não é possível. Eles não se beijaram não. Ou será que beijaram?"

"Por que tá pensando nisso?"

"Nenhum motivo."

"JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO MENTIR PRA SUA CONSCIÊNCIA BABACA."

"Não to mentindo."

"Tá sim."

"Não to."

"Tá."

"Não."

"Tá."

\- Potter?

\- NÃO – gritou. As poucas pessoas que estavam na sala olharam pra ele desconfiadas.

\- Meu Deus – Lily franziu o cenho. Ela que chamara ele. Batera o sinal e ele não dera nenhum sinal de que tinha escutado – Tá viajando no seu mundo?

\- Não – disse rapidamente. Recolheu seu material e saiu da sala sendo seguido por Sirius.

\- Que foi aquilo? – perguntou assim que o alcançou.

\- Aquilo o quê? – tentou se fazer de desentendido.

\- Tava viajando legal hein? – ele riu fraco. James não disse nada. – Nem tava prestando atenção na aula.

\- Isso não é novidade – Remus disse andando ao lado de James. Peter estava logo atrás deles, não conseguindo acompanhar seus passos largos.

James olhou-o disfarçadamente, pensando se deveria ou não tocar no assunto Lily. Talvez se não falasse tão na cara, ele sem querer soltava alguma coisa.

\- Então, Aluado. Tem beijado alguém ultimamente?

"Sutil."

"Cala a boca."

"Sabia que eu sou você né? Então quando tá falando cala a boca, você está se mandando calar a boca."

"Shh."

\- Quê? – Remus olhou-o franzindo o cenho.

\- Você sabe. Ficando com alguma garota desde que voltou pra cá.

\- Por que a pergunta? – começou a ficar bravo.

\- Só quero jogar conversa fora.

\- Faz isso com o Sirius – olhou pra frente e começou a andar rapidamente, pisando firme.

\- Que foi tudo aquilo? – Peter perguntou finalmente alcançando-os.

\- TPM – Sirius disse e os três riram.

-x-

\- Sério que ele disse Clube dos Duelos? – Katie perguntou colocando suco de abóbora em seu copo.

\- Sério. Ele vai ter nas últimas aulas. – Lily disse.

\- Estranho – Marlene disse.

\- Muito – Katie concordou.

\- Então a gente vai ver? – a morena olhou de Lily para Katie com um sorriso de canto. Esse sorriso era a marca de quando ela estava aprontando alguma.

\- Tá louca? – Katie olhou-a meio assustada.

\- Que foi? A gente só iria matar a aula do Binns.

\- Opa. Matar aula? – Sirius disse chegando mais perto de Katie com James colado nele.

\- Lily matar aula? – James perguntou com desdenho.

\- Por que a pergunta? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando o garoto.

\- Porque você é a Senhorita Certinha. Monitora da Grifinória. Sempre responde as perguntas dos professores. Fica horas na biblioteca estudando mesmo não sendo necessário.

\- Já provei mil vezes que isso não atrapalha em nada – olhou bem para os olhos do garoto, desafiando-o.

\- Aposto que você não tem coragem – James disse, encarando a ruiva a sua frente.

\- Você realmente não me conhece – Lily disse, encarando de volta, meio vermelha.

\- Ok. Parou com a tensão sexual – Sirius disse tentando chamar a atenção de volta pra ele. – Então, como a gente faz?

\- A gente? – Marlene olhou para ele.

\- Sim. Todos vamos matar aula.

\- Não seria suspeito? – Katie se intrometeu.

\- É o Binns. Ele não vê nem quem dorme na aula dele.

\- Ele vai perceber que sumiu muitas pessoas da sala dele. – Lily disse olhando para o maroto.

\- Eu posso encobertar todo mundo – Remus interviu. Estava no mesmo banco que Lily, só que alguns centímetros longe. Ela nem olhou para ele. Ficou encarando a mesa.

\- Não. Você vai – James disse firme.

\- Por que isso? – Remus o encarou.

\- Porque nós vamos fazer juntos. Todos. – Remus deu de ombros e voltou para onde estava anteriormente.

\- Então. Como vamos fazer? – Sirius perguntou olhando para as três garotas com um sorriso de lado.

\- É só não entrar na aula – Marlene disse rolando os olhos.

\- Nossa, grande ideia McKinnon. Você é um gênio – disse ironicamente.

\- Você que perguntou.

\- Tá bom. Chega – Lily interviu antes que começassem a brigar. – A gente não vai na aula. Como Marlene disse. E a gente sai andando.

\- Como se ninguém estivesse olhando? – James ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Não tem ninguém monitorando os corredores. E tenho certeza que podemos pegar um atalho.

\- Ah não. Vocês não vão conhecer os atalhos de Hogwarts – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça em negação.

\- Você acha que é só você quem sabe as passagens secretas? – Marlene disse desdenhosa rindo fraco. – Tão inocente.

\- Nem tanto – olhou-a com o sorriso canalha, marca registrada de Sirius Black. Ela riu balançando a cabeça ironicamente.

\- Você sabe que isso não pega em mim.

\- Chega – Lily interferiu, novamente. – Nós sabemos de algumas passagens que chega até aqui mais rápido.

\- Por que aqui? – James a olhou. – Por que não lá fora. É isso que vocês fazem quando matam aula? Vem pro Salão Principal pra comer? – disse divertido, vendo-a revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Idiota. A gente vai vir pra cá ver Luke.

\- Vai ter Clube de Duelos na sala dele – Katie completou.

\- Clube de Duelos? – Sirius disse – Pensei que...

\- Tinha acabado. É. Acabou. – Lily disse – Nossa sala foi a última a ter. E éramos do segundo ano. Mas aparentemente voltou por causa... – parou e respirou fundo – da guerra.

\- Lily. Não precisa fazer isso. – Katie disse sorrindo fraco pra amiga.

\- Fazer o quê? – James interrompeu.

\- Ela tá com medo de que Comensais da Morte vá no bairro da casa dos pais dela. – Marlene disse.

\- Obrigada por compartilhar minha vida Marlene – disse ironicamente.

Com essa guerra eclodindo ela ficara com muito medo. No começo, quando era alguns desaparecimentos, ela não se importava tanto, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Achava que era natural, como acontecia no mundo dos trouxas, quando alguma pessoa de família virava sem teto e sumia.

Mas ai teve a batalha no Ministério da Magia entre Voldemort e Dumbledore onde mudou tudo. Voldemort se expôs. De nada adiantava continuar matando pessoas em segredo, e em número pequeno.

Começaram a sumir e aparecer mortas em bastante número. Como se não fosse o bastante para ele. Ele exterminava mais trouxas e nascidos trouxas, dizendo não merecerem o mundo, que eram inferiores a eles.

Lily ficava assustada toda hora que abria o jornal e via alguma notícia sobre desaparecimento ou morte de trouxas, pensando ser algum amigo ou sua própria família. Sempre que mencionava o nome do bairro torcia para não ler Cokeworth, onde ela morava com os pais. Tinha muita afeição por aquele bairro. Nasceu e cresceu lá. Mesmo não tendo amigos lá ela se importava muito por onde morava. E nem por mudar de escola e ser uma bruxa deixou de se preocupar com as pessoas que viviam em seu bairro.

Não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito. Sempre com medo, impotente, sem conseguir fazer nada e só conseguir chorar baixinho toda noite para que ninguém escutasse.

Prometeu a si mesma que não iria fazer mais isso, que iria se esforçar para se tornar uma Auror e ajudar os trouxas que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Mas desde que voltou para a escola sua vida estava uma bagunça, e ainda era a segunda semana de aula. Com o que aconteceu com Remus ela não conseguia mais pensar em nada, e nem se concentrar em seus estudos. O ano que vem já era seu último ano, e ela queria começar cedo para se preparar bem e ser boa.

\- Não precisa se preocupar Evans. Tem Aurores lá fora cuidando disso – Sirius disse sério pra garota.

\- Mas ainda tem pessoas morrendo. – engoliu em seco.

\- Tem que haver sacrifício para o bem maior – olhou-a significativamente. A ruiva se assustou com ele. Nunca tinha visto ele falar daquele jeito. Tão seriamente, tão convicto que o bem iria ganhar, que não deveriam se preocupar com isso. Que deveriam ficar calmos. Ela assentiu respirando fundo, e ele deu um sorriso rápido.

\- Ok. Onde estávamos – James disse depois de cinco segundos, olhando de Sirius para Lily.

\- A gente não entra na sala e vem pra cá. Simples. – Marlene resumiu.

\- Feito então. – James sorriu pra garota. E os dois marotos voltaram pra onde estavam anteriormente.

-x-

O castelo estava silencioso. Todos estavam nas suas respectivas salas ouvindo os professores durante os intermináveis minutos. Ninguém estava andando pelos corredores. Somente sete sombras que corriam com a cabeça baixa, entre as armaduras, para ninguém reconhecê-los.

Depois de dez minutos correndo nos lugares escuros eles chegaram no Salão Principal. Já estava cheio de pequenos alunos e a passarela enorme já estava colocada no meio deles.

\- Esses primeiranistas são tão baixinhos. Não era assim quando eu era primeiranista – James disse.

\- Claro. Você já nasceu gigante – Lily disse rolando os olhos.

\- Você que é baixinha demais.

\- Eu tenho a altura normal.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu gosto das baixinhas – deu um sorriso de lado. Lily rolou os olhos.

\- Dá pro casal calar a boca? – Marlene disse olhando de Lily para James.

\- Se disser casal de novo te dou um soco na cara – Lily ameaçou.

\- Boa sorte com a sua mulher – Sirius disse irônico. Lily deu um soco no braço do garoto que resmungou, mas riu.

\- Vamos ficar aqui atrás – Katie disse apontando para um pilar que estava a uma boa distância dos alunos, mas que dava para se esconder.

\- Não to muito confiante – Lily disse com o cenho franzido.

\- Tá se arrependendo Evans? – James disse com um sorriso cínico na boca. Ela não disse nada, tentando não se irritar com o garoto.

Ficaram atrás do pilar, como Katie dissera, olhando as crianças. Vez ou outra subia dois primeiranistas na passarela para duelaram. Outras vezes duelavam no chão.

Raios coloridos sempre passavam perto da cabeça, orelha e barriga dos alunos, mas não conseguiam acertar, e quando o faziam não era com tanta intensidade. Alguns alunos nem conseguiam fazer os feitiços.

\- Nós deveríamos estar aqui? – Lily disse, abaixando, tentando ficar do tamanho das crianças.

\- Relaxa Evans senão vai delatar a gente – James disse ficando de joelhos, praticamente, pra não ser visto pelo professor Hughes.

\- Não sabia que você sabia palavras difíceis – Katie disse olhando para o garoto.

\- O quê? Pensou que eu era uma porta? – olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Basicamente – encolheu os ombros. Todos riram.

\- Shhh – Lily disse, tentando segurar o riso. – O professor vai ouvir.

\- Vai nada Lily – Marlene disse olhando para a enorme passarela que estava no meio do Salão de Jantar.

\- Por que a gente não tem mais clube de duelos? – Sirius disse olhando o professor andar pra lá e pra cá falando com os primeiranistas.

\- Porque não somos mais primeiranistas – Remus respondeu, também se encolhendo.

\- E daí? E com essa guerra quase explodindo? – disse James.

\- Não fala da guerra – Peter se encolheu em um canto, ficando menor que os alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Por que não Pettigrew? Se está realmente acontecendo? – Lily olhou para onde ele estava. Franziu o cenho.

\- Não fala assim com ele – Remus interviu.

\- Hein Peter? – Lily disse sem olhar para o maroto.

\- Então vai ser assim? Me dar gelo pra sempre? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não sou eu a covarde aqui – disse ainda olhando Peter. Todos prenderam a respiração, esperando pela resposta de Remus, só que não veio. Metade deles sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Outra metade não fazia a mínima ideia.

\- Olha. É o Luke – Marlene disse rápido, cortando a tensão. A atenção voltou para o centro do Salão de Jantar.

O pequeno garotinho de cabelos muito negros estava subindo até a passarela gigante, junto com outro aluno, que era quase o dobro de sua altura. Se bem que qualquer um era quase o dobro da altura de Luke, por ser tão pequeno. O professor Hughes disse algumas palavras e se afastaram. Cumprimentaram-se e deram cinco passos para trás, se virando e preparando-se para atacarem. Não passou nem cinco segundos e Luke já gritava:

\- Expelliarmus – o feitiço atingiu o garoto grande bem no peito. Enquanto sua varinha voava longe o garoto voava um metro de altura para depois cair de bunda no chão, fazendo um enorme estrondo. Todos gritaram, batendo palmas. Os sete, marotos e garotas, ficaram boquiabertos com que o pequeno garotinho acabara de fazer.

\- PAREM O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO – alguém de longe gritou. As garotas e os marotos ainda estavam processando o que acabara de acontecer pra se preocupar com a pessoa que estava chegando perto do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Algum problema Sr. Filch? – o professor franziu o cenho olhando para o velho que acabara de interromper sua aula. Esqueceu do garoto caído no chão gemendo de dor.

\- Caralho, o Filch – Sirius sussurrou.

\- Meu Merlin – a voz de Lily tremeu um pouco.

\- Vamos embora logo – Katie disse.

\- Me foi informado que sete alunos do sexto ano estão fora de suas salas e andando por aqui. – disse, tentando ser um profissional prestativo.

\- Quem disse? – Peter sussurrou.

\- Quando eu descobrir não vai existir mais pra contar a história – Marlene disse entre os dentes.

\- Ok, para de ser uma matadora de elite e começa a andar rápido pro corredor sem ser vista – Sirius disse empurrando ela.

Logo todos estavam praticamente correndo com a cabeça abaixada pro corredor mais próximo. Peter estava mais pra trás pois não era acostumado com tanta pressão. Começou a tropeçar nos próprios pés, fazendo barulho enquanto tentava firmá-los no chão.

\- Rabicho, para de fazer barulho – James disse nervoso, repreendendo-o.

\- Eu... Não to... Conseguindo... Correr – disse sem ar.

\- Você tinha que ter repetido três vezes na sobremesa de hoje né – Sirius disse, também nervoso. Ao longe ouviram o Sr. Filch:

\- O que é esse barulho?

\- Não fala assim com ele Sirius – Remus disse.

\- Ah. Para com isso. Virou o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos Lupin? – Lily disse brava, se virando para o garoto.

\- Cala a boca os dois – Marlene disse alto e brava. – Vamos entrar aqui. – Apontou para um armário de vassouras perto deles.

Entraram com tudo, um empurrando o outro. Era um lugar pequeno. Estavam todos apertados um contra os outros. Só ouviam a respiração acelerada de todos, tentando se estabilizar.

Lily estava ao lado de Remus, sendo esmagada por Lene. Remus estava se mexendo, por estar sendo esmagado por Peter e Kay.

\- Dá pra parar de se mexer? – Lily disse brava. Remus cutucou-a sem querer. Ela o cutucou de volta.

\- Ei. Eu não te cutuquei por querer tá? – Remus disse olhando para a garota.

\- Que seja – mexeu-se novamente, cutucando ele.

\- Dá pra parar? Tá machucando – disse nervoso.

\- Para vocês dois – Marlene disse nervosa.

\- A culpa não é minha – Lily disse.

\- Claro que é. Você que tá me machucando de propósito. – Remus se defendeu.

\- Não é de propósito. To tentando me sentir confortável – disse irônica.

\- Não vai muito longe – disse retribuindo a ironia. Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Peter, se acalma. Para de se mexer – Marlene disse pondo a mão no ombro do garoto para ele se controlar.

\- Eu... Não... Respiro... – disse pausadamente.

\- Respira sim. Vai. Com calma. Se acalma – Katie o tranquilizou pousando a mão no outro ombro dele.

\- Isso tá errado – Sirius disse franzindo o cenho. Estava ao lado de Katie.

\- Que tá errado? – ela perguntou.

\- O Peter tá no meio de duas garotas, e eu to do lado do Pontas – disse batendo no estômago do amigo.

\- Sirius, cacete, não me bate. Eu também não to no meio de duas garotas – disse. Ele estava ao lado de Sirius e de frente à Katie.

\- A gente pode mudar de posição né Rabicho? – Sirius disse com a sobrancelha levantando, olhando suplicante para o amigo.

\- Claro que... não – disse se acalmando. – Esse é o meu momento de glória. – todos riram. Mas pararam na hora que a porta do armário foi aberta com estrondo.

Era Filch com McGonagall.


	9. Lily descobre o segredo

Quero agradecer pra quem lê minha fanfic, mesmo não mandando comentário, fico feliz do mesmo jeito. A fanfic já chegou a mais de 200 visitas eeeeee. Obrigada mesmo. Fico feliz que tenha tantas visitas. Bom, comentem por favor, me faria muito feliz.

* * *

Estavam os sete na sala da McGonagall ouvindo o sermão que parecia não ter fim. Nenhum deles olhava diretamente nos olhos da vice-diretora. Os olhos de todos estavam fixos no chão.

\- ... e quando eu pensei que vocês tomariam juízo, fazem mais isso. Ainda é a segunda semana de aula e vocês já foram chamados duas vezes na minha sala. Vocês não tem vergonha? Por que não gastam esse tempo de pensar em matar aula pra fazer algo útil, como estudar? E eu pensando que os monitores da minha casa eram melhores que isso – olhou significativamente pra Lily e Remus, que abaixaram ainda mais a cabeça. – Podem até ser futuros monitores-chefes, mas se continuarem agindo desse jeito não vai acontecer.

Todos suspiraram, tentando fazer cara de arrependidos. Alguns até estavam, como Lily, Katie e Remus. Mas outros como Marlene, Sirius e James nem se importavam com isso. Quanto a Peter, ele não sabia como reagir. Sabia que não iria conseguir estudar como Minerva dizia, mas poderia ter ficado na cama para não ser pego dentro de um armário com outras seis pessoas.

\- Eu vou dar um dia de detenção pra cada um – finalmente olharam pra ela surpresa. – Vocês dois – apontou para Sirius e James – tem uma seleção pra fazer, pro quadribol, e logo começar a treinar pro campeonato desse ano. Porque eu me recuso perder para o Slughorn – disse com voz de desprezo. James e Sirius sorriram de lado. – E quanto a vocês dois – apontou para Lily e Remus – vocês tem muitos afazeres de monitores. Não posso pedir muito pra vocês. E quanto ao resto, não seria justo dar mais dias de detenção que os outros. Dispensados.

Saíram da sala dela antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia quanto a detenção. Foram direto para o dormitório já que as aulas que mataram eram as últimas, e não fazia sentido entrar na sala no meio da aula.

Sentaram-se nas poltronas mais confortáveis da Sala Comunal. Aquelas que ficavam de frente à lareira.

\- Eu vou descobrir quem dedurou a gente e essa pessoa vai pagar caro – Marlene disse fitando a lareira a sua frente.

\- Calma ai gangster – Sirius brincou. – Talvez o Filch viu a gente espreitando por ai.

\- Eu tenho quase certeza que ele disse que alguém disse pra ele que a gente tava fora da sala – Katie disse olhando para Sirius.

\- Verdade. Ele disse que foi informado que tinha alunos fora da sala – Remus concordou.

\- Mas quem saberia? Só a gente que conversou – James disse.

\- Ninguém mais tava por perto – Lily continuou.

\- Foi a Rinkel. Ah, eu vou matar aquela garota – Marlene cerrou os dentes.

\- Lene, calma, você não...

\- Não sei se foi ela? Claro que sei. Era a única que tava perto da gente quando a gente falou sobre isso.

\- Isso foi o café da manhã – Lily disse.

\- No almoço ela também tava perto de vocês – Remus disse.

\- Viu – Marlene apontou para Remus enquanto olhava para Lily que rolou os olhos.

\- Então me diz porque ela delatou a gente agora, mas na coisa das estufas ela não fez isso? – Lily disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Porque ela quer brincar com a gente. Fazer joguinhos mentais, não delatando a gente aquela hora, e agora ninguém suspeita dela.

\- E como ela saberia que a gente descobriria que ela sabia que a gente fez aquilo nas estufas?

\- Agora to confuso – James disse olhando de uma garota pra outra.

\- É tudo parte do joguinho dela – Lene continuou. Lily rolou os olhos.

\- Lene, você precisa ter provas antes de tudo. Me deixa falar com ela, talvez eu...

\- Talvez ela fala alguma coisa pra você? – Lene disse irônica – Você pediu uma vez desculpa pra menina e já acha que são melhores amigas?

\- Calma Lene, eu não to brigando com você – Lily tentou manter a voz calma. – Eu só quero ter certeza antes de acusar alguém.

\- Nisso você quer ter né?

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Ah qual é Lilian – Lene se exaltou. Levantou da poltrona e ficou de frente pra garota. – Quando acontece alguma coisa com você, seus pergaminhos sumindo, tendo tinta espalhada pelas suas anotações, ter algum bichinho perto de você quando você tá estudando só pra te assustar. Tudo isso acontece e você acusa James sem saber se foi ele ou não.

\- Isso é totalmente diferente Marlene – Lily levantou também. Os outros tinham prendido a respiração.

\- Que parte? Porque não to vendo nenhuma parte que seja diferente – disse irônica. – Você é muito hipócrita Lilian. Você é toda boazinha com todo mundo, mesmo que nunca tenha falado com ninguém, mas no momento que James abre a boca só falta tirar uma bazuca da sua bolsa e atirar no menino.

\- Que é bazuca? – Peter sussurrou pra Remus.

\- Você tá querendo comparar eu sendo gentil com os outros só porque fui criada desse jeito com o que Potter faz comigo? Sempre me assustando? Sempre me provocando? Me beijando sem eu nem querer? – Lily aumentou a voz a cada sentença.

\- Que tá acontecendo aqui? – todos olharam para quem tinha falado isso. Era Rinkel que tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal no meio da discussão.

\- Exatamente quem eu queria ver – Marlene foi pra cima da garota que arregalou os olhos.

\- Marlene – Lily repreendeu-a. James e Sirius foram atrás da garota e ficaram ao lado dela se por algum acaso ela voasse em Ana.

\- Que... que tá acontecendo? – Rinkel olhou de Marlene para James e depois para Sirius.

\- O que tá acontecendo é que você falou pra Minerva que a gente ia matar a aula do Binns.

\- Quê? Não fui eu que...

\- Ah, cala a boca que eu sei que foi você – Marlene cortou-a. – Você perdeu a oportunidade da estufa e quis recuperar delatando a gente.

\- Vocês acha que eu não tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que cuidar da vida de vocês? – ela levantou a sobrancelha ironicamente.

\- Claro que não tem. Você não tem amigas – Marlene disse. A garota a olhou estática. Suspirou tentando se acalmar.

\- Que pena que você pensa isso de mim – saiu andando, subindo as escadas para o dormitório. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Uns trocando olhares, e outros olhando para o chão.

\- Sem querer ser chato nem nada, mas – disse Remus – se fosse a Rinkel, vocês não achariam que ela estaria vangloriando agora mesmo? Na nossa cara?

Todos olharam pra ele concordando, menos Marlene que olhava incrédula.

\- Vocês só podem tá de brincadeira né? Saindo desse jeito sem confirmar e sem afirmar? Mostra que foi ela.

\- Você tá vendo muita novela Lene – Katie disse. Lily olhou para Marlene ainda brava. Deu as costas pra ela. – Lily, por favor, volta aqui. – A garota fingiu não ouvir e foi para o dormitório. – Ótimo. Mais uma briga – Katie rolou os olhos.

-x-

Já havia amanhecido o outro dia. O sol entrava pelas cortinas de Katie a fazendo acordar vagarosamente. Se espreguiçou, preguiçosamente, e sentou-se em sua cama, abrindo as cortinas. Olhou para a cama de Lily e depois de Marlene. Elas não se falaram depois da pequena briga do dia anterior. Lily subira pro dormitório e quando Katie chegara ela já estava na cama, com a cortina fechada e dormindo.

Marlene tinha chegado poucos minutos depois e já fora dormir.

Suspirou, cansada. Pensou "sempre tem que ter alguma briga, senão seria um dia estranho nesse grupo", rolou os olhos com o pensamento, e foi se arrumar.

-x-

As três garotas estavam sentadas no Salão Comunal, Lily ao lado de Katie, e Marlene em frente à loira. Nenhuma delas falavam uma só palavra. Só comiam o café da manhã. Os garotos chegaram, cumprimentando a todos, como sempre.

\- Bom dia garotas – Sirius disse galanteador.

\- Bom dia, Sirius – somente Katie respondeu.

\- Nossa, quem morreu aqui? – James disse, se sentando ao lado de Lily. – Oi lírio. – ela nem se dignou a olhar para ele, só rolou os olhos, fazendo-o rir. Marlene percebeu e riu irônica para o ato da amiga.

Lily olhou pra ela, começando a ficar brava. Marlene percebeu.

\- Você deveria ficar do meu lado – Lene disse, brava, mexendo rapidamente em sua comida.

\- Em um assunto que poderia ser injusto? – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim. É isso que amigas fazem – soou incrédula.

\- Lene, eu entendo que ela foi um porre com a gente todo esse tempo, mas você não pode ficar jogando a culpa em alguém só porque não suporta ela. – disse calmamente.

\- Aaaah, eu sei Lils – Lene suspirou. – Odeio quando tá certa – resmungou, fazendo Lily rir. – É que ela sempre ferrou com a gente, e não tendo falado nada sobre as estufas soou meio suspeito né?

\- Sim, Lene, soou. Mas não quer dizer que foi ela.

\- Ai que lindo, agora minhas garotas estão todas de bem – Sirius disse se largando ao lado de Marlene.

\- Desde quando somos suas garotas? – Marlene olhou pra ele irônica. Ele sorriu de lado, do jeito cachorro que só Sirius Black consegue fazer. Ela rolou os olhos, mas mesmo assim riu.

\- Que bom que se resolveram – Katie disse. – Não gosto de ficar no meio da briga de vocês.

\- Ah, eu sei Kay, desculpa – Lily disse abraçando a amiga, que sorriu.

\- Que tal me dar um abraço desses hein Lil? – James disse sorrindo de lado, olhando para Lily.

\- Você não perde uma – a ruiva rolou os olhos, fazendo todos rirem.

\- Oi gente – Luke acabara de chegar se sentando ao lado de Peter, que estava ao lado de Katie.

\- Oi Luke – disseram em uníssono.

\- Você sumiu, baixinho – Sirius disse.

\- Vocês que não aparecem de manhã.

\- Culpa da Marlene – Katie e Lily disseram juntas.

\- E pra nós é Sirius e James – Remus disse.

\- Ei – James repreendeu.

\- É verdade – Sirius concordou. – Ele tenta ficar bonitão pra Lily. Mas não dá muito certo. – todos riram, exceto Lily e James, que ficaram carrancudos.

\- Claro que não. Tento ficar lindo e maravilhoso pra todas. E não tento. Consigo – disse convencido. Riram mais ainda, Lily dessa vez fazendo parte, rindo debochada.

\- Você se acha muito né Potter? – disse se virando pro garoto. Ele deu o famoso sorriso do Potter. Onde ele mostrava todos seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ela rolou os olhos se virando para sua comida.

\- Tá gostando Luke? Da escola? – Katie voltou a atenção para o garotinho.

\- Amando. É tudo tão diferente e... mágico – riu com a própria palavra. Os outros riram com ele.

\- A gente entende – Lily disse. – Principalmente eu. No primeiro ano não saía da biblioteca. Queria saber sobre tudo e não conseguia parar de ler.

\- Até parecia uma ratinha de biblioteca – James disse e riu da própria piada. Ele e Sirius. Os outros ficaram olhando pra ele, de um jeito reprovador. Lily ficou desconfortável.

\- Sério Potter? Você é tão estúpido assim? – Marlene disse pra ele.

\- Que foi? – olhou pra todos tentando entender. Lily ainda não se mexera. Ficou olhando para o prato.

\- Você é tão idiota às vezes James – Kay disse.

\- Eu... Eu acho que esqueci um livro – Lily disse e, sem olhar pra ninguém, saiu da mesa.

\- Ponto pro Potter – Lene exclamou ironicamente.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que fiz de errado? – pediu suplicante.

\- Lembra na época do primeiro e segundo ano? Quando você enchia ainda mais o saco da Lily? – Remus disse e James concordou. – Você chamava ela de ratinha de biblioteca. E ela ficou mal com isso. E é por isso que ela começou a te odiar. – James ficou olhando de um para o outro, e percebeu que era verdade. Ficou constrangido.

\- Por que ela nunca me falou?

\- Alguém fala pra você porque te odeia tanto? – Lene disse, novamente soando irônica.

\- Mas ela deveria falar. Não deveria?

\- Você é estúpido James. Qual é o seu problema? – a morena ficara brava.

\- Nossa, calma Marlene. Eu pensava que ela levava na brincadeira essas coisas – tentou se defender.

\- É claro que não! Sabe por que ela ficava horas e horas na biblioteca?

\- Marlene. Não fala – Katie avisou.

\- Por que não? Ele tem que saber pra parar de ser ridículo.

\- Saber o quê? – James ficou interessado. Sirius, Remus e Peter não se atreviam a falar uma só palavra. Só ficavam olhando de Marlene para James.

\- Que ela tentava saber tudo o que tinha no mundo mágico pra não ficar de fora, porque ela vem de família trouxa. Por que você acha que ela fica louca quando começa a estudar pras provas finais? Ela quer passar, quer pertencer aqui, no mundo mágico. Mas nããããããão, você tem que ser imbecil o suficiente pra fazer brincadeira de algo que ela quer pertencer. – James ficou olhando para Marlene estático.

\- Eu... eu não... – não conseguia falar certo. Parecia que tinha uma bola na sua garganta impossibilitando-o de falar qualquer coisa.

\- Não sabia. Claro. Porque ela nunca disse isso pra ninguém pra não se fazer vítima – Lene rolou os olhos. – Homens são tão estúpidos. – o maroto respirou fundo. Ele saiu da mesa com o intuito de procurar a ruiva.

Normalmente ele entendia as garotas. Normalmente. Mas por ser um garoto não tinha muita sensibilidade, e não sabia como fazer com que elas soubessem que ele tinha alguma sensibilidade dentro daquele corpo inteiro de falsa arrogância.

Mas era mais fácil ser arrogante, galinha, metido a auror do que ser sensível e tentar entender os sentimentos dos outros. Ele costumava não ligar para o que os outros pensavam dele, mas ultimamente isso tem pesado muito em sua consciência. É o resultado de ficar muito tempo perto de Remus, presumia.

E pra se redimir, pelo menos um pouco, deveria começar por Lily, pela besteira que dissera. E sempre disse.

Tentou procurar ela em meio aos alunos que saíam do Salão Comunal para ir pro Salão Principal e vice-versa. Mas não conseguiu encontrar muitos cabelos ruivos. Os que encontrava eram de garotas mais novas e garotos.

Pensou qual aula seria a primeira, deduzindo que Lily fosse pra lá. Era Aritmância. E ambos faziam essa aula. Eles dois com Remus e Sirius. Foi para o sexto andar, direto para a sala de aula. E lá estava ela no fundo da mesma, na última carteira, com um pergaminho aberto de um lado, do outro um livro enorme, e em cima a tinta da pena que estava na mão.

Parecia estar concentrada, pois não percebeu que ele entrara na sala. Andou até onde ela estava, parando uma carteira antes da que estava sentada. Sentou-se com as costas para o quadro negro e, consequentemente, de frente para a garota.

\- Lily? – chamou-a calmamente, com receio. Ela não respondeu, continuou a ler o grande livro. – Lily, por favor. Me escuta. – ele ouviu a garota respirar fundo. Era um sinal de que ela o ouvia, mas não queria falar com ele. – Lily, eu vim me desculpar – e com essa simples palavra ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele. Mas seu olhar estava muito bravo, intenso, meio decepcionado. Ele engoliu em seco. – Eu soube agora o porquê de você ter ficado brava comigo. Por conta do "ratinha de..." – e parou de falar quando a feição da garota ficou ainda mais brava. Engoliu em seco novamente, e riu sem graça. – Eu sei que pra você é difícil estar nesse mundo onde tenha sonserinos dizendo pra você todos os dias que você não merece estar aqui, que seu lugar não é aqui.

\- Você não sabe de nada. Você sempre foi desse mundo. Nunca sofreu por isso. – interrompeu-o.

\- Claro que sei. Eu conheço muitas pessoas que são de família trouxa que sempre passam por isso.

\- Só porque você conhece elas não quer dizer que sabe o que elas sentem.

\- Ok. Desculpa. Não vim pra brigar. Vim pra pedir desculpas. Eu sei que às vezes eu sou estúpido.

\- Às vezes – riu com a palavra. Ele riu fraco, junto a ela.

\- Tá bom. Na maioria das vezes sou estúpido – ela concordou. – Mas eu nunca pretendo ser assim. É que é no automático. E eu já to tão acostumado a fazer isso que nem percebo. Sei que não é desculpa, mas, eu sempre fui assim. É mais fácil ser desse jeito. E quando falo as coisas eu nem sempre penso. Você acha porquê eu sempre entro em briga com os sonserinos?

\- Porque você é idiota pra ir procurar briga.

\- Isso também – ambos riram. – Mas é que eu falo sem pensar. Eu vejo um sonserino e tenho vontade de matar. Porque, você concordando ou não comigo, eles não são boas pessoas. – ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, olhando para ela. Ela estava interessada no que ele tentava lhe falar, era a oportunidade que tinha de pedir desculpas pra ela, pra que não ficasse tão brava com ele, como sempre fica. – Eu não entendia o porquê de você sempre ter que ir pra biblioteca. Mas agora eu sei. E eu peço desculpas por isso. Eu nunca quis te machucar nem nada. É que eu sou estúpido, lembra? – ela riu. – Eu acho você a pessoa mais inteligente da escola. Passando por cima de mim, do Sirius e do Remus fácil, fácil. – ela sorriu fazendo-o sorrir, sinceramente. – Então... Você me desculpa? – ela ficou analisando-o por algum tempo.

Ele parecia estar mesmo arrependido, suas desculpas tinham significado, não eram vazias. Ela encarou aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados por detrás das lentes redondas. Eles tinham intensidade enquanto olhava pra ela, e Lily não lembrava de nenhuma pessoa que a olhasse daquele jeito. Respirou fundo algumas vezes.

\- Tudo bem Potter. Eu te desculpo. Não posso ficar sempre brava. Não faz bem pra minha aura, ou algo assim – ele fez uma careta o que a fez rir. – Alice que diz isso. Diz que eu sou muito brava. E às vezes tem uma negatividade me rondando.

\- Isso é verdade. Você sempre tá brava quando te vejo.

\- É por culpa tua. Você que me faz ficar brava. – ele riu gostosamente.

\- Não é minha culpa. É sem querer. Tá no automático – ela sorriu, mais uma vez, fazendo-o sorrir significativamente. – Então, estamos de boa?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Não consigo suportar que meu lírio fique brava comigo. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Eu não sou seu lírio, Jame... Potter. POTTER. Não sou seu lírio, Potter – ela falara sem querer o nome do garoto, e tentou corrigir na hora, mas ele percebera, e sorriu novamente significativamente. Ela rolou os olhos mais uma vez, mas riu. Voltou para seu pergaminho.

\- Vou te deixar estudar então minha ruivinha. – e se levantou, começando a andar.

\- Eu não sou sua... Ah, que seja – continuou a ler o livro. James riu, de costas para a garota.

Tinha conseguido o que queria. Ela o tinha desculpado. Ela tinha visto que ele se importava com o que ela pensava dele. E ainda de quebra ela falou seu nome. Tá certo que não falou certinho, e se corrigiu, mas mesmo assim falou. E era tão bonito seu nome da voz dela.

"Ok. Agora para de pensar nisso. Parece um bobo apaixonado"

"E quem disse que to apaixonado?"

"Tá discutindo de novo com sua consciência"

"Ah vai se fo..."

\- James?

\- Sim – se virou. Eram seus amigos.

\- Você tá bem? – Sirius olhou-o com os olhos meio cerrados.

\- Sim.

\- Você roubou algum beijo da Evans?

\- Não.

\- E por que tá tão feliz?

\- Porque ela me desculpou.

\- Meu Merlin. Mais uma pessoa com sentimentos aqui. Eu não aguento isso – Sirius brincou, levantando as mãos pra cima – Vem Peterzinho. Vamos ser sem sentimentos juntos. – colocou o braço sobre os ombros largos do amigo pequenino.

\- Mas... Mas eu tenho sentimentos – disse sem graça, com o peso do amigo.

\- Até você Peter? – Sirius se fingiu de vítima, colocando a mão no peito. Os três marotos riram da encenação do amigo. Três garotas quartanistas passaram por eles, dando oi e sorrindo para Sirius e James. – Oláááá garotas – somente Sirius respondera dando seu sorriso galanteador. Foi só elas passarem por eles que ele se virou e ficou admirando-as andar, vendo como o quadril das garotas balançavam de um lado pro outro, fazendo suas saias curtas subirem e descerem em ritmo. Entortou um pouco a cabeça ainda olhando-as, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

\- Vamos logo cachorrão – James puxou-o pelo colarinho, fazendo-o sair de seus devaneios.

-x-

Alguns dias se passaram desde a última detenção dos sete, que cumpriram como McGonagall dissera, somente um dia para todos, e sob a supervisão de Ana Rinkel e Tate Hudson. Ficaram todos juntos arrumando a biblioteca. Marlene não parava de olhar feio para Rinkel, que fingia não perceber os olhares de fúria.

Como sempre James dava investidas em Lily, e recebia soco nas costas e tapas em seu rosto em troca. Sirius fingia limpar, então Katie e Remus tinham que fazer sua parte. Peter limpava mais ou menos, rapidamente.

Já começara a terceira semana de aula e Remus e Lily continuavam sem se falarem. E ninguém sabia ainda da história, somente as garotas e Remus. James somente desconfiava.

As aulas transcorriam normalmente. Peter nunca prestando muita atenção ao que os professores falavam e pegando as anotações de Remus no fim do dia, mesmo que este brigasse sempre com ele por o primeiro sempre fazer isso. Remus sempre ouvindo o que o professor dizia, assim como Lily. Katie fazendo quase isso, quando não estava cansada e dormia de olho aberto nas aulas. Marlene e Sirius nunca prestando atenção nessas aulas, e só pensando em fazer azarações e brincadeiras com as pessoas. E James que ainda chamava Lily pra sair pelo menos duas vezes ao dia, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos braços da garota, e levando um tapa ardido na mão.

Como disse, dias transcorrendo normalmente. Como sempre.

Porém naquele fim de terceira semana de aula, a Lua Cheia iria chegar, fazendo com que Remus ficasse nervoso, e inventasse histórias pra todos do porquê faltava por alguns dias. Mesmo ele ficando nervoso e assustado, seus amigos não conseguiam se aquietar de animação. Era nesses dias que se tornavam animagos, e somente nesses dias. E era algo do qual se orgulhavam e se divertiam.

-x-

\- Tá tudo certo? – Sirius sussurrava pra James no Salão Comunal.

\- Tudo certo – respondeu sorrindo marotamente para o amigo que retribuiu o riso.

\- Que vocês tão rindo ai? – Remus olhou de um para o outro com a testa enrugada.

\- Calma Aluado – James riu do amigo. – Nesse tempo lupino você fica meio paranoico né?

\- Shhhh. Fala baixo cacete – ele sussurrou, bravo, fazendo os três rirem.

\- Só tava perguntando se a capa e o mapa estão aqui, Remus – Sirius explicou. E o amigo, que antes estava tenso, relaxou, olhando ao redor da Sala Comunal.

Já passara das onze horas. Daqui uns minutos sua transformação iria começar. Ele só queria sair de lá. Porém ainda tinha algumas pessoas lá com eles.

Seu corpo começara a esquentar, e ele, sem querer, começou a tremer.

\- Remus? – James olhou para o amigo que estava com a respiração um pouco ofegante. – Você tá bem? – se preocupou.

\- Não – fechou os olhos com força. – Acho que tá começando.

\- Agora? – esganiçou Peter.

\- Cala a boca Rabicho – Sirius deu um tapa leve na cabeça do amigo que resmungou. – A gente não vai poder esperar mais, James. – olhou significativamente para o amigo, que concordou.

Saíram do Salão Comunal silenciosamente, tentando não ser notados por ninguém. E, aparentemente, ninguém havia notado eles saírem.

Remus começou a suar frio, e a tremer mais, com mais rapidez. Alguns cabelos de seus braços começaram a crescer.

\- Pessoal, tá crescendo os pelos – Peter disse meio assustado.

\- Vamos logo – James tentou acelerar o passo.

\- A gente... Vocês tem que colocar a capa – Remus disse, se esforçando.

\- A gente tem que te levar lá fora primeiro. Não se preocupa com isso – Sirius disse pegando em um braço do amigo, enquanto James pegava no outro, para que o amigo não desmoronasse no chão naquele momento.

\- Peter. Vai vendo se tem alguém no caminho. Mas vai sem fazer barulho – James disse, e o garoto fez o que lhe pediu.

Remus começou a grunhir, parecendo estar em dor.

\- Aguenta firme, cara – James disse enquanto olhava preocupado para o amigo.

-x-

Lily ainda estava fazendo sua ronda pelo castelo. Era sua noite. Estava um pouco cansada. Ela havia começado a se organizar nos estudos, e começou a passar mais horas acordada do que normalmente ficava.

Seu corpo estava dolorido porque não conseguia dormir muito, e quando dormia acordava com mau jeito.

Estava passando as mãos em seu pescoço e em seus ombros para diminuir a aflição quando ouvira passos apressados no corredor a frente. Se escondeu atrás de uma armadura qualquer. - A gente... Vocês tem que colocar a capa.

\- A gente tem que te levar lá fora primeiro. Não se preocupa com isso.

"Não acredito que eles saíram do Salão logo agora", pensou e rolou os olhos automaticamente.

\- Peter. Vai vendo se tem alguém no caminho. Mas vai sem fazer barulho.

Ela saiu de onde estava para ir atrás deles pra dar uma bronca, até que ouviu o que parecia ser Remus, grunhindo, parecendo estar com dor. Franziu o cenho, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo, e se esconder ao mesmo tempo.

Viu o garoto ser arrastado por James e Sirius, mal conseguindo ficar em pé. Achou estranho. Por que eles estariam agindo daquela maneira? E ainda mais esse horário? Será que James e Sirius tinham drogado Remus?

"Ah, não. Eles são imbecis. Mas não chega a tanto", pensou. E começou a ir atrás dos garotos, sem ser notada.

Eles saíram do castelo, pelo Grande Hall, atravessando o gramado todo, Lily andando no encalço deles, sem perdê-los de vista. Chegaram até o Salgueiro Lutador, e ela começou a ficar preocupada. Aquela árvore já tinha machucado um considerável número de estudantes que se aventuravam por lá, querendo brincar com ela. Pensou que eles não seriam tão estúpidos ao ponto de brincarem com o Salgueiro, até ver Sirius agitando sua varinha fazendo um galho seco, perto dele, se mover e ir até o tronco da árvore e tocá-la, fazendo-a parar naquele instante, como se desse pausa em um vídeo.

Olhou aquilo com completa curiosidade, e ainda com o cenho franzido chegou mais perto a ponto de vê-los entrando por um buraco em um pequeno morro, ao lado do Salgueiro. E foi atrás deles novamente.

Passou pelo buraco tranquilamente, pois era pequena, não tinha dificuldade nisso. Ficou pensando em como os quatro garotos, grandalhões, passaram por lá, mas logo sua atenção foi voltada a um grito de dor, masculino. Olhou pra cima e viu que tinha uma escada, foi um pouco pro lado e reparou que a escada começava logo a sua frente, e que em seu término havia uma porta. E parecia que o grito de dor havia saído de lá.

Andou o mais rápido que pôde sem fazer barulho, e subiu as escadas. A porta estava entreaberta. Ela a empurrou, devagar, e fez um rangido sinistro. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Naquela hora da noite, em um lugar estranho que ela nunca tinha visto fora do castelo, e uma porta que rangia quando abria, parecia um filme de terror, onde a garota iria direto pro perigo.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala. Mas ao fazer isso viu à sua frente um lobisomem totalmente transformado respirando ofegante.

Seu coração parou naquele momento. Seus olhos arregalaram. Seus pelos dos braços se arrepiaram como nunca antes havia acontecido. Suas pernas ficaram rígidas sem ela perceber.

Ficou encarando assustada aquele lobisomem que de pé dava o dobro dela. Ele percebeu a presença da garota e virou a cara enorme para olhá-la. Rosnou baixinho e foi se virando em câmera lenta para a garota que, a esse ato, despertou, e sem pensar duas vezes, começou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia, sem notar um gigante cachorro, um pequeno rato e um cervo parados do outro lado da pequena sala empoeirada, com todos os móveis despedaçados.

O lobisomem, por instinto, começou a correr atrás dela, tentando alcançá-la. Porém, quando a garota passou pelo buraco que antes havia passado, parou, não conseguindo passar tranquilamente. Teve dificuldades para passar, dando assim tempo para Lily correr para mais longe dele.

Ela estava assustada, apavorada, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, só seguiu com seu instinto de correr pra longe de uma fera que queria matá-la. Mesmo se fosse a pessoa mais bondosa do mundo, se virasse lobisomem ela teria o instinto assassino.

A garota ainda corria, aos tropeços, e então começou a chorar involuntariamente. As lágrimas taparam sua visão fazendo-a tropeçar em um monte de terra acumulada e se desequilibrar, caindo em seguida com forte impacto no chão. Se virou para ficar cara a cara com o animal.

Ele estava saindo do buraco naquele momento, e começou a farejar. Notou a pequena garota não muito longe de onde estava, e começou a correr, com notável ânsia.

Chegava mais perto a cada segundo, e a cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela, ela assistia em câmera lenta, sendo o espectador, e não a vítima do acontecimento.

Faltando pouco para o lobisomem alcançá-la um cachorro preto e enorme apareceu abocanhando o calcanhar da fera, que soltou um grunhido e se virou para ver o que o atingira. Um cervo apareceu e o acertou com suas galhadas. E se a garota não tivesse tão apavorada conseguiria ver um pequeno ratinho cinzento dando abocanhadas pelas pernas do animal. O cervo, que antes lutava contra o lobisomem, fazendo-o ficar longe da menina, e ir em direção à Floresta Proibida se virou para ela, que continuava no chão, com os olhos verdes arregalados. Começou a ir em sua direção.

Ela se levantou depressa, num súbito. Percebendo que o cervo ia em sua direção começou a correr novamente, agora decidida a ir para o castelo. Olhava para trás pra ver se o animal estava perto dela, a cada três segundos. De repente ouviu uma voz, chamando-a. Se virou.

Era James Potter correndo em seu encalço.

\- LILY. ESPERA AI! EVANS. – gritou, ainda correndo atrás da garota. Com seu porte físico e suas pernas grandes foi fácil alcançá-la.

Pegou no braço da ruiva, fazendo-a parar e derrapar por alguns milésimos de segundos na grama que começara a ficar amarela, e se virar para ele. Engoliu em seco vendo o estado dela. Seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado, com algumas folhas secas nele. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo esforço feito, mas seu nariz estava mais, por ter chorado. Seus olhos encharcados de lágrimas, que ainda continuavam a cair.

\- Lily – falou ofegante, por ter corrido atrás dela, e tentado parar o lobisomem. – Se acalma.

\- LOBISOMEM. TEM UM LOBISOMEM – gritou.

\- Shhh. Vai acordar o castelo todo – ele apertou o braço dela, puxando-a mais para si. Ela fez uma careta, e puxou seu braço com força, fazendo-o soltar. – Se acalma, por favor.

\- Me acalmar? Como que eu vou me acalmar sendo que eu quase fui comida por um lobisomem – ainda falava alto. Estava irritada com a calma com que o garoto falava.

\- Mas não foi. A gente já cuidou disso.

\- A gente? – olhou-o com o cenho franzido. Não estava enxergando muito bem o garoto por conta das lágrimas, só vendo sua silhueta. Piscou várias vezes para limpar seus olhos. Mas não conseguiu um bom resultado. O garoto deu um pequeno passo para frente preocupado com ela. Levou os dedos até o rosto dela, passando-os pela bochecha ainda rosada. Ela se desvencilhou e o olhou bravo.

\- Eu, Sirius e Peter. – franziu o cenho novamente, não entendendo o que ele falava. – Nós somos o cervo, o cachorro e o rato.

\- QUÊ? – esganiçou.

\- Shh. Nós somos animagos, Evans. – olhou-a significativamente.

\- Vocês? Animagos? – ele concordou. – O que diabos vocês estavam brincando com um lobisomem? – frisou a última palavra.

\- Lily... – relutou. Mas não poderia dever uma explicação pra garota. Se eles falassem que encontraram o lobisomem na floresta ela acharia que eram malucos, imprudentes. E se ela estava lá na casa, provavelmente tinha os seguido, e visto que Remus também estava com eles. Ele não poderia mentir. Tinha que explicar pra garota, mesmo contra a vontade do amigo. – Aquele lobisomem é... Remus. – rezou para ela entender, para não ter preconceito do amigo, para não o discriminar. A boca dela se abriu em um perfeito "O" quando a ficha caiu. Lily continuou olhando-o com a boca aberta, sem piscar, sem falar nada. – Você tá bem Evans? – ela piscou algumas vezes. Passou as mãos pelo rosto tirando o resquício de lágrimas.

\- Remus? Lobisomem? – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. James concordou com a cabeça, respirando profundamente. – Eu não...

\- Não sabia. Ninguém sabia. Só nós – deu de ombros. – E seria ótimo que continuasse assim. – ela o fitou, cerrando um pouco os olhos. Depois concordou.

\- Claro. Eu nunca faria isso com o Remus.

\- Sério? Mesmo estando brava com ele? – James tentou brincar naquele momento de tensão, mas obviamente não deu certo, pois Lily o olhou brava, parecia que penetrava sua alma.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa Potter?

\- Não... Claro que não – riu sem graça. Ficara desconcertado. – Só estava tentando amenizar a situação.

\- É impossível, se você não percebeu isso – falou, ainda brava. – Eu vou ficar quieta sobre Remus. E sobre vocês serem animagos. Não precisa se preocupar. – ele respirou pesadamente, aliviado com o que ela falara.

\- Obrigado Lil. – sorriu minimamente. – Quer que eu te leve pro Salão Comunal?

\- Não precisa – disse ríspida. Não tivera a intenção de ser ríspida. Claramente ele estava tentando ajudá-la, por ter tido uma experiência apavorante quanto foi aquela. Pigarreou – Não precisa Potter, obrigada. – sorriu rapidamente e se virou de costas para o maroto, começando a andar de volta para o castelo.


	10. Voltando ao normal

Agora tá certinho os capítulos com os dos outros sites. O próximo vou postar amanhã, só falta eu terminar algumas coisas. E ai eu não sei quando já vou começar a escrever o outro. Já tenho ideia de como vai ser uma parte dele, mas talvez demore um pouco. Queria agradecer porque teve quase 300 visualizações. E eu queria pedir também que comentassem, por favor, pra saber se eu to na direção certa. Não custaria nada só deixar um gostei ou não gostei. Enfim, obrigada por lerem.

* * *

Lily não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Toda vez que fechava os olhos via a figura enorme do lobisomem correndo para ela com anseio de atacá-la. Pensava em como Remus mudara com a transformação, como era irreconhecível. Seus olhos ardiam a esse pensamento, e ela apertava-os para que não derramasse nenhuma lágrima. Precisava ser forte, afinal futuramente seria uma auror, e não poderia sair correndo gritando toda vez que se deparasse com um lobisomem.

Mesmo esse lobisomem sendo Remus, seu amigo querido. Ela se sentiu culpada por ainda estar brigada com ele. E se algo acontecesse com o amigo e ela nunca mais poderia falar com ele, pedir desculpas por ter sido tão infantil nessas últimas semanas? Se martirizava.

Pensou em Potter. Em como ele a ajudou, a salvou. Se não fosse por ele, Black e Pettigrew talvez ela não estaria ali. E se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, ela tinha certeza que Remus iria se culpar para sempre. Sairia da escola, e se isolaria de todos, ficando infeliz pro resto da vida. E ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Ela deveria falar com o garoto o mais rápido possível.

Quando ela percebeu o sol já começara a ficar quente. O despertador do quarto tocou fazendo com que Marlene acordasse e jogasse seu travesseiro no mesmo, com o intuito de pará-lo, porém foi em vão.

Ela levantou e foi logo se arrumar para descer para o café da manhã.

-x-

Estava sentada há dez minutos na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal e não tinha sinal nem de Potter, nem de Black, nem de Pettigrew. Remus não iria aparecer tão cedo, ela tinha certeza disso. E, parando pra pensar, ele ficava uma vez por mês por alguns dias fora de Hogwarts, dizendo ser "problema familiar". Sempre achou estranho que desde quando o conheceu todos os meses ele sumia. Pensava que algum parente próximo tinha uma condição de saúde realmente horrível para fazê-lo sempre sair do castelo. "Como não percebi a verdade? Sou tão burra", pensou.

\- Lily? – se assustou com a menção de seu nome. Era Katie e Marlene chamando-a. – Tá tudo bem?

\- Aham – respondeu rapidamente, olhando pela porta do Salão, vendo se os marotos apareceriam naquele momento.

\- Por que saiu tão rápido? – Marlene perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Tava com fome – virou-se novamente para frente.

\- Comeu tudo hein – Katie apontou para seu prato. Não tinha nada nele, nenhuma migalha. Lily não comera. Ficara preocupada, pensando no amigo o tempo inteiro. Concordou com a cabeça, sem olhar para a amiga. Pegou uma pequena torrada, pra disfarçar.

Depois de alguns minutos os meninos chegaram. Ela viu James chegando perto dela. Se levantou e foi até ele, puxando-o pelo braço para mais longe dos outros. Os amigos ficaram olhando para os dois com interesse.

\- Ai, ai, ai calma ruivinha – ele disse tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ela estava o puxando tão depressa que nem conseguiu se estabilizar nos próprios pés.

\- Cadê o Remus? – perguntou quando estava a uma boa distância.

\- Bom dia pra você também, lírio. Um beijinho? – fez um biquinho se aproximando dela. Olhou-o enfurecida. Ele riu e se afastou.

\- Cadê o Remus? – repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais brava.

\- Ele tá na Ala Hospitalar.

\- Eu vou lá – a garota fez menção de se virar para sair do Salão, mas ele a puxou pelo braço.

\- Não. Você não vai.

\- Me solta Potter – olhou-o com os olhos semicerrados.

\- Ok – soltou-a e levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição. – O que quero dizer é que não tem como você ir ver Remus.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque não é permitido nenhuma visita, senão a dos amigos dele.

\- Eu sou amiga dele – defendeu-se.

\- Os que sabem da situação peluda dele.

\- Eu sei da situa... – ela rolou os olhos. – Ah, isso eu ridículo. Vou lá ver ele. – se virou.

\- Evans, para de ser teimosa – disse duramente. Lily olhou-o meio impressionada. Nunca tinha ouvido ele falar daquele jeito com ela. Sempre era com um certo carinho que ela desaprovava totalmente, e sempre tentava tocá-la. Ele poderia falar que o céu era azul e mesmo assim tentaria sentir a pele dela roçar em seus dedos. Respirou fundo e cruzou os braços na altura do peito fitando-o. – No almoço te levo lá, senão você não para de me encher o saco. – rolou os olhos. Ela sorriu abertamente o que fez contagiá-lo, abrindo sua boca em um sorriso mínimo. – Agora me bate.

\- O quê? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Qual é? Você sempre me bate.– disse como se fosse o óbvio – Adora me bater.

\- Não sou sado masoquista Potter. Só bato em você porque na maioria das vezes é indecente e inconveniente. – ele rolou os olhos ironicamente.

\- Ai Lily. Não é nada disso. Me bate pros outros nã... – TAP. Ele nem parara de falar e ela já dera um tapa forte na cara dele.

\- E FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, POTTER – gritou apontando o dedo pra ele. Saiu andando. Se virou para o garoto que estava com a mão na sua face machucada e riu dele, que sorriu divertidamente.

-x-

As aulas de manhã passaram se arrastando para Lily. Ela não prestava muita atenção no que o professor dizia. Mexia em sua pulseirinha com os pingentes, sem nem perceber que o estava fazendo.

Seus pés também não paravam quietos, de tão impaciente que ela estava.

James pôs sua mão na coxa da garota para fazê-la parar. Só que ela entendeu mal, e o olhou com uma raiva contida. Ele sorriu de lado e tirou a mão rapidamente, antes que essa fosse cortada pela garota.

\- Se acalma que ficando desse jeito não te leva a nada – sussurrou perto da garota.

\- Eu sei disso – ela sussurrou de volta. – Mas não adianta falar nada disso pra mim.

\- Eu sei. Você é teimosa. – ela estreitou os olhos fazendo ele rir.

\- Você fala isso como se me conhecesse – levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele chegou perto dela, ameaçadoramente, e ela ficou lá, parada, nem fazer nada. Só olhando o rosto do garoto e sentindo o calor do corpo dele perto do seu. Não sabia ao certo porquê ainda não tinha batido nele. Mas de uma coisa ela sabia. Era bom sentir o calor de seu corpo.

\- Eu te conheço mais do que você pensa Lílian Evans – James disse roucamente com a intenção de provocá-la. O que deu certo.

A respiração da ruiva começara a ficar pesada e descompassada. Ele sorriu de lado, e involuntariamente ela olhou para os lábios do maroto. James entreabriu os lábios e suspirou fazendo o ar ir direto para o rosto de Lily.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente dele por seu rosto e ficara mais estática, se ainda era possível. O maroto aproximou o rosto mais um pouco para que ela sentisse sua respiração.

\- Eu te observo muito Lily. Por isso sei que te conheço – saiu em um sussurro. Ele deu uma risada fraca, e voltou para seu lugar.

Demorou alguns segundos para Lily processar o que acabara de acontecer. Ela ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, com a boca meio entreaberta, e com sua respiração ainda no ritmo errado. Piscou várias vezes, e virou-se para frente, fingindo que nada daquilo tinha acontecido. E rezando pra Merlin para que James não notasse seu pequeno momento de fraqueza.

Porém ele notara. Ele era uma maroto. Ele sabia as falhas das garotas. Como elas ficavam atônitas quando ele as provocava. Lily ficara exatamente igual às outras. Parada. Sem se movimentar. Com a respiração apressada. E com um bônus: olhara para a boca dele.

Ele sabia que ela sentiu alguma coisa. Não sabia o quê. Mas sabia que tinha sentido. Riu fraco, balançando a cabeça. Passou a mão em seu cabelo, automaticamente, para arrepiá-los.

-x-

\- Vamos logo, Potter – a garota o puxava pelo pulso no corredor, em meio a tanta gente saindo das salas pra ir comer.

\- Lily, isso vai pegar mal. Os outros vão pensar outra coisa – ele sorriu sacana e ela deu um soco no peito do garoto, mas fez uma careta de dor.

\- Tem ferro ai? – indicou o peito dele.

\- Não. Só um abdômen perfeito – levantou um pouco a camisa, mas a garota revirou os olhos e nem prestou atenção, voltando a olhar pra frente. Se tivesse prestado atenção viria o que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts queria ver e tocar. O abdômen era quase definido, pelos seus quase cinco anos de quadribol.

Seu corpo já tinha se desenvolvido, e por fazer um esporte ele começara a ficar definido. Tirava suspiros de suas admiradoras quando ele treinava com a camiseta branca do uniforme e elas o assistiam. Por treinar por muitas horas a camiseta ficava suada, e grudava no corpo do maroto fazendo marcar seus músculos. Todas elas, sem nenhuma exceção, desejavam ter um momento onde poderiam apalpar a barriga de James. Bom. Nem todas. Lily Evans era a exceção. Aliás ela era a exceção de tudo o que as garotas faziam e falavam a respeito de Potter.

Qualquer coisa que as garotas da escola faziam ou falavam do santo Potter ela desaprovava e revirava os olhos, achando tudo muito ridículo. Falava que daquela forma não tinha como defender as mulheres sendo que algumas delas eram burras o suficiente de caírem na laia de James.

\- As garotas não vão suspeitar de nada?

\- Não. Elas vão pensar que eu fui falar com algum professor.

\- Ah claro. Com certeza – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Chegaram na Ala Hospitalar onde somente tinha um garotinho pequeno, provavelmente primeiranista que fez algum feitiço dar errado na aula de Feitiços. Parecia que fumaça saía de suas narinas e suas orelhas.

\- Madame Pomfrey – James disse falsamente gentil e forçando um sorriso. Lily deu uma risadinha contida.

\- James, querido – ela disse, enquanto colocava uma poção rosa numa colher e dava para o primeiranista.

\- O Remus tá bem?

\- Tá tudo certo com ele – ela sorriu e foi de encontro ao maroto.

\- Eu queria saber se eu e a Lily aqui – apontou a garota com a cabeça – poderíamos vê-lo.

\- Você sabe que não é permitido a entrada de ninguém além de você, o Sr. Black e o Sr. Pettigrew – disse severa.

\- Claro que sei. Mas uma garota linda como você poderia deixar Lily entrar só por alguns minutos né? – disse galanteador e Lily teve que forçar uma tosse para cobrir sua risada. A curandeira ficou visivelmente corada e deu um sorriso fazendo aparecer todos os seus dentes amarelos.

\- Você sabe que não consigo falar não pra você né. – E com isso foi até uma porta, onde Lily pensou ser uma sala secreta, abrindo, mostrando ser o lugar onde Remus ficava hospitalizado.

\- Remus – Lily disse e correu para abraçar o amigo que há tanto não o fazia. James dissera obrigado para Madame Pomfrey, e esta fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

\- L-Lily? – Remus estranhou a atitude da amiga. Estava com o olho meio arregalado de surpresa. Ela estava quase jogada em cima dele apertando-o pelo pescoço, quase sufocando-o. – Ai. – ela apertara muito forte.

\- Desculpa – disse parando de abraçá-lo e se sentando na beirada da cama.

\- Que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou, mas não conseguiu olhar direito nos olhos da garota.

\- Ela tava enchendo meu saco pra trazê-la aqui pra te ver – James disse da porta. Não saíra do lugar. Deixara a garota ir sozinha de encontro ao amigo. Sabia que deveria deixá-los sozinhos para se entenderem. Eles eram amigos, ele sabia disso. E sabia também que nenhum amigo iria querer ficar brigado com o outro, seja lá o que fosse o porquê, que ele ainda não sabia.

\- Sério? – Remus olhou-a com um olhar triste. Ela concordou.

\- Só de pensar que poderia acontecer alguma coisa com você, ou comigo, e a gente ainda estar brigados... – ela parou. Um nó na garganta dela apareceu, fazendo seus olhos arderem e se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Desculpa Lily – ele sussurrou desviando o olhar. Os amigos tinham contado para ele o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, porque sabia que a ruiva iria contar de um jeito ou de outro.

Se sentiu culpado, mais do que já se sentira na vida. Era por isso que ele não queria estar junto de pessoas. Porque começaria a se importar com elas, e quando descobrissem que era lobisomem elas iriam se afastar por medo dele. Ou elas ainda correriam perigo quando ele se transformasse, acontecendo o que aconteceu com Lily.

\- Não é você que tem que pedir desculpas. Eu que fui infantil em não falar com você. E burra por seguir Potter e Black – ela riu fraco. – Eu tenho que aprender que tudo que eles fazem gera uma confusão. – Remus riu, mas mantinha o olhar baixo. – Remus, por favor me desculpa – pediu, novamente. Ele levantou o olhar triste para a amiga, e abriu um sorriso sincero.

\- Não tem nada pra desculpar Lily – ele pegou na mão da garota e apertou gentilmente. Ela sorriu.

\- Você é muito bom pra esconder um segredo hein – brincou, fazendo-o rir fracamente. – Vou deixar você descansar. Depois a gente se falar – se levantou e depositou um beijo demorado na testa do maroto, que sorriu, respirando fundo. Se despediu dela, e a viu desaparecer pela porta, junto a James.

\- Satisfeita? Ele não tá morto – James disse assim que saíram da Ala Hospitalar.

\- Que horror Potter – arregalou os olhos. Ele fungou rindo. Os dois pararam frente a frente, e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até Lily cortar o momento. – Mas eu agradeço pelo que fez – sorriu sincera.

\- Por nada, lírio – ele sorriu mostrando alguns dentes. – Não rola nem um beijinho? – levantou as sobrancelhas fazendo-a rir e rolar os olhos.

Lily se aproximou dele com um passo largo e se ergueu nas pontas dos pés por ser consideravelmente mais baixa que James. Entortou um pouco a cabeça e beijou a bochecha do maroto por alguns segundos. Voltou ao normal olhando significativamente para ele.

\- Obrigada, Potter – ele ficou olhando-a, movendo seus olhos de um olho dela para o outro. Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, fazendo-a sorrir igual. Ela se virou e saiu de perto dele.

-x-

Já se passara um dia desde quando Lily fora visitar Remus na Ala Hospitalar. E ele já havia tido alta da mesma. Estavam almoçando e conversando distraídos, marotos com garotas.

\- Mas a gente ainda não sabe o porquê de vocês terem ficado aquele tempo todo sem se falarem – Sirius disse após um longo prazo onde ninguém falava e só comiam. Lily e Remus se entreolharam, corando, desconcertados. A garota deu de ombros e disse:

\- A gente se beijou. Ai depois brigamos por isso e paramos de se falar – mais cedo ou mais tarde eles descobririam. Somente os garotos não sabiam do ocorrido. Mas sabia que Remus um dia deixaria escapar aquilo.

\- Sabia – James exclamou apontando para os dois. Todos o olharam com o cenho franzido devido sua reação. – Eu tentei descobrir o que era. E a única explicação plausível era de que tinham se catado e depois algum de vocês teria falado algo que machucou os sentimentos do outro.

\- Nossa. Você é o Sherlock Holmes do mundo bruxo – Lily disse irônica, no qual todos deram risada. – E por que você tava pensando nisso?

\- Porque sou curioso e gosto de saber de tudo que tá acontecendo – ele sorriu de lado para a garota, que só fez revirar os olhos.

\- Você é intrometido, isso sim. Esse assunto não tinha nada a ver com você. – continuou.

\- Ah, não sei não hein ruivinha – Sirius disse meio risonho. – Remus ter beijado o amor da vida do James parece pra mim ser um assunto dele sim. – Todos gargalharam, com exceção, é claro, de James e Lily.

\- Quem disse que ela é o amor da minha vida? – James perguntou fuzilando o amigo moreno com os olhos.

\- E quem disse que não é? "Oh, Lily, ruivinha, meu lírio. Quando vamos sair? Eu me jogarei da torre de Astronomia se você não sair comigo pelo menos uma vez na sua vida" – o maroto tentou imitar o amigo, porém não teve muito sucesso. Mas fora engraçado o bastante para o resto rir de sua encenação, e ter roladas de olhos tanto de James quanto de Lily. – Você tá tão fissurado na ruiva que parece que vive por isso. – concluiu.

\- Olha James, nisso eu tenho que concordar – Marlene se manifestou. – Você enche tanto o saco da Lily que parece que não tem mais o que fazer da vida.

\- Obrigada Lene. Finalmente alguém disse algo decente aqui – Lily disse apontando para a amiga.

\- Entretanto – Marlene pôs um dedo na frente, como sinal para que Lily parasse de falar – vocês deveriam sair qualquer dia desses. Um par perfeito – juntou as duas mãos e encostou o cotovelo na mesa, piscando de um falso jeito sonhador, arrancando novas gargalhadas dos amigos.

\- Há. Há. Há. Estou morrendo de rir de você McKinnon – Lily disse ironicamente fuzilando a amiga com o olhar. Ruborizou pelo o que a amiga falara e pelos amigos rirem.

\- Ah Lily, para com isso – Katie dissera pela primeira vez. – A gente tá brincando – e abraçou a amiga que estava ao seu lado. Os outros ainda tinham risos nos lábios.

"É verdade. Por que será que eu estou tão obcecado em fazer Lily sair comigo?", James pensou. "Deve ser por conta do desafio. Ela nunca me deu um sinal de que queria algo comigo. Em nenhum momento. Sempre falou não para minhas investidas. E não corresponde aos beijos que eu dou. Só me dá um tapa na cara. Ela deve ser maluca. Quem em sã consciência não quer experimentar James Potter? Por isso que ela vive me batendo. Ela é louca, maluca, pirada. E a única coisa que ela consegue fazer é me bater. Só pode ser. É a única explicação".

James debatia esse assunto consigo mesmo enquanto brincava com a comida que ainda restava no prato.

Olhou para a ruiva a sua frente reparando em suas feições. Ela tinha uma ruguinha na testa enquanto conversava com Katie ao seu lado. Ainda parecia meio brava. O rubor em seu rosto não tinha passado totalmente.

Os olhos dela passeavam pelo Salão Principal, apenas pra ver quem estava lá.

De vez em quando abria a boca em um sorriso, e era tão bonito aquele sorriso. Fazia James querer ficar olhando para ele o dia inteiro. Ele podia ter uma câmera ali, naquele momento, pra tirar uma foto dela sorrindo. Pra marcar isso pra sempre.

Mas, espera. Por que ele estava pensando nisso? Por que estava tão ocupado em analisar a garota à sua frente? Ele nem gostava dela pra perder tanto tempo olhando-a analiticamente do jeito que estava fazendo.

Ou será que gostava?

Nah.

Impossível.

James Potter não gostava de ninguém. James Potter não se apaixonava por ninguém. James Potter era daquele tipo de homem que não se apegava com as pessoas do sexo oposto. Ele as faziam se apegar. Eles as faziam se tornar dependentes dele. Ele as faziam se apaixonar, e não o contrário.

Estava certo disso. Tão certo quanto achava que o céu era azul. E não tinha espaço para discussão. Não tinha nem assunto para discussão.

Ele só achava que seria divertido irritar a única garota que até hoje o dispensou, como forma de castigo por fazê-lo duvidar de seus atributos de conquistador.

E ela iria pagar por isso, pois ele continuaria a fazer isso com ela, até que ela saísse com ele.

Naquele momento não importou para as consequências que aquilo traria. Tanto para ele quanto para Lily Evans.

Só iria parar até ela dizer sim a ele.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando Luke chegara e cumprimentara a todos. Somente acenou com a cabeça, olhando o garotinho sentar-se do outro lado de Lily.

\- Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê – Lily disse sorrindo para Luke.

\- Pois é. Que foi que aconteceu?

\- Como a gente já disse, culpa de Marlene, Sirius e James – Katie disse olhando para ele, que riu fraco.

\- A culpa não é minha se eu gosto de me arrumar – Lene disse revirando os olhos.

\- Melhor que isso não vai ficar McKinnon – Sirius, que estava ao lado da morena, disse em tom brincalhão, porém ela dera um soco forte nas costas desprotegidas do garoto, fazendo ecoar pelo Salão Principal.

Os que estavam por perto riram da careta que ele fizera.

\- Nossa. Você tem uma mão pesada hein Marlene – ele disse, massageando o lugar em que ela batera. Ela sorriu, vitoriosa. – Única menina que eu conheço que bate como um homem. – E assim que ele terminara de falar ela deu outro soco, igual ao primeiro, fazendo novamente ecoar. Todos riram, até ele dera um sorriso amarelo.

\- Olha, duvido muito Almofadinhas – James disse. Todos o olharam. – A ruivinha tem uma mão bem pesadinha também – sorriu de lado olhando para Lily, que somente se dignou a rolar os olhos, e voltar para sua comida. O resto riu em concordância.

\- É só você parar de irritar a Lily que ela para de te bater – Luke disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Todos riram, sem exceções.

\- Por isso que gosto tanto de você – Lily sorriu, abraçando o garotinho de lado.

\- Mas é que é meu passatempo predileto – James disse sorrindo para o garoto que riu fraco. Olhou para a ruiva e deu uma piscadinha rápida abrindo mais seu sorriso. Ela suspirou cansada, e mais uma vez rolou os olhos.

Ela sempre rolava os olhos, pra qualquer coisa que James falava. Até perdia a conta de quantas vezes fazia isso. Mas era impossível não reagir daquela maneira ao que o maroto falava. Ele sempre dizia coisas estúpidas, sem nexo, besteiras adolescentes que fazia Lily desacreditar em garotos de sua idade que tinha alguma decência e maturidade. Ela conseguia ficar desanimada com o sexo oposto sempre quando James abria a boca.

\- Hm. Lily – Luke disse olhando-a. – Meu irmão tava perguntando sobre você. Até esqueci de te falar.

\- Perguntando o que? – ela sorriu minimamente.

\- Se eu ainda falava com você – disse sem importância. – Parecia que queria alguma coisa, mas do jeito que ele é não deve ser nada – abanou a mão em sinal de insignificância.

\- Pode ser que ele queira ajuda em algo?

\- Como você pode ser tão inocente ruiva? – Sirius disse suspirando impaciente. – É óbvio que ele quer beijar você – a garota a sua frente ficara vermelha nas bochechas. Abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir nenhum som evidente. O maroto riu com a reação dela.

\- Ele pode estar querendo saber algo de matéria também – James interviu.

\- Outro inocente – Sirius revirou os olhos.

\- Não é inocência. É negação – Remus disse rindo fraco. Todos o olharam sem entender nada. Ele deu de ombros. – Ele não quer pensar que alguém tá querendo alguma coisa com a ruivinha dele. – e mais uma vez todos riram, com exceção a James e Lily.

\- Até você Remus? – Lily disse de uma forma decepcionada. Ainda estava corada. O amigo deu de ombros mais uma vez sorrindo amarelo.

\- Vamos pra aula senão vamos chegar atrasados – Kay disse ainda rindo fraco. Todos se levantaram e rumaram para a sala de Transfiguração.

-x-

A professora ainda não tinha chegado, e todos a aguardavam para fora da sala. Estavam conversando animadamente.

As garotas estavam falando sobre a aula de DCAT, em como o professor Shaw dava uma aula maravilhosamente boa. E em como ele era maravilhosamente lindo. Marlene de vez em quando acenava para os garotos mais velhos que passavam por elas, fazendo-as rirem e revirarem os olhos com essa postura da amiga. Porém ela adorava quando os garotos acenavam de volta sorrindo. Ela gostava que eles reparassem nela.

Os garotos estavam de costas para elas e falavam sobre quadribol. Bom, James e Sirius estavam falando sobre quadribol. Que essa temporada já, já começaria e eles deveriam pegar firme nos treinos. James conseguira a posição de capitão no ano anterior, e tinha conseguido a Taça devido ao trabalho árduo com sua equipe. Ela ainda estava formada como no ano anterior. Não precisariam, portanto, de fazer seleção para novos membros da equipe.

Remus lia um livro e de vez em quando levantava o rosto para ver as pessoas passando. Mesmo ele não sendo igual James e Sirius, ele não era tão tímido, nem estava morto. Toda vez que passava alguma menina bonita, de seu interesse, ele a olhava, e se ela retribuísse o olhar ele sorria, para vê-la sorrir. Era com o sorriso que ele conseguia determinar se achava a garota bonita ou não. Pra ele o sorriso era a chave de tudo, diferentemente de seus amigos que falavam que era o corpo.

Peter, porém, estava encostado na parede, de cabeça baixa. Ninguém percebera, mas ele estava cochilando. Depois do almoço ele sempre gostava de dar uma dormida. Mas de segunda feria ele tinha aula depois do almoço, e como demorara para parar de comer, não deu tempo de tirar sua soneca.

Sirius, mesmo conversando com James, toda hora olhava para as garotas que passavam por ele, analisando-as, de frente e de costas, sorrindo. E não era o único. James também fazia isso.

Já fazia muito tempo, na definição deles, pois somente passara uma semana que não tinham beijado nenhuma garota. Eles já estavam ansiando por isso. Estavam olhando para elas a procura de mais uma nova vítima.

Eles tinham que encontrar uma que não tinha cara de louca varrida que iria pensar que só porque ficaram uma vez já considerariam ser namorados. Ou uma que não grudasse neles depois do beijo. Ou uma que não desse um tapa na cara deles depois que eles supostamente "terminaram" com elas, porque eles nunca avisavam às garotas esse desejo. Somente partiam para a próxima garota.

Porém Sirius lembrara da "aposta" que fizera a si mesmo. De conseguir beijar Kay, Lene e Lily. Uma já tinha ido. Mesmo tendo recebido uma azaração em troca. Só faltava duas. E ele já sabia quem seria a próxima.

Lily estava de costas para ele, absorta na conversa com as amigas. Enquanto James analisava o grupo de garotas quintanistas e corvinais que passavam por eles vagarosamente dando risinhos e acenos de mão, Sirius cutucou a ruiva no ombro e se aproximou dela, antes de ela se virar para saber quem a cutucara.

Em um momento ela estava se virando, em outro seus lábios estavam prensados em algo macio e molhado.

Lily arregalou os olhos vendo o rosto, com os olhos fechados, ser de Sirius. Ela não se mexera pois foi pega de surpresa. Sirius continuou com os lábios prensados, sem fazer nenhum movimento.

Todos que estavam por perto se viraram para os dois, surpresos.

A ruiva conseguira recobrar a consciência e empurrou o maroto com força, fazendo-o descolar os lábios e ir para trás, abrindo os olhos rapidamente.

\- BLACK – gritara a pleno pulmão e depositara um tapa bem ardido na face esquerda de Sirius, fazendo o estalo ecoar pelo corredor e os outros olharem e gargalharem da cena.

O maroto somente fez uma cara de indignação, passando a mão pela bochecha. Porém sorriu de lado ao ver a fisionomia da ruiva.

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e o rosto da cor dos cabelos. Não sabia dizer quando terminava o rosto dela e quando começava seus cabelos.

\- Você tá certo, Pontas. A ruivinha tem uma mão realmente pesada – disse rindo, ainda olhando para a garota que bufou e girou nos calcanhares com a raiva estampada em seu rosto. Naquele momento a professora McGonagall chegara e Lily foi a primeira a entrar na sala a passos firmes e pesados, bufando.

Sirius continuou a acariciar suas bochechas rindo mais da situação, junto a Katie, Marlene e Remus.

Peter tinha acordado subitamente com o grito da ruiva, murmurando baixinho um "ninguém pode mais dormir aqui" e massageando suas têmporas.

James não sabia como se comportar.

De um lado fora divertido vê-la brava e batendo em Sirius.

Mas de outro fora desconcertante. Teve um quase imperceptível aperto no coração vendo a cena onde os lábios de seu amigo e da ruiva se encontrarem.

Tentou não dar muita atenção, fingindo ser por surpresa, mas ele sabia que não fora somente isso.

Desde a primeira semana de aula ele começara a ter pensamentos mais profundos sobre Lily. Começara quando ele tentara descobrir o que acontecera com ela e com Remus, deduzindo que eles haviam se beijado. Depois se pegou olhando-a e analisando o jeito que ela mexia a boca pra falar, como uma ruguinha aparecia quando ela falava de algo mais intenso, como ela sorria, e como ela tinha vários tipos de sorriso, para determinados momentos, como ela era doce e simpática com Remus, Luke, Kay e Lene, mas sempre ralhava com ele por conta de suas brincadeiras.

Ele dizia a si mesmo que era uma forma de estudá-la para saber como fazê-la dizer sim a ele para seu pedido a ir com ele a Hogsmead. Contudo, naquele momento, duvidava se ainda era realmente isso que acontecia com ele.

-x-

\- ... fazendo esse movimento com a varinha você conseguirá transfigurar a planta, um ser vivo, em um pote. – a voz da professora estava longe ao ouvido de muitos na sala de aula. Outros, como Lily, Remus e Katie, anotavam tudo o que a professora dizia.

James revirava os olhos toda hora que Lily escrevia freneticamente em seu pergaminho, não perdendo uma vírgula sequer do que a professora dizia. Achava graça desta atitude. Ele nunca se preocupara em anotar a matéria. Conseguia entender praticamente tudo somente ouvindo a professora falar.

Mesmo achando graça admirava o esforço de Lily. Eram poucas pessoas que colocavam a preguiça de lado pra estudar do jeito que ela fazia.

\- Terminando. Vocês deverão trazer pra próxima aula um pergaminho sobre Transfiguração de seres vivos em coisas inanimadas. – todos respiraram cansados diante do pronunciamento da professora. – Vocês farão duplas com os colegas que sentam.

\- Quê? – Lily disse esganiçada, porém não foi ouvida por ninguém, somente pelos seus amigos, que riram.

Ela teria que fazer seu trabalho com Potter. Com o presunçoso Potter, que acha que sabe tudo sobre tudo, e que, obviamente, deixará ela com o trabalho todo enquanto fica correndo atrás das garotas de Hogwarts.

\- Isso é tudo animação por me ter como dupla ruivinha? – James sussurrou perto de seu ouvido fazendo-a pular de susto e ter um arrepio involuntário. Automaticamente rolou os olhos, e se virou para olhá-lo. Ele estava bem próximo a ela, e quando ela se virou quase tocou seu nariz no nariz de James. Se sobressaltou e afastou sua cabeça, fazendo-o rir de lado.

\- Se você acha que eu vou fazer o trabalho todo, você tá enganado, Potter. – disse ficando ruborizada – Você vai fazê-lo tanto quanto eu.

\- Eu vou te ajudar Lily. Prometo – ele disse rindo dela ter ficado brava com uma simples aproximação. Ela franziu o cenho com a frase do garoto, estranhando.

Mesmo ele dizendo isso, ela pensava, quando fossem realmente fazer o trabalho ele deixaria tudo pra ela fazer. Porém ela iria obrigá-lo a ficar na biblioteca a ajudando. Mesmo que para isso ela teria que lançar um feitiço nele.

-x-

\- Mas Liiiiiiily...

\- Pra você é Evans, Potter.

\- Mas Evans Poooooooootter – James dizia andando atrás da garota, que revirava os olhos com a brincadeira sem graça do maroto, e dava passos firmes em direção a biblioteca. – Isso é só pra depois de amanhã.

\- Eu tenho muita coisa pra estudar Potter. Preciso fazer isso logo. E quanto mais rápido for melhor pra mim. E pra você. Não precisamos alongar mais que o necessário. E você pode voltar pras garotas que estava xavecando quando te chamei. – disse ainda sem olhar para James.

\- Ciúmes, Evans? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela se virou para ele pela primeira vez com a face de indignação. Abriu e fechou a boca, pensando se deveria se preocupar em responder uma tolices dessas, pensou ela. Somente revirou os olhos, fazendo-o rir com gosto. – Quem cala consente. – ele disse ao seu ouvido, e mais uma vez fê-la de arrepiar, involuntariamente. – Não é esse ditado trouxa que você vive falando pra Lene? – ela continuou andando, sem dar atenção ao maroto, novamente. Ele continuou rindo. Suspirou fundo e continuou a caminhada até a biblioteca, querendo acabar logo com esse trabalho.

Entraram na biblioteca que já estava cheia de alunos. Sempre depois das cinco horas da tarde, quando terminava todas as aulas, a biblioteca se apinhava de gente tentando estudar as matérias do dia, fazendo seus deveres e trabalhos. Foi difícil encontrar uma mesa sobrando, restando ir pra um canto, onde havia algumas garotas quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa que aparentemente não estudavam, somente conversavam, recebendo olhares raivosos de todos ao seu redor.

Lily colocou seus materiais na mesa e foi para as estantes procurar algum livro de Transfiguração que falasse sobre o tema de seu trabalho. James foi ao seu encalço. Começou a olhar as prateleiras da seção de Transfiguração, lendo os títulos, e sendo observada por James. Ela ficou impaciente com isso.

\- Faz alguma coisa. Ache algum livro sobre o tema – disse olhando para ele brava. Ele concordou e foi procurar em outra prateleira.

Quando finalmente acharam livros decentes voltaram à mesa. Lily começou a folhear seu livro, porém ouviu umas risadinhas atrás de si. Se virou e viu três garotas dando risinhos e abanando a mão para algo que estava a sua frente. Ela respirou cansada e olhou para o maroto que dava seu sorriso mais cara de pau para as três.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha fitando-o. Ele percebeu e voltou seu olhar para a ruiva.

\- To te atrapalhando ruivinha?

\- Eu disse que você iria ajudar Potter – disse seca. – Leia o livro e escreva o que é importante. – apontou para o grosso livro à frente do maroto. James suspirou abrindo-o. Leu dois parágrafos e desabou na mesa fazendo Lily começar a se aborrecer. – Potter. Leia. O. Livro – disse pausadamente e com intensidade.

Ele ergueu um pouco sua cabeça, apoiando-a em seu punho que estava um pouco levantado e apoiado na mesa. Olhou a garota começar a ficar vermelha. Ficaram se encarando alguns segundos até ela desviar o olhar.

Às vezes ela ficava desconfortável quando James mantinha contato visual. Ele parecia nem se importar, e nem perceber que conseguia fazer isso com ela. Ela somente não conseguia manter seu olhar por mais de alguns segundos. Sempre desviava.

Ficava brava consigo mesma, e tentava entender o porquê disso tudo. Era tão estúpido ela não conseguir fazer isso. E queria saber porquê. Talvez ela não gostasse muito de contato visual. Ou talvez ela não gostasse que ele fizesse contato visual. James olhava-a às vezes com um certo brilho nos olhos, parecendo querer fazer algo com ela, então Lily desviava seu olhar para não encorajá-lo.

\- Que seja. Eu faço tudo sozinha, como to acostumada, e você sai da minha frente – disse olhando para seu livro. Ouviu-o suspirar. Ele se levantara e recomeçara a ler.

\- Não precisa se fazer de vítima, Evans.

Ela o olhou incrédula, levantando uma sobrancelha. Queria falar algo mas nada saía da sua boca. Nenhuma frase se formava, e ela ficou ali olhando para James indignada. Ele, percebendo isso, deu um risinho ainda olhando para o livro. Lily bufou e retomou sua leitura.

-x-

Algum tempo se passou, com Lily lendo o livro com veemência, não sendo desconcentrada por nada, porém, sempre tem uma exceção. E para Lily era James.

Ele lia algumas linhas e erguia a cabeça para lançar olhares e sorrisos para as quartanistas que estavam atrás da ruiva.

E a garota percebia isso instantaneamente, porém não queria falar nada. Do jeito que ele era, acharia que ela estava com ciúmes, e isso era a última coisa que Lily queria que ele pensasse.

Nunca gostou dele. Nunca nem mesmo por um minuto passou por sua cabeça se agarrar com ele por algum canto escuro do castelo. Entretanto não era burra nem cega, e sabia que ele era bonito, e ele era o tipo de cara que ela poderia sair algum dia. Porém tem o fato de que ele era o Potter. Arrogante. Prepotente. Estúpido Potter. E ela nunca daria a satisfação de sair com ela pra ele.

Havia passado mais de meia hora e ele continuava com essas investidas nas lufanas. Ela suspirou forte e brava, e ia abrir a boca para xingá-lo, porém alguém parou ao seu lado.

\- Evans? – olhou para cima e percebeu que era Brand Adams. O irmão mais velho de Luke, lufano.

\- Oi, Brand, né? – ela franziu o cenho tentando lembrar do nome do garoto. Ele sorriu para ela concordando. – Faz tempo que não te vejo por perto.

\- É verdade. Faz tempo mesmo. Eu até pensei que você tinha parado de falar com o Luke.

\- Não. Claro que não – ela riu fraco. – Nunca vou sair de perto do Luke.

\- Eu agradeço por isso. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, em sinal de não ter entendido o que ele falara. – É que tem uns garotos sonserinos atrás dele, querendo pegá-lo desprevenido.

\- Por quê? – arregalou os olhos.

\- Tirando o fato de ele ser grifinório – ambos riram. – Ele conseguiu derrubar um garoto com o dobro do tamanho dele na aula de DCAT. – Lily lembrava vividamente disso, mesmo tendo acontecido há umas semanas atrás. Ela concordou.

\- Pode deixar que eu fico de olho nele.

\- Eu agradeço – ele sorriu. Um silêncio de alguns segundos se instalou entre eles, enquanto se encaravam.

\- Luke disse que você perguntou de mim pra ele – o garoto ficou visivelmente desconcertado. Um tom rubro apareceu nas maçãs de seu rosto. Ele sorriu meio envergonhado e passou a mão em sua nuca. Lily sorriu com a reação que acabara de fazer com o garoto, por uma simples frase.

Era bom esse sentimento. Deixar as pessoas desconcertadas por coisas bobas. Mostrava que ela conseguia mexer com o garoto, em vez de ele causar algo nela. E ela adorava aquilo. Se divertia bastante com as ações dos garotos que ela saía.

Teve uma vez em que o garoto era tão tímido que se atrapalhou todo. Ele era um ano mais velho que ela, mas não tinha experiência em encontros. Pra começar eles foram no Três Vassouras, em vez de na Madame Puddifoot. Ele não conseguia manter uma conversa por mais de cinco minutos, e sempre terminava com um "hum, legal", mesmo se não fosse legal. E tudo o que ele fazia era apertar as mãos por cima da mesa, sorrir envergonhado, piscar o olho muitas vezes por alguns segundos. E quando já iam embora ele queria agir, e beijar a garota, que tinha dado vários sinais para ele se tocar, porém ele não pegou nenhum. E quando ele foi beijá-la se esqueceu de entortar um pouco a cabeça e bateu sua testa na da garota.

Até hoje quando ele a vê passando desvia o olhar e seu caminho.

Lily encarou Brand esperando ele responder algo, porém ouviu um bufo. Havia esquecido que James estava ao seu lado, de tão absorta estava na conversa com o garoto.

Ela virou para olhá-lo com as sobrancelhas levantadas ironicamente. Ele a olhava com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios, e ela sabia que ele iria dar o mesmo sermão que ela deu quando ele mexia com as garotas.

\- Escuta, Brand, eu to meio que fazendo um trabalho aqui. Depois a gente se fala? – sugeriu.

\- Claro, Lily – ela sorriu pois ele falara seu nome, em vez de Evans. Ele sorriu de volta e girou nos calcanhares saindo de perto.

Ela se voltou para o maroto, que ainda tinha o sorriso de deboche no rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça descrente, e depois voltou para seu livro. Ela rolou os olhos e fez o mesmo que ele.

Porém passou apenas alguns minutos e ele falou:

\- Então, Evans, você gostou do beijo do meu grande amigo? – ela engasgou com a própria saliva arregalando os olhos para o garoto, que riu.

\- Ele que me beijou – disse com certa dificuldade.

\- Sim, mas... Você gostou?

\- Qual o seu interesse nisso?

\- Ele com certeza quer saber se ainda sabe beijar, sabe como é né. A gente tem que ter prática nesse assunto – sorriu sacana, fazendo-a bufar de indignação.

\- Você é um porco, Potter.

\- Ah, qual é ruivinha. Vai me dizer que você não pratica também?

\- Isso não é do seu interesse – disse brava e corou, olhando para o seu livro. Ele riu pelo nariz.

\- Faz quanto tempo que você não beija ninguém Lily? – ele olhou para ela, esperando a resposta, porém ela ergueu a cabeça com os olhos cerrados, visivelmente alterada. Seu rosto ficara mais vermelho, não somente nas bochechas. E estava difícil ver as orbes verdes dela, do tanto que os olhos estavam pequenos.

\- Isso não é assunto seu, Potter – ela respondeu entre os dentes, fazendo-o rir divertido.

\- Deve ser por essa abstinência que você sempre está brava. – ele tinha certeza que saía fumaça de dentro da cabeça da garota do tanto que ela ficara vermelha e nervosa por um simples comentário. Ele riu, mais uma vez sacana, e percebeu o esforço da garota para não gritar com ele no meio da biblioteca e para voltar a respirar normalmente.

Era por isso que ela não conseguia suportar Potter. Sempre que tentava não ficar brava com ele, como nas semanas passadas quando ele pedira desculpas pra ela por tê-la chamado de ratinha de biblioteca, e por ele ter a ajudado a entrar na Ala Hospitalar para ver Remus, e agradecendo-o depois, ele fazia ou falava alguma besteira, fazendo-a ficar bem irritada.

Parecia que ele gostava de vê-la daquela maneira, com a respiração pesada, com o rosto vermelho, com os olhos estreitos prestes a explodir e xingá-lo. Parecia que ele gostava de fazê-la ficar daquele jeito, de provocá-la, como se fosse algum tipo de castigo insano que ele estivesse aplicando nela.

Não gostava que ele tivesse tanto poder sobre ela, só por uma simples frase fazê-la querer dar um soco naquela cara perfeita e forte dele.

Porém não importa o que ela faz, tentando se controlar perto dele, tentando não cair em suas armadilhas, ela tinha medo de que ele continuasse a ter esse poder, e mais medo ainda de que esse poder nunca acabasse.


	11. Quadribol e encontro

Primeiramente quero agradecer e dedicar esse capítulo a Sandra Longbottom que favoritou e seguiu a fanfic, muito obrigada, eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo com isso. E segundo agradecer a quem lê minha fanfic, porque agora já passou das 300 visualizações, e isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada.

* * *

O resto da tarde e o comecinho daquela noite se passara arrastando. Lily e James ainda estavam na biblioteca, agora menos habitada que antes, fazendo o trabalho de Transfiguração.

Pelo menos era o que Lily fazia.

James ficava girando sua pena em seus dedos hábeis e balançava seus pés ao ritmo de uma música qualquer que estava em sua cabeça.

O barulho de seus pés incomodava Lily, que de minuto em minuto suspirava nervosa, tentando demonstrar que o que o maroto fazia já estava fazendo-a perder a paciência.

Porém, ela achava, ele fazer isso e não se preocupar com o trabalho era bem melhor. Tá certo que ele era bom aluno, e deu alguma assistência a ela, no começo. Mas ele se aproximava dela perigosamente toda vez que ditava algo que ele tirara do livro, fazendo-a ficar desconcertada.

E, como sempre, ela odiava essa aproximação, odiava ficar desconcertada, odiava que ele tivesse esse poder sobre ela.

E ele parecia perceber isso, porque sempre que ela se remexia, desconfortável, ele sorria de lado. Seu sorriso sacana.

O que a fazia ficar ainda mais nervosa.

\- Lily, escreve ai – mais uma investida de James. Ele praticamente se debruçou em cima da garota, que tentou se controlar para não dar um tapa na cara dele.

James tinha arrastado sua cadeira para mais perto de Lily, e se inclinava fingindo ler o que ela escrevia no pergaminho.

\- Potter? – ela virou sua cabeça para ficar frente a frente ao maroto. Estavam a alguns centímetros de distância. Um sentindo a respiração quente do outro no rosto. Lily com dificuldade para respirar corretamente e James se divertindo com aquilo. Sorria de lado.

\- Sim, lírio? – ela não falara nada depois que chamou seu nome. Ele achou graça, pois tinha passado vários minutos sem ela dizer nada.

\- Não me chama de lírio – disse com certa dificuldade, ainda olhando para os olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos dele. Sua respiração ainda não se controlara, e se odiava por não conseguir fazê-la voltar ao normal. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar pelo nariz fazendo James alargar o sorriso. – Para com isso.

\- Hm – sem querer ele balbuciara e ela percebera que ele estava sob seu poder também.

Pela primeira vez na vida ficou feliz por algo relacionado a James.

Ela conseguia fazê-lo ficar bobo, fazê-lo não se controlar perto dela.

Finalmente conseguia fazer James ficar desconcertado com alguma coisa.

Pra provocá-lo ela passou a língua entre os lábios, molhando-os. Mordeu-os divertida e sorriu no final.

James, instintivamente, olhou para a boca de Lily engolindo em seco. Sua boca se entreabriu e o sorriso de lado sacana já não estava mais lá. Sua respiração começara a ficar desregulada, assim como a da ruiva, alguns segundos atrás.

\- Sua boca é tão... chamativa – o maroto olhava para a boca dela, sem piscar.

\- É o brilho – ela riu da expressão de bobo. Ele suspirou, pesadamente. Levantou o olhar para finalmente fitar os olhos verdes de Lily. Passava de um para o outro, tentando marcar como os olhos dela eram, tirando uma fotografia mental.

Ele queria quebrar o contato visual. Percebeu que ela conseguia mexer com ele assim como ele via que conseguia mexer com ela.

James não queria isso obviamente. _Ele_ queria mexer com ela. _Ele_ queria deixá-la confusa pelo que ele fazia. _Ele_ queria fazê-la ficar com vontade de provar de seu beijo. E não o recíproco.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que queria parar com tudo aquilo, queria beijá-la. Fazia séculos que ele não roubava beijo de Lily. Já estava sentindo falta dos lábios rosados e meio cheios da garota. De como o gosto da boca dela era maravilhosamente bom.

Mil vezes melhor que de qualquer outra garota.

E queria sentir a maciez de sua pele. Queria sentir o rosto dela em seus dedos. Senti-la amolecer quando ele apertava sua cintura enquanto a beijava. Senti-la estremecer quando ele percorria sua nuca com as pontas de seus dedos.

E mesmo ela não correspondendo muito ao beijo, ele sentia falta de pressionar seus lábios aos lábios dela.

Foi se aproximando do rosto da garota para diminuir a distância entre suas bocas.

Ela parecia imóvel. Parecia ter percebido o que ele queria fazer, mas ela estava lá, somente olhando para os olhos dele, de um para o outro, com a respiração ainda sem ritmo.

\- Lily – uma voz esganiçada fez ambos pularem de susto e se arrumarem na cadeira, meio envergonhados. – Lily – a vozinha repetiu. Lily olhou para os lados para saber quem era.

Era Milly Hanfield. A garotinha que ficava atrás de Lily o tempo todo.

\- Oi... Milly – Lily demorara para responder, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Engoliu em seco enquanto a menina viera ao seu encontro e de James. O garoto estava encolhido em sua cadeira, sem se mexer. Olhou de canto para Lily. Ela estava meio corada. – Como está?

\- To ótima – disse alegre. A ruiva sorriu minimamente. – Faz tempo que a gente não se vê.

\- Pois é – concordou. – Parece que eu ando longe das pessoas – lembrou-se de Luke, de como não o via há tempos. A garotinha a olhou com o cenho franzido e ela abanou a mão despreocupada.

\- Eu queria saber quais livros de Feitiços você leu no terceiro ano. – disse esperançosa.

\- Nossa. Foram muitos – riu fraco. – Eu vou tentar lembrar e ai faço uma lista pra você.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigada Lily – Milly pulou no pescoço da ruiva dando um abraço meio apertado que fez Lily rir, retribuindo o abraço.

\- Não foi nada – a garota respondeu assim que saiu do abraço, sorrindo ternamente para a garotinha morena.

James percebeu o sorriso de Lily e não pôde deixar de sorrir. O sorriso meigo da garota era tão lindo, mais lindo que o sorriso divertido dela.

Sim, ele sabia os tipos de sorriso que a garota dava. Ele sempre olhava pra ela e percebia todos seus movimentos.

Sempre dizia a si mesmo que era pra saber como ela era, como ela se portava. Porém naquele momento ele nem queria saber disso. Ele só queria ficar ali vendo o sorriso mais lindo que Lily podia dar, mesmo não sendo pra ele.

Porém o sorriso desapareceu no momento que a garotinha saiu. Ela se virou para o maroto que estava a encarando.

\- Eu termino o trabalho – disse simplesmente e recolheu seus materiais saindo da biblioteca antes mesmo de James protestar.

O que havia de errado com ele?

Ele começou a ter essas crises de querer olhar para a garota de um em um segundo não somente para irritá-la, mas para ver como ela era, como se ele já não soubesse, já não tivesse gravado totalmente a feição da garota, o corpo dela, o jeito como ela andava, o jeito como falava, como tinha vários tipos de sorriso, como ficava zangada, como ficava meiga.

Sim, ele gravara.

E mais uma vez dizia a si mesmo que estava estudando-a para saber o que fazer para ela sair com ele.

Mas dessa vez ele não estava tão seguro de si.

Ele gastava muito tempo para conseguir dormir porque o último pensamento do seu dia era Lily. Em como ela estava naquele dia, como estava seu humor, como ela ria e conversava com seus amigos, como escrevia freneticamente em seu pergaminho, em como ele conseguia fazê-la ficar irritada, a maneira que conseguiu tal feito.

E quando ele acordava o primeiro pensamento era como fazê-la ficar irritada o dia todo somente para rir dela, divertido, aproveitando cada momento em que Lily ficava vermelha de raiva, como uma ruguinha aparecia quando ela franzia o cenho, brava.

Ele não podia estar gostando dela. Não dela. Não da "É Evans". Da "Você é tão estúpido Potter". Da revirada de olhos. Da Evans. A única garota que ralhava com ele em vez de beijá-lo.

Ele gastava tempo tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia para sair com ele. Gastava tempo perseguindo-a pela escola no horário de monitoria somente para assustá-la, para tentar beijá-la.

Ele gastava tempo tentando entender o porquê de tudo o que ela fazia com ele.

Gastava tempo tentando entender se gostava realmente dela, ou se era somente um desafio.

Desconfiava ser a primeira opção. Começara a ficar com medo de que fosse a primeira opção.

Seu pai sempre falava que iria chegar o dia em que ele iria se aquietar com as garotas. Iria se apaixonar e iria fazer de tudo para ficar com essa garota especial. E então gastaria tempo para fazê-la se sentir especial, do jeito que tem que ser.

Mas isso não aconteceria agora.

Saiu da biblioteca rapidamente com sua mochila nas costas, decidido a não se aquietar por garota alguma.

-x-

Estavam todos sentados nas mesas de suas respectivas casas no Salão Principal. Comiam e conversavam animadamente.

Lily estava absorta na conversa de Marlene, Katie e Alice sobre Adivinhação, da qual não fazia parte, porém não falava nada, somente escutava, com um olhar cético, as previsões que a professora fazia em suas aulas e que conseguia, de alguma maneira, cativar seus estudantes.

Ela não falava nada porque seu lado trouxa falaria mais alto que o bruxo, pois não acreditava nas previsões, ou nas leituras de folhas de chá, ou até mesmo nas bolas de cristal, então decidia ficar calada.

Porém saiu da conversa quando sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Oi Lily – Brand sorriu amigável para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso da mesma maneira.

\- Oi Brand! – respondeu. O garoto estava de frente a ela, com somente uma perna passada pelo banco e embaixo da mesa da Grifinória.

\- Eu queria continuar a nossa conversa – ela fez cara de quem não estava entendendo, fazendo-o continuar. – Na biblioteca. Quando Potter nos interrompeu.

\- Ah sim – mostrou que acabara de lembrar do que ele estava falando. – Me desculpe por aquilo. Potter consegue ser muito inconveniente quando quer. – olhou para onde James estava, ou deveria estar, pois o maroto não estava sentado perto de seus amigos. Ela estranhou, mas voltou para o garoto quando ele disse:

\- Sem problemas – sorriu sincero.

\- Então? O que queria me falar? – disse meio esperançosa. Não sabia o por quê, mas estava realmente curiosa com o que ele tinha que falar. Ele sorriu sem graça e, mais uma vez naquele dia, passou a mão por sua nuca. "Definitivamente meu gesto favorito nele", pensou e sorriu de uma maneira meiga, fazendo-o soltar o ar pelo nariz fazendo parecer ser uma risada.

\- Bom... O que eu queria falar era se você estaria... hum... disposta... a ir à Hogsmead comigo – disse olhando para suas mãos, que naquele momento pareciam interessante.

\- Eu adoraria ir – ela disse e ele voltou a olhá-la. Sorriu ao ver o sorriso da garota ao aceitar o convite.

\- Bom... É isso – riu. – Te espero então na próxima visita.

\- Ok – sorriu mais uma vez e o viu sair do banco e voltar para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, olhando para trás para sorrir para Lily.

A ruiva voltou para seu prato, ainda sorrindo, e encontrou três pares de olhos virados para ela numa mistura de curiosidade e excitação. Ela franziu o cenho olhando de Katie, que estava ao seu lado, para Alice, que estava ao lado da mesma e por fim para Marlene que estava na frente das três.

\- Você... tem... um... encontro? – Lene disse pausadamente, tentando segurar a risada, porém não conseguindo muito pois tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Sim, Marlene. Eu tenho um encontro – Lily tentou dizer de uma forma natural, porém sem sucesso, pois abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto suas amigas riam dela.

\- Finalmente Lilian Evans tem um encontro – Marlene disse animada, sendo censurada pela amiga ruiva.

\- Até parece que eu nunca tive um encontro – defendeu-se.

\- Teve sim, Lily, mas foram poucos. Até eu acho isso – Katie interviu, rindo fraco.

\- Até parece que você é a pegadora de Hogwarts. – disse mal humorada se virando novamente para sua comida.

\- Ah, Lily – Alice disse. – Você tem um encontro. Fique feliz por isso. Fique feliz por Merlin estar sendo bonzinho com você.

\- Nossa, Lice, obrigada. Fez parecer que preciso de um milagre pra isso acontecer. – a amiga riu da cara de brava de Lily.

\- Você sabe que não foi isso que quis dizer – continuou. – Ele parece ser bem legal, e você não tá animada por isso. Não o suficiente.

\- Acredite ou não, eu estou.

\- Por que tá tão brava assim então? – Katie disse.

\- Porque vocês me deixam bravas – recebeu roladas de olhos em resposta, fazendo-a rir. – Eu to animada ok? Super animada. Porque ter que aguentar Potter todo santo dia me chamando pra sair é tortura. Finalmente o universo está me recompensando.

\- É assim que se fala – Alice disse, fazendo-as rir.

\- O assunto tá muito bom, mas eu tenho que ir – Lily disse se levantando. As amigas a olharam sem entenderem nada. – Preciso terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração porque o idiota do Potter não parou de me encher na biblioteca e nem me ajudou com o trabalho. – rolou os olhos.

Saiu do Salão Principal se lembrando do que acontecera mais cedo, na biblioteca.

Seu coração começou a acelerar lembrando das sensações que sentia enquanto James se aproximava mais dela.

Se odiou, depois que saiu da biblioteca, por ter ficado igual uma idiota parada, esperando acontecer alguma coisa.

Inexplicavelmente suas funções motoras não respondiam a seu cérebro, como sempre acontecia quando Potter fazia aquele tipo de coisa.

Ficava nervosa consigo mesma por se deixar permitir sentir tudo aquilo com ele. Ela o odiava, era evidente isso, mas gostava quando ele se aproximava dela, quando fazia-a respirar descontrolada, gostava do cheiro dele, de como os olhos dele ficavam mais bonitos quando olhados de perto.

Ela só odiava que ele conseguia controlar ela daquele jeito.

Somente isso.

Não queria ficar impotente perto de James. Queria fazer alguma coisa a respeito, mas o que acontecia com ela quando isso ocorria era muito bom pra ela querer parar.

Porém, felizmente, ela percebera que conseguia fazer a mesma coisa com ele quando conseguia provocá-lo. E isso sim era uma coisa boa. Porque, depois de praticamente dois anos importunando ela com seus beijos surpresas, tiradas de fôlego e aproximação desconcertada, ela podia fazer o mesmo com ele, somente bastava provocá-lo, não caindo na armadilha dele.

Ela virou um corredor consideravelmente mais escuro que os outros. Algumas pessoas passeavam por ali, porém o que chamou sua atenção foi um barulho de sucção perto de uma tapeçaria de flores.

Era James Potter se agarrando com a vítima do dia.

Ele realmente estava tentando grudar na garota do tanto que a apertava contra si. Lily reparou que a garota também não era nada decente, visto que ela estava com uma perna levantada na altura da cintura de James, e estava bagunçando mais o cabelo do maroto.

Riu irônica. "E eu pensando aqui em como ele consegue me fazer ficar desconcertada", pensou, estupidamente.

-x-

Já tinha se passado mais três semanas. Já estavam no meio de Outubro. O clima já começara a mudar para o outono, fazendo as folhas das árvores amarelarem e caírem até o solo, a grama, antes verde, ficar seca, quase sem cor.

O céu que antes irradiava com o sol do verão agora ficava na maioria do dia cinza, com nuvens escuras, tampando o sol, e fazendo ficar frio por qualquer parte que se andasse pelo castelo. Às vezes o vento entrava nos corredores fazendo as pessoas se arrepiarem e puxarem seus casacos para mais perto deles.

Era sábado. Era o tão esperado dia onde teria a primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada e ainda teriam a visita à Hogsmead, depois do jogo.

Era duplamente excitante para Lily.

Ela adorava Quadribol. E não era somente para chamar atenção. Ela realmente gostava do jogo bruxo. E ainda teria o encontro com Brand.

As semanas seguintes do pedido dela se passaram não tão rapidamente quanto Lily queria.

Brand a cumprimentava com um "bom dia" seguido de um sorriso todos os dias. E quando se cruzavam no corredor ele sorria para ela, em que ela retribuía.

Querendo admitir ou não estava ansiosa pelo encontro. Como Marlene disse, fazia tempo que não saía com ninguém, porque os garotos do colégio não eram suficientemente maduros para ela, porém Brand exalava um ar de "vida vivida" e parecia bem maduro para alguém de sua idade. Era um ano mais novo que Lily.

Ele parecia ser bem interessante, e estava rezando que fosse bom de conversa porque a coisa mais decepcionante em um encontro não era não beijar depois de darem tchau, e sim a conversa que teriam durante ele.

A ruiva conseguia manter uma conversa, porém não tão bom quanto queria, e precisava da ajuda da outra pessoa para continuá-la.

Já estava pronta para o encontro, pois dali, ela pensava, já iriam direto para o passeio. Estava animada, e suas amigas não deixaram de perceber.

\- Lily, sossega que o encontro é só depois do jogo – Marlene disse enquanto caminhavam pela multidão de alunos que estavam indo em direção ao campo de quadribol.

\- Eu sei. Só que eu não consigo tá? – Lily disse dando meio pulinhos, no que suas amigas riram.

\- Deixa ela Lene. Não é todo dia que ela tem um encontro – Alice disse e Lily mostrou-lhe a língua em resposta.

\- Vai dar muito na cara. E você não o quer com esse tipo de ego né? – Marlene respondeu.

\- Ai meu Merlin, Lene. Você e essa mania de quem comanda quem – Kay disse, revirando os olhos.

\- Mas é a verdade Katie. Para a relação ficar melhor você tem que mostrar que tá no comando. Não deve dar espaço pra ele achar que é ele quem dita as regras do jogo – proclamou como se fosse uma escritora de autoajuda de relacionamentos.

\- Que relação? – Lily arregalou os olhos. – Nós nem saímos e já tem relação? – todas não conseguiram não rir do pequeno surto da amiga. Até ela riu fraco.

Ainda estavam seguindo a multidão em direção ao campo, quando ouviram uma algazarra atrás delas. Era o time da Grifinória andando por lá, para irem para o vestiário se trocarem. Garotas gritavam e mandavam beijos para Sirius e James. Garotos davam tapinhas nas costas de todos os jogadores. Lily, Marlene, Katie e Alice só se contentavam em revirar os olhos.

\- Ruivinha – Lily sabia de quem era a voz. Nem se virou, porém James a alcançou, andando ao seu lado. – Ainda bem que você vai no jogo pra me ver – sorriu abertamente, convencido, mostrando todos seus dentes. Lily se virou olhando-o incrédula.

\- Potter. Eu só vou no jogo porque eu _gosto_ de quadribol. Não porque eu _quero_ te ver – disse ríspida.

\- Mesmo assim. Você é meu amuleto da sorte – se aproximou dela, inclinando-se, e deu um beijo na bochecha da garota e saiu correndo antes que ela o azarasse ali mesmo. O resto do time foi atrás dele. As amigas riram da expressão da ruiva. Ela estava com os olhos meio arregalados com o cenho franzido, sem falar nada. Balançou a cabeça, tentando voltar ao normal. Continuaram a andar.

Chegando na arquibancada elas encontraram Frank, Remus e Peter sentados, ao lado de Luke e Brand, e foram até eles juntando-se. Lily sorriu para Brand, onde ele sorriu de volta, e se sentou ao seu lado.

Demorou alguns minutos até as arquibancadas lotarem e os jogadores se posicionarem no campo, para então começar o jogo.

\- E começou o primeiro jogo da temporada – disse o locutor animadamente, George Patton, um quintanista grifinório. – Grifinória _versus_ Corvinal. E é claro que Grifinória irá levar essa primeira vitória com esse time fodástico...

\- SR. PATTON – McGonagall gritou com o locutor.

\- Perdão professora. Porém esse time está muito fod... Opa... Está ótimo. Um dos melhores times que Hogwarts já viu. Contudo não podemos deixar de dar crédito para a tentativa falha de um bom time corvinal.

\- SR. PATTON.

\- Ok. Ok. E um balaço é rebatido por Sirius Black, que o jogou do outro lado do campo para acertar Maggie Lims, artilheira da Corvinal. E Beneddit Crash pega a goles e volta para o campo adversário. Ele joga a goles no aro esquerdo E ACERTA A PORRA DO GOL.

\- SR. PATTON, MAIS UMA VEZ E EU TIRO O MICROFONE DE VOCÊ.

\- Tudo bem professora. E deeeeeez pontos para Grifinória. Ouch, essa doeu. David Matthews, outro artilheiro grifinório, recebeu um balaço bem na perna. RECUPERA MATTHEWS, VIRA HOMEM RAPAZ E CORRE ATRÁS DA GOLES. OK. OK. PROFESSORA. DESCULPA. E o pomo é avistado pelos olhos ágeis de James Potter, que em minha humilde opinião, é o melhor apanhador da história de Hogwarts.

Gritos e palmas foram ouvidos pela torcida da Grifinória. O costumeiro "VAI, VAI GRIFINÓRIA" não passava despercebido, não deixando mais nenhum grito ser ouvido no campo.

\- Ish, perdeu o pomo. E mais um gol da Grifinória. VAI, VAI GRIFINÓRIA. AH QUIÉ PROFESSORA, AGORA NÃO POSSO TORCER? – um som de um microfone sendo esfregado em alguma coisa era ouvido. Todos se viraram curiosos, para se depararem com a cena cômica onde McGonagall tentando, em vão, tirar o microfone das mãos de George. – E O POMO FOI VISTO MAIS UMA VEZ – o garoto teve que se contorcer para falar no microfone.

McGonagall desistiu e deixou o microfone com o garoto, voltando a torcer por seu time.

\- POTTER ESTÁ CORRENDO ATRÁS DO POMO DE OURO SENHORAS E SENHORES, SEGUIDO NÃO TÃO DE PERTO POR JASON MCCALL. DESISTE JASON, POTTER É BEM MELHOR QUE VOCÊ.

\- SR. PATTON. FRANCAMENTE.

\- OPA, mais um gol aconteceu enquanto todos estavam olhando o show de Potter pra cima de McCall. – George disse fingindo não ouvir a professora. – POTTER MERGULHA PARA APANHAR O POMO – todos prenderam a respiração na mesma hora, não ousando nem se mexer – E ELE CONSEGUE. O POMO ESTÁ SEGURO EM SUA MÃO. VAI, VAI GRIFINÓRIA. NA SUA CARA CORVINAL. NÓS SOMOS OS MELPHEJDKLSLJDA – mais uma vez a multidão virou os olhares para ver McGonagall puxando o microfone para si, para fazer o garoto parar de falar. Ele tentava falar, se contorcendo, abaixando, indo de um lado pro outro da professora, porém em vão. Todos riram e os grifinórios comemoraram a vitória.

James ainda estava com o pomo em sua mão andando de um lado pro outro em sua vassoura, seguido por Sirius que fazia _loops_ no ar com a sua.

O jogo acabara por ser rápido, e todos agradeceram, porque assim teriam mais tempo no povoado.

Brand, que ainda estava ao lado de Lily, que estava sorrindo, ainda comemorando, virou-se para ela, rindo da reação da garota.

\- O quê? – ela perguntou percebendo-o olhá-la.

\- Nada. Só que você tem um lindo sorriso – disse fazendo-a corar instantaneamente, e sorrir mais ainda. – Vamos? – ela concordou.

\- Vocês vão, garotas? – Lily disse antes de sair ao encalço do garoto.

\- Vamos, mas... – Marlene parou, tentando dar ar de suspense.

\- O quê? – Lily perguntou.

\- Eu vou com alguém.

\- Como assim você tem um encontro e nem contou pra gente? – Katie disse inquisidora.

\- Eu não sou igual a Lily que tem um encontro a cada dois anos – a ruiva revirou os olhos. – Ele é do sétimo e vai me esperar lá. Desculpa loirinha – acrescentou depois de ver a cara de Katie de indignação. – Hoje você está sozinha.

\- Eu até iria com você – Luke disse. – Mas não posso.

\- Tá tudo bem, Luke – Katie sorriu para o garotinho. – To vendo que hoje eu vou ficar solitária e infeliz.

\- Que drama Kay – Lice completou. Estava abraçada a Frank, que dava beijinhos em sua cabeça.

\- Fala isso só porque tem namorado. – Todos riram.

Seguiram para o povoado. Lily e Brand mais a frente, Katie, Marlene um pouco atrás, e por fim Alice e Frank, andando devagar. Luke já estava no caminho de volta para o castelo. E Remus e Peter nem eram mais vistos na multidão que saía do jogo.

-x-

 _Ok Lily, agora se acalma. É só um encontro. É algo normal. Que você não faz há mil anos. Mas respira, relaxa. Concorda com a cabeça, mostrando que tá ouvindo o garoto._

 _Brand falava como seu time de quadribol estava bem mais forte que o ano passado. Sinceramente eu não quero saber sobre isso. Quero saber algumas histórias. Qual é. Eu adoro histórias._

 _\- Acho que to te chateando – ele disse sorrindo de lado, envergonhado. Que graça._

 _\- Tá tudo bem – sorri, confortando-o._

 _\- Bom, o que acha de ter ganho o primeiro jogo? – ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os. – Eu só to falando de quadribol – riu fraco. Ri com ele. – Eu não sou muito bom em conversa. – Droga. Jura? Eu preciso de sua ajuda aqui, colega._

 _\- Ok. Eu começo – tentei ajudá-lo. – Eu já to começando a ficar cansada de tanto estudar, porque, como quero ser auror, preciso ser boa em praticamente todas as matérias. – É, até que não to tão enferrujada assim._

 _\- Você quer ser auror? – olhou para mim, com interesse._

 _\- Sim. E você?_

 _\- Eu queria também ser. Mas eu não sou muito bom em Poções – riu fraco._

 _\- Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar – isso garota. Ai poderão ter momentos a sós. Ok. Inapropriado._

 _\- Eu agradeceria muito – ele riu, fazendo eu rir consigo. Ele tem uma risadinha tão fofa, meu Merlin. – Então, você quer ir aonde?_

 _\- Bom, nós poderíamos ir no Três Vassouras – sugeri. Ele franziu o cenho._

 _\- Pensei que iria querer ir no Madame Puddifoot – devo ter feito uma careta muito estranha por conta da menção à lojinha, porque ele riu com gosto. – O quê? Você não gosta de lá?_

 _\- Merlin, não. É muito... – pensei numa palavra educada pra ridícula, estúpida, rosa demais, com casaizinhos que me dão vontade de vomitar._

 _\- Feminino? – sugeriu, eu concordei. Exatamente. Muito feminino o lugar. Não sou dessas garotas que amam rosa, só tem roupa rosa, só tem conversas superficiais como roupa, bolsa, sapato, por qual parte nova da Europa passou as férias de verão. – Você, Lílian Evans, definitivamente é totalmente diferente de todas as garotas._

 _\- E isso é bom? – olhei para ele. Brand olhava para frente, liderando o caminho._

 _\- Com certeza – se virou para me olhar e sorriu, significativamente. Tive que sorrir. Era impossível não sorrir. O sorriso dele era tão cativante que eu não sabia mais o que fazer, senão olhar para aquele sorriso. Poderia até parecer boba, olhando para os lábios do garoto que formavam o sorriso. Mas não ligava. Era um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida._

 _Mais bonito até que o sorriso "tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes" do Potter. ESPERA AI. PRA QUE EU TO PENSANDO NO POTTER? Argh. Que desgraça. Até no meu encontro ele não me deixa em paz._

 _Percebi que tínhamos chegado no Três Vassouras. Brand encontrou uma mesa um pouco ao fundo e disse para eu me sentar que ele iria pegar bebidas. Eu me ofereci a pagar pela minha, e ele fingiu nem ter ouvido._

 _Típico de primeiro encontro._

 _Dei risada indo para o lugar. Ele chegou dois minutos depois com duas cervejas amanteigadas sentando-se na cadeira ao lado._

 _\- Continuando a conversa – ele disse – eu quero me tornar auror pra fazer alguma diferença nessa guerra. Eu sei que é meio estúpido pensar que eu posso fazer alguma diferença, mas é isso o que eu quero._

 _\- Não. Claro que não é estúpido. Eu penso da mesma maneira. Eu odeio me sentir impotente sabe? Quero fazer alguma coisa pra mudar também. Não quero ficar parada olhando as coisas acontecerem._

 _\- Você não é impotente Lily – ele disse rindo. – Você sabe fazer tudo – eu corei, negando o que ele falara. – É sim. Você é a melhor aluna da sua sala. Senão da escola toda. Todos dizem isso – sorri, envergonhada. – Você nunca deveria se sentir impotente. Tenho certeza que faria tudo pra mudar se tivesse na guerra lá fora. – eu sorri. Como podia não sorrir? Era impossível. Apertei a mão dele por cima da mesa, somente mostrando que eu agradecia._

 _Eu não sabia qual era a dela ainda. Se ele realmente achava isso, ou se ele falava isso só pra me fazer sentir bem._

 _Tá certo que ele ficara desconcertado na biblioteca e na hora de me chamar pra sair. Porém ele poderia estar fazendo isso de propósito pra me sentir única. A vozinha de Marlene veio a minha cabeça "Homens sempre mentem, Lily. Você só tem que descobrir sobre o que". Espantei esse pensamento._

 _Não iria deixar a paranoia da Lene me pegar no meu encontro._

 _Não mesmo._

 _As horas passaram rapidamente, e foi muito agradável. Ele conseguia continuar a conversa, e eu não precisava fazer esforço algum para que a conversa fluísse. Ela fazia isso por si só e era bom. Era reconfortante. Era empolgante._

 _Ele contava algumas histórias do que fizera em Hogwarts, e algumas de sua infância. Porém eu achei estranho Luke não ter aparecido em nenhuma, até porque eles só tinham quatro anos de diferença. Ele deveria estar em alguma história de infância de Brand._

 _Mas não teve uma sequer. E eu não quis interrompê-lo nas histórias. Estavam muito boas._

 _Brand achava que estava falando demais e pediu para eu contar algumas minhas. Eu contei algumas das brincadeiras que eu e as meninas fazíamos desde o quarto ano e ele morria de rir, lembrando de algumas, pois elas eram públicas._

 _Ele parecia realmente se divertir com minhas histórias, e eu me empolgava cada vez mais contando-as._

 _Eu não sabia se era porque ele me encorajava a contar ou se eram as cervejas amanteigadas. Eu bebera somente três, mas como eu não era acostumada a beber álcool eu não tinha muita tolerância a ele. Conclusão, eu ficava alterada bem rápido._

 _Mas estavam tão engraçadas as histórias e ele se lembrando delas que eu resolvi não parar._

 _Eu rira tanto que sentia minha face ruborizada, e, novamente, poderia ser uma fração por conta do álcool._

 _Porém, como toda coisa boa dura pouco, o dia começara a virar noite. As lâmpadas das ruas do povoado começaram a acender, e era visto os alunos andando de volta para o castelo._

 _Brand disse para nós irmos embora, e eu concordei, mesmo querendo ficar mais tempo conversando com ele._

 _Saindo do bar eu percebi dois rostos amigos sentados perto da porta, conversando animadamente. Eram Katie e Remus, e sorri internamente._

 _Involuntariamente pensei que fariam um casal super fofo._

 _E mais uma vez, isso poderia ser por conta do álcool._

 _Andamos lado a lado pelo caminho de volta a Hogwarts ainda conversando. Ele perguntando como eu fizera algumas brincadeiras e eu explicava, não tão detalhadamente._

 _Pensei que ele não poderia contar para ninguém. E também, já tinha passado tanto tempo e eu já havia recebido detenções que não importava mais._

 _Passamos a entrada da escola. Não tinha mais ninguém. Todos já haviam entrado. Somente alguns continuavam no povoado e parecia que iriam demorar. Chegamos até a entrada do Hall de Entrada e ele me parou, colocando a braço a minha frente._

 _Se virou para mim com um sorriso meio envergonhado. Parecia pensar no que iria fazer. E, sem querer, pensei que seria bom ele me beijar naquele momento, porque, vamos aos fatos:_

 _Passei a tarde mais agradável que consegui passar com uma pessoa que não costumo conversar, ou seja, não minhas amigas._

 _Eu já tenho um gesto favorito dele: ele passar a mão na nuca dele._

 _O sorriso dele é maravilhoso e fico olhando sem parar._

 _Ele é uma das pessoas mais desencanadas que já conheci._

 _E eu_ realmente _queria saber como era o beijo dele._

 _Não que eu tenha pensado nisso._

 _Tá bom, vai. Eu pensei. Pensei enquanto ele contava suas histórias e eu ficava olhando seus lábios se moverem, disfarçadamente. Pensei enquanto ele ria das minhas histórias e tocava minha mão de vez em quando. Pensei nas vezes que ele me olhava somente para sorrir, esperando meu sorriso de volta._

 _Então, obviamente, eu tinha cogitado o beijo no primeiro encontro. Por isso eu estava a espera dele. E quando ele pôs a mão na minha frente, me parando, minha barriga deu um pulo, já se preparando para a ação dele._

 _Ele ainda sorria desconcertado, passando a mão em sua nuca. Sorri com o ato._

 _\- Bom... – começou – Nós vamos para lugares diferentes._

 _\- Sim – concordei._

 _\- Então, isso é o adeus. – silêncio. Ele me olhava, de um olho para o outro, talvez esperando minha resposta, ou se eu fosse agir de algum jeito._

 _Sorriu, mais uma vez, de lado, e começou a se aproximar de mim._

 _\- Boa noite – disse. Estava perto de mim, perto o suficiente para eu sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo, perto o suficiente para sentir o último resquício de seu perfume, perto o suficiente para sentir a sua respiração quente em meu rosto._

 _Ele abaixou seu olhar para minha boca, que involuntariamente sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes. Ele riu pelo nariz e chegou mais perto, fechando os olhos._

 _Até seus lábios tocarem aos meus eu não havia fechado os olhos. Queria ver sua face, perto de mim._

 _Sua boca puxou um dos meus lábios para si, vagarosamente, enquanto sua mão ia para minha cintura, apertando-a, trazendo-me para perto dele. Brand aprofundou o beijo, colocando a língua em minha boca, gentilmente, parecendo ter medo de que seu ato me assustasse. Ele levantou a outra mão, que até então estava pendida ao lado de seu corpo, até minha bochecha, acariciando-a._

 _Eu correspondi ao beijo, colocando minhas duas mãos atrás de sua cabeça, uma na nuca outra entrelaçada em seus cabelos macios e finos._

 _O beijo pareceu demorar pouco tempo, porque ele já estava se separando assim que eu comecei a beijar mais profundamente._

 _Talvez ele quisesse deixar um gostinho de "quero mais", ou talvez não quisesse prolongar, por medo. Ou pior. Não gostara do meu beijo._

 _Me separei assustada, sem ele notar._

 _Porém ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, e com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Sorri, olhando sua boca._

 _\- Boa noite – suspirei. Ele riu pelo nariz novamente, abrindo os olhos. Beijou minha bochecha, docilmente, e foi embora._

 _Fiquei parada por um momento contemplando a parede do castelo, com um sorriso em meus lábios e ainda sentindo o perfume dele, parecendo que ele ainda estava ao meu lado._

 _Meus pensamentos se desviaram com alguém me chamando. Aquele alguém que eu odeio. Que eu queria que estivesse morto, enterrado a sete palmos do chão._

 _Virei em meus calcanhares com minha cara brava, e sem paciência, nem parecendo que eu tinha acabado de ter um beijo maravilhoso._

 _\- Potter – pronunciei com raiva._

 _\- Ruivinha, você tava em um encontro? – ele desdenhou, rindo. Estúpido._

 _\- Não te interessa._

 _\- Um amor, como sempre – riu. Rolei os olhos e me virei de costas para ele. Porém ele puxou meu braço fazendo eu me virar novamente._

A garota olhou irritada para a mão de James que ainda estava em seu braço. Ele tirou-a de lá. Agora eles estavam um pouco longe da entrada para o castelo.

\- Tenho certeza que sua mãe te deu educação.

\- E me ensinou com quem usá-la – retrucou. Saiu andando, deixando-o para trás. Porém ele foi ao seu encalço, até ela parar a margem do Lago Negro.

\- Evans, você deveria estar feliz. Você teve um encontro.

\- Como você consegue ser tão arrogante Potter? – começara a ficar vermelha. Alterara sua voz.

\- Faz quanto tempo mesmo que não tem um encontro?

\- ISSO NÃO TE INTERESSA – disse raivosa. Ele riu da garota. Ah. Como ele adorava vê-la daquela maneira. Descontrolada. Cutucou mais.

\- Ele te deu beijinho de adeus? Porque eu só vi ele dando um beijo na sua bochecha – a garota conseguira ficar da cor de seus cabelos. Seu punho se fechou, apertado. – Você assustou o garoto, Evans? – debochou.

\- Potter, cala a sua boca – tentou se controlar.

\- Ou será que você não beija bem? – levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda rindo. A garota não conseguiu mais se controlar. Já tinha passado o momento em que ela conseguiria sair de lá sem desferir qualquer palavra ao maroto. Porém, como sempre, ele tem o poder de irritá-la. De fazê-la ficar possessa.

\- EU TE ODEIO POTTER – gritou a plenos pulmões, só que ninguém ouviria é claro. James puxou-a pela nuca, colando seus lábios.

Lily não tinha como escapar, James era mais forte que ela e a segurava, descendo a outra mão até sua cintura, pressionando-a contra si.

Como foi pega de surpresa não tinha o que fazer. Ele já a estava apertando e pressionando seus lábios.

Sentia o aperto dele em sua cintura, e como sempre, tremia. O maroto percebeu pois ele dera um sorriso entre os lábios. Lily ainda mantinha os dela fechados. Não iria desistir fácil. James afrouxou um pouco sua mão da nuca dela e subiu a outra até sua bochecha.

A ruiva aproveitou e empurrou o garoto para longe dela, batendo em sua face tão forte que instantaneamente ficara vermelha.

Ele ria e olhava-a, massageando a bochecha avermelhada. A garota estava por um fio de arrancar a cabeça de James ali mesmo, naquele momento, sem nem precisar de varinha, porém decidiu sair batendo o pé firme, saindo de perto dele, e voltando para sua Sala Comunal.

Finalmente, depois de um século, ele pensava, beijou-a. Já tinha ficado com saudades dos lábios macios da ruiva, do perfume floral que ela exalava, do estremecimento dela quando ele apertara sua cintura.

Sorriu de lado passando os dedos por sua boca e voltou para o castelo calmamente.


	12. Querendo ou não, eles eram amigos

Primeiro eu quero me desculpar por ter demorado tanto para postar novo capítulo. Minhas provas finais estavam chegando e eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada. Tentei escrever um bom capítulo e na minha visão ele está ótimo. Prometo que o próximo sairá mais rápido, porque já estou escrevendo ele. Queria agradecer a InesRocha34, Mariana E. Potter por favoritarem a história, e especialmente a Elvendork and the marauders por ter favoritado e comentado. Realmente agradeço. É por coisas assim que me motivam a continuar a escrever a fanfic.

* * *

Lily abriu e fechou a porta de seu dormitório com tanta ferocidade que suas amigas, que antes conversavam, pularam da cama em que estavam sentadas e arregalaram os olhos para a pessoa na frente delas que parecia estar possuída.

A ruiva estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos, se era possível tal feito. Respirava desreguladamente. Suas narinas estavam grandes, como as de McGonagall quando ela mesma ficava nervosa.

As garotas se entreolhavam jogando uma na outra, pra ver quem iria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porém temiam a reação da amiga que agora caminhava de um lado pro outro com a mão direita posta em cima de seu coração, tentando, possivelmente, se acalmar.

Katie tomou coragem, e perguntou para a amiga:

\- Lil. Que aconteceu? – a amiga parou de andar de um lado pro outro se virando com ferocidade para Kay, que prendeu a respiração.

\- Potter – apenas disse essa palavra, com os dentes cerrados, olhando para a amiga loira, e com os punhos fechados.

Novamente sua respiração ficou descontrolada. Ela encarava Katie, Marlene e Alice, talvez esperando que elas se pronunciassem, ou talvez esperando que elas falassem mal de James, falando que não valia a pena ficar daquele jeito, ou talvez esperando que elas a acalmasse com muito chocolate.

Porém elas somente olharam para a amiga, mostrando que estavam interessadas em saber o que aconteceu, e queriam que ela continuasse a falar.

\- O energúmeno do Potter passou dos limites, mais uma vez. – disse, tentando se acalmar. – Eu estava voltando do meu encontro com Brand, e ele começou a me encher, quando Brand foi embora. Fiquei tão nervosa que eu gritei com ele. Mas o _desgraçado_ riu de mim e me beijou. .beijou – disse esganiçada. – O idiota simplesmente me beijou como se eu tivesse dado permissão pra isso. Como se eu quisesse isso. Ele simplesmente me forçou a beijar ele. E eu dei um tapa na cara dele, que na minha opinião não foi forte o bastante. – rosnou, com os dentes cerrados.

Foi para sua cama e se sentou, porém começou a socar seu travesseiro várias e várias vezes, rosnando em cada uma delas, e proferindo algo como "aquele estúpido" "filho de trasgo" "tomara que morra atropelado por um caminhão" "eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele".

Suas amigas somente olhavam a ruiva nervosa, descontar no pobre travesseiro, que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Não queriam falar nada, porque era provável que ela enlouquecesse e descontasse nas amigas, pois já tinha acontecido aquilo.

Ela tinha ficado nervosa por algo que James fizera, e quando suas amigas tentaram a acalmar, ela descontou nelas falando que elas deveriam dar suporte a ela, e não tentassem acalmá-la.

Elas ficaram sem se falar durante três dias.

Quando os socos começaram a cessar as amigas decidiram falar.

\- Isso foi muita sacanagem da parte dele – Katie disse.

\- Sim. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez Lily – Marlene concordou.

\- Além de tudo, era seu dia de encontro. Nada podia afetar isso – Alice continuou.

\- E o pior de tudo é que eu esqueci como foi o beijo do Brand – Lily disse, parando de socar o travesseiro, e finalmente olhando suas amigas.

\- Você o quê? – suas amigas perguntaram em uníssono.

\- Você beijou Brand? – Alice disse animada, batendo palminhas.

\- Definitivamente eu vou matar o James – Marlene disse apoiando a amiga que deu um risinho.

\- Conta – Katie disse também animada. E então Lily narrou da entrada de Hogwarts até a parte do beijo.

\- Foi maravilhoso o beijo dele – concluiu. – Era tão... Tão... terno – sorriu sonhadora, fazendo as amigas rirem. – Sério, não riem. Foi muito bom. E aquele sorriso dele depois do beijo, ah. A melhor coisa que eu poderia ver naquele momento – se jogou na cama de barriga pra cima e com suas pernas para fora desta, conseguindo esquecer por um momento o porquê de estar nervosa.

\- Vocês vão sair de novo? – Katie perguntou.

\- Não sei. Ele só disse boa noite e foi embora.

\- Pelo menos ele não falou "a gente se vê por ai" – disse Marlene com desprezo.

\- E isso não é bom? – Alice perguntou.

\- Claro que não. Isso é a frase com menos impacto pra "adeus, nunca mais te vejo, e se ver finjo que não vejo".

\- Quê? – Katie riu desdenhosa.

\- É sério Kay. Eu já sai com milhões de garotos que falaram isso e nunca mais olharam na minha cara – Lene disse se jogando, como Lily, na cama em que estava sentada. Katie e Alice se entreolharam e riram fraco.

\- Só espero que ele não dizendo nada, não quer dizer nada – Lily disse.

\- Você quer sair com ele de novo Lils? – Alice disse.

\- Claro que sim – Lily disse. – Foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive na minha vida. – As amigas se entreolharam e riram, jogando seus travesseiros na amiga que reclamou, porém riu com elas.

\- Só espero que ele saiba quem é que comanda essa relação – Marlene completou.

\- Meu Merlin, você e esse "comando de relação" – Kay ironizou. – Quando vai acabar?

\- Nunca.

\- Nunca diga nunca – Alice disse e fez o mesmo que suas amigas, se jogando em sua cama.

-x-

\- Cara, onde você tava? – Sirius disse assim que James passou pela porta.

\- Julgando pela cara vermelha – Remus disse – você tava beijando a Lily e recebeu um tapa em troca. – Sirius riu do amigo.

\- Você sempre supõe isso – James disse indignado se jogando em sua cama.

\- E não foi isso? – Peter se pronunciou.

\- Foi – James disse com um risinho.

\- Você tem que parar com isso James – Remus disse.

\- Por quê? – se levantou da cama pra olhar para o amigo.

\- Porque você tá acabando com a Lily. Você não percebe como ela fica depois das gracinhas que faz com ela. Mas eu percebo.

\- Ficou sentimental depois que beijou ela Aluado? – James riu desdenhoso.

\- Você é impossível – Remus disse e se levantou. Quando estava pra sair do quarto completou. – Só espero que você pare antes de realmente machucar a garota.

Silêncio.

James olhou para Sirius que assistia tudo aquilo com um riso de lado, meio cético. Ele achava graça do comportamento de Remus, pois, mesmo sendo amigos, ele nunca demonstrara preocupação pela ruiva. E agora, do nada, ele começa a falar dessas coisas. Isso era muito estranho.

Porém deixou pra lá esse pensamento, e novamente se jogou em sua cama, com um braço atrás de sua cabeça e outro na barriga.

Ouviu Peter desembrulhar algum doce e comê-lo, e Sirius levantar da cama. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu o amigo indo em direção a porta.

\- Vai sair agora Almofadinhas? – disse, e o amigo se virou olhando-o divertido.

\- Tenho um encontro.

\- Agora? – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Em vez de aproveitar o dia em Hogsmead... – Sirius deu sua risada que mais parecia um latido de cachorro.

\- Esse é outro – disse e saiu, fazendo James rir pelo nariz e voltar a sua posição original.

-x-

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinza, com as nuvens carregadas tampando o calor do sol, fazendo parecer estar anoitecendo em qualquer lugar que andasse pelo castelo.

Lily acordara primeiro e apressava Marlene que se demorava para arrumar, como sempre. Porém naquele dia ela queria sair o mais rápido possível pois tinha um porquê.

Não queria topar com James Potter. Não queria que ele estragasse seu dia com uma simples palavra, com um simples olhar, com um simples sorriso.

Ela não queria ouvir sua voz, sua risada, que seja. Sabia que não estava com paciência, muito menos com James.

Mas ela não conseguiu apressar Marlene, e elas demoraram como sempre, somente tendo Alice saído antes para ficar com Frank.

Depois de longos minutos Lily, Kay e Lene desceram as escadas dos dormitórios, mas foi somente Lily colocar o pé no último degrau da escada que ouviu a voz que fez seu dia, que mal começara, ser o pior dia que já havia vivido até naquele momento.

\- Lily, meu lírio, bom dia – James disse sorridente e galanteador, porém sua feição não durou nem cinco segundos, pois a ruiva deu um tapa forte em sua face, dando seu melhor olhar de desprezo, em seguida passando por ele, indo direto ao buraco do retrato. Todos que estavam na Sala Comunal naquele momento ficaram olhando sem entenderem nada, e começaram a rir da cara que James fizera. – Que droga, Evans – gritou para as costas da garota, que agora sumia pelo corredor. Ele fechara a cara, e nem suas admiradoras, que acenaram freneticamente a ele quando se encontraram, fizera-o mudar de feição.

\- Que bom dia caloroso da ruiva, Pontas – Sirius disse rindo do amigo.

\- Não enche, Black – disse e saiu pisando forte.

-x-

O dia passou e não acontecera mais nada. James ficara carrancudo o dia todo pelo tapa de Lily, e ela achara a melhor coisa que acontecera naquele dia, pois ele não a importunara em momento algum.

Brand a encontrou no jardim sozinha, olhando para a Lula Gigante e ficou conversando com ela a tarde inteira daquele domingo, nem parecendo que tinham tido um encontro no dia anterior, e tivessem conversado também a tarde toda.

Alguns momentos ele se aproximava dela, passando a mão em seu rosto ou em suas mãos. Ela ficava corada pois não era acostumada com aquela atenção e intimidade do sexo masculino, porém ela gostava dos toques do garoto, e sorria a todo momento.

Porém em momento algum ele a beijou, e ela queria que isso acontecesse.

Depois do dia passado, depois de seu beijo, quando ela foi dormir, ela ficou pensando nele. Pensando em como os lábios macios de Brand encontrara os seus, como ele os puxou para si antes de aprofundar o beijo. Ficou pensando em como ele apertou sua cintura gentilmente, como ele acariciou seu rosto bem no fim do beijo.

Entretanto ela tinha que sair dali e ir pra biblioteca estudar. Às vezes ela odiava ser essa aluna aplicada e desesperada. Mas as pessoas esperavam isso dela, então ela tinha que se esforçar, e não deixar que outras pessoas dissessem que ela não merecia seu lugar no mundo mágico.

Se despedira dele, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, e fazendo-o sorrir.

Estava há meia hora na biblioteca e esta estava silenciosa. Ela achara estranho. Normalmente era ela pisar na biblioteca que milhares de pessoas apareciam e começam a conversar e não a deixava estudar. Ou eram suas amigas ou eram os marotos, principalmente James.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Ela parou para pensar. Ela não o tinha visto em lugar algum desde o incidente antes do café da manhã. Não o tinha visto tomar café da manhã nem comer o almoço.

Enquanto ela estava no jardim com Brand também não o vira azarando ninguém.

O que era estranho.

Porque era só ela virar o rosto e tinha a imagem de James azarando sonserinos.

 _Será que ele ficou bravo? Será que ele ficou magoado? Isso não é do feitio do Potter. Ele não liga pros sentimentos de ninguém, por isso que ele me beijou logo depois que ele me viu dando tchau pro Brand._

 _É o jeito que o Potter é. E ele nunca vai mudar. Nem por nada, nem por ninguém._

 _Pra que eu to pensando nele? Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, ele não vir mais falar comigo. Era o que eu sempre quis. Que ele parasse de me irritar. E eu consegui._

 _Finalmente consegui._

 _Só queria entender porque ele ficou daquele jeito. Eu ouvi ele gritando comigo. Será que ele ficou realmente irritado? Será que finalmente eu fiz Potter ficar irritado comigo?_

 _Ou será que ele cansou definitivamente? Isso não parece com ele. Ele não desisti tão fácil com isso._

 _Meu Merlin, eu magoei o garoto._

 _Ah, que se dane. Ele sempre fez o pior comigo, por que eu tenho que ficar com pena dele agora?_

 _Ele sempre foi um escroto, insensível, estúpido, energúmeno, idiota comigo. Sempre me fez chorar de raiva, sempre me deixou irritada só pra rir da minha cara de brava, sempre me agarra do nada pra me beijar, mesmo eu não querendo, mesmo eu dando sempre tapa na cara dele._

 _Mas eu acho que eu não deveria ter dado um tapa na cara dele do nada. Se bem que não foi por nada. Eu tenho meus motivos. Ele só deve ter achado que eu já tinha superado sobre ontem. Mas eu não superei. Nunca vou superar. Ele é sempre estúpido comigo, eu nunca vou me esquecer disso._

 _Eu não deveria me sentir tão mal assim por alguém que sempre me irritou. Por que eu to desse jeito. Por quê?_

 _-_ Lily? – _ouvi meu nome e levantei meu rosto, que estava enterrado em minhas mãos. Era Lene e Kay. Katie tinha me chamado._

 _-_ Sim _– respondi. Elas se sentaram a minha frente me olhando com o cenho franzido._

 _-_ Você tá bem _? – Lene perguntou. –_ Você tá meio pálida. Você ficou sem comer de novo? _– disse repreendedora._

 _-_ Não, Lene. Calma. Eu comi direito. Só tava... Pensando _– respirei fundo. Ambas ficaram me olhando inquisidoramente, mas eu abanei a mão, fazendo para que esquecessem. Não queria que elas soubessem sobre meus pensamentos preocupados pelo Potter._

 _Se eu dissesse consequentemente elas iriam falar que eu gostava dele, lá no fundo. Ficava brava com ele, gritava com ele, mas eu gostava dele, e não conseguiria viver sem._

 _Mas até agora não vi ele e, olha só, estou indo muito bem._

 _-_ A gente precisa te falar uma coisa _– Katie disse. Foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho. –_ Enquanto você tava passando o dia todo com o Brand _..._

 _-_ Como vocês sabem...

 _-_ Vocês estavam num local público _– Marlene disse me cortando._

 _-_ Enquanto estava com Brand _– Kay disse retomando –_ James passou o dia inteiro na Sala Comunal.

 _-_ E? _– perguntei pensando onde elas queriam chegar com isso._

 _-_ Ele não saiu mais da Sala Comunal. Só saiu no café da manhã, mas não foi pro Grande Salão. _– Lene disse._

 _-_ E isso tem a ver comigo porque... _– tentei não demonstrar nada, porém minha barriga decidiu dar uma volta._

 _-_ Foi por causa do seu tapa Lil _– Katie continuou. –_ Ele ficou magoado dessa vez _._

 _-_ Magoado? _Magoado? – disse enfatizando a segunda vez. –_ Ele me beija a força e quando eu dou um tapa nele ele que fica magoado?

 _-_ Não precisa ficar na defensiva Lilian _– Marlene disse._

 _-_ Eu não to na defensiva. Só estou explicando os fatos. Ele realmente achou que eu tinha superado o que aconteceu ontem? _– agora minha voz ficara uns decibéis mais alto pois algumas cabeças curiosas se viraram pra onde estávamos. Kay fez sinal para que eu abaixasse a voz. Respirei fundo. –_ Olha eu não ligo se Potter ficou _magoadinho_ comigo. Por mim ele pode sentar debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador e esperar ele fazer o serviço.

 _-_ Credo Lily _– Kay me repreendeu. Eu dei de ombros. –_ Dessa vez ele realmente sente muito _. – ri em desdenho. –_ É sério. Você acha que ele ficaria desse jeito por um tapa seu se ele não se importasse? _– ela disse com mais convicção, o que me assustou._

 _Katie estava defendendo Potter. Ela sabia o quanto eu odiava que ela fazia isso, porém fez. Talvez dessa vez tinha um porquê._

 _Todos os meus pensamentos anteriores vieram pesar minha consciência. Minha barriga mais uma vez deu uma cambalhota, e eu esperava conseguir segurar meu almoço nela._

 _Não era possível que ele realmente se magoara comigo por conta do tapa. Ele é inacreditável._

 _Sempre fazendo coisas pra me fazer sentir mal. Por que ele fez isso? Por que ele me beijou? Por que depois no outro dia me cumprimentou como se nada tivesse acontecido? Por que agora ele não tinha saído do Salão Comunal? Tudo isso pra me dar uma lição? Tudo isso pra fazer eu me sentir mal? Me sentir a vilã da história?_

 _Eu devo ter ficado muito tempo presa em meus pensamentos pois minhas amigas começaram a me chamar._

 _-_ Eu acho que você deveria ir falar com ele _– Katie disse e eu a olhei indignada._

 _-_ Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com ela Lily _– Lene a apoiou. O que me fez ficar muito irritada._

 _-_ Não vou fazer isso _– me levantei rapidamente, fechando meus cadernos e saindo da biblioteca antes de elas começarem a falar novamente em como Potter estava arrependido por tudo e magoado com minha reação._

-x-

 _Sai batendo o pé firme, somente mandando Sirius calar a boca. Eu não precisava dele fazendo gracinhas sobre a Evans me batendo._

 _Como ela ousa fazer isso? Do nada? Eu só dei oi pra menina e ela vem e me bate? Ela deve ter algum problema, só pode._

 _Tá certo que ontem eu beijei ela depois do "encontro" dela com o Brand que nem resultou em nada. Esse cara é muito lerdo._

 _Eu nem precisei de encontro e consegui um beijo da Evans, tá certo que ela não cedeu nem nada, mas eu consegui._

 _Ah, mas foi tão bom poder sentir de novo aquele perfume dela perto de mim, poder sentir a pele quente e macia entre meus dedos, os lábios, também macios, apertados contra os meus._

 _Pensei que até esse ponto ela já teria esquecido do que aconteceu, já tinha deixado pra lá. Mas essa menina é muito rancorosa, por Merlin. Por que ela só não pode esquecer isso?_

 _E por que ela tem que depositar a raiva dela toda em mim? Daquele jeito ainda? No meio de todo mundo? Eu fui dar oi pra ela e ela vem com um tapa na minha cara._

 _Sentira meu corpo fervilhar de raiva por conta dessa garota. Sentira meu pulso se fechando e quando vi meu nós dos dedos já estavam brancos de tanto que os apertei._

 _Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva como senti. Talvez somente no dia em que Ranhoso a chamara de sangue-ruim. E eu ainda tentara ajudá-la, e ela fora ingrata, como sempre._

 _Tá certo que está errado alguém ser chamado desse jeito, mas ela poderia ao menos me agradecer não é mesmo? Sei que meus métodos para "punir" as pessoas são meio, inortodoxos, porém eles são eficazes. Nunca mais ouvi Snape chamá-la daquilo novamente._

 _Ela realmente deveria me agradecer por ajudá-la._

 _Mas ela é tão orgulhosa que nem isso ela admite._

 _Eu que sou trouxa de pedir desculpas pra ela no dia que a chamei de ratinha de biblioteca. Tá, aceito que foi terrível falar isso, por isso pedi desculpas para ela. Ela aceitou, o que foi surpreendente. Mas isso acontece uma vez em cada mil._

 _É impossível conseguir um obrigado de Lilian Evans. Pelo menos pra mim é. Porque eu percebo que com todo mundo ela é doce, só comigo ela me recebe nos tapas._

 _Já to ficando cansado disso. Cansado de ser maltratado pela Evans, cansado de levar tapas enquanto só estou beijando ela, nada de mais._

 _E hoje foi a gota d'água._

 _Nem percebi onde ia. Deixei meus pés me guiarem. Porém eles só fizeram dar voltas no castelo, pelas passagens secretas já conhecidas._

 _Não estava com vontade de ir pra Sala Precisa, nem pra Hogsmead, muito menos pro Grande Salão. Então voltei para a Sala Comunal, que não tinha muitos grifinórios. Consegui o melhor lugar da sala, poltrona em frente a lareira que a essa hora não estava acesa._

 _Passei o dia inteiro lá, pensando, tentando me acalmar. Mas a cada momento que meu cérebro me fazia reviver o episódio de mais cedo minha respiração começava a se descontrolar e sentia meu corpo tremer de raiva da ruiva._

 _Não estava certo aquilo. Não podia estar._

 _Por que eu me irritara daquele jeito? Eu já estava acostumado com seus tapas. Porém não teve xingamentos nesse, e nem uma explicação. Só foi um tapa._

 _Tenho certeza que com aquele Adams ela nunca faria isso._

 _Adams._

 _Pfft._

 _Lufano._

 _Por que ela escolheu um lufano a mim? Um grifinório? Melhor apanhador de quadribol há muitos anos? Com cabelo e corpo incrível? Com mil garotas atrás de mim?_

 _Certeza que foi porque ele era mais acessível._

 _Mas, qual é, eu to aqui, todos os dias, a chamando pra sair. E ela vai e aceita sair com Brand Adams? Isso é ridículo. E por que eu me importo tanto com isso? Eles nem chegaram a se beijar nem nada._

 _Não que eu tenha visto._

 _Merlin, será que eu peguei baba do Adams? Será que eles se beijaram antes de eu beijar a Evans?_

 _Argh._

 _De repente uma lâmpadazinha dentro da minha cabeça se acendeu, ligando todos os pontos que eu demorei a tarde toda pra ligar._

 _Ele_ tinha _beijado ela. Antes de eu os ver. Aquele beijo na bochecha foi o beijo extra, o de despedida._

 _Ah, eu sou muito idiota._

 _Foi por isso que ela ficara tão brava comigo quando eu comecei a brincar com ela. Foi por isso que ela gritou mais alto que eu já havia ouvido._

 _E foi por isso que ela me bateu hoje de manhã._

 _Mas o motivo ainda foi o mais estúpido de todos._

 _Só por causa do que tinha acontecido no dia passado._

 _Mas garotas são assim não é? Guardam tudo dentro de si mesmas e depois despejam em cima do primeiro cara que elas veem._

 _O buraco do retrato se abriu pela milésima vez naquele dia, mas dessa vez eu olhei, e vi a Evans entrando por ele._

 _Seus materiais estavam protegidos sob o peito dela e sua feição não era das melhores. Seu rosto estava meio rosa, do jeito que fica no final de um dia que nós discutimos. Seu cenho estava franzido, mostrando que ela não estava pra ninguém._

 _No momento em que ela atravessou o buraco seus olhos caíram em mim. Não demonstrei nenhum sinal de que iria falar com ela, ou rir, ou sorrir, ou fazer qualquer coisa. Ela continuou andando, porém ainda me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes vibrantes e tão intensos, cheios de raiva._

 _Ela desfez o contato quando não dava mais para me olhar e subiu as escadas pisando firme. Sério, eu conseguia ouvir os passos da garota de onde eu estava._

 _Respirei fundo e me estiquei na poltrona em que estava sentado. Coloquei meus braços atrás da minha cabeça fechando os olhos._

 _Eu continuava com um resquício de raiva, e, mesmo a vendo, esse resquício não sumiu._

 _Se ela quisesse que eu largasse do pé dela eu o faria._

 _Definitivamente me cansei de tentar entender essa garota._

 _Antes era curiosidade, mas agora eu temia que fosse outra coisa. O melhor a fazer seria cair fora antes que eu me envolvesse._

 _Como nunca tinha acontecido antes comigo eu não iria saber lidar com isso. Então eu deveria, realmente, me distanciar disso._

 _Mas eu sabia, lá no fundo, que seria impossível de fazer._

 _Mesmo ela claramente me odiando, mesmo que me batesse, mesmo que me desprezasse, Lilian Evans me cativava. E não encher mais o saco dela somente para me divertir com o jeito que ela ficava brava seria muito difícil de fazer._

 _Mas eu estava disposto a isso._

 _Eu não preciso dela. Não precisava me enfeitiçar com ela, não precisava me encantar mais com ela._

 _Lilian Evans, desse dia em diante, estava morta pra mim._

-x-

O domingo passou mais lento que o de costume para a maioria das pessoas. Depois que Lily saiu brava da biblioteca, suas amigas esperaram um pouco pra depois irem pro Salão Comunal. Elas não queriam brigar com a ruiva, pois sabia que ela ainda estava brava com o Potter.

James ficara mais algum tempo no Salão Comunal até seus amigos chegarem e se sentarem com ele. Não perguntaram onde ele estava o dia todo, pois sabiam que tinha passado o dia todo no Salão. E mesmo com Sirius o chamando pra fazerem brincadeiras pelo castelo, o ânimo do garoto não melhorou.

Lene e Kay ainda estavam no Salão da Grifinória, no cantinho em que costumavam ficar. Porém foram para perto dos garotos, para jogarem conversa fora.

Querendo ou não eles eram amigos.

Eram da mesma casa, da mesma sala, do mesmo ano desde o primeiro ano de todos em Hogwarts. E mesmo com as brigas entre Lily e James eles se juntavam e conversavam.

Como Marlene era puro-sangue ela conhecia James há muito tempo, por seus pais trabalharem no Ministério da Magia. Todas as festas de Natal que os Potter davam eles iam, e consequentemente Sirius ia, então os três sempre ficavam juntos, conversando.

Então, querendo ou não, eles eram amigos.

Seus grupos se juntavam de qualquer maneira. E, infelizmente para Lily, isso não iria mudar tão cedo.

\- Me diz, o que deu na cabeça da ruiva hoje de manhã? – Sirius disse olhando para Katie e Marlene. As duas se entreolharam apreensivas, pensando se deveriam falar. Marlene teve a coragem.

\- Ela ainda tá brava com o James – o maroto que estava olhando as chamas da lareira, na mesma hora olhou para a garota.

\- _Ainda_? – franziu o cenho.

\- Você agarrou ela do nada – Marlene disse.

\- Ela tava gritando feito louca – tentou se defender.

\- E por que ela tava gritando? – Katie disse. O garoto parou por um momento lembrando-se do que aconteceu. Sorriu amarelo.

\- Porque eu irritei ela. – disse passando a mão em seu pescoço. Marlene sorriu vitoriosa.

\- E você ainda acha que ela tava louca hoje de manhã? – a morena olhou para James, ainda sorrindo.

\- Mas ela deveria esquecer isso não é? – Sirius interviu, ajudando o amigo. – Ela não deveria guardar mágoa nem nada. – Marlene olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Ela tem todo direito a isso – disse fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

\- Só estou dizendo que ela não deveria viver no passado.

\- E esse é o seu lema não é Black? – Marlene ironizou. – Nunca viver no passado. Sempre fazer coisa diferente da que fez no dia anterior. – Ele olhou-a com o cenho franzido. – E por causa disso você fica com uma garota diferente a cada dia.

\- Isso tudo é ciúmes McKinnon? – ele riu de lado. – Tem Black pra todas – piscou para a garota fazendo-a rir em desdenho.

\- Só no teu sonho.

\- Você sabe que ainda falta você pra completar minha promessa né? – levantou uma sobrancelha galante. Marlene rolou os olhos.

\- Como que o assunto passou pra promessa do Sirius? – Remus interviu. – A gente tava falando que o James deveria se desculpar pra Lily e do nada esse assunto surge?

\- Eu não vou me desculpar com a Evans, Aluado.

\- Você quem tá errado James – Katie se pronunciou.

\- Se ela não quer mais falar comigo Kay, isso é problema dela. – o garoto voltou a olhar para as chamas da lareira. – Não vou me preocupar mais com isso. – Katie olhou-o meio surpresa.

Ela sabia que James tinha algo pela Lily, mas com essa indiferença dele fazia-a duvidar se ainda restava algo.

Não respondeu, e com isso a roda ficara silenciosa. Ficaram olhando pro nada, sem falar mais nada.

-x-

Ao passo que ficava mais tarde um a um subia para seus dormitórios para dormirem e se prepararam para uma nova semana.

A noite passou e a manhã surgiu, com o sol escondido atrás das nuvens cinzentas de Outubro. O tempo estava meio frio, porém não impediu que todos levantassem de suas camas e fossem para suas aulas naquele começo de semana.

Todos levantaram com preguiça, tentando tirar o cansaço para começar aquela manhã de segunda feira. Alguns estavam com esta disposição, outros não, como Marlene, Sirius e surpreendentemente Lily que sempre tentava ter bom humor de manhã.

Mas naquela manhã ela nem tava se importando com aquilo. Se arrumou rapidamente e desceu para o café sem esperar pelas amigas. Katie, Marlene e Alice apareceram juntas à porta do Salão Principal procurando a amiga ruiva entre os emaranhados de cabelos que estavam na mesa da Grifinória, que por sorte eram poucos, por ainda estar cedo.

Encontraram-na devorando seu pedaço de pudim, raspando o fim do caldo do prato o mais rápido que conseguia.

No momento em que as três se sentaram no banco ela levantara.

\- Bom dia pra você, Lily – Marlene disse sarcástica.

\- To atrasada.

\- Nós temos a mesma aula – continuou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Então você também está atrasada – respondeu e saiu de perto delas. As três garotas olharam-na andar rapidamente pelo corredor entre as mesas das casas. Perceberam que os garotos entravam no Salão naquele exato momento, e Lily aparentemente percebera, pois passou como um jato com a cabeça baixa.

\- Isso é ridículo. Até mesmo pra Lily que tem esses ataques de personalidade a cada dois meses – Marlene rolou o olho assim que não conseguiu mais ver o cabelo ruivo da amiga.

\- Dá um desconto Lene – Alice pediu. – Ela ainda está brava com o James. E quando ela tá brava com alguém ela não quer nem olhar nos olhos dessa pessoa.

\- Desculpa Lice, mas eu to com Lene nessa – Kay disse. – Lily e James sempre brigaram, mas ela nunca agiu dessa maneira. Ela sempre tenta não falar com ele, mas fugir dele é novo.

\- Mas ela tem razão de fazer isso – Lice continuou. – Ele estragou o encontro dela com o Brand. E foi bom, pelo que eu entendi.

\- Sim, mas ela tá exagerando, isso você não pode negar – Marlene disse. Alice ficou quieta por um momento e, com um suspiro, concordou com a amiga. Lene continuou – A gente tem que dar um jeito dos dois voltarem a se falar.

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer – Katie disse olhando para os garotos que acabaram de sentar na mesa da Grifinória absortos em algo que Sirius falava. – Lily não vai falar com Potter até ele se desculpar com ela. E você, Lene, ouviu ele ontem falando que não ia se desculpar com ela.

\- Ele nem vai tentar nada? – Alice franziu o cenho? – Porque, não sei vocês, mas eu acho que James tem uma quedinha pela Lily que ele não gosta de admitir.

\- Eu também achava isso Lice – Katie concordou. – Mas ontem quando ele disse que não iria se desculpar ele foi tão indiferente que eu to começando a ter dúvidas sobre isso.

\- Vocês são tão ingênuas – Marlene rolou os olhos enquanto colocava suco de abóbora em seu copo. – Ele só tá fazendo isso pra não parecer fraco. Pra não parecer que toda vez que Lily estourar com ele, ele vai lá correndo atrás dela pedir desculpa, mesmo se for culpa dele.

\- Você consegue mesmo ler pessoas – as garotas olharam para onde vinha aquela voz com tom sarcástico e viram James parado ao lado de Marlene que estava ao lado de Alice. Katie, que estava a frente delas, sorriu amarelo para o garoto. Ele sentou-se ao lado da amiga, somente tendo passado uma perna pelo banco. – Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra Lily porque eu não me importo se ela está brava comigo ou não. Eu não poderia me importar menos – disse com uma naturalidade que fez Katie duvidar ainda mais se havia sentimentos dentro dele que ele, orgulhoso, não iria admitir.

\- Nem se você foi o culpado? – Alice alfinetou.

\- Não fiz nada de errado – ele sorriu de lado. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até Marlene quebrar o silêncio.

\- Você veio até aqui pra ouvir a conversa dos outros ou você tem algo importante pra fazer?

\- Na verdade, McKinnon, eu tenho sim. – ele disse se acomodando mais no banco. – Eu queria saber se vocês não teriam alguns Fogos Filibusteiro sobrando. – sorriu com todos os seus 32 dentes, marca registrada de James Potter quando queria algo que seria difícil conseguir.

\- E eu posso perguntar pra que você os quer, Potter? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha sorrindo de lado.

\- Você não me pergunta o que eu e os marotos tramamos e nós não contamos que foram vocês que explodiram o banheiro da sala dos professores no ano passado – sorriu de lado, canalha, fazendo Marlene ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos e em seguida abrir um sorriso grande.

\- Vocês não tem provas.

\- Você não sabe – ele deu-lhe uma piscadela. Ela fungou.

\- Acho que sobrou da última vez que nós usamos... – disse pensativa.

\- No dia da volta a Hogwarts – ele completou.

\- De novo, não pode provar que fomos nós – dessa vez ela quem deu uma piscadela. – Vou ver o que posso fazer por você, Potter.

\- Obrigado, Lene – mudando totalmente a feição de seriedade para sua cara natural de uma criança crescida somente na aparência física. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e saiu para se juntar com os amigos e, ela imaginou, contar as novas.

\- Você vai ajudar os garotos a pregar uma peça com alguém? – Alice perguntou meio intrigada.

\- Não é pior do que a gente faz – Katie disse e riu consigo mesma, comendo sua torrada com geleia de morango.


	13. Passar pelo orgulho

Queria agradecer a quem ainda lê os capítulos e quem fav e seguiu a história. Me inspiro por conta de vocês s2

* * *

A semana ia passando e os deveres iam acumulando mais e mais, mesmo estando no começo do ano letivo.

Os fogos que Marlene emprestara para James, sem o consentimento de Lily, foram usados naquele mesmo dia que ele os pedira. Os marotos usaram para assustar o pobre professor Flitwick enquanto ele estava em cima de seus vários livros para dar a altura suficiente para ver todos os alunos.

Ele caíra no chão pelo susto, e as pessoas que estavam sentadas na frente, depois que terminaram de gargalhar, foram ajudá-lo.

Porém não usaram todos os fogos. Os que restaram eles amarraram nos sapatos de três sonserinos brutamontes que eram muito estúpidos para pararem de correr gritando e desamarrarem de seus pés. Toda a escola riu, até alguns sonserinos, mesmo sabendo ser obra dos marotos.

Lily percebera que James não estava falando com ela o que era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido desde o começo do ano letivo.

Na segunda feira depois que ela passou direto por ele no café da manhã ele não dirigira nenhuma palavra a ela. Mesmo sentando lado a lado nas aulas ele não manifestou qualquer interesse na garota, e nem se virou para olhá-la, o que era ótimo pois ela conseguira passar a aula inteira prestando atenção no que o professor falava.

Na terça feira ela acordara com bom humor pois não se irritara com ninguém no dia anterior a noite, antes de dormir, como sempre acontecia, pois James sempre tentava dar o que ele dizia ser beijo de boa noite e agarrava a menina no meio de todos.

Na quarta feira ela continuara com o bom humor. Nem sinal de que Potter iria incomodá-la nas aulas, nem nas refeições, nem no Salão Comunal na hora de ela ir dormir.

Na quinta feira o humor dela mudou um pouco. Ela ainda conservava o bom humor porém não falava muito, coisa que ela fazia quando o tinha. Lily somente respondia com palavras monossilábicas quando as amigas tentavam conversar com ela. Quando elas perguntavam o que ela tinha ela dizia que estava cansada com os deveres. Porém não era isso. Mas nem mesmo ela sabia o porquê de seu humor ter mudado no fim de semana. E nem mesmo Brand sendo carinhoso com ela quando ambos tinham aulas vagas conseguiu mudar o humor da garota.

Mesmo ele somente sendo carinhoso, como acariciando sua face, ou enrolando as pontas de seus longos cabelos ruivos no dedo, ou até mesmo passando os dedos delicadamente pelas mãos dela, ela não conseguia melhorar aquele humor, deixando Brand, ela percebera, meio inseguro.

Mas não era culpa dele, ela sabia disso. Ela não era acostumada com demonstrações de carinho em público o que era bom, pois ele nunca a beijava, somente dava beijinhos em sua bochecha. E ela não sabia o porquê da mudança do humor.

Na sexta feira, quando seu humor piorou ainda mais, ela descobriu o porquê de tudo. O porquê de seu bom humor ter durado três dias, o porquê de subitamente ter se irritado, o porquê de não ter vontade de falar com suas amigas, ou até mesmo fazer seus deveres.

Foi na aula de História da Magia daquele dia que ela percebeu o porquê de tudo. Nem a revolta dos centauros de 1720 a fez ter vontade de prestar atenção na aula.

Seu pensamento ficou flutuando enquanto ela rabiscava a esmo seu pergaminho. Seus olhos involuntariamente foram para o lado, para ver o que James Potter estava fazendo. Ela sabia que ele não prestava nenhuma atenção à aula de História da Magia, e mal sabia o porquê de ele ainda estar naquela classe, sendo que sempre reclamava da falação monótona e chata do professor Binns.

O garoto estava rabiscando o seu pergaminho também, sem nem perceber o que fazia. Estava desenhando um pomo de ouro, e tentava realçar suas asas. Lily virou um pouco mais a cabeça, o mínimo possível sem que ele percebesse, e notou um E rabiscado em uma das asas.

Apertou os olhos para ver se era isso mesmo que estava vendo, mas nessa hora o maroto virou sua cabeça e olhou para ela.

\- Sim, Evans? – ela se sobressaltou na cadeira e fitou seus olhos.

\- É... Hum... – limpou a garganta. – Nada. – virou para frente e ouviu ele rir baixo. Ela rolou os olhos. E de repente uma chamazinha se acendeu dentro dela, e, mesmo sendo pequena a euforia causada, ela sentiu outra alteração no humor. E foi nessa hora que ela percebeu o porquê de não estar de bom humor.

O culpado era o Potter.

Mesmo ele somente tendo falado duas palavras, e depois rido baixo, acalmou-a.

 _Como isso é possível, meu Merlin? Só porque ele riu? Só porque ele falou com você? Faça mil favores Lilian Evans. Se recomponha. Você não precisa de Potter na sua vida. Você não precisa que ele fale com você para que você fique feliz._

 _Por Melin, Evans. Qual é seu problema?_

 _Eu estou ficando maluca. Sabia. Não era normal isso._

 _Sei que eu fiquei de bom humor de ele não ter falado comigo, mas, sinceramente? Minha vida fica bem mais divertida quando James Potter me torra a paciência._

 _Sim._

 _Eu admiti isso._

 _Minha vida é mais divertido com James Potter nela._

 _Meu Merlin, eu perdi a cabeça._

 _Como uma pessoa que eu não suporto faz minha vida ser completamente diferente? Minha vida é tão monótona, parada, ela precisa de algo a mais. Algo a mais que minhas amigas não podem prover. Algo a mais que só o santo Potter com essa cara irritante, com esse sorriso canalha, com essa voz estúpida consegue fazer._

 _Ele me irritando todo santo dia faz eu me sentir viva, bem. Não faz pensar que minha vida é um saco, pois eu grito, extravaso, expresso meu humor com tudo que tenho direito pra cima dele, e ele não liga._

 _Se eu fizesse com outra pessoa não seria o mesmo, pois ninguém tem a cara de pau de continuar a fazer isso como ele tem, mesmo eu falando que nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente._

 _Eu realmente estou perdendo os sentidos. Estou ficando maluca, por Merlin._

 _Sim, clamo muito ao Merlin porque eu devo ter sido o pior inimigo dele em uma vida passada, por isso ele está devolvendo tudo isso dessa maneira pra mim._

 _Eu detesto o garoto, mas não consigo me divertir sem ele._

 _Sim, me divirto com ele. Querendo ou não admitir, ele é muito divertido, em qualquer ocasião. Coisa que eu não consigo ser por muito tempo._

 _Mas, como sempre, eu estraguei tudo. Potter nunca mais vai falar comigo, e minha vida vai de monótona para quase parando._

 _É incrível como eu sempre estrago as coisas, não importa o quão boas e interessantes elas estão._

 _Era questão de tempo de eu estragar o relacionamento que não é relacionamento com o Potter._

 _E não irá demorar muito até eu estragar o que nem comecei direito com Brand._

 _Preciso falar com ele. Preciso falar com o Potter._

 _NÃO. LILIAN EVANS NÃO SE ATREVA._

 _Mas meus dias estão péssimos. Nem o Brand consegue melhorá-los._

 _VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA DE JAMES POTTER._

 _Infelizmente... Preciso._

Lily respirou fundo piscando várias vezes. Abriu a boca, porém nenhum som saiu dela. De repente o sinal tocou e ela pulou de sua cadeira, assustada. Nem tinha se recuperado e James já estava saindo da sala.

Suspirou. Colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos depositadas na mesa e grunhiu.

\- Vamos Lily – Katie cutucou as costas da amiga.

\- Eu sou patética – disse abafando o som. Marlene que estava ao lado da amiga loira trocou olhares com esta. Esperaram todos saírem da sala para então sentarem-se ao lado de Lily.

\- Lily, você não é patética – Katie disse.

\- Por que você seria patética? – Lene questionou-a.

\- Se vocês soubessem iriam rir da minha cara – ela disse levantando a cabeça. – E não to afim de ser motivo de risada.

\- A gente não vai rir Lily – Lene incentivou-a.

\- Eu... Eu percebi... – suspirou fundo. Respirou, tomando coragem. – Eu percebi que minha vida requer um James Potter pra torná-la interessante. – Marlene e Katie se entreolharam e tentaram não cair na gargalhada naquele momento, em consideração a amiga que estava muito ocupada olhando suas mãos se entrelaçando uma na outra.

\- Lily, não fique brava com a gente, mas... – Marlene começou, mas foi Kay quem terminou.

\- Nós já sabíamos disso muito antes de você. Mesmo gritando com o James você se diverte. Até quando nós fazemos nossas brincadeiras contra as dele e dos marotos você se diverte. E tenho certeza que não se divertiria se não fosse James.

Lily olhou de uma pra outra, enquanto elas continuavam com a mesma expressão de concordância. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, suspirando.

\- Vocês tem razão. Vocês sempre tem razão. Queria saber porque nunca escuto vocês.

\- Eu também queria – Marlene disse rolando os olhos de brincadeira. – Agora vamos senão perderemos o almoço. – levantou e esperou as amigas a acompanharem para então saírem da sala.

O resto do dia passou como seu começo para Lily. Simplesmente monotonamente irritante. James em nenhum momento, exatamente igual aos outros dias, se dirigiu à Lily, olhou de lado para ela, ou então encheu seu saco.

Já era a última aula do dia, Herbologia, e até agora o garoto não tinha feito nada. Mesmo ele se sentando longe dela, normalmente ele faz algo para chamar sua atenção.

Lily não estava mais aguentando tudo aquilo. Ela precisava de alguma emoção. Ela precisava extravasar suas emoções, seus sentimentos. Precisava gritar com ele senão ela explodiria. Mas ela não sabia o que fazer.

Não queria chamar atenção na sala porque não era esse tipo de pessoa, e sim Marlene.

Mas mesmo se chamasse atenção não saberia o que faria ou falaria. E isso já estava enlouquecendo-a.

Finalmente o sinal tocou e ela saiu mais rápido que todos, assim poderia ver quando ele sairia. Quando ele apareceu fora da estufa, ao lado de seus amigos, ela foi pra onde James estava, parando na sua frente.

\- Potter, eu preciso falar com você.

\- Agora não, Evans – disse tentando contornar a garota, só que ela deu um passo para o lado interrompendo esse gesto.

\- Eu preciso falar com você, _Potter_. – disse dando mais entonação à última palavra.

\- Agora não, _Evans_. – imitou-a. Mas ela não saiu da frente dele. Sirius, Remus e Peter olharam de um pra outro, porém desistiram de assistir e saíram de perto do amigo. Naquele momento não tinha mais ninguém perto para ouvi-los. – Você pensa que o mundo gira em torno de você, não é mesmo, Evans? – disse irônico.

\- Quê? Claro que não. Por que pensa isso?

\- Porque você acha que os outros tem que sempre ter tempo pra suas coisas estúpidas.

\- Olha aqui, _Potter_. Você acha que é quem pra falar desse jeito comigo? – ela disse com um tom de voz mais alto do necessário. – Você que sai fazendo as coisas idiotas e estúpidas pra chamar a atenção e eu que sou a egocêntrica que pensa que o mundo gira ao meu redor?

\- Isso mesmo – disse simplesmente. Lily ficou olhando-o com a boca entreaberta esperando ele continuar a falar, só que não veio mais nenhuma palavra. Mesmo ela querendo falar com ele, e não sabendo sobre o que exatamente, ela não queria que ficasse desse jeito. Então ele contornou-a, dessa vez sem ela interrompê-lo.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Potter? O que você tá tentando provar com tudo isso que você tá fazendo? – ela gritou para que ele a escutasse pois ele continuava andando, sem dar atenção a garota. – Que você continua sendo um arrogante imbecil? – dessa vez ele se virou com força, visivelmente alterado e deu quatro passos para matar a distância entre ambos.

\- Quem tá fazendo alguma coisa aqui é você Evans. Você que me deu um tapa na cara do nada e parou de falar comigo. E agora que eu parei de falar com você, algo que você mais desejou mais que tudo no mundo, você quer que eu venha atrás igual um idiota? – disse tudo sem ao menos respirar. Lily não sabia o que falar, novamente, ficando sem reação diante as palavras dele.

Ficou somente encarando a cara vermelha de James. Ele deu a volta e saiu andando mais uma vez. A culpa bateu bem nas costas de Lily, fazendo-a se lembrar das palavras de Marlene e Katie na semana passada: _"Ele não saiu mais da Sala Comunal. Só saiu no café da manhã, mas não foi pro Grande Salão." "Foi por causa do seu tapa Lil. Ele ficou magoado dessa vez."_

Ele realmente tinha ficado magoado com o que ela fizera, e era por isso que ele não falava mais com ela. A culpa de tudo o que estava acontecendo não era do Potter, como ela tinha pensado que fosse, e sim dela mesmo.

Suspirou cansada, e subitamente veio uma vontade de chorar, porém ela a segurou. Não iria adiantar ficar chorando por ai só porque algo aconteceu e a culpada era ela. Devagar ela retornou para o castelo, nem percebendo para onde ia.

Não foi justo o que ela tinha feito com James, e ela sabia disso, mesmo ele tendo a beijado a força, depois do encontro que teve com Brand. Mas ela não deveria ter guardado mágoa e rancor até no outro dia.

Ela não fazia ideia que o que ela mais desejava, quando conseguisse, a fazia se sentir mal, acabada. Ela gostava de ter Potter envolvido na sua vida. Na verdade, agora que ela parara pra pensar, todos os outros marotos não falaram muito com ela, e ela tinha certeza que era por culpa dela.

Pra falar a verdade ela sentia falta deles. Também gostava de tê-los envolvidos em sua vida. Fazia-a mais alegre, mais engraçada, mais desafiante. Ela só não sabia que quando não tinha isso se sentia insignificante e aborrecida.

Deveria pedir desculpas para James, mas depois disso ele nunca mais iria querer falar com ela. E Lily estava certa.

Chegou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e ficou por lá o tempo todo, nem desceu para jantar. Somente viu James chegando na sala depois que terminou o horário da janta.

Suas amigas tinham se juntado a ela, e ofereceram alguns docinhos que conseguiram pegar do jantar, porém ela estava sem fome, até para doces.

Ela olhava de relance o tempo todo para onde James e os garotos estavam sentados, e ele nem parecia perceber. E se percebera nem ligara e a estava ignorando, o que a fez sentir-se ainda mais mal.

Eles estavam lá, todos conversando e se divertindo, e ela se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo por tudo que tinha feito.

\- Lily? – Kay chamou-a. – Tá tudo bem?

\- Aham. – disse sem olhar para a amiga, ainda olhando para onde os marotos estavam. – Vou fazer a ronda.

\- Mas hoje é dia do Remus. – Lene disse.

\- Vou fazer no lugar dele. – se levantou e foi na direção deles, prendendo a respiração e tentando entender como seus pés conseguiam andar em direção onde James se encontrava sem ao menos perceber que o estava fazendo. Desviou seu olhar no último segundo de Potter para Remus.

\- Hãn... Remus. Pode deixar que eu faço a ronda hoje.

\- Tem certeza, Lily? Você não parece muito bem – Remus franziu o cenho.

\- To sim – forçou um sorriso, porém não apareceu muito. Tentava se concentrar em olhar para o amigo, em vez de desviar sua atenção.

\- Lily, você não jantou. Acho melhor você não andar sozin...

\- Tá tudo bem, Remus – disse tentando parecer certa do que estava fazendo e saiu da Sala Comunal.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Do nada ela já não podia olhar para James e não se sentir culpada. Não era coisa que ela costumava fazer. Mas dessa vez ela fizera.

Dessa vez ele conseguira mexer com ela. Finalmente conseguira quebrar um pouco do coração de gelo que ela apresentava exclusivamente para James.

Ela não entendia. Ela não queria fazer aquilo. Parecia tão patético. Ela ao menos gostava do garoto. Somente o tolerava por estarem no mesmo grupo de amigos. E agora que ela não precisava mais fazer isso se sentia culpada até de pensar.

Era estranho. Era ridículo. E não conseguia parar de se sentir daquele jeito. Foi por isso que quis fazer a ronda. Precisava clarear a mente. Precisa ficar longe de distrações, conhecidas mais como James Potter. Precisava respirar, se acalmar e pensar.

-x-

James estava sentado e olhava para o chão enquanto Lily falava com Remus sobre a ronda, tentando não ouvir. Porém ele se interessou na parte de que ela não deveria sair sozinha pois não tinha comido.

E se do nada ela passasse mal e desmaiasse e ninguém visse? E se, pior de tudo, um sonserino visse?

Mas ele não queria pensar nisso, ele não deveria. Ele deveria excluir qualquer pensamento que tinha de Lily Evans, tentar cortá-la de sua vida. Porém ficava difícil quando ela agia de maneira descuidada e estúpida.

Ela já tinha um histórico de não comer e depois passar mal por conta disso.

James seria uma péssima pessoa se não se preocupasse com ela. Respirou fundo, revirando os olhos por ter tido a ideia, e se levantou.

\- Pra onde vai? – Remus disse estranhando.

\- Encontro – disse simplesmente e saiu da Sala Comunal.

Andou rápido e silenciosamente pelos corredores procurando-a. Porém não fora fácil. Mesmo ela somente tendo saído há poucos minutos ela já não estava à vista. Parecia ter pegado caminho diferente do da menina.

Não entendia o porquê do súbito interesse em ajudá-la, depois de uma semana ignorando-a, e depois da discussão que tiveram após a aula de Herbologia.

Queria esquecê-la, não pensar mais nela, porém era impossível quando ela fazia parte de sua vida havia seis anos, e estando presente em praticamente a parte toda dela.

Queria não pensar nela porque sempre que fazia se sentia miserável, não pela parte de roubar-lhe beijos, ou brincar com ela, enchendo seu saco, ou então ficar olhando para ela de cinco em cinco segundos somente para irritá-la.

Sentia-se miserável porque não podia tê-la só pra ele, e tinha que ter beijos e abraços roubados.

Isso soara ridículo em sua cabeça. Algo que somente alguém que amava outra pessoa poderia sentir e desejar. Porém ele não era esse alguém. Jamais amara ninguém, e jamais iria. Ele tinha certeza disso. Nunca iria ficar preso a ninguém, sempre pensou isso.

Mas desde o quinto ano sua concepção estava mudando de rumo, e ele temia pra onde ele iria.

Virou um corredor consideravelmente escuro. Demorou para perceber que tinha algo agachado ao lado de uma armadura.

\- Lily? – sussurrou para si mesmo. Seu coração apertou pensando que ela poderia ter desmaiado e batido a cabeça na armadura, na parede ou até mesmo no chão. Saiu correndo e derrapou ao lado dela em seus joelhos. – Lily – falou mais alto e tocou o braço da garota que pulou do chão, assustando-se.

\- Potter – disse depois de ver quem era.

\- Você tá bem? Você desma...

\- Shh – ela colocou a mão na boca do garoto que não entendeu nada. – Fala baixo. – Apontou para onde, agora que ele percebera, estava vindo som de vozes. Ele percebeu que eram três.

\- _... não achou mesmo que deixaríamos isso passar em branco, não é?_ – disse a primeira voz, em tom ameaçador.

\- _Olha que realmente pensei que eram muito burros pra pensar em vingança_ – disse a segunda, um pouco zombeteira.

\- _Pra um sangue-ruim você tá muito atrevido_ – a última falou.

\- _Não sabia que a qualidade do meu sangue bruxo interferiria na minha coragem._

 _\- Você tá querendo realmente que a gente quebre a sua cara não é mesmo?_

 _\- Olha só quem agora está falando como se não tivesse um pingo de sangue bruxo_ – naquela hora James percebera que quem falava era o pequeno Luke. Olhou com os olhos arregalados para Lily, tentando ver se ela sabia quem era. Ela concordou, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

James teve uma ideia e tentou transmitir para a garota através do olhar. Ela somente sorriu de lado.

\- Pronto Lily? – James olhou para a garota ao seu lado, não vendo muita coisa, somente seu sorriso maroto.

\- Pronto Potter.

Ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, correndo em direção das vozes e gritando "Estupefaça" nos dois sonserinos grandalhões que brigavam com Luke. Parecia que estavam prestes a azará-lo, pois um dos sonserinos mantinha sua varinha em sua mão, mesmo sendo arremessado cinco metros para trás.

\- CORRE – Lily gritou, e antes que pudesse perceber segurava nas mãos de James e de Luke arrastando-os para longe dali antes que os sonserinos conseguissem se recuperar do tombo.

Correram por muitos minutos, sem parar ao menos uma vez, fazendo barulho por todos os corredores, sem se importando se algum professor pudesse ouvi-los. Somente pararam quando estavam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Os três tentavam puxar muita quantidade de ar em seus pulmões que pareciam ter sido esvaziados. James estava com as mãos no joelho, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

Lily estava encostada na parede pendendo todo seu corpo nesta, tentando passar a tonteira. Percebera que não era sensato ficar sem comer e depois correr por muitos metros.

\- Você tá bem? – James percebera que ela fechara os olhos com força e que estava passando as mãos nos olhos.

\- To sim, é só uma tonteira. – ainda respirava rapidamente, tentando se acalmar. Ele olhou-a por mais alguns segundos para ter certeza de que ela não desmaiaria lá mesmo e então se virou para Luke. – Que diabos acabou de acontecer, Luke?

\- Os sonserinos queriam me azarar.

\- É. Isso eu percebi – disse com ironia. – Por que eles queriam isso? – o pequeno garoto olhou-o, também ainda com a respiração acelerada.

\- No meu primeiro clube de Duelos eu consegui estuporar um sonserino que era o triplo do meu tamanho. Era um daqueles que estava comigo. E ele não gostou muito – sorriu meio maroto fazendo James rir pelo nariz.

\- Você tem que tomar mais cuid...

\- Por que você tava andando pelo castelo a essa hora, Luke? – Lily não deixara James terminar sua frase, e olhou brava para o garotinho.

\- Eu gosto de ficar andando por ai. – deu de ombros.

\- Você não pode fazer isso. E se não tivesse nós dois pra te ajudar? – a garota falou um pouco alto, não conseguindo esconder sua irritação e preocupação com o menino.

\- Sem querer parecer corajoso nem nada, mas eu já consegui derrubar um deles uma vez. Uma outra vez não vai ser difícil.

\- Foi por sorte, Luke. Sorte não acontece duas vezes.

\- Lily, calma. Tá tudo bem agora – James disse tocando de leve o braço da garota, tentando acalmá-la. Ela estava brava e nem percebera que ele não a chamara de Evans.

\- Não pede calma, Potter. Ele poderia muito bem se machucar porque foi descuidado. – se virou para Luke que estava visivelmente assustado com o tom de voz de Lily. – Não saia mais da Sala Comunal depois do horário, entendeu Luke? – o garotinho concordou. Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou na Sala Comunal.

James olhava para Lily com certo divertimento por ela estar tão brava por uma coisa simples. Até parecia que ela nunca tinha saído da Sala Comunal depois do toque de recolher.

\- Você não precisava brigar com o menino, Lily. – ela se virou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Você acha que foi certo ele ter feito isso, Potter?

\- Eu volto a falar o seu nome e você continua com "Potter"? – disse aborrecido.

\- Eu nunca te chamei pelo seu nome. E não mude de assunto.

\- Que seja – continuou bravo e se virou para entrar na Sala Comunal. Era agora ou nunca para Lily. Finalmente ele tinha baixado a guarda, e ela precisa fazer algo. Suspirou fundo.

\- Espera – apertou o braço dele fazendo-o parar e se virar, encarando-a. – Me desculpa tá bom. Por tudo. Desde a semana passada. Pelo tapa desmerecido, por te ignorar. E por hoje mais cedo. Você não merecia isso. Eu só estava... Aborrecida com uma coisa e descontei em você.

\- Isso é normal de você fazer, Lily. Eu to acostumado com isso. Mas o tapa foi exagero. E eu me enchi com isso. Por isso que te ignorei também. – disse mais calmo. Ela continuava apertando o braço do garoto, que percebeu, porém não quis falar nada. – Eu também te devo desculpas. Eu falei umas coisas que eu não deveria, hoje, depois da aula de Herbologia.

\- Tá tudo bem – ela disse baixo. Finalmente percebeu sua mão ainda o segurando, e soltou-a, ficando vermelha na hora. Ele riu fraco, o que a fez ficar mais vermelha. Ela abaixou o rosto para esconder seu constrangimento.

Porém ele colocou sua mão quente na pele macia de Lily, fazendo-a levantar o rosto e finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos. Olhar aqueles olhos castanhos que tinham um pouco de verde. Involuntariamente, Lily baixou seus próprios para os lábios de James, o que o fez sorrir de lado, porém continuando a olhar os olhos da garota.

Ele se inclinou, ficando com o rosto ainda mais próximo dela, fazendo-a levantar o olhar para os olhos dele. Se aproximou mais, se inclinando para sua esquerda, depositando um beijo terno na bochecha, já vermelha, de Lily, demorando alguns segundos para se distanciar.

James voltou a olhá-la nos seus olhos verde esmeralda. Lily não se mexera e continuava olhando os dele, fixamente. Parecia ter se esquecido até de piscar. Ele percebera que ela não fazia nada, parecia congelada naquele momento. Pensou que seria um momento perfeito para beijá-la, mas não queria. Não com ela naquele estado inebriante.

Baixou seus olhos para os lábios rosados de Lily, mordendo o seu inferior. Suspirou profundamente e se virou, dizendo a senha para a Mulher Gorda, porque esta, quando Luke passara, se fechara novamente.

Lily finalmente saíra do transe e o seguiu para dentro da Sala Comunal, agora vazia, somente com seus amigos sentados em suas poltronas de sempre.

O dia amanheceu, e finalmente Lily estava de bom humor, o que foi percebido por suas amigas. Elas até brincaram com isso, e a ruiva não ficara de mau humor, como normalmente fazia quando suas amigas faziam brincadeiras relacionadas ao Potter.

Ela mesma conseguiu fazer algumas piadinhas no café da manhã.

Os garotos sentaram-se ao lado delas. James ao lado de Lily com Remus ao seu lado, Peter no meio de Katie e Marlene e, por fim, Sirius ao lado da morena. Até Frank e Alice se juntaram aos marotos e às garotas.

Enquanto conversavam e riam e comiam, tudo ao mesmo tempo, Lily olhava tudo aquilo com um sorriso meio alegre e meio triste.

Ela percebera, da pior maneira, que não conseguia ficar longe de tudo aquilo. Não conseguia ficar longe dos marotos e de suas brincadeiras, de suas conversas, de suas piadas. Mesmo ferindo seu orgulho, admitiu para si mesma que aquilo era a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido com ela. Tê-los ao seu lado.

Mas era triste, porque, era mais comum ultimamente, ela sempre pensava que esse ano seria seu penúltimo, e daqui mais um ano não haveria aquilo em todas as refeições, todas as aulas, todos os dias na Sala Comunal.

James percebera seu sorriso alegre porém com olhar triste. Aproximou sua boca da orelha de Lily e disse em um tom baixo, fazendo-a ter os famosos calafrios involuntários:

\- Por que tá triste? – ele se afastou, esperando a resposta, e ela se virou para ele, ainda com o olhar triste. Suspirou.

\- Porque daqui um ano isso não vai mais acontecer. Todas as brincadeiras e piadas o dia todo não irão mais fazer parte do meu dia.

\- Por que tá pensando nisso agora? – ele franziu o cenho, olhando para os olhos entristecidos da ruiva. – Nós ainda temos o último ano.

\- Porque no final tudo acaba – disse simplesmente e se virou para ouvir o final da piada de Sirius que arrancara gargalhadas de todos que estavam por perto.

Sirius estava espalhado pela sua poltrona em frente a lareira parecendo entediado, olhando as chamas da lareira crepitarem a madeira. Olhou ao redor do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e viu algumas garotas do quinto ano conversando e dando risadinhas. Outras garotas olhando para ele, também dando risadinhas. Viu James olhando para Lily, de cinco em cinco segundos, que estudava ao seu lado em outra poltrona, e rolou os olhos. Percebeu que Remus e Katie conversavam sobre algo e estavam muito entretidos para perceberem outra coisa ao redor deles.

Lembrou do último dia de visita à Hogsmead, onde tinha entrado nos Três Vassouras sozinho, depois de seu encontro ter acabado com a garota indo para perto de suas amigas com um sorriso sonhador, depois de tê-la beijado, e viu Remus e Katie conversando. Agora que parara pra pensar desde este dia em Hogsmead eles estavam sempre juntos conversando. Sorriu de lado, meio divertido, pensando nas duas pessoas mais tímidas do mundo namorando.

Deu mais uma olhada pela sala e sentiu a ausência de uma pessoa. Não era Peter, que já fora dormir. Era Marlene.

Ele tinha certeza que não tinha a visto entrar na Sala Comunal, quanto mais subir ao seu dormitório. Provavelmente ela estava andando pela escola.

E era ainda mais provável de ela estar em um encontro, ou indo pra este. Marlene não era o tipo de garota que ficava presa a um só garoto. Ela sempre estava com um diferente, e parecia de divertir com isso. Sirius percebera essa semelhança com ela, o que a deixava ainda mais interessante.

Um sorriso fraco apareceu em seus lábios. Lembrou-se da promessa que fizera, dizendo que beijaria Lily, Katie e Marlene. A morena fora a única que ainda não tinha beijado, e esperava que fosse hoje.

Saiu da Sala Comunal, e ninguém tentou impedi-lo. James estava prestando atenção em Lily estudando e Remus estava absorto na conversa com Katie.

Andou pelos corredores do castelo procurando-a, porém sendo difícil achá-la. Já passara do horário de recolher e se Filch aparecesse nos corredores ele iria entrar em encrenca. Mas para terminar com a promessa o risco valia a pena.

Passou por um corredor e, se não estivesse olhando direito, teria passado reto. Lá estava Marlene, aos cochichos e risadinhas com um garoto.

 _Andrew McNath? Ela tá em um encontro com esse babaca da Corvinal? Meu Merlin, pensei que ela não se rebaixaria a tanto._

 _Comecei a andar em direção a ela, nem me importando se meus passos estavam barulhentos ao ponto de os dois se virarem em minha direção com o cenho franzido._

 _\- Black? – ela disse assim que percebeu que era eu. – O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela tentou transmitir uma frase silenciosa, através de seus olhos azuis escuros que sempre achei maravilhosos e misteriosos. A frase era bem óbvia: "Sai daqui Black, que eu to no meio de uma coisa". Mas eu preferi fingir não ter entendido. Sorri de lado, quase que imperceptível._

 _\- Marlene, a professora McGonagall tava atrás de você. Ela disse que você não foi na conselheira/psicóloga da escola. E ela tá com medo de que você vá tentar se machucar de novo – e como eu suspeitava McNath me olhou assustado. – Ela tem um probleminha de depressão crônica – falei abaixando a voz para dar um ar de sério, e tentei não cair na gargalhada quando os olhos dele se arregalaram._

 _\- Eu... Eu preciso ir – disse desconcertado, olhando de mim para Marlene._

 _\- Não. Não vai. Ele tá brincando com você – Marlene disse rindo nervosa._

 _\- Eu... Tenho um trabalho pra entregar amanhã – disse e praticamente saiu correndo de perto da garota. Ela se virou para mim, com os olhos cheios de fúria._

 _\- QUAL É TEU PROBLEMA BLACK? – gritou e me deu um soco bem forte, e que machucou por um momento. Não sabia que uma pessoa tão pequena poderia ter essa força toda._

 _\- Ai, Marlene – disse rindo e massageando meu braço, onde ela tinha socado. – Você não iria querer ficar com esse cara. Ele é tão babaca que consegue chegar aos pés dos sonserinos nesse quesito._

 _\- E quem é você pra dizer quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar? – e raiva transbordava de seus olhos misteriosos, que naquele momento não tinham nada de misteriosos. Dava pra ver claramente o quão furiosa ela estava. E isso fez com que eu me divertisse ainda mais. Agora eu consigo entender porque o Pontas gosta de irritar tanto a Evans e nunca se cansar de vê-la brava._

 _\- Só to tentando ajudar – disse da forma mais angelical que consegui, tentando esconder um sorriso que se formava em meus lábios._

 _\- Não preciso de sua ajuda – disse e começou a andar, porém eu coloquei meu braço na parede, atrapalhando sua passagem. – Tira o braço da minha frente – ela continuou. Olhou pra mim, e eu percebi que ela tentava se controlar para não explodir na minha frente._

 _Eu sorri de lado, do jeito que sempre faço para que as garotas fiquem bobinhas e eu consiga o que eu quero. Mas o olhar dela não mudou em nada. Se era possível, ela ficara ainda mais brava._

 _\- Esse sorriso pretensioso não tem efeito em mim – ela levantou uma sobrancelha me desafiando._

 _Essa garota conseguia fazer com que eu me matasse para tentar ter um momento a sós com ela. Pra fazer o que eu quisesse. Ela era a única que não conseguia cair no meu charme. Ela e suas amigas. Mas Marlene, com esse corpo maravilhoso e escultural, que causava inveja nas garotas e deixava os garotos malucos quando ela passava perto deles, conseguia fazer algo dentro de mim surtir interesse._

 _Foi uma das únicas que conseguiram fazer isso comigo._

 _O rosto dela moldurado, com esses olhos azuis escuros, que não conseguia decifrar nunca o que ela queria no momento, me deixava louco._

 _Ela conseguia mexer comigo. Conseguia me deixar interessado com o que estava pensando. O que não podia ser uma boa coisa. Não como uma mente como a dela._

 _Sorri abertamente agora, e abaixei meu olhar para seus lábios meio cheios. Molhei os meus, discretamente, me aproximando e pensando "terminei a aposta"._

 _Nossos lábios se tocaram, um sentindo o toque do outro. Beijei o lábio inferior dela, me demorando para soltá-lo, e para minha surpresa ela estava beijando o meu lábio superior._

 _O que era para ser um simples beijo, se tornou algo a mais._

 _As mãos dela foram diretamente para minha nuca arranhando-a e fazendo-me ter arrepios, o que me encorajou a agarrá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para mim, colando nossos corpos, para eu sentir o dela no meu._

 _Ela colocou a língua dentro da minha boca primeiro, tentando explorá-la e eu fiz o mesmo com a dela. Marlene acariciava ora meus cabelos ora minha nuca, apertando-a com intensidade. Eu mexia com minhas mãos na extensão das costas dela apertando-a, e trazendo-a para mais perto. Não que isso era mais possível, porque nós estávamos tão colados um no outro que eu conseguia sentir os ossos delas no meu peito._

 _As mãos dela escorregaram para meu peito e foram para minhas costas, arranhando-a sob a blusa. Eu apertei a cintura dela, puxando-a, e depois voltei com minhas mãos para suas costas a tempo de ouvi-la gemer bem baixo._

 _A esse som um arrepio percorreu meu peito, o que me fez ter mais ânsia de beijá-la e não parar. O beijo estava tão bom que nem sabia mais como e quando tinha começado. Só queria que não acabasse._

 _Meu corpo todo estava tendo arrepios de segundos em segundos e eu sentia os pelos dos braços dela arrepiados também, roçando nos meus enquanto ela subia e descia as mãos que estavam nas minhas costas, ainda arranhando-a._

 _Senti os dentes dela pressionando meu lábio inferior e ela se afastar de mim finalmente. Suas mãos foram para minha nuca no mesmo instante que nossos lábios descolaram._

 _Ela ainda estava próxima pois, mesmo eu estando com meus olhos fechados, conseguia sentir a respiração dela ofegante em meu rosto. A minha também não estava tão pacífica como sempre ficava._

 _Eu abri os olhos lentamente e encontrei os dela ainda fechados. Seu peito subia e descia em uma velocidade incomum, fazendo com que eu sorrisse e ficasse encarando seu rosto._

 _Finalmente ela abrira os olhos azuis escuros e eu consegui ver um resquício de desejo neles antes de ela se desgrudar de mim e passar, indo embora, e me deixando olhar suas costas, enquanto minha respiração se acalmava._

 _\- Uau – foi a única coisa que disse antes de me encostar na parede tentando recuperar meu fôlego._


	14. Comensais da Morte - Parte I

Quero pedir pela minha demora bem grande dessa vez. Mas agradeço a todos os leitores que ainda estão comigo. Quero dizer obrigada também à todas as pessoas que favoritaram a fanfic VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOSOS.

* * *

\- Bom dia, Lírio.

\- Só se for pra você, Potter – disse Lily passando por ele apressada com os livros apertados contra o peito, indo para sua primeira aula de segunda-feira. O maroto somente deu seu famoso sorriso de lado canalha e foi para o Grande Salão, de onde a ruiva tinha acabado de sair, para, enfim, comer seu café da manhã, que estava totalmente atrasado.

Como sempre acordara tarde e ficara ainda mais atrasado por ter esperado Sirius sair de seu banho, e conseguinte ter demorado no seu. Mesmo estando atrasado, não estava a ponto de começar a aula, ficando curioso pela pressa da garota.

Quando chegou à mesa da Grifinória Marlene e Katie ainda estavam sentadas, comendo tranquilamente suas torradas com geleia de morango.

\- Me diz porque a amiga de vocês tá tão apressada a essa hora da manhã? – disse assim que se sentou ao lado de seus amigos.

\- Foi se encontrar com o Brand – Katie respondeu sem desgrudar seus olhos de sua comida, e sem notar a cara de desgosto na face de James.

\- Ela arrumou namorado novo então – Sirius disse olhando para a mensageira da notícia. – Um que até agora o Pontas aqui não assustou – bateu com a mão nas costas do amigo, que somente fez virar o rosto para Sirius com um olhar mortal. Sirius riu debochado.

\- E por que eu assustaria o pobre lufano?

\- Porque não consegue ver sua ruivinha com outra pessoa. – Potter somente deu um soco em suas costas e se virou para comer. O resto dos amigos riram perante essa reação, porém não comentaram nada, desviando do assunto.

\- Olha lá Almofadinhas, a garota que tem espamos de emoção toda vez que te vê – disse Remus apontando para uma loira que parecia a beira do choro por Sirius não olhar para ela. Quando o fez seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha fazendo Sirius desviar o mais rapidamente possível.

\- Tadinha da criatura – Lene disse voltando a atenção que antes estava na loira para sua tortinha de abóbora.

\- Não posso fazer nada se todas me querem – Marlene riu em deboche perante o comentário e Sirius fingiu não ouvir. – Mas essa ai eu fico longe. Ela tem olhos loucos.

\- Olhos loucos? – Katie perguntou.

\- Nem pergunte – Remus disse. – É essa teoria ridícula do Sirius.

\- Não é ridícula. Já foi comprovada por mim e pelo Pontas aqui – deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

\- Completamente comprovada.

\- Vocês são dois bestas por acreditarem nela – Peter se manifestou.

\- Até você Peter? – Sirius disse fingindo incredulidade.

\- Dá pra alguém explicar o que é essa teoria? – Katie disse.

\- Olhos loucos – começou Sirius – é quando você olha nos olhos de uma garota que pode até parecer normal, mas quando olha bem profundamente tem essas listras em círculo ao redor das íris dela. Quando ela está com você ela é um doce, mas só até você terminar com ela. Quando isso acontece ela destrói sua vida.

\- Bom, infelizmente, você ainda tá aqui. Então nenhuma conseguiu destruir sua vida. – disse Lene.

\- Isso é o que pensa. Uma já destruiu meu violão – Sirius disse.

\- Outra já destruiu minha vassoura – James disse e Katie e Marlene reviraram seus olhos. – Não desdenham isso. Vassoura é o bem mais precioso de um homem.

\- Vocês são ridículos – Lene disse.

\- Mudando de assunto, senão Lene e Sirius vão começar com os gritos às oito da manhã, Black – disse Katie, fazendo o maroto olhar para ela – qual será seu próximo desafio? Que não envolva nós três, pelo amor de Merlin.

\- Então McKinnon te contou que eu consegui cumprir com minha promessa na semana passada? – Sirius sorriu seu "sorriso Black", que consistia em sorrir de um jeito canalha porém adorável. – Ficou sonhando muito depois do que aconteceu? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não se valide tanto Sirius – Lene revirou os olhos. – Só disse porque tinha chegado no dormitório totalmente nervosa e elas quiseram saber.

\- Nervosa porque não conseguiu ficar mais tempo comigo? – alargou mais o sorriso.

\- Não – disse suavemente. – Porque depois do beijo que você forçou eu a dar eu não te chutei nas bolas. – levantou do banco e saiu, fazendo os quatro marotos e Katie a observarem sair do Salão Principal.

\- Gente, como eu amo a Lene – James disse dando tapinhas nas costas de Sirius e rindo.

\- Você fala isso mas a sua ruivinha não é nada em flores com você – James que em um momento estava rindo, fechou completamente a cara, fazendo Sirius rir, pois ele sabia que Lilian Evans era um assunto muito delicado para o amigo.

\- Um dia ela vai ser – piscou e saiu da mesa.

\- Eu ainda consigo ver esses dois juntos – Kay disse pensativa.

\- Ainda? – Remus perguntou. – Você já pensou neles como um casal? – franziu o cenho.

\- Com certeza. Essas brigas deles é só um jeito de mostrarem um pro outro que se gostam e que se importam com o outro.

\- Meu Merlin, a Lene me ama – Sirius disse fazendo Katie revirar os olhos e dar uma risadinha.

\- Você não entendeu Sirius – Kay continuou. – Semana retrasada, quando James ficou sem falar com a Lily, ela não aguentou mais, e teve que ir falar com ele. A consciência tava pesando sim, mas ela teve que admitir pra si mesma que a vida dela é bem mais interessante com James nela, a irritando.

\- Nunca pensei dessa maneira – Remus disse.

\- E é por isso que eles são o casal perfeito. Mesmo se odiando, se gostam. E não conseguem ficar longe um do outro.

\- Nah. Isso não é verdade. Pontas com certeza consegue fazer isso. – Sirius disse.

\- Pensa nisso. Quando é que conseguiram ficar longe um do outro por tempo o suficiente pra esquecerem de como eram como quando estavam brigando? – Katie disse, e Sirius parou para analisar.

Era a verdade. Eles podiam até brigar e ficar sem falar um com o outro, mas eventualmente não aguentariam ficar longe um do outro e um ou outro iria pedir desculpas. E mesmo com o pedido de desculpas a vontade de quererem se matar não sumia, e então as brigas continuavam, e nunca paravam. Mesmo eles ficando bravos um com o outro o suficiente para nem se olharem na cara.

Eventualmente eles sempre se resolviam, e voltavam a ser "inimigos mortais".

-x-

O outro dia amanheceu, porém nublado, como Outubro sempre ficava, marcando o começo do inverno. Como o tempo estava se resumiu o humor de todos quando abriram o Profeta Diário naquela manhã.

\- Quinze pessoas morreram? – Lily leu com a voz meio falha. – Todos trouxas. – A garganta apertou, como se um nó tivesse aparecido, e tentou de controlar para não chorar na frente de todos, o que odiava fazer. James, que estava ao seu lado comendo uma torrada com geleia de pêssego, acariciou seu braço gentilmente. Ela virou para olhá-lo que a olhou com um sorriso triste.

\- E não foi só isso – disse Katie olhando para a sua edição do jornal. – Teve um duelo entre os Comensais da Morte e os Aurores.

\- Está mesmo acontecendo a guerra de que todos falam – Remus disse olhando para baixo, triste.

\- Eu não entendo como que podem existir pessoas malucas o suficiente para causarem isso – Marlene disse.

\- Enquanto houver alguém que pensa ser melhor, superior e mais poderoso que todos, e ainda quer mais poder para si mesmo, sempre haverá guerra – Sirius comentou.

O Salão que estava cheio de murmúrios de repente ficou em silêncio quando Dumbledore se ergueu e foi à frente de todos. Acharam estranho, pois não era algo que sempre fazia.

\- Caros alunos, eu sei que estão assustados e desolados com as notícias que acabaram de ler. Sei que estão frustrados e agitados com essas pessoas, denominadas Comensais da Morte, com o que fizeram tanto com a civilização trouxa quanto com os aurores. Mas eu espero que mantenham a calma. Vocês não podem fazer nada. O que podem é continuarem os seus estudos, e, quando se formarem, fazer a diferença. Vocês não podem se preocupar com os aurores que estão lutando para proteger a todos, pois eles sabem o que fazem. São treinados para isso. O que podem fazer é enviar bons pensamentos para eles, para que tenham êxito nesta guerra que está à nossa frente. – Todos estavam prestando atenção ao que dizia, não conseguindo nem respirar direito. – Eu sei que alguns devem ter ouvido do meu duelo com o líder dessa guerra, no Ministério da Magia. Voldemort é seu nome – todos arfaram à menção do nome, e arregalaram seus olhos. – Sei que não gostam de falar seu nome, porém quero que saibam quem ele é. Vocês não devem subestimá-lo. Se algum dia o encontrarem, somente corram. Ele não se importa se você é trouxa ou bruxo. Se o desafiar ele irá revidar e matá-lo. Porém, como já disse, quero que se mantenham calmos, pois não há lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts. – suspirou e voltou ao seu lugar para continuar com seu café da manhã. Aos poucos o Salão foi se enchendo com conversas, porém o clima estava mórbido.

Os quatro marotos e as três meninas se entreolharam assustados, porém nada disseram. Somente continuaram comendo.

-x-

Lily e Brand estavam sentados no banco em frente ao Lago Negro que sempre ficavam, durante toda a semana passada e esta, sendo o segundo dia dela. Estavam conversando sobre o povoado que Brand morava. Por ser de família trouxa morava onde só tinha não bruxos.  
\- Como eu não tinha nenhuma pessoa na família que era bruxa, no dia que eu voei do balanço eu pensei que eu tinha morrido e ido pro céu – Lily riu, se divertindo. – É sério, não ri de mim – ele disse, mas deu uma risadinha acompanhando-a. – Isso foi com 10 anos. Ai depois de um mês chegou um homem na minha casa querendo falar comigo e com meus pais. Quando ele disse que eu era bruxo meu pai caiu na gargalhada pensando que era uma brincadeira dos amigos dele do trabalho. Mas ai eu contei do incidente do balanço e ele acreditou.  
\- E como foi com o Luke? – Lily perguntou e ficou olhando-o. Brand ficou sem falar por alguns segundos.  
\- Ele... Hm... Eu não me lembro direito. – disse gaguejando, e Lily achou estranho, afinal, quando acontece algo além do normal, relacionado à magia, ninguém nunca esquece. Mas deixou pra lá. Brand provavelmente estava em Hogwarts, ao redor de mais magia. Não deveria ter se importado muito com o que aconteceu com o irmão mais novo. Brand limpou a garganta – E você?  
\- Desde criança eu conseguia fazer pequenas flores flutuarem na minha mão e desabrocharem. Não lembro muito bem de como começou. Só de um dia eu conseguindo mover as flores – ele sorriu encantado, olhando-a. – Eu andava neste lugar, um pouco longe de casa, onde tinha muitas flores. Andava com minha irmã. Ela adorava me ver fazer esse truque das flores – Lily olhava ao longe, parecendo não estar lá. Parecendo estar onde estava nesta sua memória. Sorriu triste. – Então Snape apareceu e explicou tudo pra mim.  
\- Snape? – Brand franziu o cenho. – Severus Snape?

\- Esse mesmo.

\- Vocês eram amigos?

\- Sim. Acho que um ano antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. – disse e olhou para Brand que a olhava meio surpreso. – Eu sei. Muito difícil de imaginar eu amiga de Snape. Quem brigou comigo, quem sempre briga com os marotos, meus amigos.

\- Quem te chamou de... – Brand disse, mas, deu para perceber, se arrependeu logo após pois apertou os olhos com força, abaixando a cabeça. – Me desculpa. Saiu sem querer.

\- Tá tudo bem. Eu já superei – Lily disse sorrindo fraco.

\- Mesmo assim. Me perdoa. – a garota pôs os dedos no queixo de Brand fazendo-o levantar a cabeça.

\- Já disse que superei. – Sorriu, fazendo-o retribuir o sorriso. Lily gostava de ficar admirando o sorriso de Brand. Era um dos poucos bonitos que já viu na vida, e gostava de sorrisos. Marlene gostava de falar que ela tinha uma tara por sorrisos.

Era isso o que mais gostava em Brand. Seus olhos também eram impressionantes. Nunca tinha visto olhos pretos, tão pretos que não conseguia ver a íris. Ficava abismada pois não era comum olhos pretos no Reino Unido. O que era comum eram olhos claros, o que ela estava cansada de ver. E também porque Luke, seu irmão mais novo, tinha olhos verde, nada igual à Brand.

Gostava também que quando ficava perto de Brand se sentia confortável. Ele sabia deixá-la confortável. Não ficavam igual aqueles casais no começo da relação que não conseguiam nem trocar algumas palavras que já ficavam todos desconfortáveis. Não que ela considerava o que tinha com Brand um relacionamento. Mas definitivamente era o começo de um. Fazia mais de uma semana desde que ele a tinha beijado depois do encontro em Hogsmead. Não que ela estava contando os dias, longe disso. Não era esse tipo de garota. Porém depois que passou uma semana ela começou a imaginar se este não seria um relacionamento.

Os relacionamentos que ela tinha sempre passavam de uma semana, e, pelo menos os meninos, consideravam que eram um relacionamento. O mais duradouro foi no seu quarto ano. Durou um mês antes de James ter assustado o garoto. Até hoje Lily não entendeu a razão disso. E nem queria. Tinha medo de descobrir o que motivou Potter a agir daquela maneira.

Olhando para Brand agora, com os cabelos se mexendo por conta da leve brisa de fim de Outubro, ficou imaginando se esse relacionamento duraria, se conseguiria fazer durar, pois sempre estragava as coisas. O que ela sempre odiou em si mesma.

As coisas poderiam estar as mil maravilhas, mas ela conseguia estragá-las.

Ela fungou em deboche diante desse pensamento, o que não passou despercebido por Brand, que a estava olhando.

\- Que foi?

\- Nada. – sorriu minimamente.

\- Você deu uma fungada porque tava pensando em alguma coisa.

\- Você consegue ler as pessoas hein.

\- Um dos meus muitos talentos – riu, fazendo que ela acompanhasse-o.

\- É só que... – parou. Ela não podia falar que estava pensando no relacionamento dos dois. Não podia falar que estava pensando que aquilo poderia ser duradouro. Ele era homem. Iria se assustar com isso. Homens sempre se assustam com sinais de compromisso. Quanto mais ela jogando esses sinais na cara dele em forma de palavras. – É que eu lembrei da Lene falando que tenho tara por sorrisos. E que o seu sorriso é um dos mais bonitos que já vi. – Se ele já estava rindo pelo seu comentário anterior, o riso se alargou em um sorriso que mostrou todos seus dentes brancos e alinhados, fazendo Lily rir ao observá-los.

Brand abaixou seus olhos para os lábios de Lily que ainda estavam abertos pelo riso. Diminuiu o seu próprio sorriso, ficando um pouco sério por encarar a boca da ruiva. Ela, percebendo isso, parou de rir, e começou a olhar de um olho dele para o outro. Lily percebeu sua intenção, o que fez com que seu coração começasse a bater mais rápido. Não de medo, mas de nervosismo. Sempre ficava assim quando estava prestes a beijar um garoto, e com Brand não era exceção.

Ele começou a chegar mais perto a ponto de ela sentir sua respiração com cheiro de menta.

A milésimos de segundos de seus lábios se tocarem Brand levantou seus olhos para olhar os olhos verdes de Lily, antes de fechá-los e beijá-la.

O beijo foi calmo. O garoto levantou a mão e, roçando na bochecha de Lily, passou-a para sua nuca, puxando-a gentilmente para mais perto de si.

Lily correspondeu ao toque colocando suas mãos nas costas dele, acariciando-a. Como estavam sentados no banco seus corpos não se tocavam, o que Lily queria que acontecesse, pois gostou de sentir o calor de Brand em seu próprio corpo da primeira vez em que se beijaram. Tentou puxá-lo para mais perto, porém não foi possível. A posição que estavam não era favorável.

Percebendo isso ele abaixou sua mão para a cintura de Lily, fazendo isso também com a outra mão. Apertou-a e a puxou, incrivelmente fazendo a ruiva sair do lugar e se aproximar mais dele. Mesmo estando meio separados conseguia sentir um pouco do calor do corpo dele. Os braços com vários músculos a envolveram por toda a extensão das costas. Lily levantou as mãos das costas do garoto para sua nuca, acariciando-a, fazendo um caminho da nuca até para o cabelo, e de novo pra nuca. Sentiu-o suspirar o que fez seus pelos levantarem por alguns instantes.

Voltou a cabeça o bastante para conseguir olhá-lo, ainda de olhos fechados. Passou suas mãos pelas bochechas dele, acariciando-as, esperando-o abrir os olhos. O que fez, segundos depois. Abriu um sorriso ao vê-la olhando para si. Deu um selinho um pouco demorado nela e voltou com a cabeça para trás, voltando as mãos dele para as bochechas dela, acariciando-as novamente.

\- O primeiro fim de semana de Novembro vai ter mais um passeio à Hogsmead. – Ele disse um pouco baixo, dando a impressão de estar rouco. – Quer ir comigo? – Lily sorriu concordando com a cabeça. – Que bom – ele retribuiu o sorriso. – Infelizmente eu preciso ir. Deixei um trabalho pra última hora e preciso entregá-lo amanhã, na primeira aula. – ela suspirou demonstrando desapontamento. Ele riu da reação.

\- Ok – largou da nuca dele se levantando, fazendo-o levantar também. Brand chegou mais perto dela, enquanto ela levantava um pouco a cabeça, por ser consideravelmente mais baixa que ele.

\- Antes de eu ir dormir eu te procuro pra te dar boa noite – disse enquanto passava os braços pela cintura de Lily.

\- E como vai fazer isso? – Lily disse sorrindo, passando seus braços por cima dos ombros de Brand.

\- É só você dar uma ajudazinha e fazer a ronda hoje perto da torre da Lufa-Lufa – ela sorriu, um pouco marota perante a ideia. Concordou com a cabeça novamente chegando perto dele e fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça para se beijarem por um breve momento. Ele se separou primeiro e deu um "tchau" quase inaudível, e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Lily o olhou com um sorriso meio bobo. Voltou a se sentar no banco olhando para o Lago Negro, ainda sorrindo. Balançou a cabeça para se concentrar e parar com o sorriso bobo, como se estivesse apaixonada.

-x-

\- Remus, pode deixar que eu faço a ronda de hoje – Lily disse se levantando da poltrona do Salão Comunal que estava sentada.

\- Mas Lily, você já pegou um dia meu de ronda. Não é justo pegar outro – disse ele quase se levantando, mas ela abanou a mão, fazendo-o se sentar novamente.

\- Não tem problema. Não me importo, sério.

\- Não é por se importar ou não que você vai fazer a ronda, né Lily – Lene disse sorrindo de lado.

\- Lene – Lily olhou-a brava, e corou.

\- Por que a senhorita Lily certinha Evans quer fazer a ronda hoje? – Sirius perguntou de repente interessado no assunto, se ajeitando no sofá que estava sentado ao lado de James que fingiu estar lendo um livro sobre quadribol para ouvir a conversa.

\- Por nada.

\- Porque ela vai encontrar escondida com o Brand.

\- Marlene McKinnon – Lily brigou com ela, porém ela somente riu, fazendo Sirius olhar a ruiva de um jeito maroto.

\- Lilian Evans, Monitora da Grifinória, e futura Monitora-Chefe está saindo escondida para encontrar com o namorado, tsc, tsc.

\- Primeiro, não é da sua conta o que eu faço, Black – ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, fazendo Remus e Peter rirem. – E segundo, ele não é meu namorado.

\- Tá certo, nunca se amarre a ninguém – completou fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e deixar ele falando sozinho.

Passados alguns segundos James disse que iria dormir porque estava cansado. Porém todos ali sabiam que não era esse o motivo.

Todos sabiam que James nutria sentimentos por Lily. Antes podia ser somente brincadeira dele, querendo irritá-la. Porém agora era algo mais forte e profundo. Perceberam isso, e não fazia muito tempo. Isso assustava claramente James, a ponto dele ficar sempre na defensiva quando o assunto surgia, ou se distanciar no momento que ficava chateado, o que aconteceu naquele momento.

Sirius, Remus e Peter ficavam preocupados com ele, pois nunca aconteceu isso com ele. Era algo anormal para James Potter. E ele agir daquela maneira, sem brincadeiras, sem saco para conversa dos outros, sempre na defensiva assustava os amigos, porque Lily não sabia dos sentimentos dele por ela. E muito menos se importava.

As garotas eram contra isso, porque ela se importava muito com James. Para elas, Lily era a pessoa mais bondosa que podia existir. Ela ainda se importava e se culpava por coisas que aconteciam com Severus Snape. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele falou e fez para ela.

Com James não era diferente. Ela se importava com ele. Ela faria muitas coisas por ele por estarem sempre perto um do outro. Mas não sabia que ele gostava dela de um jeito. Por isso estava cuidando da própria vida e se relacionando com Brand. Não era por mal, era somente por ignorância à fatos.

-x-

Mais um dia de visita à Hogsmead tinha chegado, e todos, que tinham permissão, já estavam lá com casacos e cachecóis, pois já era tempo de inverno.

Os marotos iam primeiro à Zonko's, quando, obviamente, não tinham encontros pra ir. Dessa vez foi a raridade de isso acontecer, e todos os quatro estavam na loja abastecendo seus estoques de bombas de bosta, fogos Flibusteiros e musgo de crescimento rápido.

No entanto as meninas estavam separadas. Na última visita Lily tinha saído com Brand, e dai, tinham começado a namorar. Neste, como estavam juntos ainda, não fazia sentido não saírem juntos. Porém Lily sentiu falta das amigas, até porque Hogsmead era como um parque de diversão para ela. Mesmo ela tendo ido todas as vezes, ainda se divertia e se impressionava com as coisas de lá. E somente as meninas conseguiam acompanhá-la.

Da última vez que fora lá com Brand, só ficaram no Três Vassouras conversando, e nada mais. Ela queria que dessa vez passassem na loja de penas, porque fazia tempo que não ia lá, e não aumentara sua pequena coleção de penas de escrever.

\- Brand? – disse olhando para ele enquanto estavam andando pelas ruas do vilarejo. Ele virou para olhá-la – Vamos na loja de penas?

\- Por quê? Você precisa de pena nova?

\- Não. – disse se virando para frente novamente. – É só que, hm...

\- O que? – levantou uma sobrancelha curioso.

\- É que eu tenho uma coleção de penas, e eu queria ver se tem mais alguma pra eu comprar – disse rapidamente, torcendo pra não sair tão estupidamente infantil. Contudo saiu, fazendo Brand se divertir e Lily corar levemente. – Não ri, tá bom? – ficou séria.

\- Calma Lily. Eu só ri porque achei bonitinho – ele ainda continha um sorriso de lado. Ela parou de andar e ficou encarando-o com seu cenho franzido. Como assim ele tinha achado bonitinho uma coisa tão estúpida? Ele era o estúpido? E aquele sorriso de lado parecendo que tava adorando tudo aquilo?

Brand era tão... Exótico? De lua? Avulso? Não tinha uma palavra pra descrever aquele menino. Do nada ele tinha aparecido na vida de Lily, do nada tinha chamado ela pra sair, do nada tinham começado um relacionamento.

Tudo aquilo era novo para ela. Até porque todos os seus relacionamentos, se é que podiam ser chamados disso, eram tão tempestivos, tão estranhos, que no fim sempre acabavam com Potter assustando os meninos e fazendo-os terminar com ela. Mas não Brand.

James já tinha maltratado o garoto inúmeras vezes com Lily ao seu lado, imagina quando não estava? E ele ainda continua perto dela, sem nem se importar que o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts o odiava.

Brand, de uma forma, passava uma certa segurança para Lily, de que de qualquer forma, acontecendo o que quer que fosse, se ela o chamasse, ele estaria ao seu lado 5 segundos depois. E ela não sabia se aquilo era uma boa coisa, até porque no fim ela poderia se tornar dependente do menino, e não iria conseguir sair daquilo.

Balançou a cabeça, estava pensando muito. Como sempre. Estava pensando no fim. No fim daquele relacionamento que acabara de começar, e com certeza, se continuasse com aquilo, terminaria muito antes do que ela pretendia. Brand sorriu à esse movimento, levando a mão na bochecha de Lily acariciando-a levemente, fazendo a garota suspirar e sorrir.

Se aproximou dela e a beijou levemente, somente tocando seus lábios, uns nos outros. Sorriu com eles ainda encostados e então se distanciou.

\- Que foi?

\- Nada não. – ele olhou-a desconfiado e ela percebeu. Mas não queria falar nada sobre aquilo, pelo menos não naquele momento. Então começou a andar. – Vamos lá na loja das penas. – Não parou para que ele a acompanhasse, fazendo-o correr para alcançá-la, porém não continuou com a conversa.

-x-

\- To sentindo falta da Lily – disse Katie.

\- Para com isso Katie. Ela tá lá com Brand e nem tá lembrando da gente – Marlene rolou os olhos e continuou seu caminho em direção ao Três Vassouras.

\- Mas é que ela adora vim pra Hogsmead.

\- É, mas ela ficava louca por tudo. Agora é a vez do Brand cuidar da loucura dela – disse rindo.

\- Ai Lene.

\- To brincando né Kay – revirou os olhos novamente, entrando no pub e já pedindo duas cervejas amanteigadas para a Madame Rosmerta. Sentaram-se no fundo do bar, e nem dez minutos se passaram chegaram os marotos se aproveitando dos lugares que elas conseguiram, pois o bar tinha enchido rapidamente. Lene revirou os olhos para os rapazes fazendo James rir e Sirius encará-la.

\- Algum problema McKinnon?

\- Nenhum Black. Só sinto que vocês se aproveitam muito dos outros – levantou as sobrancelhas, ironicamente.

\- O mundo é dos espertos, não é mesmo? – sorriu sarcasticamente, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, mas sorrir, o que fez o estômago de Sirius dar uma sacodida, como aquela que se tem quando pensa que errou um degrau da escada e está prestes a cair. Ficou encarando-a durante esses poucos segundos, o que fez Lene encará-lo com o cenho franzido. Disfarçou, olhando para trás dela, para a garota que estava lá, uma morena da Corvinal, sorrindo de lado pra ela, fazendo-a dar risinhos. Lene percebera, e revirou os olhos novamente, se virando para Katie para conversar.

Sirius sorriu. Ficou prestando atenção em Marlene enquanto ela falava. Parecia que estava contando alguma piada de alguém, pois Katie ria tanto que chegava a fechar os olhos e colocar a mão na boca. Olhou para Marlene e ela continuava falando, mas estava com o sorriso alargado, o que o fez sorrir minimamente olhando os detalhes do contorno de sua boca, enquanto ela sorria.

Marlene era uma garota perfeita, na questão da aparência. Parecia não ter defeito algum, e se tinha escondia muito bem na frente das pessoas. Ela não tinha os bustos fartos, mas também não eram mínimos. Tinha a cintura bem definida e Sirius não sabia se era de verdade ou se ela a tinha deixado daquele jeito. Já tinha visto várias garotas fazerem aquilo, o que achava absurdamente estúpido.

Era morena, cabelos bem negros, que chegavam a brilhar quando se mexiam, e olhos azuis escuros tão bonitos que podia ficar hipnotizado por eles em nanossegundos.

Percebeu que seus olhos, no canto, apareciam pequenas rugas quando ela os fechava de tanto que ria, e que suas bochechas se sobressaltavam na medida que abria a boca para gargalhar. Percebeu que não estava conseguindo falar o que queria de tanto que ria, pensando que era a coisa mais hilária daquele momento, e ele tinha certeza que era, pois Marlene tinha um senso de humor negro, mas que ao mesmo tempo contagiava e fazia sentido até para os menos dotados de inteligência.

Olhou novamente para Katie e ela o estava encarando com seus olhos azuis claros e com um sorrisinho de "eu estou entendendo tudo o que está passando na sua cabeça Sirius Black". Virou o pescoço bruscamente, machucando-o e fazendo uma careta de dor. Katie riu ainda o encarando. Sirius sorriu amarelo para a garota. Ficou a encarando, tentando passar a mensagem de que não contasse nada à Marlene. Porque se ela soubesse não iria o deixar mais em paz. Ele conhecia Marlene McKinnon. Nunca perdia a piada. Nunca perdia a chance de mexer com um garoto. Principalmente se esse garoto a queria. E mais principalmente se esse garoto era Sirius Black.

Ficou pensando "não conta pra Marlene, pelo amor de Merlin, não conta pra essa louca" milhões e milhões de vezes. Kay levou o dedo aos lábios, em sinal de silêncio, o que Sirius suspirar de alívio e sorrir pra ela.

\- Para de dar em cima da minha amiga, Black – Lene disse brava.

\- Ciúmes, McKinnon? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Só porque você quer né?

\- Me deixa expressar meu amor pela Kay – Sirius mandou uma piscadela para Katie, fazendo-a rir.

\- Só acho que ela não vai querer um cachorro como namorado, Almofadinhas – Remus disse.

\- Ciúmes, Lupin? – Sirius disse. Remus corou e somente ficou olhando-o, incapaz de falar algo. Sirius o encarou de volta esperando alguma resposta, porque Remus sempre tinha aquela resposta de volta para Sirius, na ponta da língua, bem afiada, que deixava o maroto incapaz de contradizê-lo. Porém dessa vez foi ao contrário, e ele não entendeu. Somente sorriu de lado para deixá-lo mais nervoso, fazendo-o acreditar que ele tinha entendido tudo aquilo. Mas não tinha. Porém iria. Em algum momento. Ele tinha certeza daquilo.

\- Cadê a Evans? – James interrompeu aquele momento, que foi uma ótima oportunidade para Remus de disfarçar o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Meu Merlin Potter, como você tá obcecado pela Lily – Marlene revirou os olhos.

\- Há Há Há, que gracinha você Marlene – riu com sarcasmo. – Só queria saber porque ela sempre tá com vocês.

\- Larga de ser besta James. A gente sabe que você ama a Lily.

\- Cala a boca Marlene – James revirou os olhos fazendo todos da mesa rirem. – Se vai ser infantil não tem o porquê de eu conversar com você.

\- Que drama, meu Merlin.

\- Que seja, McKinnon.

\- Que seja, Potter.

\- Adoro a conversa de vocês dois – Sirius disse rindo.

\- E olha que vocês se conhecem desde pequenos – Kay continuou.

\- Não quer dizer que sempre fomos amigos – Lene disse.

\- Nossa, olha, machucou meus sentimentos – James disse irônico fazendo Marlene forçar uma risada.

\- Só porque a Lily não tá aqui você tem que substituir ela, brigando com o James, Lene? – Katie disse.

\- Ninguém consegue substituir a Evans. Principalmente nos gritos que ela dá pro Almofadinhas – Sirius disse rindo.

\- Isso é verdade – James concordou. Todos riram por um instante até ouvirem um barulho de algo batendo em madeira lá fora, muito forte. Olharam entre si, não entendendo nada.

Ouviram novamente o barulho, porém mais perto. Olharam em volta e todos que estavam no Três Vassouras estavam olhando também, tentando descobrir de onde era o barulho.

Olharam pra fora e viram pessoas correndo. De repente uma começou a gritar interruptamente, até que, do nada, parou. Começaram os murmurinhos pelo pub. Alguns olhavam assustados uns para os outros, outros estavam se levantando para olhar mais perto da janela, os marotos e Marlene e Katie foram um dos que fizeram isso.

As ruas de Hogsmead do nada se encheram com pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro. As lojas fecharam suas portas com clientes ainda dentro.

Mais pessoas começaram a gritar. Pareciam que estavam falando alguma coisa. Algum nome. Mas não conseguiam compreender. Os seis foram lá fora, acompanhados de alguns estudantes curiosos e corajosos o suficiente para isso.

Do nada passou um raio verde ao lado do pub, fazendo James pular de susto, se surpreendendo.

\- Avada? – disse olhando para Sirius que estava com o cenho franzido. Eles olharam para as ruas, ainda com pessoas correndo e gritando alguma coisa. Não conseguiam discernir o que era.

Mais um raio verde passou perto dos Três Vassouras e alguém gritou "é o Avada", e os outros, dentro do bar, começaram a gritar, tentando sair pela porta que estava barrada pelos marotos e pelas garotas. Foram empurrados, até saírem da frente, pra todos começarem então a correr, de volta pro castelo.

Os seis se reuniram num canto, olhando de um lado para o outro assustados, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

Até o momento que olharam pra frente da rua principal de Hogsmead e viram algumas pessoas andando perto uma das outros, todas encapuzadas e com máscaras no rosto.

Comensais da Morte.


End file.
